Matchmaker
by x.bunnyboo
Summary: Amu's mom died after her birth.She wrote a letter though but it was for her 8th bday.Finally 8 Amu is excited to read. In the letter she is asked to play matchmaker for her dad? R&R PLS! NO INCEST BTW!
1. Prologue

A bluu-haired teen rushed into the hospital with a girl in his arms

"HELP ME,PLEASE! MY GIRLFRIENDS GETTING A BABY!" Docter's and nurses rushed to help the docter and nurses helped his girlfriend he was asked to wait in the waiting a while a nurse came out

"Sir,im sorry to say this but..." she looked uncomfortable "We're not sure if we can save both." she looked at him apologetically

"What?what do you mean!" she was taken aback by the anger in his voice

"E-either the mother or the child will die..." she wispered looking away "there is a chance both will make it but one wont for long..im sorry but there is nothing we can do." He didnt know what to say..he was speechless,so much emotions were going through him,finding his voice again he spoke...well almost yelled

"I dont care! If its really not possible save her,my girlfriend! please?" he pleaded,desperation in his eyes. The nurse felt pity for him and returned to the docter inside the room. After a while the nurses and the Docter came out. The blue-haird boy immediatly stood up

"Are they oke?did she make it?can i see her?" he asked hoping he didnt lose either of them. Upon seeing a small smile on the Docters face he got his hopes up

"Yes,they're both fine now" then his smile fell "But you're Girlfriend wont make it" he looked down "we tried everything we could to save both of them...but she insisted we save her baby. Thats what was she wanted...She's in room 102,you may see her if you'd like." without replying he rushed the to said room.

A tear slid down a 15 year old girl's face, She knew she didnt have much time left. The girl sat on a white bed with a newborn baby in her arms, the baby cried. The girl sang her child a lullaby to sooth her,which later on helped since the baby fell asleep,cradled in her mother's arms. A sad smile made its way on the mother's face and she caressed the baby's cheeks

"Im sorry.." she whispered...the door opened and someone came in,she turned her head to the door to see who came.A smile made its way on her face once she saw her boyfriend,he sat on her bed facing her.

"Ikuto...Promise me somthing" she caressed his cheek with one hand while the other supported the child,he only nodded in responce "Promise me you wont cry,dont cry over me please...it'll only make it harder for me.." He didnt even keep his promise for 1 minute and he already broke it. A tear slid down his cheek,she wiped it away with her thumb and smiled "U promised you woulndt cry,and look at you now.." he only shook his head

"I never promised,i never said something..so i didnt break anything." He said,more tears escaping his eyes. She lay her baby in the cradle next to her and hugged him,tears of her own threatening to fall anytime

"Im sorry Ikuto,i really am..i always thought of others before myself,so for once...let me be selfish for just once." she whispered as tears sild down her face "Let me be selfish,let me think of myself for just this once...it'll be the last too,i promise.." she sobbed. He shook his head crying

"No. You wont die..I wont let you go..i _cant_,so dont _try_ to leave,being selfish is my job.." he said pulling her closer,she giggled

"You wont change huh?i cant Ikuto,i _cant_,I wont be able to take it...so take it for me..please..take all the sorrow,sadness,grief,pain..bear it for me Ikuto..and let me rest in peace while you take it all for me,please Ikuto..." she choked out,her tears flowing down her face

"I dont want to let go..." he whispered

"Im sorry Ikuto,but you know i love you rigth?I do,i love you so much,and i love her too so take good care of her Ikuto,live for her,make her happy...even though she wont be able to have a mother. Before i go do me a favor?" He could only nod "Name her Amu,after our best friend,i owe her.." she smiled a sad smile and thought of her best friend

-They were the best of friends from elementary till middle both met Ikuto at middle school and soon enough Amu developed a huge crush on the guy,Oblivious to that fact mistsuki confessed to Ikuto who felt the same way and they became a couple. Amu was hurt,but she knew her friend didnt mean to hurt her,heck Mitsuki didnt even _know_ her best friend had a crush on Ikuto too,so Amu decided to ignore her own feelings and be happy for her best friend,i mean Ikuto didnt like her back right?or else he wouldnt have accepted Mitsuki's confession right? even though she let herself believe that she still couldnt change the fact that she was jealous of her,soon she started to hang out less with her and didnt really keep in touch either,that confused Mistuki and made her only became worse and the two grew more distant, soon enough the two became enemies,well not really _enemies_ but they werent friends anymore,Amu broke their friendship,Mistuki was angry she was also sad,she didnt even know why Amu was acting like that,she didnt do anything wrong -at least that she knew of- that couldve angered Amu,they didnt even quarrel! So why was Amu like that?,she didnt like the new Amu so just let her next day though,Amu didnt show up at school,Mitsuki wondered why. She asked a close friend of Amu's,Mashiro Rima -Even though both of them were Amu's best friends they didnt know each other,sure they knew their names and such but didnt really hang out and stuff like that- Mitsuki could remember the exact words Rima said,and it only caused more tears.

_"She left because of you...she couldnt take it anymore,she said she didnt want to stay here cause it would hurt her more"_

Mitsuki at that time didnt know what Rima was talking about that hurt Amu so bad that she would want to leave. And now she also hears she is the cause of that? she continued to listen though and didnt expect what Rima just said _at all_

_"You're really dense you know..and you're even her best friend too. Did you notice the way Amu looks at him? the way she talks? the way she acts around him? Did you notice her blushes?when she stutters? did you notice anything at all?"_ she didnt reply,she _couldnt_ _"Amu liked him...a lot,maybe even loved,but she knew you did too so she let you have him,even though she knew it'd hurt her in the didnt want to ruin her friendship with you just because you both crushed on the same guy."_ What Rima said was true,but then again,you know what they say,about love blinds you,and it did,Mitsuki didnt see that her best friend was falling for the same guy as her. But now she knew,and she regretted confessing to him. Mitsuki would always talk about how great her dates were with Ikuto,how happy he made her,how sweet and romantic he was despite how he was labelled...and Ikuto?because of Mitsuki Ikuto and Amu became quite good friends,he'd tell her about the things he loved about Mitsuki,and would thank Amu for helping him out,he'd tell her he loved her like a sister and was glad and lucky to have her as a friend..nothing more and nothing less..And Mitsuki could not even imagine how much those words hurt Amu,appearantly a lot since she left because of it...-

Ikuto nodded. This time a true sincere smile adorned her face "Thank you" she hugged him again but wasnt sure if she could ever let go "Thanks..i love you Ikuto,and i always will,so please...be happy,live you're life,make her happy,take good care of her?" he nodded and only hugged her tighter not wanting to let her stayed like that for a while. After some time he got a little hungry

"Hey..Im going to get something to eat oke?" but she didnt respond,he shook her but nothing..."Mitsuki?...mitsuki!...SUKI?...suki...mitsuki.." he said her name over and over again crying,while holding her body in his arms.

**Was bored so wrote a new story…Love me is my first priority though so don't worry:P if u like it I'll continue it,I'll update both every 2****nd**** week orso,but im still on vac. So next update will be in aug. probably..anyways thanks for reading and please review! if you're confused or anything just ask me and i'll answer in the next chapter =) it'll get better i promise! well its supposed to be but im still new so yea^^; anyways hoped u liked it~**


	2. Happy Birthday Princess

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! *bows*So busy and cant really find the time to come online and update and stuff! Ill try to update every second week though! As for the question**

**NICAURL: OMG NOOOOOO! This is NOT a incest fic! Infact I hate incest *shivers* even if its like stepsiblings and yea I thought I explained it in the first chap? Well if u didn't get it (or if I forgot to explain or wasn't clear, sorry btw ifso) Amu and Mitsuki were childhood friends and Ikuto later on transferred to their school. Amu developed a crush on him but Mitsuki confessed to him not knowing Amu liked him too.(but later on got told by Rima) So yea…she named her daughter after Amu. So its not like fatherxdaughter omg hell no o…..,O and no offence to the ones who do like incest^^;; **

**8 years later**

U could here the birds chirping,the leaves rustling...you could feel the sun-rays shining trough the closed white curtains of a pink and girlish room. Not so far from the window was a bed...a small figure lay resting on it. Everything seemed so peacefull...the only thing u could hear were the birds,leaves,people walking outside,engines starting every once in a while...a typical monday morning

RIIIING!

RI-

A hand emerged from under the blanket and turned off the alarm,Midnight blue eyes shot open and a smile automatically appeared on the face of a young girl,She instantly stood up and turned her head facing the wall,giggling to herself she grabbed her Stuffed bunny and hugged it

"Good morning Mr. bunny! Its a nice day isnt it?" she smiled,she turned her head to the wall again and looked at the clock curious to what time it is,it read 08:00. She lay her rabbit back on the bed and quikly headed downstairs. She took out a microphone and plugged it in while turning on the stereo,she took a deep breath..

**Ikuto's POV**

_Im sorry Ikuto,i really am..i always thought of others before myself,so for once...let me be selfish for just once._ **Mitsuki?**

_i love you so much,and i love her too so take good care of her Ikuto,live for her,make her happy..._ **I saw shadowed figure infront of me...tears sliding down her face**

_Promise me Ikuto..please..._ **more tears fell and the figure faded and began moving backwards..wait...m-mitsu...m-mitsuk-ki? "Mitsuki!" i ran...i ran as fast as i could but the figure just moved faster..."Mitsuki wait! dont leave me!...please?" i kept running and running...the distance didnt change...it was as if i was walking on nothing...i wasnt moving..but there she was...right before my eyes but out of my grasp..**

_**"Im sorry.."**_**Mitsu-**

"GOOOOOD MORNIIIIING~! MY NAME IS TSUKIYOMI AMU~ " i shot up immediatly _'WHAT THE HELL?'_i grumbled and climbed off my too-comfortable-i-should-still-be-lying-there-cause-its-so-comfortable- bed which by the way i _didnt_ like..i sighed and decided to take a shower

"AAAAAAAAND GUESS WHAAT?" _'oh my god...so loud..still sleepy...bad mood...'_ "I BEEET YOU CAAANT GUESS!" _'really..what is she thinking! so early in the morning...'_ i meantally sighed

-That my dear readers is well...my 7 turning 8 year old daughter...and she's loud,noisy,nosy,stubborn,innocent and what not..She loves singing and her goal and dream is to become a singer one day..if only she knew how to use her voice correct it may actually happen someday...dont get me wrong i love this little kid but sometimes she's just to much to handle,she has midnight blue eyes like mine and her mother's light brown locks-

deciding to have a quiet shower i headed downstairs only to see my little princess taking a deeeep breath _'oh god i need to stop her or the neighbors are gonna complain'_

"ITS-" i covered her small mouth with my hand and sighed, Amu looked at me glaring but soon changed into a smile seeing me. I just raised my eyebrow at her

"Amu." i said in the sweetest tone i could manage, she just smiled at me looking so innocent

"Yes daddy?" she replied in a much sweeter tone then mine, my eyebrow twitched

"Who told u to _shout_ in a _microphone_ early in the _morning_?" i asked keeping my sweet tone, she just tilted her head to the side keeping her innocent look _'Oh don't give me that'_

"No one?" she answered confused

"Then why did u? Amu sweetie its barely 8 thirty and OH DAMN I NEED TO GET READY FOR WORK!" _'nicee Ikuto scold while your kid is right in front of you..really good'_ "I-i mean oh dang i need to get ready for work?" she just raised her eyebrow "well your excused for now. Daddy needs to get to work and also has something important to do afterwards.. and u better get ready for school young lady." she just giggled

"Yes sir!" she said in a saluting pose, i smiled at her innocence but soon went upside down remembering Mitsuki.._'heh..u remind me so much of your mom..'_ "what's wrong daddy?" getting back to reality i noticed Amu looking up at me with a worried look on her face. I smiled as i ruffled her hair

"Nothing princess, now do what i said and get ready oke? love you." i kissed her forehead causing her to giggle

"Ok,love u too daddy!"

_'Shit if i go one like this i'll really be late'_ i hurried up and ordered one of the maids to iron my suit and headed towards the bathroom

**After work**

_'finally home!'_ i unlocked the door and closed it when i got in locking it again. Before i could even take off my shoes, my legs get attacked my a little monster

"Amuu~" i groaned, she just looked up at me with big sparkling eyes as if expecting something "What?" i asked raising my eyebrow. Hearing that she glared and pouted her lips immediately letting go of my leg and turned her backs against me crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes at her actions "Listen Amu, daddy's gonna take a quick shower now,then were gonna eat ok? so if your hungry don't give me that attitude.. daddy's tired so go play with yoru or something.. Oh and ask Yumi to cook our dinner ok?" (A/N like in my other story yoru's his pet tooxD and yumi is their maid..(just a random name)) i headed up to my room and went in the bathroom

**Normal POV**

After Ikuto was done showering he went down expecting to smell some good luxe food but nothing filled his nose,he sighed as he walked in the living room and sat on the couch

"AMU!" immediately the girl came running down the stairs all dressed up and stood before her dad smiling, he just raised his eyebrow "Amu..."

"Yes daddy?" she smiled

"Amu why are u dressed up? and where is Yumi? Didn't i tell u to tell her to cook? where is she? YUM-"

"NO! its not Yumi-chans fault! i didn't ask her to cook!" Amu said hoping Yumi wouldn't get in trouble

"What? why! Didn't daddy tell u he's hungry? why didn't u ask?" Ikuto said slightly angry, getting a little scared Amu looked away

"S-sorry...i-i just thought t-that maybe we could e-eat outside...s-since it w-was my birthday...b-but u forgot it didn't u daddy?" Ikuto's eyes widen realizing it _was_ his daughters birthday _'DAMN! how could i forget?_' then she smiled "B-but u know daddy its ok! its not the first time c-cause daddy always forgets u-unless he's told right?...so don't w-worry im used to it..im not angry at daddy...i-its o-oke..." even though Amu wanted to keep smiling to show her dad it was all fine tears escaped her eyes and even thought she cried she still tried to wipe away her tears but they just kept flowing down.

Not knowing what to do Ikuto immediately knelt down beside her and hugged her tight telling her he was sorry for forgetting

"I'm sorry princess, i really am," he said hugging her tighter "Daddy's so busy with work and other stuff i forget important things,"

"I-i understand b-but still i-i wanted to spend s-some time with daddy b-before my b-birthday ended.." she sobbed

"Shhh~what about We go to the new amusement park that opened hm? you'd like that?"

Amu sniffed and pulled back looking at her dad with teary eyes "R-really?" Ikuto just smiled at how cute she looked and nodded his head squeezing her

"Yup really." he smiled

"T-thanks daddy! You're the best!" the girl exclaimed hugging her dad

"Again sweetie sorry," he said kissing her forehead causing the girl to giggle

"Its oke daddy, i told u i was used to it right?"

"That's what makes me feel worse," Ikuto said faking a pout but then chuckled when he heard Amu's stomach grumble "well while u get ready daddy's just gonna change kay?" the girl nodded happily and put on her shoes. When done she decided to watch a little tv till her dad came back but before she turned it on the doorbell rang

"AMU SWEETIE CAN U OPEN THE DOOR?"

"Yes daddy!"

so she hopped off the couch and opened the door revealing a blonde woman, recognizing who it was a big smile appeared on Amu's face

"Granny!" she shouted hugging her, The woman giggled as she picked the girl up in her arms and kissed her cheek

"How's my favorite princess doing? daddy forgot your birthday again huh?" she said rubbing her nose against Amu's causing her to giggle and nod

"Yea! daddy did but its oke now and were going to the new amusement park! and I'm only your favorite because I'm your _only _princess." she pouted

"Hmm may be true but i love you nonetheless! granny brought u your present!" the girls face lit up

"Really? can i have it?" she asked exited

"Sorry hun you'll have to wait for later ok?" she said as she put the kid down, Amu pouted

"Aaaw why?" she whined

"You're going out right? you'll have lots of fun and probably forget about it sweetie." She explained, Amu though pouted and turned her back against her grandmother

"I won't forget!" Souko just giggled "A-aah!" Amu shrieked as she got lifted off the ground, but hearing a familiar chuckle she turned around and hugged the person holding her up "Gramps!"

"Happy birthday princess," he said kissing her forehead "and didn't i tell u already to not call me gramps? geez i may be a grandpa but don't call me that.. makes me feel...well _old_"

"Well...you _are_ old.." Souko giggled at the child's response but before Aruto could respond Ikuto came out with a surprised face

"Mom? Dad?"

"Don't worry sweetie we'll let u have your time together, Amu already told us about your plans so enjoy ok? your dad's got an appointment anyway and we just planned to drop by to greet our Amu a happy birthday and give her her gift," Souko explained

"Riiight...well if u called we could've just arranged something at home but ok, see u next time then."

After bidding their farewell Ikuto and Amu got in the car and headed towards the amusement park

**At the Amusement park**

Amu face immediately beamed as she saw the amusement park, out of the car, she ran into the amusement park and started to fall in line at a Ferriswheel. Ikuto smiled at her and sat on a bench nearby and just watched her have fun. After a few rides Amu noticed her dad falling asleep on the bench, pouting she walked towards him and shook him

"Daddy!" Ikuto groggily got up and stared at Amu still half asleep

"Huh?" Amu glared -though it looked more cute than scary- Awake now Ikuto sat up straight and raised an eyebrow "What's up princess?"

"I'm the only one having fun! you have to go on rides and play games with me too daddy! you said we'd go to the amusement park _together_, and have fun _together_ and u said _we_ so that implies _both_ of us, and both means that there are two people, and **us** means the same, and **we** is a plural word and plural basically means _more_ than one! and we can't have fun together if one of us isn't there! than the we turns into me and that's not as much fun as we! It's no fun if daddy sleeps around while I'm having fun! It's not fair either~" _'So that's why she's the best in class...'_ Ikuto mentally sweatdropped

"I know princess but look around, what do you see?" Amu blinked and looked around then turned back to her dad raising her eyebrow

"Kids?" she said unsure

"Right. So there's your answer to why i can't join u." he nodded, Amu crossed her arms

"But i also see parents!"

"Yes but they are here with their children sweetie, it wouldn't be nice if they left their children alone now would it?" A smirk appeared on Amu's face

"Yea it wouldn't be nice, so why isn't daddy nice to me? i mean when u pick me up from school and have a meeting directly afterwards u bring me with u or else you'll be late and i don't complain. But the other way around u don't go with me," she pouted

"Well, difference is this is fun for u and not for me."

"But going to meetings is also not fun but i still go! and the amusement park _is_ fun!"

"For u Amu, for u not for daddy, and the meetings are fun!"

"For u daddy, for u not Amu," she said imitating her dad, causing him to chuckle

"See? It's the same."

"It isn't! difference is, i go and u don't," Ikuto sighed then pulled her cheeks

"Why are u so stubooorn~!" he said in a whiny voice

"Why are _u_ so stubooorn~!" Amu said mimicking her dad, also pulling his cheeks. Ikuto let go and so did Amu

"Oke tell u what, hmmmm lets play a game to decide, if u win i'll go if i win then not but i'll buy u cotton-candy instead. Deal?" he proposed extending his hand. Amu stood there thinking and finally shook her dad's hand

"Deal."

"Ok, game: rock, paper and scissor," he smirked _'cant defeat me in this~ played it to many times with your mom since it was her favorite i can't lose'_

"OK!"

**10 minutes later**

"Ahahahaha! d-daddy u look so f-funny! hahahaha!" Amu laughed pointing at her dad who was now with Amu sitting in a teacup. It, obviously being too small for him. He even had to hug his knee's to fit! he just sat there eyebrow twitching from all the giggles he heard from passerby's some saying it was _cute_ _'Tch. Cute...yea right'_ Meanwhile Amu's laughs lessened into giggles "Thanks daddy," she smiled, causing Ikuto to do the same

"Well as long as my princess is happy I'm willing to do anything for u." he said pulling her onto his lap and hugged her causing her to giggle

"I love you daddy." she said as she leaned into him and looked up in the sky then gasped "Daddy look!" she exclaimed pointing in the air as she saw a falling star

"C'mon let's make a wish," Amu looked at him as if he grew a second head

"Oh c'mon dad i know those things are fake," Ikuto just chuckled

"There's no harm in trying, besides its just for fun~" Amu sighed in defeat and closed her eyes folding her hands, Ikuto smiled at her and folded his hands over hers closing his eyes, just then another star shot down over them.

"Oi, your the one who said u didn't believe in them yet u take quite long making a wish," Ikuto commented poking her head

"I don't~ It's just for fun!" she winked, Ikuto chuckled and kissed her forehead then pointed up in the sky

"Look." he said, Amu did as told and gazed up in the sky. Just then fireworks began and formed the words **Happy birthday princess** Amu turned to face her dad

"Y-you did this?"

"Yup, i wasn't sleeping.. well for the most part not, instead i made some arrangements. Happy birthday Amu." He smiled, Amu smiled back and hugged her dad

"Thank you daddy! You're the best!"

**Well…hope u liked it! Please review! And if u haven't read my other story please do to!**


	3. The letter

**Sorry for the late updatee! Anywhoo's! here it is the next chapter of Matchmakerr! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Omg I forgot it by the prev. chap and even my other fic! But yea u probably already no so no biggie~anyway don't own! **

**Normal POV - At home**

Ikuto sighed locking the door behind him _'Finally home...'_ After taking off his shoes Ikuto headed to the kitchen and took a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water. Before he could drink it though his legs got glomped by Amu, He sighed and looked down at her glaring, Amu just looked at him innocently and raised up an eyebrow

"Amu.."

"Hmm?"

"Do you know how much this shirt cost?" Amu slowly shook her head not knowing where her father was going "Well a lot, and now because of you, daddy spilled water over it." Amu let go of her father

"Well...that's why washing machines are made!" she smiled "Besides, its only water daddy, it won't cause any harm," she said crossing her arms

"Point is, don't glomp daddy while he's drinking." Amu just rolled her eyes, but then her face beamed upon remembering why she went to her dad in the first place

"Ok ok, i promise i won't anymore! anyway where's Mommy's letter?" she asked excited, Ikuto smiled and headed up motioning for her to follow him, so she did

Ikuto sat on his bed -Amu following- and opened the drawer next to it getting out a white envelope with a red heart-shaped sticker sealing it closed, on the back of the letter was written in an elegant cursive writing the words **Happy 8th Birthday Amu dear**. A tear escaped Amu's eye as Ikuto handed it to her, she smiled taking it

"Well..i wont disturb u and i'm gonna sleep anyways so u can go to your room and read it," he smiled "But don't stay up to late oke? don't forget u still have school tomorrow." Amu nodded happily and hopped off the bed going to her room.

Amu put the letter on her bed and walked to her closet getting her pajama and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. After doing so she sat on her bed under the blankets and opened the letter beginning to read.

_Happy Birthday Amu! Eight year's already huh? You're growing so fast! Or are u a petite lil girl like your mommy? i bet your growing into a beautiful girl too! Or do you look like your ugly father? Just kidding sweetie, no matter if you look like your dad or me, neither or both you'll always be my beautiful little angel and i love you so much! I really wish i could be there on all your birthdays and not miss one, your whole life in fact! How was your birthday? Did daddy forget like he did with me? hmm if so i guess your dad won't change huh? Now that's where u come in. Will u change daddy for me? Daddy said never to get into another relationship..but i know your dad better than anyone else and I'm sure he'll be off much better with a wife and same goes for u, i want u to experience what it's like to have a mother since i couldn't play that role in your life Amu..Mommy's gonna tell you a true story, in fact its mommy and daddy's love story! It's starts with a typical __**Once upon a time...**_

[A/N italic is in the letter and the rest is mitsuki's pov]

"Again! Seriously Ms. Hinamori..Each week u come late..u broke a record there," the teacher shook her head disappointed "U may be the only straight A student -even though u miss classes and come to late- but that doesn't mean u should," she finished mumbling the 'even though u miss classes and come to late' part. I giggled softly, hearing it Amu turned to me with a glare causing me to roll my eyes, turning back to the teacher she sighed

"Again! Seriously Hanzo-sensei...each week u complain...u broke a record there," the teacher's eyebrow twitched "I really don't get why you make such a big fuss about this..i mean u said it, it doesn't affect my grades and all so what's the problem? it's not my fault i get a lot of homework and end up staying up late.." the class giggled and some even laughed _'That's Amu for u..'_

"Well actually Hinamori..It _is_, u get extra homework because u come late..."

"Well...then still, i finish it so i don't see a problem,"

"The fact you're coming late is." Hanzo-sensei glared clearly irritated

"Fine..give me detention, let me clean the school, give me extra homework whatever i don't care," she said shrugging annoying the teach more, the class was filled with 'Cool 'n' Spicy' squeals, the teach let her off and continued teaching. Amu made her way to her seat next to me, i giggled

"Again! Seriously Ms. Hinamori...each week it's like this..don't u think u need to come up with something new?" she just raised an eyebrow

"What are u talking about? the script is always different so what something new?" she smirked "Oh and by the way...you're imitation just now sucked"

"Oh shut up! you're just jealous, besides, it's too good you're poor ears couldn't pick it up so the signals they gave your brain was as good as it could get, meaning: bad," Amu then burst into fits of giggles keeping her hand in front of her mouth in attempt not to disturb the others

"Just shut up and pay attention!" she said playfully hitting me on my arm, i just stuck my tongue out

_That's Amu...lil troublemaker isn't she? Even in elementary she was called cool 'n' spicy, but i guess it fits right? those two were the best of friends, nothing could ever separate them, they stuck together like glue through thick and thin, bad or good aaand i'm carried away. Anyways that's an example of how their everyday life was, but it soon changed when a new student came, and you can already guess, yup your daddy_

"Like you all probably already know we have a new student today, and yes it's a boy," turning to the door Hanzo-sensei motioned for the new kid to come in _'let him be hot...let him be hot...i beg u God if u exist let him be hot..to many ugly guys here and just let him be good looking' _really...even though 5 seconds haven't even passed yet it seemed like an eternity to me! seriously i can hear drum-rolls in my head

The moment a foot entered the room and he was visible the whole classroom was silent...he just stood there -all the eyes basically glued onto him- and leaned on the teacher's desk causing her eyebrow to twitch

"Yo. Name's Tsukiyomi Ikuto." he smirked _'OH MY GOD THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA FOR ANSWERING MY PRAYER!'_ even that was in my head in reality i was speechless and just kept staring like an idiot with my mouth almost reaching the ground

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the whole class-room was filled with ear-piercing screams and squeals, the teacher sighed

"You're seat Mister is next to Ishino Mitsuki," _'O-oh...my...GOOOOD! i-i can't believe this is happening!'_ it's not every day u know, the school's hottest guy is assigned to sit next to you "Ishino..Raise your hand," _'maybe i'm dreaming...NO IM NOT OH MY GOD IM SOOO LUCKY! OKE MITSUKI! IRRESISTIBLE-CHARM: ON! Now u just have to fall in love with me, then we'll be girlfriend and boyfriend...next thing you know we're in a romantic setting and your proposing...a-and kyaaaaaa~!_ "ISHINO MITSUKI!"

"Y-YES! YES I DO! i would love to be your wife and bare your children!" i practically shouted standing up, _'Oh damn this can't be happening...!'_

"Sorry but i'm not interesting nor am i either a pedo or les/bi, plus the school rules forbid it..And Tsukiyomi, your seat is next to..._that_," after i got 'rejected' the screams and squeals were replaced by laughter, chuckles and giggles...i slowly sunk into my seat as he kept looking at me with that stupid-but-sexy smirk on his amused face, even in his seat and while the teacher began blabbing about who knows what he kept his gaze on me, feeling really uncomfortable and embarrassed -i mean who the heck says u want to marry your teach and have babies?- i looked away (also in attempt to hide my blushing face that's probably the color of an over-ripe tomato) but got to meet another amused face with a stupid smirk which is yes Amu's...i glared

"Eeeeh...i know as your best friend i should support you and all but i really can't support someone who's in-love with not only the same gender but also her own teacher! Plus who's like 20 years older!"

"Wel.. You could be a good friend too by _not_ teasing me about it!" Amu faked a gasp

"So you _do_ love Hanzo-sensei? i mean you're not denying it," my eyebrow twitched, the reason to the color of my face isn't embarrassment anymore but more anger and annoyance

"Like i said...not helping!" she just giggled in response and stuck her tongue out, i turned away forgetting there was another amused face in the opposite direction, again the reason to the color of my face changed back to embarrassment

"Hmm, thought you were daydreaming about me and that's why you responded like that but who knew it was true?"

"A-as if anyone would daydream about _you_, i mean sure you may look a little cute but I've seen waaay better guys than you, in fact you Tsukiyomi are at the bottom," i said giving him a smirk of my own

"Ah, so what's the plan then?"

"Huh?"

"Well, if you ask me you don't seem the type to easily give up so...well directly claiming your love for her didn't work quite well so what's next?" he smiled oh-so-innocently

"S-shut up..." instead of turning to Amu i just turned my gaze to the teach actually listening to what she was saying

"Wonder what u see in her though…i mean, quite fat, flat, both chest and ass, waay to short hair and no sense of fashion whatsoever and her voice is just annoying." i just ignored him and as i thought he just stayed quiet the rest of the time

_Well...that was the first conversation ever between your dad and me..i was really embarrassed then, i hope u won't meet the love of your life like that! just kidding sweetie anyway that's how mommy and daddy first met and the start of our love story which wasn't supposed to happen. He kept teasing me though and soon enough we became the good friends, and since Amu and me were the same soon enough they became good friends too and the three of us were...well...yea best friends. But that all changed..._

"AMUUUUUUUUU!" i immediately glomped her, causing her to groan

"What?"

"You won't believe what just happened to me! Seriously you can't even guess!"

"Ok...then i wont guess..i wasn't even planning to."

"Mou Amu-chan~" Amu just sighed and rolled her eyes

"Oh my god...What happened? Tell me..please."

"Ok...that..was...a total fail..if you're gonna act as if it interests you then at least do it good~"

"Well it doesn't..but fine. OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED? come on you have to tell me! i'm your freakin' best friend!"

"Kyaaa i know! Course i'll tell you!" before i could start though her face just disturbed me... "Eh?"

"Ok...remind me to bring you to a Docter after school.." i just rolled my eyes

"Anyway back to me, IKUTO ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND! KYAAAA! CAN U BELIEVE IT?"

_Amu just stood there clearly shocked...being her best friend i should have noticed the hurt in her eyes right? then i guess i wasn't a good friend at all...i guess it's true then, u know that love makes u blind? i was blinded the whole time cause only when it was too late i found out how much it hurt her...and i didn't even find out myself but got told..I've hurt her so many times..i'm really stupid huh? i mean i could tell she was faking when i made her ask me what happened but after that i just bought her happiness for me.._

"R-really?...T-that's good, I'm really happy for you Suki-chan!" i giggled and pulled her into a hug

"I Know right! Can you even imagine how happy _i_ am then? Since well...i'm the one he asked! and it really means so much to me you support me in this, i mean look at you! You're crying for heaven's sake!" i giggled and pulled her cheeks

"Oh shut up! of course i support you! you're my best friend and i'd do anything for you! i mean really...at he's least he's better than Hanzo-sensei,"

"Oh my god i thought Ikuto and you would stop that already! It's been almost a freakin' year you know!"

"Hmm one and a half to be exact," she winked sticking her tongue out

"And here i thought you'd do anything~" i pouted, "Anyway gotta make ready! Going on a date so bye Amu-chan! Love you!"

"Yea...i would do anything, not everything...i already gave him to you, kept all my feelings to myself and just stayed quiet..for now that's all i'm giving...so don't ask or expect more."

_I never heard what she said though...anyway Ikuto and me dated for 5 month's orso...both Ikuto and me always fed Amu with our stories both blind to her suffering...knowing Amu though of course she'd keep quiet.._

"I mean isn't that the most romantic thing!"

"Yea.."

"You know...i feel so lucky, i don't care what others say, for me he's the best thing that could ever happen to me." i smiled and turned to Amu "Right?"

"Yea, treasure it...not everyone is as lucky as you.." she smiled back

_I would've never thought she was referring to herself every time...neither the fact that every time Ikuto and I talked about how great our time was together that we were just hurting her more and more everyday...and really that's a lot...everyday we'd have something new to tell.._

"Thanks,"

"Huh? for what?"

"For supporting me of course! Without you i'd never ask Mitsuki out! I mean…her secrets did come to pass, really you're the best friend i could ever wish for, kinda like a lil sis,"

"Sister?"

"Yea, and you'll always be that to me..nothing more and nothing less."

_I can't even imagine how much the it hurt when he said 'nothing more'...you know i feel so sorry for her...and i can't believe i'm the source of her pain.. Whenever i asked her out she always had something so she couldn't come and soon enough slowly we stopped hanging out… The same happened with her and Ikuto. Mommy and daddy both grew more distant from Amu and soon enough Amu broke our friendship. Really, i was so angry but also sad, i didn't even know why Amu was acting like that, i thought i didn't do anything wrong -at least that i knew of- that could've angered Amu, i mean we didn't even quarrel! So why was Amu like that? Not liking the new Amu i just let her be. The next day though, Amu didn't show up at school, and i wondered why. Both daddy and mommy where worried about her since she didn't even pick up her cellphone, curious and both me and Ikuto worried we asked some friends of her but they refused talking to us.. it was only later that day when I discovered what happened_

I was walking through the hallways when i bumped into..Rima? -Mashiro RIma was Amu's other best friend, even though we were both her best friends we didn't know each other really...i mean sure name, age and all yea i knew but we weren't really friends...i mean we hardly even talked! sure maybe a few greetings when one of us was with Amu but other than that not really...sure i'd like to befriend her but somehow i don't think she'll accept me- for some reason she seems angry at me

"U-uh…hi! Good timing! I was looking for you," I smiled sheepishly, Rima raised an eyebrow "well…Amu didn't come to school today so I was worried and wondering…and well since your close to her too I figured you'd know…" Rima sighed and looked out of the window

"She left."

"Huh?"

"She left because of you...she couldn't take it anymore, she said she didn't want to stay here cause it would hurt her more"

"I-I don't get it…"

"You're really dense you know…and you're even her best friend too. Did you notice the way Amu looks at him? The way she talks? The way she acts around him? Did you notice her blushes? When she stutters? Did you notice anything at all?"

_I didn't say anything…I couldn't…so I just listened_

"Amu liked him...a lot, maybe even loved, but she knew you did too so she let you have him, even though she knew it'd hurt her in the end. She didn't want to ruin her friendship with you just because you both crushed on the same guy."

_Yet…it did…u know what they say right? Love makes you blind….and its true…I couldn't see her blushes…hear her stutter…I didn't notice a damn thing! I can't imagine how much your daddy and me hurt her…apparently a lot since she left because of it…and even now I still regret confessing to him…_

I ran…I ran as fast i could to Amu's house and banged on the door

"OPEN U-" the door opened but I didn't see anyone [A/N Mitsuki's banging caused it to open?xD] everything was empty. Nothing was left…I ran upstairs to Amu's room only to find it empty as well…the only thing that was left was a paper prop…I took and opened it, it was a music sheet with notes and lyrics…_'obviously Amu's handwriting.' _ Tears escaped my eyes as I read the lyrics…she was obviously talking about us…

**He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see****  
****What I want and I'm needing everything that we should be****  
****I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl**** he talks about****  
****And she's got everything that I have to live without**

**He talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny****  
****That I can't even see anyone when he's with me****  
****He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,****  
****I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**

**He's the reason for the teardrops that escape my eyes****  
****The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star****  
****He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

**He walks by me, can't he tell that I can't breathe?****  
****And there he goes, so perfectly,****  
****The kind of flawless I wish I could be****  
****She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love****  
****Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause**

**He's the reason for the teardrops that escape my eyes****  
****The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star****  
****He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light****  
****I'll put his picture down and maybe****  
****Get some sleep tonight**

**He's the reason for the teardrops that escape my eyes****  
****The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart****  
****He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do****  
****He's the time taken up, but there's never enough****  
****And he's all that I need to fall into..**

**they look at me..i fake a smile so they won't see**

[A/N Amu already knew Ikuto liked someone but not that it was Mitsuki. Oh and don't own the song! Teardrops on my guitar – taylor swift. oke don't go hating on me just because u don't like her and all buut thought the lyrics kinda fit and was the only song I could find that fit so yeaxD also like you've noticed yea changed a few things:P personally I like some of her songs so what?:P]

_I never showed the song to your dad..somehow I didn't want to and just simply couldn't…I know I might sound selfish but mostly cause I didn't want to lose your dad…I was afraid he might feel guilty and go after her…that he'd break up with me and choose her since he obviously likes her too…maybe I was acting paranoid..but nonetheless your dad doesn't know about it..anyway that's where the Dot is…the story isn't over yet…Each beginning has as end..but after each end is the start of something new, it's an never ending story…for now? This one ended with a dot. So will you be the author of the sequel? Mommy made a mistake and I wish I could turn everything back but I can't…Will you make mommy's wish come true? Will you find Amu-chan and bring her back? Will you bring her back into your dad's life? Mommy's gift to you is a mother…but I can't give you your gift if you won't do your part…im not forcing you to but I'm asking you…so will u make mommy's last and only wish come true? Even if you don't I'll still love you Amu. I always will._

_**Happy birthday**_

_P.S_

_If you'll give it a try then here's some info you might need._

_Hair color: Pink (I know dear..weird….but yes it's natural)_

_Eye color: golden brown-ish_

_She's probably slim and has a well-shaped body and maybe till your daddy's chin by now?_

_Hmmm…she loves music so I guess she made it into the music world…or maybe showbiz or modeling…anyway as long as she has pink hair and the name Hinamori Amu that's her!_

**Normal POV**

Hearing a sniffing sound Ikuto knocked on Amu's door

"Y-yes?" she sniffed

Ikuto came in rasing an eyebrow

"You oke Amu?" she glared at her dad causing him to raise an eyebrow

"Daddy you're stupid!" she screamed

Closing the door and turning the lights out she left her dumbstruck dad on the other side of the door speechless.

**Hope you liked it! Again please review! Please? For little Amu-chan's sake? oh just review!**


	4. Mission: Matchmaker starts now!

**Thanks for the reviews(l)can't believe I made u guys cry :O but yea made me happy~**

**LAlagirl: thanks for the idea~but already got something in mind aaand if i change it itll change the whole course of my original plan n then i gotta think of how to bring it back and yea hehe but thanks anyway:)**

**Disclaimerr~ nope dun own^^**

**Normal POV – In school**

"Mornin' class~" the teacher smiled

"Good morning Shimizu-sensei!" the class replied cheerfully,

"You can just call me Aoi-san, told you before right? Well, anyway our English assignment for today is an essay! Here I have some cards with topics, all of you will pick a random card and write an essay about why the topic you chose is important to someone, something, the environment, society and so on. It doesn't need to be that long but 3 sentences is not good either, it has to be at least 500 words ok?"

"Yes sensei…" the class replied less happy, Aoi giggled

"C'mon it can be fun! Besides you may get a topic you'd end up liking or even loving! Nonetheless you still have to finish your essay in 45 minutes so I suggest the first row to come forward and pick their card then the second row and so on till everyone has a card."

So the first row went and picked cards and returned to their seat.

"Eeeh…I have education~tch. I can't even write one sentence to why it is important since it isn't." Amu giggled at her friends comment

"Oh c'mon! It may be boring at times but you know it's important enough to write at least 500 words about it!"

"Yea right…I bet you won't like what you picked either!"

"Hmm well didn't look yet actually…."

"See! You don't like it either!"

Amu stuck her tongue out "Oh c'mon your just pissed cause everyone else likes what they picked but you ended up the opposite!" she just hmph-ed though and turned away from Amu causing the girl to sweatdrop and sigh _'Well…let's see what I picked..' _she opened the folded piece of paper, and just instantly froze when she saw what she had

"Ok I guess everyone has a card?" Aoi asked making sure she didn't forget anyone

'_No way…'_

"Haaii!" the class replied

'_There's no way I can do this..'_

"Good. No exchanging topics or make one yourself! I know all the topics so no point in even trying got it? You'll start in….exactly…now!"

Everyone then started scribbling, writing and muttering words. Except for one..noticing this Aoi sighed and called Amu to come up front, hearing her teacher's voice broke Amu's trance made her blink

"Y-yes!" she walked to the teacher and stood in front of her "Sensei?"

"Amu dear, what's wrong? Didn't I tell you to start? Why aren't you?" Amu looked down

"C-can I get another topic?"

"Like I said no changing, exchanging or making up your own topic. If that was all then go back to your seat and start on your essay." She looked up at her teacher with a sad look on her face startling her

"B-but-"

"Sweetie, I had a rough day at home and I don't want to snap at you so please just write the essay?"

"B-but sensei you don't understand i-"

"I know my students Amu! I myself chose the topics so I'm pretty sure each one of you can write an essay on whatever topic you had! So don't make any excuses and just start already damn it!" Amu flinched and backed away at her teacher's outburst, the whole class was startled and surprised also a little scared when they heard their teacher like that. Aoi herself was shocked that she actually snapped like that at one of her students "I-im sorry Amu i-"

"You wrong..don't understand and neither did you make sure everyone was capable of writing an essay on whatever topic they had…you don't know your students.._at all_…at least..not me!" Amu cried and ran out of the classroom dropping the card she picked.

Knowing it would be better to leave her for a while Aoi looked apologetically at the rest of the class and told them to continue with their essays. She sighed and picked up the card. Curious to why Amu reacted like that, she opened the card. Her eyes widen and her hand covered her mouth. The card read '**Mother - write why a mother is important to the family, why she is needed and what could go wrong if a family doesn't have one'** She immediately regretted what she said, and went after Amu leaving the class to wonder what was happening, but they continued writing nonetheless.

**Aoi's POV**

'_Oh my god….how could I be so stupid?'_ I ran and searched but couldn't find Amu anywhere…_'Damn! Where did that child go?' _I was already searching for at least 15 minutes but still no luck, I sat on a bench outside to catch my breath and rest a little before I continued my search. I looked down and thought about where she could be..i sighed and stood up, i walked around hoping I'd come across her. _'The last place I didn't look yet…she just_ has _to be here' _ I walked into the school's green house/garden [A/N the royal gardenXP] and heard a sobbing sound _'Amu!'_ I found her curled up sitting in the gazebo, I softly walked towards her hoping not to startle her, noticing me she looked up and immediately wiped her tears and looked away. I sat next to her but she just ignored me sniffing once in a while, I sighed

"Hey…"

Silence…

"I'm sorry Amu…like I said I wasn't in the best mood…I'm sorry about earlier, you're right, I was wrong…but you can't stay angry at me forever right?" still nothing…"Oke..apparently you can.. I'm just saying that-"

"Sorry…" she apologized in a soft voice

"Huh?"

She turned to me "I'm sorry for my behavior…I just don't like it…everyone thinks they are better just because they have a mother…it's not my fault I don't have one…and I dislike it more since its true…they _are_ better, every time I try to catch up with them I fail…I can't write an essay on Why a mother is important…I don't know how a mother is like..since I don't have one…"

"Amu…"

"And I hate being weak! I swore to myself that I wouldn't cry because I'm sure my mom wouldn't want me to…so I kept all my negative feelings inside..because if you cry, it doesn't mean someone will come and help you…crying won't solve anything…y-yet I-t can't help _but_ c-cry!" she hugged her knees tighter and began sobbing softly…not knowing what else to do I hugged her and rubbed her back

"That you cry doesn't mean your weak Amu…you're not weak…not _at all_, if I where you, I wouldn't be able to smile like you..to live a happy normal life like you do. You're the strongest little girl I know and I'm proud of being your teacher. It's oke to cry once in a while, every time you wanted and felt like crying you managed to put on a smile which fooled everyone but its oke to let it all out once in a while." She sniffed and looked up at me, I smiled "And you don't need to be like the other's…quit comparing yourself to them because you can never be like someone else, everyone is different and unique, so are you Amu, So just be the best you can be. That's more than enough." I smiled and wiped her tears

"T-thanks Shimizu-sensei!" she smiled hugging me

"Sure."

**Normal POV**

Amu got to pick another topic and managed to get a B. After class Yumi glomped Amu [A/N the one who got EducationxD]

"Neee~it's unfair~you got to change your topic…what did you have in the first place?"

Amu sighed "None of your business…now if you will excuse me I gotta go. Byee yumi!" she said sticking out her tongue leaving her pouting friend behind.

**At home**

"Daddy I'm homee~!"

hearing no response she walked in the living room and found her dad sleeping on the couch, she giggled softly. She walked to her dad and bent over poking him

"Daddy you awake?" she asked _still_ poking his face, getting no response other than him turning his back against her a little smirk appeared on her face _'Now what should I do~?'_

"Oi, wipe that smirk off your face." Startled Amu jumped shrieking, causing Ikuto to chuckle

"D-dad?"

"Hm?" he smirked

"I thought you were sleeping." Amu pouted, Ikuto raised his eyebrow

"Well…I'm not deaf nor a deep sleeper so hearing your loud voice when you arrived was enough to wake me up." He said standing up and stretching

"Mou~" she pouted crossing her arms

Ikuto chuckled "Why? What were you planning huh?" he said as he picked her up causing her to giggle

"N-nothing~"

"Really now? You sure?"

"Mm!" rolling his eyes Ikuto put Amu back on the ground "What are we gonna eat for dinner?"

"It's barely 6, you hungry already?"

"Yea! I missed lunch at school~"

"And why did you hm?"

"Because~" she answered stubbornly. Ikuto lifted her up and layed her on the couch and started tickling her

"Because what hm?"

"N-not-thing d-daddy!" she answered while laughing

"You sure?"

"Y-yes not-thing s-serious!"

"Hmm oke then." Ikuto stopped tickling his daughter "Well, what do you want to eat?"

"Uhm…whatever daddy's gonna make!" She smiled

"Ok then, I'll just warm last night's leftovers."

"Mou~daddy~" Amu pouted, Ikuto chuckled at his daughter and pulled her cheeks

"Just kidding princess. I'll make your favorite kay?" her face immediately lit up

"Really?"

"Sure, anything for my lil angel." He smiled, Amu glomped her dad hugging him tight

"Love you daddy!" Ikuto rolled his eyes

"Yea yea love you too princess, now if you want to eat then you should let go of daddy don't you think so?" Amu pouted

"Daddy mean~"

Ikuto rolled his eyes playfully and poked her belly

"And Amu-chan's too clingy~" Amu giggled and stuck out her tongue

"Cause I love daddy~"

"We both already know we love each other now do you want to eat or nooot~?" he said mimicking her voice

"Maaahh fine~" Ikuto chuckled and kissed Amu's forehead before heading towards the kitchen

**After dinner**

After washing the dishes Amu went up to her room since Ikuto was busy with work. She plopped down on her bed _'Maaahh bored~hmm what's on tv?' _Picking up the remote Amu turned on the tv and randomly zapped…and zapped…and zapped…[A/N uuhm…somehow while writing this I'm doubting if zapped is actually a word…well dunno in English but in dutch it existsxD zap = changing channels…oh and btw bold italics is the tv:)]

"Aaaaah nothing on!" Amu sighed and was about to turn off the tv but the batteries were finished, she sighed _'Great…..battery battery battery…oh where are you battery~' _ she stopped her search when hearing what the tv man was saying

_**Mornin' peeps! How was your day? Bad? Good? Well whatever kinda day you had imma make it even better! We're giving you peeps a chance to make your dream come true! Well…if your dream is to become either a model, singer or actress/actor..Anywhooo! wanna give it a shot? Just send us a mail with your pictures, or vids showing us your singing and/or acting skills! What if you win? What's your prize? Win a week with japans most wanted! And no not criminal…well I won't be surprised if you don't know her since I myself don't really either but! i heard one of her songs, saw a few pic's AND saw a movie where she had the lead role sooooo! I can tell you peeps foshure this girl's a REAL talent! Seiyo college for art and music's no. 1 top student! After she graduated she got an offer to model for Asia's no. 1 top brand for all diff kind of shit! Really, clothes, perfumes, shoes, bags, cosmetics hell even cars, furniture and food! Not only that but at a young age already this talent has been discovered! In fact she started singing and acting at the age of 14! And im telling y'all grab this chance! I swear you won't regret and like her make it into the world of music, modeling or showbiz! Who am I talking about? Japans pride! Hinamori Amu! So whata you waiting for? Go on the net and join! Out of everyone who participates only the best 10 will win a week with Amu! In that week y'all be fighting to be shining as her co-star! The winner will either have a roll in her **_**own**_** movie, be featured in her new album that'll be released in 2 weeks or take shoots for her own up-coming clothing line and cosmetics! Ages? As long as you think you got what it takes you can try! That's all for t'night peeps and good luck to you idiots who think you got a chance! You got exactly 3 days after this message! Oh btw! almost forgot hehe..e-adds to where you gotta send you entry will appear boooout~ right now below on the screen!**_

'_No way….OH MY GOD YOU SERIOUS?'_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" Amu squealed startling her dad.

**Ikuto's POV**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" _'WHAT THE HELL?' _i headed up to Amu's room and opened the door, upon seeing me Amu immediately turned off the tv. I raised my eyebrow, Amu just sat there smiling sheepishly

"Amu dear…"

"H-huh?"

"Care to tell daddy why you are screaming at 9pm?" I smiled

"Ehehe…u-uhm Utau's new music video is out?" _'Eh?' _I sighed

"I thought you didn't like your aunt's music?"

"U-uhm…yea b-but there was this really cute guy in her video…" She said looking away…I sweatdropped

"Aren't you to young to be thinking about boys?"

"Mou~I'm not a little girl anymore daddy, im 8! Besides I see 5 year olds holding hands." She pouted

"Amu…never mind just don't scream so suddenly anymore…daddy's gonna sleep now, night princess." After kissing her goodnight I went to my own room and took a shower _'Really now…not a little girl huh? yet she still keeps 'Mr. Bunny'...'_

**Normal POV - 4 days later**

Tired and hungry Ikuto arrived home at night since he had to work extra hours from his dad, who by the way owned the company he was working for…and since he was the next CEO of Easter corp. of course he got extra homework from his dad

"Im home…" he said tired…after closing the door though, he noticed an envelope by the door post. Taking it he went to the living room and sat on the couch opening the letter

**Congrats Kid! Everyone was amazed by your singing skills! And you're a pretty girl too! You missy are one of the 10 winners! So better start packing your stuff cause your adventure begins in 2 days! Good luck kiddo!**

'_Eh? she joined some kind of contest? The hell! Why didn't she tell me!' _I wasn't so surprised though…I mean she _is my_ daughter, I don't expect any less from her, still though I was quite impressed she passed such a thing, considering the show who does it is one of the best and is actually meant for pro's..

**Amu's POV**

After school I dashed home _'Oh my god I wonder if I passed! They said three days! Waah i so hope i passed! For mommy's and Amu-chan's sake please kami lemme pass!' _Arriving at home I didn't even bother saying I was home since I'm pretty sure my loud entrance did. I looked through the mail and found what I was looking for _'Ah!' _Instead of opening it nicely I just tore it open, I mean really If you were just as excited as me you probably would've tore the whole thing including the letter..and really I even had a big crazy-happy smile on my face which just grew bigger and bigger every second _'Finally open!' _Not wasting any more precious time I quickly opened the letter…the smile on my face quickly disappeared in an instant leaving a dumbfounded expression on my not-so-crazy-happy-anymore face

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Oh no what happened? Did she pass or not? I mean from Ikuto's pov she clearly passed…but then why is Amu so down? Was it a mistake? I mean unless they changed their mind in accepting her...Or maybe it was just a joke of theirs?;O Mwhuwhahahahaha! Cliffy:P soooo yea that's it for nows peeps~hoped u liked the chappy! Ifso please revoo,share n read my other story if you liked this! Kthnxbye(l) stay tunedd~ n tell meh whatya think'll happen nxt;)**


	5. Extraaa bonus chap! Side story

**Aaaaaaaaww! I didn't expect so many reviews! Thanks so much(l)(l)(l) sooo! Just a lil gift, a side story bout Amu! And yes **_**Hinamori**_** Amu:) not sure though how long it'll bexD but just so you got **_**something**_**~it is part of the original story though so it's not yea diffxDjust a few time skips but it just basically shows how her life went on after she left Mitsuki and Ikuto and yea,so enjoy~ The whole story btw is Amu's POV**

**Disclaimerr: No don't own..**

"Today our guest star is none other than our Japanese favorite! Personally I don't really like asian peoples but really this girl is an exception! Our show consists of 3 parts! First. Amu's life story! Second. Q&A by the public and last but not least _at all_ a live performance from our fav. Asian star! The crowds choice by the way! After that everyone sitting here today gets a lil present to take home! So let's welcome Amu Hinamori!" [A/N since theyr in the u.s I did first name last name instead of the other way around what I'm normally used to for Japanese names:P] The crowd burst into cheers, applauses, squeals, whistles and what not _'So this is the life of a star eh? Hmm not bad'_ I smiled as I went on stage and waved to the crowd who just kept saying my name. Me? I'm Hinamori Amu, pink hair –yea I know weird but yes natural so shut it- golden eyes –really…every time a guy comments on my eyes they say it looks like gold and blaahh- hmm apparently I got a great and nice figure for my age –most of the time guys comment on me having a nice smackkable ass…don't ask- and current age? 15, I did a solo act once, nothing special though..just in a park since I was bored…well actually I was just sitting on a bench and unconsciously started humming a tune…which soon enough turned into singing but yea apparently there was this guy who works by some music label industry and heard me sing. Saying I had a great voice and singing skills he asked me to sing at my best and yea..that's how I started, soon enough I did some parts in other artists songs and was featured in their music vids and so became known –believe it or not but that happened like 2 weeks ago actually…pretty amazed myself- so yea after getting featured in some famous singer's vid I got invited to this uhm…well some kind of show that I don't watch but apparently only the best appear here so yea I feel pretty honored and what should I say? Anyway so I went on the stage and sat next to the hostess or whatever you call those kinda people

"Thanks for introducing me Amy buuut I assume everyone here already knows me?" I asked smiling to the crowd, they all cheered in response and called my name

"Well…true Amu but still, it's a kinda _must_ to introduce our guest stars." She smiled

"I know I know soo what should I say? I mean where should I start? My life was and still is quite normal and most parts aren't even interesting," Amy giggled and turned to the crowd

"Wanne hear the very beginning to the end?"

"YEEEEESS!"

"Well..you hear'em."

"Fineee! But don't blame me if you fell asleep and missed out on the interesting parts!" I playfully warned sticking out my tongue , Amy giggled

"So SHHHHHH everyone!" instead though the crowd did the opposite causing me to giggle. Amy though didn't find it a bit funny "I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP OR IMMA PERSONALLY GO TO YOU AND KICK YOUR PETTY ARSE!" Immediately the crowd was silent…I sweatdropped "Thank you~" she said smiling _'Riiight…' _ "You can start now Amu." She said turning to me, still with that creepy smile on her face

"R-right…uuhm lets see…where should I start…well obviously I was born…and uhm yea grew up pretty normal besides losing my parents at the age of 6…after that my grandparents took me in but due to their age soon they left me too when I was 12…" the crowd 'Aaaaaw-ed' at that "Aand well let's see…in elementary I met a girl who changed my life…both good and bad, she was my bestest friend and i miss her even till now, I still remember how we first met." A smile appeared on my face remembering that day.. "Ever since I lost my parents I never really smiled or played or went outside and have fun…my life turned grey…At school I didn't have any friends even though I wanted to…no one ever came near me since to them I always looked angry…heh..i was nicknamed the ice-princess…I was a cute pretty little girl but my character was cold as ice..at least that'show they described me…at first though I didn't want that, not that i ever wanted that...it was just cause I was sad and was still taking in what happened…but since people kept treating me that way and kept assuming I was like that I became like what they thought..even so I still wished to at least live a normal life with friends. One day i was in a park sitting against a three crying. Then suddenly a lolliepop popped in front of my face, I dried my tears and looked up, there she was smiling at me still stretching out her hand for me to accept the candy. I just stayed there looking at her since well…no one really ever did that so yea I was quite surprised. Anyway she tilted her head to the left and asked me why I wasn't taking it, if I didn't like the flavor. I looked away and didn't say a thing though making her sigh. Why are you crying? You think someone will come and save you? Well ifso sorry to burst your bubble but the real world is tough so don't expect someone to come…really I was surprised when she said that, I mean she was my age and talked so mature," I giggled, confusing the sad crowd "I began crying again and she panicked "I-I'm sorry! I saw that in a movie or serie! I-it helped and well….i-I'm sorry!"she bowed down pressing her hands together and really…she looked scared, and for the first time since my parents died I started giggling which soon turned into laughter, " I smiled "Really I couldn't stop laughing! She looked up at me and stood straight blushing, since I didn't stop laughing she asked, well more like demanded why I was laughing so hard, my laughing died down and was replaced by the first sincere smile in like months...She crossed her arms still blushing and said "You know…you look better when you laugh, like I said crying won't do you any good." Looking away, I playfully glared at her "O-oi quit the act already your no heroin or whatever your trying to be.." she just smiled though and stretched out the lolliepop again causing me to raise my eyebrow "Well…my main goal was to cheer you up and well mission accomplished!" she said smiling I was so happy then I started tearing up again, and again panicking she immediately bowed again and again "Sorry! See? Even if I'm myself or if I reenact someone else it's still no good!" I sniffed wiping my tears and flicked her forehead making her blink and glare at me, I though just smiled at her, she just hmph-ed and looked away, but turned back to me when I stretched out my hand, she hesitantly shook it and introduced herself…eeeehh I can remember it asif it was yesterday…that's one day I really won't forget," I smiled. I blinked when noticing the crowd all teared up and throwing away tissues, I sweatdropped _'Eh?...was it really that sad?' _next thing I knew Amy was hugging me..tight…uncomfortable…don't like it…

"A-AMUUUUU! I-I'm so sorry to hear that! i-I really don't u-understand h-how you can live s-so..s-s-soooo happy!" she wailed, my eyebrow began twitching,

"I-i'm fine…a-anyway lemme finish my story…" I said patting her back, she just looked at me with those big teary sympathy filled eyes and slowly nodded _'M-maybe I shouldn't have used a sad tone for extra effect since this is obviously not the reaction I wanted to get out of em…' _"Uhm..anyway…yea that's how we met…she was the first who treated me like that and soon enough we became the best of friends, that all changed though in grade school…" [A/N grade school is that correct? Hehe again, homeschooler so yeaxD correct me if im wrong:)that time theyr 12-13] I tried my best not to show my feelings…cause I really felt like crying then..but instead I just smiled "A new transfer student came…And well both of us crushed on him so yea me being me of course I let her have him…I told myself that's what a real friend would do and that I'd find someone else and better, I mean c'mon we were 12 so you'd think of it as puppy love and all since we were young...but still it hurt..as time went by I stopped hanging out with them and left..aaand yea focused more on my studies,future, music, singing and all…theen got discovered so here I am now! Well…of course alotta things happened in between but you don't need to know _all_ the details right?" _'Not that i can even remember them..'_

"YES WE DO!" _'okaaay…wasn't supposed to be a answered but oke…' _I sighed

"Well…not much to tell so guess on with the next part of the show?"

"Oke! I don't know about you guys but I was defiantly touched by her childhood! Don't you agree? Well anyway were gonna take a lil break now! During the commercials though one of our staff members will collect the questions in a box which Amu will be answering after the break, and if you're watching you can just send it or text your own question! Number and email will be seen below on the screen! Be back after the break!" I sighed as I followed Amy off the stage. Plopping myself down on the couch I caught a can of soda Amy threw at me, _'Aaah my fav~'_ I smiled at her

"Thanks."

"No prob."

"Ne Amy, how many more hours till the show ends?" she raised her eyebrow

"Uuhm…if I'm right and we're on schedule we were in the air for about an hour already I guess? That means 45 minutes left." She smiled "Why?"

"Well…how many people in the studio you think like me?"

"Eh? What's up with your questions? Judging from their reactions I'd say they love you!"

"Riiight…and at the moment someone right now is gathering the questions no?"

"Yea…"

"And only like 45 minutes till the show ends?"

"Yea…hey I don't get you..where you getting at?"

"Weell you see if everyone here likes me, and everyone gets to ask a question…also _plus_ the ones who are not here…I DON'T THINK 45 MINUTES WILL BE ENOUGH TO ANSWER THEM AND THEY STILL EXEPCT ME TO PERFORM?" blinking at my sudden outburst Amy's eyebrow twitched, I looked away embarrassed "U-uhm…sorry…"

She sighed "I-it's fine…but about your question…ehehe actually haven't thought of that myself and well…since you brought it up…I have no clue…" she said smiling sheepishly while scratching the back of her head, I mentally sweatdropped _'Great…' _i sighed

"Well…it's not like I got something better to do…why not?"

"Hmm true…" she giggled "but don't worry, now i know how to answer all of em." she winked

"**SHOW WILL START IN 3 MINUTES!"**

"Well we better get on stage." I nodded and followed her

"Welcome back everybody! And WOW! I figured there'd be a lot of questions but not _this_ many! Well…we got 30 minutes to answer them and for the ones that didn't get answered during the show, after it we will personally give it to Amu herself and she'll answer it on our site so don't worry your question will still be answered!" '_I felt relieved 'Ah..so that's her solution, clever~…WAIT WHAT?' _

"_This_ was your great idea?" I 'whispered'

"Yes! Now shut up and we already started! Besides that was the best I could think of!" I sighed… "Well let's start with the first question!" she said turning back to the crowd with a smile "Hmm let's see~Ooooeehh~ Are you a virgin~?"

"E-eh? what kinda question is that? im 15! Skip." I said looking away (to hide my blush) Amy pouted and the crowd Booo-ed an Aaaw-ed , I just stuck out my tongue "You did say I was allowed to skip if I didn't want to answer right~?" I asked smiling

"Doesn't mean you gotta skip all of em and besides, nowadays people loose their virginity at 14 orso! no need to be shy Amu dear~ anyway next question then. Who was your first kiiiss~?"

"Skip."

"No fun~" Amy pouted "Do you have any siblings?"

"Sadly no. But i always wanted to."

"Aaaw! Don't worry Amu we understand," she said patting my head _'eh?' _"Anyway on to the next!" I sweatdropped "When you were a kid what did you want to be when you grew up?

"Easy, from the beginning I already loved music and wanted to be a singer." I smiled "I already started composing and writing songs when I was 8..well of course, in the beginning it wasn't good and usable and all but still I kept on writing and as time went by it went better and better, in fact most of my songs are written and composed by me."

"Eeeeh…impressive..hmm when I was that age the best I could do was…well hehe nothing really…A-anyway getting a little distracted here! What's your favorite animal?"

"Hmm a cat."

"Color?"

"Uhm…blue and pink~"

"Food?"

"Uhm don't really have a favorite.."

And it went on and on and on…believe it or not we actually got to finish all the questions! –well…mostly since I skipped most…- after the show I headed home and the day after would be the start of my career~

**6 Years later**

"Aaaw! I just came back from the u.s and you want me to start work right away?" _'Really…don't I deserve a break?' _My manager sighed

"It was a special request and well…I couldn't reject them so yea..besides it's not really a lot of work…in fact while working you'll be able to relax and rest~all you gotta do is spend a week with 10 people and give them a chance to make their dream come true! Don't you want to help them Amu?" I sighed

"Saitooooo-san~" –That's my manager…Saito hana, she may look strict and all but really she's childish and very girlie…but still the best manager I can ask for- "Why do _I_ have to be the one~?"

"Well..they wanted someone new but stil extremely talented and that's you."

"Still~"

"No but's Amu. Anyway I still got some things to do so why don't you start already? I already sent you all the entries, all you have to do is pick the best 10, give me the names and then I'll do the rest till the week starts kay?"

"Fine.." I pouted _'Just came back from work thinking I'd finally be able to relax but nooooooo! Of course I got more work to do…tch, unfair~'_

"Good. Here's the key to your apartment, well more like house/mansion since that'll also be the place where the winner's will stay with you."

"W-wait a sec.! you mean you got me a _mansion_?"

"Yea…If possible I'm giving you only the best Amu." She smiled

"U-uh thanks..i guess."

"Sheesh~the least you can do is sound more happy Amu-pyon~" _'Told ya…girly n childish'_

"Yea yea…now if you will excuse me I'm heading to my palace~!"

**At her 'palace' - 5pm**

Eeeeeh it's amazing! Really great architecture, furniture's everything! Plus it's totally my style! Heh…guess Saito was right about giving me the best~ Not wanting to waste all of my time on work I immediately started checking the entry's

**Next day – 7am**

Aaaah soo tired! Over 10 thousand entries! And till now only got 9…since there were only 2 left I doubted I'd find a tenth winner so I stood up wanting to go to the kitchen to make some coffee, but as the last contestant sang I immediately froze…tears started forming in my eyes and I turned to the screen, there was a little girl singing the very song I wanted to forget…

"_**I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl **__**he talks about**__**  
**__**And she's got everything that I have to live without**__"_

'_No way….'_

"_**He walks by me, can't he tell that I can't breathe?"**_

_Impossible….'_

"_**She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky.."**_

'_I threw it away…'_

"_**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart"**_

'_How how earth can she know that song?'_

"_**He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..**_

_**they look at me..i fake a smile so they won't see…"**_

'_The words…the melody..everything…everything's the same! Who the hell is she..'_

One things for sure…she's the tenth winner

**Yaaay done! Was planning on making it longer and more of Amu's life but ran out of ideas hehe….well hope you like it nonetheless! and next update'll be next week sunday:P hmm know i said id update my stories every week (well not both but like 1st week love me 2nd week this one and so on) buuut since i already broke the cycle ill just update Matchmaker sundays and Love me mondays~ niways review, share and the faster ill update~!**


	6. One week with Hinamori Amu!

**Thanks you all for the reveiws! here's the next chap~**

**Tsukiyomi yuji: hope i didnt confuse any of you but just to clear things upxD Ikuto didnt love Amu but mitsuki was just thinking that what if and yea:)**

**alchemistlover14: a weeks sounds long but twas only 5 days:Pwell...alsmost a week, but went by pretty fast don't u think?**

**Littlewish123: thanks~hahas wasnt that hard:P just my imagination^^ stil cant really believe i made u guys cryTuT i mean i wanted that but yeaxDmainly i just try and picture myself in that position and try n write the feelings and all^^ till now doesnt really go well for mexD but as long as u get it im happy^^**

**Disclaimer: Dont own. eeeh this is really getting annoying-3-my does fanfiction let u do disclaimers? i mean doesnt the site itself already do it?...plus i dont think people r stupid enough to actually think we own this but yea to any mods who r readin thisxD dont mind me its just my thoughts=X**

* * *

Angry Amu dashed upstairs to her father's room '_**I'm impressed princess, but no. first of all you have school, second I'm not there and third? well...I don't want to cause the people there trouble nor do I want to cause myself problems due to taking responsibility of the problems you will cause. So forget about it and start your homework since I saw them…and it's a lot.**__ School? Daddy they said they'd take care of it plus I'm doing good! Wouldn't hurt to miss a week! And trouble? Oh c'mon! I know I'm a bit stubborn and don't listen sometimes but really I won't cause trouble! AND TAKING RESPONSIBILITY OF ME IS YOUR JOB AS A DAD! _' fuming Amu barged into her father's room

"Daaaaaaaaaaaad~!" she whined. She blinked when seeing her dad asleep on his desk, she went over to her dad and bent so her mouth was close to his ear, Amu began clearing her throat. Then "DADDYYYYYY~!" jumping up Ikuto accidentally spilled his coffee on both himself and Amu

"Amu…what did I tell you about how to wake up daddy?" He asked annoyed and half asleep, Amu though just pouted

"Why~?"

"Obviously since I'd-"

"Not that! Why can't I go! I mean they said would talk to the principle, I won't cause any trouble thus automatically not giving _you_ any so why can't I go daddy~?" she asked him with big teary puppy begging eyes, Ikuto sweatdropped

"Didn't think you 'd give me answers but no is no Amu. Besides if not those three then the reason is because I simply don't want you to and I don't allow it. Unless you got something to say about that you're not going." He smirked, Amu just kept pouting "Not working kiddo." He said ruffling her hair, Amu's eyebrow twitched

"But dad-"

"No."

"Bu-"

"No."

"Da-"

"No Amu." He said sternly this time

Amu frowned and crossed her arms, and stomped to her room causing Ikuto to sigh _'Eeeh…why does she want to go that bad?' _

**Amu's POV **[A/N lol just thought bout it nowsxD how am I gonna go Amu's n Amu's pov's? I mean when theyr both in the chap n all…AmuH POV n AmuT POV? Lmao sounds weirdxD well or ill just leave it as amu's pov, think u'll be able to follow who's who right? Well…while reading the pov you'll find out anywaysxD..anywhoo if u got any idea's or suggestions tell me:D]

Aaaaaaghh! Why can't I go from this stupid old man? Doesn't' he understand I'm doing this for him? Oke…course he doesn't and shouldn't …but I HAVE to go! Oke Amu think….you only got till tomorrow night since they'll be picking me up in the morning…oke by tomorrow I just _have_ to convince him! If not…wow never thought I would but I'm leaving without his permission..well was gonna say run away from home but that doesn't connect…what should I do~…oke just think of the possibility's…oke first what does daddy like?...uuhm..never really thought about it…Tsukiyomi Amu if you keep going on like this it'll get you nowhere! _'Never thought I'd talk to myself in third person…is this third person? Either way I still look like an idiot…'_ I sighed..oke daddy likes fish! But...how on earth can I use **fish** to convince him to let me go!…another dead end…milk? Oke...seriously Amu food and drinks isn't an option…_'Oh my god I really look like an idiot! I mean asking questions to myself and answering them?'_ Hmm girls! I could maybe ask Aoi-chan to get daddy to let me go! i mean she _does_ have a crush on him…the heck Amu what are you thinking, you're supposed to couple Amu with him NOT Aoi-chan! I shook my head when an image of Shimizu-sensei and dad walking to the priest -or whatever they are- to marry, I shuddered at the thought

AAAH THIS IS ME GETTING NOWHERE! I sighed as I stood up and headed towards the bathroom _'Hmm…maybe a nice relaxing shower will help or a good night sleep' _but….i have school…I furrowed my eyebrows…then got an idea _'That'll do~!' _

_**Flashback**_

_**Uuuugh…feel so tired and weak…I felt my forehead and cheeks and they were quite warm if you asked me, so Shimizu-sensei sent me to the nurse and allowed me to go home. When I arrived home I immediately fell on my bed and dialed my dad's number.**_

"_**Yo, reason why your listening to this is cause I'm not available at the moment! But don't worry, you still got to hear my voice right~? Anyway leave a message after the peep and I'll call back as soon as possible." I sweatdropped…seriously dad…what a voice mail…**_

"_**Daddyy~I'm sick~so I'm at home now so no need to pick me up. Oke bye~"**_

_**20 minutes later**_

"_**AMU!" I immediately shot up**_

"_**W-what?" next thing I knew I was in my dad's arms "d-daddy? Weren't you supposed to be home at 6 or something?"**_

"_**I heard your message! You really think I can continue working knowing my little baby is sick?" I sweatdropped**_

"_**Daddy…I'm fine, just a low fever and coughing a lil see?" I said showing him the thermometer, his eyebrow twitched seeing the number**_

"_**Amu…it's 38 degrees! You're not sick! " I pouted**_

"_**Mou~I don't feel well daddy~" he just sighed**_

"_**Geez…here I thought you were seriously ill or something.." **_

"_**That's a little overboard don't you think..?"**_

"_**Point is don't worry me so much."**_

"_**I'm not! You're the one who thinks waaaay too far."**_

"_**Well..since I already told your grandpa I'm going home guess I'll just take care of you then." I just rolled my eyes and lay back on my bed**_

_**End of flashback**_

Daddy worries waaaaay to much~ always thought it was annoying but sweet but now it serves as another good thing~ I kept running like crazy with a hot towel around my neck and head till I was covered with sweat. I silently headed towards the kitchen and sniffed a little pepper and sneezed a few times, to make it worse and more believable I washed my hands so let a few bubbles come In my eyes to make them a little red but not too much that it'd be really bad, just enough to be able to wash em off and have no problems the next morning. After renewing the towels again I headed towards my dad's room and hid the towels behind my back. I tapped my dad on the shoulder, his eyes widen seeing me, sweating, red eyes and nose, shaking and yea you get the point

"Oh my god Amu what happened to you!" he asked, and really you could hear the worry is his voice

"D-don't feel well daddy.." I groaned, he got up and took a thermometer, while he was gone I quickly rubbed the still hot towel on my cheeks and neck to keep it warmer.

"40 degrees! Amu go to bed _now! _ I'll send Rin up to take care of you ok? Daddy's busy and have to wake up really early tomorrow. Get well soon oke sweetie? I'll try and come home early tomorrow sleep well and enough oke?" I slowly and weakly nodded –at least that's what I was trying but guess it was good enough since he just looked apologetically at me- he kissed my forehead "Poor princess, I'm gonna call the principle and tell you can't come tomorrow. Love you sweetie."

"O-oke..love you too dad…" I rubbed my eyes to look tired and went to my room

'_Okeee~Phase one: complete! Oh your soooo good Amu~' _i mentally praised myself for being such a genius~ or rather having such a caring, gullible and worrisome dad. I headed back towards the bathroom to take the shower I was supposed to take~and to wash off all this icky sweat

**Next day**

I yawned as I woke up…even after a nice shower and sleep…still…no…idea, I groaned as I fell back on the bed. Just then house phone rang, since I had one in my room and daddy was working I obviously picked it up

"What..?" I asked in a sleepy and grumpy tone

"Now that's not a nice way to greet granny now is it?" A familiar voice answered teasingly, my face immediately lit up

"Gran-gran!"

she giggled "How are you sweetie?"

"Mou~daddy doesn't want me to go~"

"Huh? Go where?" she asked confused

"Can I ask you something?"

"Well..answer _my_ question first then."

"It's related." I shrugged

"Oke fine then." She giggled

"But it's a secret oke? Well..you can tell grandpa but that's that!"

"Sure thing hun." I smiled

"Well…do you know Hinamori Amu?" I heard a gasp _'Guess they do..'_

"Of course! You're daddy and mommy would often come here to play! And really they always invited her too so I can't forget that sweet girl! In fact that's the reason I called! You know, you're daddy is a little stupid and stubborn…and well I know he really and sincerely loved your mom but it's just so sad since Amu-chan loved him too! And you know? Those three were even best friends!" she sniffed "I can't even imagine how much it hurt since Mitsuki-chan was her best and childhood fried!" now..she began sobbing…"And your dad..well..mitsuki too but especially your dad! He doesn't know anything! Before Amu-chan left she came to us and told us the whole story! Anyway sweetie it'd take long if I'd tell you the whole story but I just called to ask you one little favor sweetie! Now, there's this contest going on and I want you to participate! Well..i don't know when it will end but you have to pass! You'll have a chance to meet her! A-and you don't need to win but just l-let her meet up w-with your dad a-again! Set them up!" she finished whailing…I sweatdropped _'I see she knows..wait! that's it!'_

"I wanted to tell you about them too but since you apparently already know never mind! Waaaahh granny I can't believe daddy! I mean how can you _not_ notice it? A-anyway I'm getting sidetracked here..Thing is i _did_ join and I pass! But daddy won't let me go! So I kept thinking of how to persuade daddy but came up with nothing until you called! One of the reason's he won't let me go is cause he won't be there! But maybe if _you_ go with me he'll let us! Granny mommy asked me to be their cupid so I really have to go! and they are picking me up tomorrow morning at 8!"

"O-oh…my…gosh! Amu you serious? KYAAAAA! I'll be there as soon as possible sweetie! In fact I'll start packing now! You should too! See you in a bit hun! Bye!"…she hung up? THE HECK? I sweatdropped…_'Shouldn't we at least plan or something..?'_

Well…at least I don't need to worry about that anymore, I grinned _'Amu&Granny-1 Daddy&over-sized ego-0! GO AMU~!'_ I giggled and skipped downstairs to eat _'Oke~for now eat breakfast and then pack~'_

**After packing..and lunch…even dinner…in fact Ikuto is already home**

"Ah Rin! How is Amu doing?" _'Ah no no no! dad's home!'_

"Ikuto-sama! Welcome back home. Amu-chan is doing fine now don't worry, in fact I think she'll be able to go to school the day after tomorrow." _'Ok ok ok…hide hide hide…hide the suitcases!'_

"That's good then. Well I'll be heading towards my office now, can you make me some dinner?" _'Ah Done! Happy Rinny-chan agreed to helping me~'_

"Will do." _'Thank you so much rinny!' _really I'm so happy I could just cry now! Cause you see, most of the maids here love my dad…and dislike me…oke they don't dislike me but more I dislike them…anyway yea so I don't really think they'd keep such a secret and go against their _'Ikuto-samaaa~' _Rinny (Tanaka Rin) on the other hand isn't a Ikuto-maniac~ yup that's what I call my dad's fangirls~well….mostly since she likes girls…but yea I trust her and she took care of me since I was small and all so I know I can trust her~plus she's a great cook!

"Thanks."

**Normal POV-Next day 07:30AM**

"Amuuuu~ you done sweetie?"

"Just a sec.!"

The blonde-haired woman sighed _'Just like her mom…' _ after hearing some kind of crash she ran to the stairs only to find Amu on the floor rubbing her head with all her clothes scattered all over the floor, and of course her underwear on her head..The middle-aged woman giggled and knelt beside her pouting grand-daughter and began helping her pack her stuff again

"Geez~You really are Mitsuki's kid huh? Clumsy like your mom." She said teasingly. Amu just kept on pouting

"Mou~"

After they finished packing they headed out and locked the door while waiting for the bus that was going to pick them up…

"Thought we'd be picked up by a limo~" Amu pouted, Souko raised her eyebrow

"Eh?"

"Well..it's a well-known show and all right? Thought they'd come up with something more..more…"

"More?"

"Well..not a bus~" Souko giggled and ruffled Amu's hair

"Oh c'mon sweetie~I don't think a limo would be enough for at least 10 people plus their baggage."

"Still~"

"Cheer up~be happy your able to go."

"Your right~ by the way you told daddy already?"

"Nope."

"E-eh? He'll get soo angry when he gets home!" Souko just looked at the scared little girl and raised her eyebrow

"Amu…what am I from Ikuto?"

"You're his mom."

"Right. So there's nothing to worry about since he can't do anything against his mother." She smiled, Amu just rolled her eyes

"You're not exactly the strict type you know…" Souko's eyebrow twitched

"Never mind your dad. Look there's the bus already!" she said pointing at the advancing vehicle. Amu's eyes widen

"It's not a limo but stil…WOW!" Souko giggled at Amu's reaction

"I know~and about your dad, I left him a note so don't worry and just enjoy ok?"

"No problem!"

**Ikuto's POV**

I sighed _'it's already 9pm…I even told Amu I'd be home early…at least she's going better. Troublesome kid..'_

"We're Home Sir." The driver said

"Hm? Oh right. Thanks, you can go now."

I stepped out of the car and went in the house . The moment I closed the door there they were…all my butler's, maid's, cook's and what not standing in a perfect line, girls one side and guys the other. They all greeted and welcomed me back _'Life of a rich guy…can't miss it' _After taking off my shoes I sat on the couch tired…then I remembered something _'Oh shit I forgot to call Amu's principle! Damn!' _I immidaitely grabbed the phone and began dialing

"Hello?"

"Mr. Takeshi?"

"Yes?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto speaking, Amu's father."

"Oh right! Tsukiyomi-san!"

"I wanted apologize for Amu's absence the past two days, I completely forgot to call you-"

"Ah, about Amu. Well don't worry about it, it's already been taken care of so it's fine."

"H-huh? Really? That's good then." _'Probably Rin..'_

"I'm really amazed and surprised Amu-chan won such a thing! I wish her all the best during the contest!" _'Eh?'_...then i remembered _"__**Why can't I go? I mean they said they would talk to the principle!"**__ 'Oh no don't tell me…'_

"Yea I know, Me too. Anyway glad that's taken care of. Oke then that was all. Bye."

"Bye!"

i ran up to Amu's room and barged in the room -i know...not the best way to go in your daughter's room but..what gives..-

"AMUUU!"

When i came in though no one was there.._'Eh?' _then i noticed a small yellow paper sticking on the door

**Hello sweetie,**

**How are you? Daddy's not giving you too much work i hope? **

**just letting you know that i called this morning, and well since you were probably working of course Amu-chan picked up**

**Don't you think you're a little too strict and mean iku-chan? **_i twitched at the nickname _

**Well reason why Amu-cahan is gone is because they came and picked her up at 8 this morning**

**she said one of the reasons she wasn't allowed to go is because you wouldn't be there so well~to put you at ease,**

**i went with her! So don't worry about us oke~? we'll be fine and of course i'll take good care of her.**

**Love, mom**

_'You're kidding me right?'_ i immediately checked her closet...partly empty...my eyebrow twitched

"TSUKIYOMI AMU!"

* * *

**Aaaaw end already huh?:( well nxt chappy'll be nxt sunday~lol about how Amu faked her fever...have no fcking clue if that actually helps or does anythingxDD just made it up and yea:P anyways uuhm...for those who read Love me~ i'll update it tomorrow like i said~and to those who don't? read it! for nows it wont make u cry but i guarantee it will in the later chaps~! lets say for nows its kinda a prologue? oke not really but stil if you love this story then you'll prolly love that one toos! thnx for readin~ Please review share n stay tunedd~ lol thats all^^ if i get lots of reviews again i might add another chap;P but then again bout Amu^^ oh btw just a Q: maybe gonna pair Amu up with someone els for the meantime...so yea was planning kukai (since i dun like tadase and somehow nagi doesnt really fitxD) buut yea not sure...who do you guys want? dw like i said its just for the meantime:P not saying tho she'll end up with Ikuto~maybe she will...maybe Our lil cupid'll fail and wont succeed in completing her quest;O or mayb she'll fail but they'll still end up together? waaaah who knows:P also~wanne start another ficxDD yea amuto:P buuut got a sorta prob=/...so tell me if u want me to start it^^**

**Titel: uuhm...not sure yet. You can help me think of one:D**

**Pairing: amuto~**

**Genre's: romance aaaand...uuhm yea for nows only got romance**

**Sum: Yoru and Ikuto are best friends. Hinamori Amu is yoru's crush and doesnt know about Ikuto. What happens though if Yoru dies in a accident and since Ikuto thinks its Amu's fault he's out to get revenge..or more like avenge Yoru. His plan? make Amu fall for him and make her go through all the pain she let Yoru go through.**

**Or kinda the same but then amu getting revenge..well not yet completely sure bout the details of the story but somehow its kinda like thatxD n dw its romanceeeee(l) they'll be together in the end:P well...also got lotsa other storylines all amuto so if u want i can make a summary of em and upload em~the ones with the most reviews,thats the one ill start~ well if you want^^thats also a way for me not to forget my ideasxDanyways what do u think? should i?**


	7. First day At the Hinamori Mansion

**Waaaahh sorry for the late update! busy so couldnt update last week sorry for the wait;[ here's the next chap! enjoy(l) Oh and MERRY XMAS!**

**Disclaimer: dont own**

* * *

"Amuuuuuuu~C'mon were here wake up!" Sighing Souko gave up trying to wake the brunette leaning on her shoulder, rolling her eyes she sat up causing Amu's head to hit the window, slowly waking up Amu groaned,

Souko giggled "Where am i~?" Amu mumbled still tired

"At Amu-chans house..well more like mansion.." Souko answered in awe staring at the place where they were gonna stay for a week

'Amu-chan' was the only thing Amu needed to hear to completely wake her up. Hearing her name Amu shot up and dashed outside dragging her poor grandma along

"What are you waiting for then gran-gran? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Souko giggled and went along

When all the 10 participants were outside, a lady with dark brown hair pulled up in a tight bun and glasses smiled and walked towards them

"Good morning everyone, I hope you all had a nice trip? I'm Hinamori Amu's manager. If you all would follow me I'd like to show you around the house and give a few rules. Oh by the way about your baggage, don't worry about it, I already got some men to take care of them and bring them to your assigned rooms." She smiled. And that being said they did as they were told.

**Amu's POV - After the tour around the house**

"Here's your room, enjoy your stay! If you need anything don't hesitate to ask oke? Oh my name is Saito Hana by the way." Amu-chii's Manager smiled

After she left I turned to gran-gran and looked in her eyes. She giggled

"What~?"

"Me don't want to open it~ I wonder how it'll look like~" all different kinds of styles came into my mind from casual to over-exaggerated, She though just rolled her eyes

"Now there is only one way to find out right?" she winked and slid the key in the lock. _'Oh my god oh my god oh my god I bet it's full of expensive stuff! With a king-sized water bed per person! A-and a grand kitchen with everything on and in it! An full HD lcd-flatscreen which is like 60 ich! Light's go on and off on voice command~room service, personal chef, personal massager, personal maid, personal butler per-'_

"O-oh….my….gosh~!" a high pitched fan-girlish squeal brought me back to reality. And next thing I knew I was doing the same.

"THIS IS MY ROOM? KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

It was quite simple but really so amazing! I loved it! –we were placed on the last floor by the way, so yea at the top- When you entered the room, the first thing that met your eyes would be the amazing scene behind a biiiiiiiiiig window-ish-glass wall! The view would consist of the beautiful biiiig park-like-garden/yard with a swimming pool, which had a slide from 10 mtrs orso which spiraled down into the pool! And 3 boards to jump off of! [A/N sorry forgot how u call that thingyxD] the pool also had like a small waterfall at the back where you could sit behind, it looked so pretty! Behind the pool and garden area was a piece of ground where I'm guessing you could play paintball, baseball,soccer,football or any other kind of sport which you had to play outside. And the garden! More like BIG PARK! It was full of beautiful flowers,flower beds,flower bushes flower anything! A little to the side was a big beautiful open air gazebo in the middle of a pond! Surrounding the gazebo were stones and pebbles which went out in a path! The main path though was made from wooden pallets~[A/N u no like the normal Japanese ones u see on tv n all? Haha hope u get what I mean but yea if you saw the movie When a stranger calls then u no what I mean=] cuz yea not sure if it's called a pallet=Xwell if u google it in images u'll get what i mean=] just like that but then instead of parts its just one long one] The pond was like hexagon shaped and at the corner ends was where the paths from pebbles and stones began~[A/N lmao hope u get what I meanxD I saw it one time and it was soooo amazing and beautiful!(not only the gazebo-pond part but the whole garden like park,backyard,pool and everything~in short the whole scene) Just trying to describe the whole view^^] And in the pond where gold and koi fishes~ with water lily's floating on the water. Other than normal and different kinds of tree's decorating the garden there were also banzai trees~There was also a big maze made of hedges! It was quite high so I guess you could really get lost if you don't know the way. Separating the backyard and garden was a hedge which had spiral like carvings sawed and cut on them~There was also a big trampoline and tennis+basketball court next to the pool. The room itself? Hmm wasn't as nice as outside but still beautiful nonetheless~When you came in the window-like wall would be infront of you. On your left side would be two queen sized beds -which i'm guessing _are_ water beds, yay!- against the wall next to eachother with a night stand in between~On the opposite was a wall with a fireplace!-Not a real one though- at the end of the left wall was a door which led to the bathroom~The walls were grey,the floor dirty white tiles.(Bathroom i mean not the bedroom) When you went in the bathroom on the left wall would be the sinks for handwashing and brushing teeths-or putting on/off make up or anything you would do- beneath the sinks were dark grey metallic cupboards. On top was a glass like rectangle box? And in it were grey and white pebbles which gave a blue shine due to the blue lamps in the box-like thingy, on the glass were 2 shiny grey tiled (well not tiled but from the same material i guess? meehh sorry could show a pic if ud wantxD) sinks in a rectangle-bowl-ish form. On the wall were two mirrors and on the opposite wall was a bathtub where 2 people could fit in. Going further in the bathroom a little at the end was a shower-where like 8 people could fit in by the way!-with like 5 showering heads attached to the wall and 2 lose ones!(not lose but like with a cord/cable-ish thing?xD) on the outside of the shower was a touchscreen to operate the shower~ Aaand last and least there was a toilet… On with the exploring! On the wall where the fireplace was, it wasn't really a wall but well it was a wall but it only went like 3/4 , (so the ¼ part is where you go through)at the other side was the living room with a kitchen~When you went in the living room on your right side (so opposite of the window) was a big L shaped couch which was soooo comfy and soft~ the couch was sandy brown and was with pillows, at the ends of the couch were hand leanings which also could be used as a pillow. In front of the couch was a low oval shaped glass table which was surrounded by chestnut colored cushions to sit on. Instead of a window-like wall it was just a normal wall but then with a 60 inch flat-screen on it! _'Wow most of my guesses till now_ were _right!'_ Which you could bring closer, sideways, lower, higher, any direction you wanted it you could adjust with a screen-like pad. _'Eeeeh…almost everything here is touchscreen I mean really…even the remote controls and heater control thingy was a screen on the wall…nice~' _Besides a few more decorations and few furniture and electronics that was pretty much it~ The kitchen was equipped with the probably newest, most efficient, best kitchen stuff you could buy! [A/N too lazy to describe into details and such so for the rest of the details and unsaid stuff just use ur imagination…besides if I would go into all the details and even the colors, the chap would mostly consist of description:P n u wouldn't want that right?:P was planning on letting amu n amu meet buuut..yea not sure now=X…we'll just have to see~]

I wanted to run through the room/house/apartment whatever you want to call it but a tug on my collar stopped me from doing so, sighing I turned to the person who did it and pouted

"Amu…Didn't Iku-chan teach you anything? Elders first young lady!" and with that…off she dashed exploring the room/house/apartment…_'hmph…I wanted to play and act like a somebody who just discovered something special and all that movie-like stuff…' _I mentally sighed…well…it _is_ grandma were talking about..i giggled and went to our room and started unpacking my stuff [A/N sorry if Souko seems a little out of character,childish,non-mature and all that but reeli? I have no idea how she is=X so yea that's my version of soukoxD plus it fits with the story n my plan for her role further;P]

After unpacking I decided to go around and figure out how all the stuff work, you know, like the bathroom, electronics like the tv, kitchen and all~ _'Eeeeeh…Kyaaaa I'm sooooo luckaaaaay!'_

**While later**

'_Oke~ Now the last but not least! The maze~' _ While I wandered around in the hedge maze –while keeping track of the way and making my own personal map in my head- I heard some rustling behind the hedge infront of me. After figuring out how to come to the other side of the hedge I sweatdropped at the sight infront of me…There was Granny on the ground wiping away her tears

"A-AMUUUUU~!" she wailed and glomped me the moment she noticed me standing there _'And she's supposed to be what? Like at least 39? Yea..i don't know how old my own grandma is..Maahh never mind that! point is..she's an adult, so is supposed to act like one...not like a 5 year old kid who got separated from her mommy in the mall and got lost...right now? I got the parent role who lost her child..It should be the other way around! _I_ should be the one who got lost! Not her!' _I sighed and patted her head

"Now now…I'm here now...we'll go back together kay?" she sniffed and slowly nodded her head _'Ok…this is so awkward…Aw well..you get used to it once you've known her for..well your whole life.'_

After we got back gran-gran cooked us some dinner since she didn't want to trouble our _own personal_ chefs she -Saito-san- _insisted_ us to have, well koko's dishes are just as good~! [A/N when Amu was small she couldn't say Souko so shortened it into koko/coco?xD meehh was bored so gave Souko a nickn.~] After eating dinner we just played with whatever we could find and thought was playable and could handle _us -_our hyper-ness_- _Aaaand after that we got a letter with the well…program/schedule for the next day~ Finally going to meet Amu! Can't wait till tomorrow~! After reading it I immediately went under the covers and shut my eyes closed and soon enough fell asleep~

**Normal POV**

"_**Goooooooood Mornin'! Rise and shine sweeties cause now your trails to see if your fit for fame is gonna start! So get your ass outta your beds and come down! Breakfast'll be served down, made and prepared by moi~ Hinamori Amu~ So get movin and meet me downstairs in the dining hall!"**_

Emerald eyes shot open and a grin formed on the face of one of the contestants. Jumping out of bed the contestant took a quick shower and dashed downstairs too excited and happy that the contestant even forgot to put on some clothes –luckily though the contestant didn't forget to dry thus still had a towel wrapped around it's body..well..not that the contestant was completely dry..- [A/N I know it shouldn't be _it_ but for now want u guys to guess who 'the contestant' is if you don't know=] u'll know in the next chap anywaysXP]

All the participants where all down now and as soon as Amu(Hinamori) wanted to open her mouth..

"Sorry I'm late!" A voice shouted as the missing contestant rushed down in only a towel wrapping the still wet body..most of the people there started blushing..not to forget Amu too, forcing a cough she ignored the late comer and proceded

"A-anyway…I was just about to s-"

"Sorry were late! Geez, waking Amu up isn't an easy job so my apologies for Amu's bad habit.." Souko said bowing and forcing her granddaughter to do the same, interrupting the bright red annoyed star _'W-wait a minute..Amu? How could I _not_ notice I picked someone with the same name as me?'_ The pink-haired girl thought wondering..The moment Souko and Amu looked up from their bow their eyes widen

**Souko's & Amu's POV**

T-that's Amu? She l-looks so…so…KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**The contestants POV**

Is it me or did the temperature in this room suddenly change?...OH SHIT!

* * *

**Who is 'The contestant' ? u got any idea or u sure u no who it is? then tell me! hoped u liked the chappy n again soz for the late update 'll be gone tho for a week but ill be back sunday so ill stil update dw=] maybe monday tho...but since i missed last week 'll update 4 chapters next week!(2 matchmkaer 2 love me) hope thats makes it goodxDwont be updating love me tho soz, wont have time n not sure if i can get internet=[ niway tnx for reading and pls review~! ktnxbye(l)(k) njoy ur holidays~**


	8. Sorry

**Sorriess if you thought this was the next chap i just wanted to apologize for breaking my promise bout uploading 4 chaps today=/ so i figured it'd be better to at least tell you instead of just letting it and keeping you guys waiting for nothing. I _will _update dont worry=] just dont know when..probably next week i think i'll be able to, hope so. Thing is im sick..already 5 days, body temp was 46 degrees cel., body aching,headaches,heavy coughing,soar throat, weak n cant sleep=[ duin lil better now temp is 39 stil lil muscle pain,feeling weak,coughing n a soar throat n sleeping is better too, but yea stil feel like sht...lost 5kg in just 3 days! n am already too light for my age=X was 39-40 but now...yea u can do math so i dunneed to tell ya;P anyway yea thinner too sooo bottom line? I is too sick to update sorry peeps! so just a lil reward i guess for waitingxD the contestant is kukai, he'll be Ikuto's love rival~since yea no one answered the last time when i asked who should i pair amu with for the mean time=X anyway if u read till here thanks for your time and sorry for wasting itxD hope you guys enjoyed your new years eve! unlike me who had to stay in bed w/ a fever._.**


	9. Tell me a story, make me sway, Dance

**Waaaahh ive finished the complete storyline n everything of Matchmaker and I just wane finish the whole story at once! In my opinion the story is gonna be soooo good~well when I **_**am**_** finished hope you guys will love it as much or even more than I hope u will =] but yea if u love it already now then I can assure and guarantee you will LOVE IT EVEN MORE! Really I'm so excited bout finishing the story just for the sake of finishing itxD cuz dun wanne lose my ideas and everything but yea u can expect more updates a week:Dwell I hope and if I get enough reviews and time I will update a lot more^^anyways here's the next chap~enjoy!**

**alchemistlover14: hmm you'll have to wait a lil longer for that=] wont take too long tho^^i say iiiiin 4 chaps Ikuto will appear again;D well something like that, max 6;Pand yes they'll meet then too^^**

**Disclaimer: No Don't Own…**

**Sorry for any OOC-ness during the whole story*bows*giving the chars my own twistxD hope its not too much and they are still them=] anyways enjoy reading! made u guys wait long enough already;P**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The moment Kukai's towel fell from his waist Souko's hand automatically covered Amu's eyes preventing her from seeing the..well not bad sight actually…_'Not bad _at all_~' _Souko quickly shook her head _'You're married!' _Not wasting another second Kukai immediately caught his towel before it even reached the ground and fastened it tighter around his waist and apologized scratching the back of his head. Noticing Amu's stare he smirked and winked at her causing her to quickly avert her gaze, blushing

"A-anyway…After breakfast you all will get assigned to a random person with who you will be expected to make a dance routine with. Choreography and style will be up to you also the length of your routine. And no, this is not just a assignment to those who wish to be dancers, but all of you have to pass this, as an Artist you are expected to be versatile and flexible, not only flexible in what you're good at but in the whole category. You all want to be famous right? So you should be able to stretch in every direction. Not only dancing though, tomorrow acting, Wednesday modeling and Thursday singing. It's just to see if you really _do_ fit in this world, Cause as a singer, dancer or actor you will be asked to do shoots and covers for magazines and all, as a model you might be asked to do commercials, as an actor/actress you also will be doing shoots so whichever you pick you will need to at least have experience in the other three categories. For all four tests you will have the same partner as today, for wednesday though you won't be needing a partner so you'll be doing that solo. Starting Friday the competition will begin. If you fail this test and joined to be a dancer then you're automatically out, same goes for tomorrow, Wednesday and Thursday. Meaning a few people will drop. Till now it's not yet sure how we will do the competition since it's still unknown with how many people we will be by Friday so you will get to hear that then. For now enjoy your breakfast and you will get a 1 hour break afterwards before you begin your assignment~" After giving a short explanation everyone greeted Amu and some even asked her autograph before getting their food and starting to eat.

Souko was already in line and before Amu could join her grandma someone tapped her on her shoulder, curious Amu turned and gasped

"H-hinamori Amu!" Amu(H) giggled at the girl's reaction

"What's with fan-ish reaction? You already greeted me a few minutes ago and acted so normal and now you're like this?" Amu(H) teased, Her name mate pouted and crossed her arms

"Hmph!" Amu(H) giggled

"Just kidding sweetie~" she smiled "Just curious and interested in you that's all." Amu(T) tilted her head and raised her eyebrow

"Why would _you_ be interested in me? I mean I'm just your average 8 year old girl! Nothing special if you ask me." Amu(H) giggled

"Well~For starters what makes me so curious mainly is your name~What are your parents like? I mean do they like me that much or are huge fans that they named you after me?" Even though Amu was joking she couldn't be closer from the truth, Amu(T) giggled and smiled at her

"Yup~A lot in fact! That's why Mommy decided on naming me after you! She probably loved you to death and missed you so much! My dad likes you too!" Confused by her answer Amu(H) just giggled and ruffled the kids hair

"Riiight…Well, glad even adults like me~" Amu(T) giggled and shook her head "What~?" Before Amu(T) could reply though Souko called her for breakfast, before going to her grandma Amu(T) looked back at Amu

"That's not what I meant though~" she smiled and went to her grandma leaving a confused Amu behind

"Weird kid." Amu jumped startled "Aaaaw~poor Amu-chii did I scare ya~?" Amu glared at her manager who just rolled her eyes and tapped her head with her clipboard "C'mon you still haven't eaten your breakfast."

"What was that for?" Amu mumbled rubbing her head

"Dunno…you seemed so serious~" Hana shrugged causing a vein to pop out of Amu's head

"Of course!" she said following her manager to their room "I mean that kid…AAAAH! Mou~ Saito-san she just confuses me and when I ask her something she just leaves me more confused after her answer~!" Amu whined

"Eeeh~? Why not check out her registration form then? It should contain her Biography and other details about her~" Hana suggested smiling

"Right! I'm gonna do that right away!" before Amu could go though Hana caught her by her collar

"First eat." She ordered going back to her strict, workaholic, serious self. Sighing Amu did as told and immediately searched for Amu's file after finishing her food. Hana just giggled and sighed

"Do you really not know Amu? Maaah! You're so dense sometimes…" Pouting to herself she rummaged through her bag and got out her phone and dialed a number "Hey!...Mou that's not so nice~…hmm just calling to ask if maybe you could come over~?...Aaaaw! why not?...true…yea…hmm…BUT STIL! It's really important! Please?...aaw c'mon don't be mean! Please? We're talking about your bestest friend for life which you can't and don't want to abandon since you love her so much!...Eh what reason I have?...well…Oke fine…If you don't want to then I guess I just have to couple Amu-chii with Ikuto on my own~…Ah so _now_ you have time huh~? Thought so~…Aw c'mon you know I was just playing~!...Hmm well there's this girl who participated…Eh so what? Well it's Ikuto's Daughter that's why!...well…no I'm not sure but she said her parents loved Amu and well…her surname is Tsukiyomi so..i know it's a quite common surname but stil!...yea thought so too~ so you coming~? Oke see you then! " Hana grinned at herself as she hung up the phone "Interesting things always happen with Amu~"

[A/N Who do you think she's talking to?:P on the phone I mean~think you know though but'd stil like to know your answer! Even when u finish the chap and find out who it wasxD And yea Saito Hana knows about Amu history=] unlike Rima though who now hates Ikuto for hurting Amu, Hana _does_ want them to end up together despite what happened. Oh and T and H is the surnames so u guys no which amu's pov it is or whom i'm talking boutxD kinda weird tho...Amu(H) laughed when Amu(T)..- that i meanxDbuuut yea tell me if i need to add that or u can follow w/o it^^]

**T. Amu's POV**

Eeeeh…doesn't she get the hint? Tch. And I thought daddy was stupid and dense~

"Hey kid! Wait up!" _'huh? He talking to me?'_ curious to who was calling me I stopped and turned only to find the guy who went down nude this morning running towards me, I giggled a bit remembering the whole thing. When he caught up I raised an eyebrow at him

"Hm~?"

"What do you want to do?" _'huh?'_

"Uhm..i don't know?"

"Eeeeh..but then I gotta come up with a story and choreo!"

"I don't get it…"

"You mean you weren't in the dining room just now?" The guy asked raising his eyebrow

"Uh no?"

"Cause they just finished announcing the pairs." My eyes widen

"Oh my god I completely forgot about that! wait so..you're my partner?" I asked pointing at him, he just sweatdropped

"Uh yea..something wrong with that?"

"Well…not really but could you keep your clothes on then?" I grinned, his eyebrow twitched

"Oi kid I was in a hurry ok?" I giggled

"Suuuure~" He just rolled his eyes and sighed

"Anyway..our choreo is supposed to be a story…so basically we have to come up with a story, and tell it by dancing." He said unsure, then I got an idea

"Don't worry! I'll do the story and you the choreo! Since we're partners we'll be together for three days right? Sorry for being rude, I'm Tsukiyomi Amu!" I said stretching out my hand

"Eeeh cool! You having the same name as Amu I mean~I'm Souma Kukai! And fine with me." he grinned giving me a thumbs up and shook my hand

"Ah! You're a soccer player right!"

"Yup that's me~"

"Didn't you cause your team to lose last week?" And in an instant a depressing dark aura surrounded him as he sat on the floor facing the wall hugging his knees

"Don't remind me…" I sweatdropped at the scene

"H-hey! C'mon cheer up! You made most of the goals and they were awesome!" he turned and looked at me with teary eyes _'And he passed? I don't see any talent...'_

"Y-you really think so?" he sniffed

"Yup! Even my dad says so!" His mood immediately changed to a good one and he scooped me up in his arms and dashed off _'W-what the?'_

"H-hey put me down!"

"Why? This is fun! And a good training for me~haven't done any training in three days!" I sighed in defeat and mumbled a 'fine' He brought us outside to the gazebo and put me down

"Uh…why are we here?"

"They said we could do our routine wherever we wanted, so what about the gazebo?"

"Hmm…well the story I had in mind is well…hehe haven't really come up with any, since well..the story I wanted to do was a good one buuut yeaaaa wrong people, so yea was thinking…what could we do? I mean I'm an eight year old girl and you are?"

"23~"

"23..so what could we do? Cause the story I had in mind was a sad love story buuuut yea you get the problem hehe.." _'I really wanted to use mommy's story and see if Amu'd notice~'_ I mentally pouted

"Hmm..maybe we could do a father-daughter thing?"

"Hmm…myeaa could…Ah! I got it! Though I'm not sure if we can use the gazebo…but anyway It's about a father leaving the family and the daughter begging him to stay! I got good ideas for moves we could use too! And a fitting song~ well..we'll only be using the first verse, chorus and the bridge though but it'd be really good if we actually pull this off!" I am soooooo excited! I checked his face and see if I could read his expression, I sweatdropped when I found nothing _'Was he actually listening?'_ "Well?"

"Not bad kid! Think I can use that for our choreo." He grinned

"Really? Good! Oke so we have till 4pm right? Aand right now it's 09:30 so we got like let's say 6 hours. So max 2 hours to come up with a choreo, and 4 to master it~ Well as long as we got the choreo mastered before we go, how much time we take to come up with one doesn't really matter."

"Oke…what's the song you got in mind?"

"This one~" I said giving him my ipod and letting him listen "It's a remix though, but we could also use the original depending on our choreo." He grinned when he finished listening to it

"Nicee~Soo..hip hop lyrical? I mean would be better since we gotta bring a story,"

"Fine with me~"

**Time skip – 15:30**

I plopped down on the grass sighing

"Ok I think that's good now! I mean we perfectly did the choreo without any mistakes 3 times! And I'm beat~" I said in a whiny tone hoping Kukai would give it a break already cause really…dancing nonstop for 5 and a half hours really tires you! turns out...he's actually a awesome dancer! _'Now i know why he passed, i'm NO match for him!'_

"Eeeeh? Already? Ok ok just one more time!"

"Mou kukaaaaaaaii~"

"Mou Amuuuuuuu~"

"Kukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaii~"

"Aaaaamuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~"

"Kuuuuuuukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaii-kuuuuuuuun~!"

"Ok ok geez~"

"Yay~!" I glomped him and stuck my tongue out "Can't beat me~"

"Course, a kid would win with whining~" he grinned

"You're a kid too~" I pouted

"Eh? I'm an adult! And it's official you know~" he nodded

"Hmm maybe~But you don't act like one~"

"Well..you act quite mature for your age~"

"Better than acting childish~"

"I'm not acting childish~"

"You are~"

"Am not!"

"See~?" he just chuckled and ruffled my hair

"Most of the time I find kids annoying but I like you~" he smiled

"Most of the time I think adults are boring and way to serious but I like you! You're fun~"

"Yea I know right~? I mean why can't they just take a break from work and enjoy life!" I giggled

"Tooooold you~"

"What?"

"Your childish~" He just stuck out his tongue and put me down ruffling my hair

"We still have 14 minutes, better get ready already. You already thought of an outfit?"

"No! wait…is it that necessary then? I mean we can just wear everyday clothes, if you ask me we don't need anything special really.."

"Oke then! Let's go!" he grabbed my hand and ran as fast as he could to the mansion/house/hotel..i still don't know what it exactly is…

"W-wait up!" I shouted trying to catch up with his speed

I collapsed on the ground the moment he stopped running

"Mou~My leeegs~"

"Oh c'mon that wasn't even half my full speed!"

"Eh? Hmph~You're just inhuman~" he just rolled his eyes

"Or you're just lazyyy~Anyway going to my room and change now, see you downstairs!"

"Haaaaii~" using all the strength that I had left I slowly tried to walk –if you call dragging your feet across the floor walking- to my room and opened the door immediately falling on my bed "Aaaaahh~how much I missed you!" _'Oke…still 11 minutes left…just close my eyes for 5 minutes…5 min-'_

"Amuuuuu!" I sighed as I got up again _'So much for five minutes…c'mon it is not that much!'_

"Coooomiing…" Eeehh..i can't even shout~hmph stupid athlete…

"Amu dear?"

"hm?"

"What have you been doing? I mean look at you! You can't go dancing in that! expecially not looking like that! C'mere~I already got you an outfit so get in the shower and hurry!" I sighed as I got in the shower _'Aaaahh~relaxing~' _After taking a nice hot shower I felt new and refreshed! Ready to beat everyones butts during the dancing test~ After getting dressed I rushed downstairs _'Oh c'mon! I'm 10 minutes too late! How could granny not wake me up? Stupid hot relaxing shower!'_

I just jumped from the last four steps and when I landed a hand grabbed mine and dragged me outside _'I wonder who it is…and if you didn't get it, that's supposed to be sarcastic' _

"Where the hell where you? It's our turn!"

"E-EH? Sorry I lost track of time since I was taking a shower~"

"Never mind c'mon!"

"Right!"

When we finally got to the rest I automatically bowed down

"Sorry!"

"It's fine, so where are you gonna do your routine?" Amu(H) asked

"At the gazebo!" before I could answer Kukai beat me to it _'Aw well..had the same thought~'_

When we got there I connected my ipod the the speakers, and got in position and so did Kukai

"You ready kid?" he whispered

"Born ready~" I grinned, he smirked

"Good~"

The music started but when we were about to start a squeal stopped us from doing so and all the attention that was focused on us was now focused the opposite direction _'Eh?'_

**Normal POV**

"RIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" overjoyed Amu ran and glomped her friend, who hugged her back and patted her back twice…and again….and again..Rima sweatdropped and her eyebrow began twitching

"That was the 'You can let go now' pat…so why aren't you letting go?"

"Mou Rima-chan~I haven't seen you for 3 months! I missed you soooo much~" Amu pouted letting go of her friend who just sighed and rolled her eyes

"Yea yea I missed you too, now what's up here?"

"Oh~! We're just holding a competition aaaand they are the fourth pair~" Amu said pointing at Amu and Kukai _'Really…doesn't she see Mitsuki in that kid? If you ask me they could pass as twins...well..except for Ikuto's eyes… ' _Rima thought to herself as she sweatdropped at her friends dense-ness, then the realization hit her

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you, you were probably about to start huh? You can start now!"

"Oh right! Sorry you can start now…again," Amu apologized, Both Kukai and Amu sweatdropped and sighed, As Kukai got back in position Amu restarted the song and got in position too.

[A/N oke…even tho I never did im 100% sure I suck at describing dancing and yea…soooooo just searched for a vid and if your curious to their routine here's the link **.com/watch?v=4n5hZKLN5-I **(for some reason i cant put the link if you cant get it then just type in youtube search **Finale sytycd - floris & lise hiphop lyrical **and then the first vid which is from SportXtreme2010), well kinda like that for the rest you can just make up their routine yourselfxD hehe soz:P as for the song~ it's a remix of Frankie J's daddys little girl, a friend of mine made it tho so I don't have a sample to let u hear, uuhm u could mute the sound of the first vid and open a new tab and play the original version of the song buut its not really sync with the choreo so yea..that's why theyr using a remixed ver. But yea that's all^^Oh also Kukai is also using a suitcasexD]

The music started and so did they.

**He drops his suitcase by the door****  
****She knows her daddy won't be back anymore****  
****She drags her feet across the floor****  
****Trying to hold back time to keep him holding on****  
****And she says**

**Daddy Daddy don't leave****  
****I'll do anything to keep you****  
****Right here with me****  
****Can't you see how much I need you**

**Daddy Daddy don't leave****  
****Mommy's saying things she don't mean****  
****She don't know what she's talking about****  
****Somebody hear me out**

**Father listen****  
****Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go****  
****Father save him****  
****I would do anything in return****  
****I'll clean my room****, ****Try hard in school****, ****I'll be good****I promise you****  
****Father, Father****  
****I pray to you**

**Please don't let him go (don't let him go)****  
****I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)****  
****need to open his eyes****  
****need a little more time****  
****To tell him that I**** love ****him more****than anything in the world…**

To end their routine Kukai grabbed his suitcase and walked away but then moving robotically in sync with the music as it ended, while Amu sat on the floor looking down with a sad look on her face. The moment they stopped the other contestants cheered and began clapping, And the moment Amu(H) did the same, Amu(T)'s face beamed and she smiled bowing, Kukai grinned and gave a peace sign.

"I loved it! Sad story though~ awesome choreo, nice teamwork, went well with the music and I just wanted to cry while looking at Amu! How you brought a girl begging her father not to leave her..face expressions and how you danced bringing the story...it was really good~! To be honest, I didn't expect much of you but you clearly proved me wrong and I underestimated you! The reason why I focused mainly on you is because it's in your point of view so basically you got the main role~I was scared that I had to send you home already when you came up, I really didn't want to cause I love your voice but now I know I don't need to worry~As for kukai? Didn't expect less from you since like what they used to call you, you ARE a hiphop freak~ liked the robot act you did at the end~Both of you my respect! If you didn't get my answer from all that? well..im sure you did but still if anyone didn't, don't worry you both passed!" Overjoyed Amu(T) jumped and hugged Kukai while he grinned and ruffled her hair while putting her down

"Told you we'd pass~" he winked

On the other hand Rima was stunned and just kept staring at the little girl _'Impressive kid…' _After the whole test was over eventually three people got sent back home.

"Eeeeeehh! I'm soo glad that's over~Mou Saito-san, I have to do this every day~?" Amu pouted as she,Rima and Hana were walking down the hall to their room -Amu insisted on Rima staying in her room so she gave in- Rima rolled her eyes

"That's it? Don't complain, all you gotta do is watch and talk."

"Mou Rima you too? Hmph! Just try and walk in my shoes…" Rima giggled

"Still the same huh?"

"Well..you haven't changed either you know.."

"Want me to then?"

"Nope~I love Rima just the way she is!" Amu smiled

"Anyway..The fourth pair really was interesting don't you think? I mean they actually brought over a story instead of just giving a nice show, Who's the girl?"

"Oh right! Saaaaaito-san~I couldn't find Amu's file~" _'She really has no idea who she is huh..?'_ Hana sighed

"I don't recall you looking for it…I mean when you said you'd look for it you got distracted and ended up hanging out with one of the contestants…" Rima sweatdropped

"Yup…still the same.." Amu pouted

"Just give it to me already." Rolling her eyes Hana unlocked the door and went over to her desk and opened her laptop opening a copy of Amu's file

"Here. Now if you will excuse me I'm taking a shower..Oh by the way, Rima, you can sleep in my bed, I'll just sleep on the floor, already changed the sheets for you before you came." Hana smiled, Amu raised her eyebrow skeptic

"Wait, you _knew_ Rima was coming?" Hana froze and sweatdropped turning to Amu

"U-uhm…o-of course not! I mean she came uninvited! Meaning she wasn't called here!or anything like that...S-so no I didn't know! " Rima shot a glare at her which caused another sweatdrop to fall, noticing Rima's glare Amu rose her eyebrow higher and glared "She called to let you know she was coming! Yea that's how I knew!"

"Oke…" She didn't believe her though so when Hana was in the bathroom she turned to Rima and pouted

"What?" The blonde asked annoyed

"Mou Rima-chan~I want to know the truth~You're both hiding something." She stated crossing her arms

"Yup." Amu blinked at her answer

"Eh? Not deniying?"

"Nope. As long as you don't know I'm good."

"Mou Rima-chan~" Rima turned to her with her usual bored expression

"You think I'm gonna tell?"

"Well…most likely not-"

"Then I don't see why you're wasting your time trying."

"Hmph! Fine~I'll find out sooner or later.."

"Good luck." A vein popped out of Amu's head but she just ignored her friend and sat before Hana's desk and began reading Amu's file. _'Let's see who you are~'_

**Full name: Tsukiyomi Amu**

**Age: 8**

**D.O.B: Feb. 9 (A/N u choose which yr theyr inxD)**

_'Meeehh nothing interesting, let's scroll down~' _Amu's eyes widen at the next thing she saw _'No way...please no...i already decided to forget you!'_

**Parents**

**Father: Tsukiyomi Ikuto**

**Mother: Tsukiyomi (Ishino) Mitsuki**

_That's why Mommy decided on naming me after you! She probably loved you to death and missed you so much! My dad likes you too!...That's not what I meant though~_

_'Oh my god...'_not believing what she saw Amu dashed out of the room and headed towards Souko and Amu's room. When she got there she stretched out her hand but couldn't make herself knock on the door, her body was shaking, her eyes still wide...shutting her eyes close and biting her lip she forced herself to knock on the door, getting no response somehow she felt relieved. But after finding out the door was unlocked she couldn't help but go in. When she got in she looked around, then her eyes fell on the frames on top of a drawer...a picture of Mitsuki's wedding, a family picture with a newborn Amu in Mitsuki's arms as she lay in the hospital bed while Ikuto sat next to her kissing Amu on her forehead while Mitsuki smiled..what Amu also noticed in the picture was a tear sliding down both Ikuto and Mitsuki's face...another was of them on vacation, but what caught her attention was another picture...a sad nostalgic feeling swept over her as she picked up a picture of the three of them back in middle school..All three of them in their school uniform, sitting on the grass with Mitsuki hugging her knees smiling and Ikuto sitting at her back hugging her with his usual smirk on his face [A/N so Mitsuki was in between ikuto's legs] and Amu sitting behind Ikuto, her back leaning on his, with a shy smile on her face...even then...Amu felt that she was put aside by her two best friends..putting the picture back Amu covered her mouth with the back of her hand and pursed her lips fighting back the tears which threatened to fall any time as all the memories she swore she'd forget flooded her mind, all the hurt feelings returning...all the wounds which now were healed opened again..._'Mi-chan...Ikuto...'_

"Amu-chan?" Amu's eyes widen and she immediately inhaled deeply before exhaling and turned around smiling

"A-amu! U-uhm i-i just wanted to tell you t-that u-uhm...we'll be having dinner in a few minutes! J-just to make sure y-you don't forget! W-well see you down!" without another word from either of them Amu rushed out of the room leaving a confused Amu(T) behind and ran as fast as she could not caring where she was going..all that mattered was that she got away from the room which filled her with hurt, sadness, regret, betrayal and nostalgic memories.

* * *

**Nooooo! AAAW CLIFFY! Nyaha~thats my job - leaving u wanting moreXP Amu finally found out! :O what will happen now? hope u guys liked it~made it long for u guys^^share & review pls!(l)(k) the more reviews the faster i update~ So if you seriously cant wait and wanne read NOW then spam my review page!xDDDwhaha jk~tho if you would then course ill update els u did it for nothing=] haha wondering if one of you seriously willxDspam me w/ reviews i mean;P waaahh id be so happy ifso8D lmao srsly, reaaaaally wondering if one of u actually will o0 lol the longer the spam the more chaps?no i no! haha if u want me to update this week then 10 reviews = 1 chap:D but then from the same person i mean so yea spamming~soooo if u guys r smart then if like only 3 persons spam me(10 reviews) that means 3 chappiess in one day~! hahas see if one of you really wil just to read the nxt chap:P ifso...waaahh im sooo happy u guys love this story that much thenTwT tho its not that much...i mean its not even 5 minxDbut yea haha hope at least one of you willxD that'd be fun~**


	10. 1 Minute

**Sorry hehe, it'll just take a minute^^ about the next chap..what do you want? I mean I was planning on doing the Tuesday-Thursday per chap buuut yea dun really have ideas n itll kinda be the same as the prev. but then instead of dancing, itll be yea acting, singing n photoshoots..so yea, want me to do that or skip it n go straight to the contest? But if you want me to do the contest then gimme some ideas?xD cuz yea if it was me I was planning to also skip the contest but yea ur pick:) oh and btw if you want me to do the next chap skipping to after the contest then Ikuto will come in! I mean Amu(H) and him will meet! If you want me to do the contest then you'll have to wait till next week till they'll meet and if you want me to do the other test(acting,singing n modeling) then you'll have to wait another 3 weeks:P so yea please review n tell me cause then I know! So yea dun need a long review just a number^^ Pick your no. =]**

**1 – Include the other tests**

**2 – Skip to contest**

**3 – Skip to after the contest**

**Okay…bs in the first sentence..didn't take a minute(unless you actually scanned through this but still got the contentxDor youre a fast reader..) but yea im sure not more than 5 right?:P anyways it'd be good to let me know before Sunday cause then I can update it then =] xx Aya**


	11. All over again

**Helluuuu Bitchezzz~Ish back widda new chappie=] sorry for the waitXP anyways hope u enjoys it~ Sorries for OOC-ness! whole chap Normal POV btw.**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own.**

* * *

_the truth is that I really miss you, in my life_  
_I heard that bouncing back was easy_  
_but I can't seem to get you off my mind_

_and I know that you can't hear me_  
_but I think about you every day_  
_and I have the shortest memory_  
_but I can't forget the pain,_  
_that I felt when you when away_

_I can't have it both ways_  
_I'm sorry that I said goodbye_  
_people say I did the right thing_  
_but they don't have to cry_  
_I can love you for all the thing that you are_  
_and then hate you for all the things that you're not_  
_I want you to go, I want you to stay_  
_but I can't have it both ways _

Just can't have it - Esmee Denters

**

* * *

Normal POV**

Amu pouted when her Grandma refused to give her a third plate of her favorite dish

"Mou~Grangran i won the contest~" The girl whined, Souko just sighed

"Amu sweetie you finished everything i made! _I_ didn't even eat yet!"

Amu just pouted angrily "If you're going to cook for yourself might as well cook for me too..." She muttered to herself. Annoyed by her granddaughters whining Souko picked her up and dropped her out the door

"No is no Amu!" And there the door shut closed...Amu sighed _'Aw well...Let's see what Kukai-kun is doing~' _

She ran to Kukai's room and knocked on the door

"Come in!" smiling Amu did as told and went in closing the door behind her "Hey! What's up kid?" Kukai grinned, Amu smiled turning around to answer but stayed still and said nothing seeing him, Kukai raised his eyebrow at her reaction "What?"

"Why are you doing push-ups...with two fingers...with bunch of thick heavy-looking books on your back?" She asked pointing at him, He just grinned

"My daily exercise!" Amu sweatdropped _'Excercise? Daily? no wonder he's so strong and fast..'_ Amu shrugged and sat infront of him

"Kukaaaii~"

"Hm?"

"I'm hungry~"

"Uuhm...i think i got a shortcake in my fridge, u can eat-" before he could finish his sentence Amu already left and came back with the pink mini-cake in her hands while eating

"Fan kyu!" Kukai just chuckled and ruffled her hair

After Amu finished her cake she brought the plate back to the kitchen and went back to Kukai hopping on the books on his back and sat on him, Kukai blinked but continued his training

"Oi, What do you think you're doing?" Amu just giggled

"Helping you!" she smiled, Kukai just rolled his eyes

"Suree, I thought you wanted to break my back but i was wrong!" Amu pouted and playfully hit his head

"Mou Kukai~" Kukai chuckled

"Just kidding~"

Amu rolled her eyes "Suree~"

"Anyway why'd you come here?"

"Hmm...was bored and granny doesn't want to cook for me~" she shrugged

"Really? didn't you eat breakfast then?"

"I did! three round in fact~" Amu said proudly

"I see, Well...don't get to fat piggy~"

"Mou Kukai~"

"Well, This helping un-boring you?"

"Hmm...nawh not really...Tell me a story!"

"A story? About what?"

"I dunno whatever.." Amu shrugged "Ah! i know! How do you know Amu-chii~?" Kukai blinked and stopped doing push-ups and lay on his stomach and smiled softly, curious Amu got off him and did the same lying on her stomach in front of him and looked at him "You gonna tell me or keep smiling like a love-struck idiot?" Kukai blinked and tapped her nose

"Fine~Well...For starters in from elementary till highschool i was always the class-clown, But also got picked on alot..bullied, made fun of and such..didn't really have that much friends and the ones i did have just came and went.." Amu interrupted Kukai and rose up her hand tilting her head to the left

"I don't get it...I always thought you were one of those popular jocks.." Kukai sighed and nodded

"During that time i was quite fat and lazy,"

"Eh? Really?" Amu asked bewildered and surprised, Kukai chuckled

"Yup, I always loved sport though, but was never good at it. When i was in 1st year highschool i wasn't fat anymore but still a little chubby in the face and still had a round tummy. Like any normal kid of course one of the things a guy does is impress girls with stories which mostly aren't true, and that's what i did, i told them that i was captain of the soccer team in my previous schools and that i always caused the team to win. Later on a couple of 3rd years dared me to join the school's official soccer team and prove my story. There was one team for each year but the main team that would go against other schools and official games was yea what they told me to join. And well..me being me of course i accepted but completely understood how stupid i was the day after...still though i insisted i would make it, so every i trained and trained. Not only soccer but also worked out in the gym and did daily exercise, i only had 5 months to train till the tryouts for the next team would begin. That's how i met Amu..I accidentally kicked the ball in her face though and she was quite pissed hehe," Kukai laughed sheepishly while Amu sweatdropped "She scolded me for having poor aim and not enough power and speed, Being a little sexist i dared her to do better and she did...i was surprised then, either she was a great player or i was so bad i lost to a girl-"

"Think a little of both~" Amu muttered, hearing it Kukai glared at her and stuck his tongue out

"Anyway, since then Amu trained with me everyday and thanks to her i made it into the team and actually turned my stories into reality since i was the top player then, and still am but then japan's top soccer player! Well...around my age then..Funny thing is though we went to the same school for 2 years but never met eachother...well...maybe because i was her senpai so she had other classes but still..the school wasn't that big...anyway there's your story!"

"Eeeeeh~Not what i expected at all...good enough though." Kukai sweatdropped at her but Amu just smiled back

"What about you hm? How did_ you_ meet her?" Amu blinked then smiled

"Through a story!"

"Eh? I know she's really popular but they have books and stories about her now?"

"I dunno...My mom wrote and told it to me~"

"Your mom writes stories about Amu?...eeeh..who knew even adults would be obsessed fans of her...even to the point of naming their daughter after her...freaky," Amu pouted and hit Kukai's head, he just chuckled

"Yea she did write a story about her, only for me though~And my mom isn't a obsessed fan of hers either! Also she didn't name me after her for that reason~"

"Ok ok geez relax kid, was just kidding kay?"

"Hmph~!" Kukai rolled his eyes at her childishness but shrugged it off and continued his excercise.

"By the way why didn't you show up yesterday? ! I thought we'd bike around the whole place together before the contest~" Kukai pouted, Amu blinked

"Oh yea! sorry i forgot~" Amu said sheepishly, Kukai's eyebrow twitched

"Sorry? We already planned it from the beginning~!" Amu just rolled her eyes

"I couldn't have come anyway.."

"Oh yea? what happened hm?"

"I grabbed my Bitch, fucked it but my condom kept falling off~" Amu pouted looking at him Innocently, Kukai on the other hand almost choked on his own breath and stared at her totally shocked _'What the fuck? !' _Amu tilted her head in confusion at Kukai's reaction "What~?"

"T-the heck! Where'd you learn that language? !" Amu blinked innocently and smiled

"From my dad!"

**Flashback**

**_When Ikuto fetched Amu from school he had the radio on..A pervy song played but thinking Amu wasn't listening he kept in on since he liked the song himself..._**

**_At home_**

**_"Daddy~"_**

**_"Hm?"_**

**_"I liked the song just now!"_**

**_"R-really now..?"_**

**_"Mm-hm! But i don't get it.."_**

**_"Ah."_**

**_"What does Bitch mean~?"_**

**_"Uhm...bike."_**

**_"What does Fucked mean~?"_**

**_"Bike...ing...biking.."_**

**_"What is a condom?"_**

**_"Uhm... bicycle chain.."_**

**End of flashback**

"Same thing happened when i was on my way to you..." Kukai sweatdropped

"Right..." _'You got one dumbass father...' _Amu just smiled at him while he finished his push-ups and began putting the books back and began watching TV with Amu on his lap..still quite disturbed by what she said..._'Bike...biking...bicycle chain..eh?'_

After a while Amu got bored and decided to go to her room.

"Coco-ba-chan! I'm back~"

"Ah! there you are! Amu has been looking for you!" blinking Amu dashed to the living room

"Eh? really? Sorry!"

"No need to apologize Amu," Amu(h) smiled "Anyway i just wasted to tell you a few things, well first off, sorry but i can't do a song with you, to make it good though i thought maybe you'd like to go with me on my tour? If possible you can sing with me on stage if your nog too shy and afraid too."

"YES I WANT TO! Can i granny can i? !" Souko giggled and nodded, totally psyched Amu glomped her grandmother making Amu smile remembering her own

"TSUKIYOMI AMU!" Both Amu(H) and Souko turned to the door recognizing the voice both hoping their minds where just playing games with their ears. The moment the door shot open all eyes widen. Ikuto dropped his baggage the moment his eyes fell on the pink-haired girl who was just as shocked as he was, Amu(T) though still obvlious to the problem smiled seeing her dad and ran up to him hugging him

"DADDY! You came! i thought you were totally against this!" Ikuto still frozen in shock didn't respond and kept staring at the person he thought he'd lost forever, blinking Amu released her dad and followed his gaze till it stopped on Amu(h), a grin soon appeared on the brunette's face _'Ooooh~Long time no see eh~?'_ "AH! Grangran you have to come now! i forgot something!" snapping out of her frozen state Souko immediately grew worried and alarmed going after her granddaughter. Both out of the room Amu(T) silently closed the door and pressed her ear against it. Blinking Souko hit the back of her granddaughters

"What do you think you're doing missy? i thought you had something you had to do?" She glared, Amu sighed

"I know!_ This_ is what i have to do!"

"Huh?...Ah! Oh my god Ikuto came and is alone in the room with Amu!" Amu just rolled her eyes and motioned for her grandma to be quiet, Souko did and pressed her ear against the door too

"You know...for anyone who'd walk by or come out of their room...this would look really wrong and embarrassing..."

**With Ikuto and Amu**

Noticing Ikuto's stare a blush slowly crept up her cheeks and she quickly looked away trying to keep her blush down, Ikuto blinked realizing the same thing. Feeling awkward by the silence Amu decided to say something

"Hey..."

"Hey to you too.."

"Uhm...you changed.."

"And so did you. Now if you looked like that back then, then i wouldn't be worried about being seen with you." Amu blinked and then out of the blue began giggling, making the male raise his eyebrow

"U-uhm nothing...Thanks...i guess.." She smiled _'Daaamn! She really did change, already loved her smile back then but now...damn girl!'_ "So...uhm..yea i'm taking Amu with me if you don't mind.."

"No can do, already gave her to you without even knowing so yea, no." Amu blinked and frowned leaning on one hip

"You think you can tell me what to do? She want's to and Souko already gave persmission."

"So? I'm the parent." _'The hell? ! Tch. still as stuborn as before.' _

"You should listen to your mommy Iku-chan~" She smirked, Ikuto's eyebrow twitched

"It's my kid, _Muri-chan_~" He smirked back, Amu's eyes widen and she glared at him only causing his smirk to grow bigger _'Still so much fun to tease eh?'_

[A/N Hina**mori** mori - muri, muri = useless/impossible, useless/impossible - Amu when she was still with Ikuto and Kotone, Muri-chan = Nickname Ikuto gave her for being useless and clumsy.]

"Hmph! Either way she's still going with me, like it or not." Ikuto rolled his eyes

"Whatever you'll see..Wow...you actually wear a bra now? what size? looks C to me~going D maybe?" He smirked, Following Ikuto's gaze she noticed her (spaghetti)strap fell off exposing a part of her chest even though it was covered by her bra...Amu's face immediately flushed now being the color of a ripe tomato ready to be plucked. She immediately covered her chest and put her strap up her shoulder avoiding his gaze

"P-perv..." She muttered, Ikuto just chuckled

"Oh c'mon, what are you getting so worked up about? It's basically the same as a bikini geez," Amu just glared at him "Ok ok fine sorry, good now?" She just 'hmph' -ed and looked away again. Ikuto sighed and walked to her turning her face towards him making her blush again, he chuckled "Geez, what's up with you? Missed me that much hm?"

"Not even in my dreams.." Ikuto rolled his eyes and went behind her hugging her softly

"Well...i did miss you though...in fact i missed you alot.." He whispered, Amu's heart skipped a few beats as her face just grew darker and darker, again Ikuto chuckled

"Geez! what's up with _you_? ! Tch...there's nothing to make fun of yet you keep annoying me.." She mumbled pushing him away

"You're making it too easy~"

"Whatever...just stop it." _'Don't do things that confuse me Ikuto...i already chose to let you go...' _Ikuto sighed and sat down

"Well...thanks." Turning to him Amu blinked

"Huh?"

"For taking care of Amu." He smiled, Amu couldn't help but smile back

"Sure.." Ikuto turned to the window and looked outside, the wind blowing his through his hair when he slightly opened the window

"It's nice..outside i mean,"

"Uh..thanks."

"Can't believe you actually made it without me.." Amu blinked

"Y-you remembered..?" He just chuckled

"Of course~Mitsuki thought of how it'd look like and i said i'd make it for her but then you butted in saying you would."

"Well, i did didn't i?"

"Tch. Without me even knowing."

"Talking about us..U-us three i mean! u-uhm..hows Mitsuki doing?" Ikuto frowned

"She's gone.."

"W-what?"

"Dead...She died after Amu's birth.." Ikuto's mood immediately changed completely, talking about Mitsuki was one of the things he hated and found hard to do without getting emotional, crying, getting angry or snapping at people, Amu's eyes widen and searched in Ikuto's eyes hoping he was playing with her again but he kept looking outside, a sad expression soon made it's way on Amu's face as she looked apologetically at Ikuto

"I-i'm sorry...I didn't know.." _'S-she's d-dead..?'_

"Tch. Of course you didn't...how could you know? You left us..without leaving anything for us to at least contact you..."

"I-i didn't want you to-"

"Then don't be angry you didn't get a invitation for her funeral.."

Amu became pissed by Ikuto's behavior "What? I-i'm not!I mean sure, more than anything the least i wanted was to be there if i knew but i didn't oke? !" Ikuto tightened his fist and snapped

"Do you know how much it hurt her huh? We spent days searching for you! A fucking month Amu! She kept telling herself it was her fault you left...she didn't eat and refused to sleep! Even before you left! You just ditched her! You know how long she waited by the mall huh? she stayed there till 1am! It was raining but she still waited..and in school? No explanation..instead? you decide to give us a cold shoulder...what the hell was that for? ! What the hell did we do!" Amu glared at him

"What did you do? You tossed me aside! You acted as if i didn't exist! Both Mitsuki and you! All there was now were You and Mitsuki..every time i wanted to go out with either of you you'd let me down and say you already had plans with each other...even at school, don't even simply greet or eat lunch together...I fell so out of place so i left!"

"The hell..? What happened Amu? We used to be inseparable.."

"Alot Ikuto...Things changed."

"Yea.._You_ changed, You turned into a self-centered,selfish bitch. What the fuck were you thinking? ! Never mind. You weren't thinking..at least not about us..you only thought of yourself! Only thought about _your_ future! _your _career! only thought of making _your_ dreams come true!" Amu inwardly flinched while he was spewing venom with his words when he spat them at her..but even though those words reopened the wounds he made earlier and just made them worse, instead of snapping back Amu snickered and a bitter smile soon adorned her face

"You have _no_ idea Ikuto..you couldn't have been closer from the truth.." Ikuto's blood boiled with anger thinking she was making fun of him, going along with what he said. He clenched his fist and just wanted to hit her but chose against it knowing he'd regret it and that'd it would only make it much worse than it already was

"Don't play with me Amu..I don't want to hurt you.." He warned her seriously not sure if he could control himself if she'd push him that far

Amu scoffed "Tch. Asif you haven't already done so.."

"Seriously Amu.._Don't._"

"Don't what Ikuto? ! You think i'll just let you off like that? After all the things you've said? ! Don't talk if you don't know a damn _thing_." Amu's voice trembled and she just wanted to leave..she couldn't take it anymore, but the moment she turned her back intending to do just that Ikuto grabbed her arm

"Then fuck Amu tell me! I know you left us! You got offered a great scholarship and moved! You suddenly just stopped hanging out with us! You ditched us! You never called or returned our calls! You _hurt_ us Amu...Without a single fucking reason! ...So tell me Amu if i don't know a thing then tell me what i'm missing! You were our _best_ friend..._My_ best friend.." Ikuto's eyes teared up and his grip tightened unknowingly at every sentence he said, Amu on the other hand just looked down and stayed quiet until Ikuto's grip was just to tight

"Ikuto your hurting me!" Ikuto tightened his jaws and let go of her hand roughly and walked past her...Slaming the door open he walked out of the room leaving Amu there...hugging herself she whispered in a shaky voice

"I-ikuto...You're right...i am selfish...at some point i did..i did only think of myself...but when not, you clouded my mind...I thought of _your_ future..._your_ happiness...i only thought of _you_...I stood in love with you Ikuto and i fell...I fell in love with you..._That's_ what you missed..." Amu pursed her lips to keep her from crying and rushed to her room locking the door behind her and slid down to the floor hugging her knees telling herself it would be alright...when they would leave everything would turn back to normal..believing that she slowly stood up and dried her eyes which became a little watery and smiled to herself heading towards her living room only to find her friend sitting on the couch glaring at her...Amu smiled

"R-rima..what are you doing here?" Rima glared harder and walked up to her slapping Amu in her face...Amu's eyes widen and she fell to her knees holding her stinging cheek. "R-rima..." What angered the blonde more was that Amu still kept smiling..Rima sighed and hugged her friend as tight as she could

"You're stupid...Such an idiot..." Amu just leaned into her but still kept smiling

"W-why am i so weak? I-i...i thought i could...a-and even when i found out..i still...i already decided to move on and forget him..already decided not to cry anymore...R-rima i-" That's when Rima snapped

"You're _not_ weak oke? ! You're strong..Everytime you feel like crying you manage to put on a so-real-it's-almost-scary-smile, keeping all the negative emotions in...Even when you're grandparents died you were happy and smiling again the next day...And most of the time those smiles are real...but it's oke now...you already proved your good at holding back tears but you can let it all out now Amu.." And then Amu broke...for the first time in 9 years Amu cried...holding her fragile friend in her arms Rima couldn't help but let out a few tears herself, she bit her lip hugging Amu tighter _'Stupid...Fuck you Tsukiyomi...This is exactly what i was afraid of..'_

**Amu(T)'s and Souko's POV - A bit after the two started barking at each other they left, souko not wanting her granddaughter to hear her dad scolding..**

_Why the heck do i have such a Idiotic-insensitive-Stupid-Dumb-Dense-Inconsiderate Dad/Son!_

_

* * *

_

**WAAAAAAAAAAAHH! STUPID IKUTO RIGHT? ! well, that it for nows:P sorries peeps! nyaha got u wanting mores~? yea? YAY! sorry i didn't update like i said was quite busy so yea but since i updated it tonight i'm not updating the next chap tomorrow kay?..and Love me...well prolly tuesday orso? like i said might delay in updating and update days can be random BUT i will (try) update weekly so don't worry=] well hope u enjoyedXP PLS SHARE N REVIEW!(l) That's what keeps me active~sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes btw! but too lazy to redoXP as long as u can follow n all its good enough:Psame goes for Love me! niways thanks for reading n stay tuned;3 btw i love esmee denters n her songs~check it out=]**


	12. I'll be fine without you

**Aaws! since i got six reviews imma update Matchmaker instead of Love me ;D well..i will update Love me toos but prolly wednesday or later=S depends really..but yeaxD anyways here's the next chappy=] enjoy~ **

**alchemistlover14&lazygal&mangagirl346: Hahas yea right? but can't blame him..i mean what if you were in his shoes?=S what'd you do? lol but good for you if you'd notice ;P**

**Disclaimer: No, not mine.**

**Oh and btw~ want a valentine special? not chap, i mean story~ yes, no? please tell! if you want me to, a few ideas are welcomed^^ though i already got a pretty cute story in mind~It doesnt need to be Amuto btw. though it be easier for me if its a couple i like~ choose one of the couples in my prof list and tell me which couple you want me to do as a Valentine special~Was thinking of SasuSaku buuut dun think i can get sasuke's character oke=S unless OOC is oke with youxDanyways that all!**

**...**

**Found a few mistakes so redid itxD well..corrected the mistakes i found.**

**

* * *

**

_I couldn't turn on the TV_  
_Without something there to remind me_  
_Was it all that easy_  
_To just put aside your feelings_

_..._

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
__..._

_It's time i let you go  
So I can be free  
And live my life how it should be  
No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you  
_

Better in time - Leana lewis

* * *

**Normal POV**

Red puffy eyes slowly opened feeling the sun shine on her face. Her cheeks were stained with tears...even after she cried herself to sleep, she still let out a few tears while asleep. Hair all tangled and frizzy, clothes dirty and wrinkled, make-up all messy and faded, eyes were red and puffed out from crying...basically she looked like a total mess. Then again...if you're first love basically said he hates you wouldn't you be in the same state? Three hours later and she was still the same...didn't even move an inch and eyes were still glued to the sky. Sighing angrily Rima walked over to Amu's bed,and sat next to her.

"Amu...Ikuto already left hours ago...Look i know this is hard for you and i know how it can feel...i'm not forcing you to do anything but please at least just eat and drink? It's already 1 am, It's time for lunch now. Besides, Saito-san asked me to ask you if you still want to continue your tour.." Not getting any response Rima sighed and decided to just leave her.

"Thanks..." Blinking Rima turned around and saw Amu sitting up and looking at her smiling "I feel a lot better now, thanks for staying with me Rima, your the best." The blonde smiled back and hugged her friend

"Hey that's what friends are for right? C'mon let's eat~" Grabbing Amu's hand Rima made a move to leave but stopped since Amu stayed perfectly still "What?"

"You think i can go out like this? I'm just taking a quick shower kay?" Rima giggled

"Sure, don't take to long! I'll wait in your car~I'm taking you out and bring the old Amu back!" Amu smiled at her friends concern and headed to the bathroom when Rima left.

Taking a deep breath Amu exhaped while the warm water fell on her body. Taking all the stress and depression away and slightly healing her broken heart. After her shower Amu dressed herself and did a few other things. _'You'll be fine Amu..you got Hana, Rima, Kukai and lots of other's! I did fine without you so i'm more than capable of going on with my life without you.' _She looked in the mirror and smiled to herself _'You're right Ikuto, Maybe i am selfish but after years of replacing that with you i think i deserve it no~?'_ After leaving a note for Hana Amu went down and hopped in her car only to find out Rima wasn't the one sitting next to her, instead it was Kukai

"Uhm, where's Rima?"

"Rima? She told me you asked me if i wanted to hang out with you..so i said sure and here i am~!" Amu sweatdropped..._'Rimaaaa...' _sighing the pink-haired girl sighed and drove off. Kukai pouted

"Why~? Don't want to hang out with me?"

"No it's just..uhm.." _'The hell? i can't tell him Rima is trying to hook us up? !' _

"Well~"

"Nothing just shut up if you don't want me to drop you in the middle of nowhere." Kukai rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek causing her to blush

"T-the hell Kukai? ! I'm driving!"stopping at a traffic light Amu glared at him still blushing, he just smiled at her

"You know i'm here for you right? If ever you feel like talking or anything i'm here for you Amu...you don't need to carry all your burdens by yourself...Rima and i are here for you ok?" A smile appeared on Amu's face as a tear fell down her cheek as she nodded

"Yea, i know. Thanks," she smiled, Kukai grinned and wiped away her tear

"It's been green a while now you know~" Blinking Amu looked outside and immediately hit the gas pedal noticing the angry people behind her

"Kukai!" He just chuckled

"Not my fault you get lost in my eyes~"

"Tch. Asif."

After a while of driving Kukai suggested he should drive since Amu didn't really have a destination but was just riding around, getting tired and annoyed of Kukai's nagging she agreed and took a nap since Kukai said he'd surprise her.

**Amu's POV**

Feeling a hand shaking me i groaned waking up, yawning i scratched my head

"Hmm?"

"We're here~" I slowly opened my eyes but they immediately shot open

"K-kukai this is-"

"Yup~They changed and added a few things though but it pretty much looks the same." He smiled, and i couldn't help but smile too. He rose his eyebrow at me when i started giggling

"After you kicked the ball in my face and apologized...i still wanted to beat the hell outta you..and you said that someday we'd be able to laugh about it, you're right~" Both of us started laughing. Noticing the sad smile on his face i blinked "What's wrong?"

"You seriously forgot huh?" _'Huh?'_

"Forgot wha-OH SHIT! Oh my god Kukai exactly 6 years, 3 months and 5 days ago from now was when we became friends!" _'Oh my god how could i forget? !' _Kukai just chuckled

"You actually remembered~took you long enough," he stuck his tongue out but i just pouted and hugged him

"Aaaw c'mon~I'm really sorry, what should i do to make it up~?"

"You'll do anything~?" he smirked, i glared and hit the back of his head

"Never mind you're happy so i am too~Anyway, why celebrate our anniversary here?"

"Why not here? Here's where it all began~" i giggled

"Good enough~So...wanna play~?"

"You sure you want to play against a pro soccer player~?" i rolled my eyes at his ego

"Please~I can beat you anytime, anywhere~" i smirked, he just grinned back

"Bring it on then, Gimme all you got~"

"If you say so~"

**Normal POV - Tsukiyomi residence**

Amu sighed as she finished unpacking and looked at the her mom's picture hanging on her wall _'Sorry mommy..'_

**Flashback**

_**Angry Ikuto stomped in the room startling both his mother and daugther**_

_**"Amu! pack all your things, we're leaving as soon as possible!" **_

_**"What! Why?" She shrieked**_

_**"You're not going. Besides, you still got school, don't forget that."**_

_**"B-but dad! Amu-chan already bought our tickets and payed for our stay at the hotels! I can't just leave!" Amu's arguing just fueled Ikuto anger and frustration and he snapped at her**_

_**"I don't give a damn Amu, we're going end of story." Scared by her dad's behavior Amu did as told even though she wanted to argue against it. Souko walked over to her granddaugther and helped her pack while also packing her own things.**_

_**"It's fine hunny, daddy's just...confused oke?" Amu frowned but nodded**_

**End of flashback**

groaning she lay on her bed and picked up her bunny

"What do you think Mr. Bunny? Do you think i'll be able to fulfill mommy's wish even though daddy's like that?" She asked the stuffed animal tilting her head, Amu frowned as she but her bunny back next to her pillows and took out her books starting to catch up with all the homework she missed. Hearing a knock on her door she turned to the door shocked to see her father there. She held her book tighter and looked away. Ikuto walked in and sat next to her, Amu still ignoring him.

"I'm sorry Princess...Daddy was just angry and scared..." Amu blinked and looked up at him seeing the sad smile on his face

"Scared?" He nodded pulling her onto his lap and hugged her

"I didn't want to lose my friend again but daddy was the reason she _did_ go again..I'm sorry you had to see me like that Amu...but you know friends tend to get angry and argue once in a while, even in relationships they get quarrels, so it's normal and you argue and get quarrels too right?" Amu slowly nodded and turned around looking at her dad

"So..if it's normal for you to fight..then you're still friends right?" Ikuto frowned and hugged Amu tighter

"Honestly...i have no clue. I just don't get her that's all...and she doesn't want to tell me either."

"I know~" Ikuto blinked and looked at his daughter raising his eyebrow "Not that i can tell though~But you'll find out too! Amu's not a bad person daddy, even though she might be selfish and keep secrets...Amu-chan is also very kind and helpful, she took care of me when i had a cold and she always calls me whenever were gonna eat, she even combs my hair and gives me goodnight kisses! Sometimes i even forget how mommy looks like...cause everytime i think of mommy Amu-chan's face is the only face is can picture.." Ikuto smiled softly

"I never said she was a bad person...guess i just miss her so much i get crazy..." _'Ooh really now~? maybe hooking you two up won't be_ that _hard~'_

"So...can i go with Amu-chan on her tour?"

"Amu..didn't we get through this already? You have school Amu, you're starting again tomorrow and i don't want you to miss any more classes then you already have." Amu pouted and opened her mouth to argue but shut it close again and sighed

"Fine..." Ikuto ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead

"Night princess."

"Night daddy..." _'Now..how to get daddy to agree...'_

Unknowingly to both Souko happened to walk past the room while they talked. When Ikuto walked out of the room and closed the door he was shocked to see his mother next to him

"Don't you think Amu needs a mom? I mean...she already conseders Amu-chan one so-"

"Mom...please. I'm still angry at her...She get's so upset and blames everything on me and keeps her reasons for herself...why can't she just tell what's up and get it over with? Really...she's just making it so complicated.."

Souko sighed as her son walked past her _'Ikuto...' _

**With Amu and Kukai**

After a few hours the two finally decided on going back still making a few jokes on the way. Rima on the other hand was worried since they were gone for 7 hours already _'What the hell did Kukai do to her!'_ The blonde turned around hearing the sound of laughter of two familiar voices as the door opened, she sweatdropped when they literally waltzed inside giggling and laughing

"Anyway~Thanks a lot for today Kukai! See you tomorrow?" the male grinned and gave her a thumbs up

"Yup!" Amu smiled as he left closing the door behind her

"Oh? Tomorrow~?" Amu jumped startled

"R-rima!" Said girl just rolled her eyes and grinned

"You two dating now~?" Amu blushed and quickly shook her head

"Dating? we? NO WAY! J-just going out is all...a-as friends!" Rima smiled

"Just happy you're back." Amu blinked and gave a small smile

"I already forgot about him once and managed to go on with life after leaving him...i can do it again right?" She said as she looked at her friend, while her smile slowly turned upside down "Only this time...he's the one who left.."

"Hey you'll be fine oke? like you said you already did it once so for sure you can do it a second time!" Amu smiled at her friend and nodded

"Mm!"

* * *

**Yea...not really going further..sorta like a filler...but yea i updated so be happyXP anyways hoped u liked it either way =] please share n review! (l) hahas and one of you asked when and if they'd make up? ;P u'll see=] but duh ofc they will~ guess next chap? or maybe after next one...but yea~Like i said not sure when ill be able to update the next chap of Love me but i will update this week dont worry~ **


	13. I can't

**Thanks you all for the reviews! They really make me happy~kinda sad though Love me seems to be not going well=/ i mean many hits but no reviewsIf you like then please tell so i know if i continue the story for yous knowing you LOVE/LIKE to read it instead of just updating while knowing there's a possibility no one likes it so yea =] Same goes for this one even though i get more****reviews than i expected(L) LOVE YOU ALL!(K)**

**Orenji-Hime: Thanks for the reviews per chap ;D I loved reading themxD and bout the summary yup glad u did choose to read! 2nd time someone thought it'd be incest..anyway its notxD Changed the summary toos since maybe that a reason not much are reading itxD And bout Amu telling Ikuto the truth...hmm haven't really thought about that yet..don't even know if Ikuto's ever gonna knowxD what do you guys think? Should Ikuto at some point find out/know/be told ?**

**VeronicaLover123: IkrD; And hahas u amukai/kukamu fan? =] if u are then this is a amuto just so you know:P [Spoiler] It'll have some Amukai thoXP 3rd fav pairing in SC~but yea glad u love it(l)**

**Sky Bluu: Ahaha yea we all just love Ikuto no matter how he isxDBut don't worry Amu and Ikuto are gonne end up eventually so he won't stay a douche foreverxD**

**Mermain123: Aaww! that was my fav. review i got on this chap! hope i didn't make you wait too long;P**

**Dragon-wolf-Mustang Rider: Thanks you! hmm...well depends really, plus if yes i'll probably start when i'm done with Love me and Matchmaker**

**Love ALL of you so much and thanks for reviewing(L) anyways enough chatting here's the next chap! Enjoy=]**

**Oh yea last thing;P want me to add in previews for the next chapter~? i'll start the previews in the next chap then=] hahas then you at least got an idea what you'll get and it'll just make you go crazy if the preview won't match with what u thought or its totally unexpected n allxD So yes if you want me to add previews i WILL make them all crazy and totally unexpected even though it might not be like it AT ALL~! Whuahahaha! oke yea done now.**

**Disclaimer: Peach-Pit copyrighted~**

* * *

**Normal POV**

A small brunette sighed as she gazed out of the window _'4 days...wasted four days which were meant to be spent to couple Daddy with Amu! Aaah~If this goes on like this how am i supposed to make mommy happy? ! And Daddy hasn't apologized yet~'_ Amu pouted and looked back to the blackboard while her teacher was writing an explanation on how to solve the problems they would be getting on their test. _'And with the test coming up, another three days is gonna be wasted!...Sorry momm_y..' Amu frowned and her eyebrow twitched

"You're wrong!" She yelled standing up

"Really now? Then would you like to tell the class how it's supposed to be solved Tsukiyomi?" The teacher asked raising her eyebrow at the now embarrassed Amu, A blush instantly rose up her cheeks as the class burst into fits of giggles and laughter. Amu smiled scratching the back of her head

"I'm not thinking this huh..?"

"No. This is as real as reality can get." She glared. Unlike Aoi, Amu's math teacher was a strict teacher not tolerating any troublemakers and slackers in class. Amu sweatdropped sinking back into her chair

"Yeaaa thought so..." She mumbled

"Since this was supposed to be in your daydream i suppose you weren't listening?"

"I totally was! You were talking about how to solve the problems we would get on our test...and i was taking notes on how to aaaaand yea not really..no." A vein popped out of the teachers head as she grew more irritated by Amu

"Detention, after class. Now shut up and listen if you don't want to stay longer to catch up with what you missed." Being a smart kid Amu did as told and started taking notes.

**After school**

Grumpy and cranky Amu walked home while muttering things she hated and thought about her math teacher _'JUST because i wasn't listening! Really...' _When Amu arrived home she didn't bother saying she was and instead just went straight up to her grandma's room after taking off her shoes.

"Coco-ba-chaaaaan~!"

"Amu! Why are you late?" Souko asked glaring at the startled girl, Amu scratched the back of her head

"U-uh...Detention...B-but for nothing!"

"Then why did you get detention?" Souko continued raising her eyebrow, Amu sweatdropped

"I wasn't paying attention...and kinda interrupted the teacher and yea...that about it." Souko groaned

"And you weren't listening because?"

"Mou ba-chan~I was thinking of how to get daddy and Amu-chan together! i mean i already wasted 4 days!" Amu pouted cutely, hoping her grandma would let her off. Souko had a soft sad expression and sighed

"Amu dear, It's fine oke? You're still young so you don't understand and know daddy like i do...how much i want the same thing i don't think it'll happen, you did your best and that's enough for mommy kay?" Amu frowned

"No. I already promised mommy grangran! And i really want it too..." Souko smiled and kissed Amu's forehead

"You know you're just to cute to resist..Just don't go overboard oke? Be careful cause i don't like seeing daddy hurt." Amu smiled

"Thanks grandma! And of course~I'm a Tsukiyomi~It's a must and it's impossible for a Tsukiyomi to have flaws~" Souko giggled ruffling her granddaugthers hair

"You're a Tsukiyomi alright, with your daddy's big ego~" she winked, Amu blinked and stuck out her tongue

"Better hot than not~"

"Seriously...sometimes i doubt your daddy has a good-parent in him..." Amu just giggled

"Nana i'm hungry~" And to prove her point her stomach grumbled "See~?" Souko rolled her eyes and headed towards the kitchen with Amu following behind.

After eating Amu nagged her grandma to play a game with her since she was bored. After getting irritated enough Souko gave in

"What do you want to play then..?" Amu tilted her head scanning through her room

"I...Don't know." Souko sighed

"Uuhm...well...You girl's always play truth or dare right?"

"Hmm...yea not me. I give up i don't want to play anymore.." Souko's eyebrow twitched _'YET YOU KEPT WHINING FOR ALMOST AN HOUR!' _

"I know! I want to see daddy's baby and childhood pictures and your and grandpa's pictures before and after you married!" Souko blinked

"Now that you mention it~Ikuto got lots of cute pictures~ I'm just gonna get it kay?" Amu smiled and nodded

"Mm!"

After Souko got the album she sat next to Amu on the couch opening the album on her lap

"Ah! Ikuto's first picture where he actually smiled and had fun!" Souko said pointing at the said picture, Amu burst into laughter

"T-that's daddy? !" Souko giggled at Amu's reaction and smiled

"Yup~"

"Why is daddy wearing a kitty costume~?"

"Well...it was halloween and his school was going trick and treating~You had to go dressed as someone or something and that's what he chose~"

"It's a pink one! Hahahaha with a heart! I really can't believe that's dad~Neither that you let him go out like that~I mean even back then you were a rich well-known in business and entertainment so wouldn't that like ruin your reputation?" Souko sweatdropped remembering that day when she tried letting him choose more 'manly' outfits, like a devil,pirate,alien and such

"Believe me sweetie, compared to his original decision...that's the best choice..."

**Flashback**

**_"Mommyyyyy~"_**

**_"Ikuto sweetie why in the world would you want to be ariel...?" _**

**_"Because i'm cool!" Souko sweatdropped_**

**_"What's cool about a boy dressing up as the little mermaid..?" _****_Ikuto rolled his eyes_**

**_"Duh! i can live underwater! breathing and living underwater is cool! If i'm a mermaid then i can live underwater too! And i can rebuild the whole underwater world to my liking! i'll be the king! And i'll have mermaids who serve me~Girl's of course, no guys, Bottom line, ariel is a mermaid that can live underwater which makes her cool, so if i'm ariel then i'm cool too!" 'Technically mer_maid is_ a girl...and the hell! that story doesn't even make sense..' Souko's eyebrow began twitching and she sighed_**

**_"Hunny, that's for girls. Besides you'll regret it later on i can tell you that." _**

**_"Tch, you suck at being a parent.." Ikuto hmph-ed looking away, Souko's lip twitched_**

**_"Ikuto..do you know what you just said?"_**

**_"Yea! Mommy as _my_ parent you _have_ to do your job right! Else i'll just have to fire you and hire someone who actually does her job as my parent right and supports me in my decisions! As a parent that is you're job! but noooo! you do the exact opposite of supporting my decision! If you want to keep you're job as my parent then you should at least do that.." 'I can't believe he's my son...'_**

**_"Might as well wear that pink kitten costume..." Souko muttered annoyed by her son's attitute 'And this at the age of 7...'_**

**_"Dang woman you're right! ten times better! Now i can be like batman~"_**

**_"Hunny, batman is a _bat_.."_**

**_"I know mom, batman is a bad cat~And so am i, i'm the school's badboy!"_**

**End of flashback**

"Really...I thought he'd grow up gay or something..." Amu burst out laughing clutching her sides

"I-i'm so glad he didn't then! Buahahahaha! Dress up as a disney princess'll make you cool just because of what they can? ! Ahahahaha! haha...ha...somehow...it's not so funny anymore..." Souko blinked seeing a frown form on Amu's face

"You alright?"

"Coco-chii that was my father! I can't believe my oh-so-cool-everybody-loves-him dad was like that! I-i thought he'd be like the cool kid or something! O-or aloof and asocial! b-but this is worseeeee~!"

"Hunny, i'm his _mother_, how do you think i feel!" Amu sniffed hugging her grandma

"Really! why did we have such a stupid-simple minded-weird-idiotic-crazy-impossible-thinking dad and son? ! Nana i'm scareed! First i found out i have a Idiotic-insensitive-stupid-dumb-dense-inconsiderate dad! _Then_ i get to know he was a Stupid-simple minded-weird-idiotic-crazy-impossible thinking kid! with the weirdest theories on how to be cool! And that it was in the past doesn't make it better since he's still Stupid, dumb and idiotic! Mou grangran what's next~?"

"Who knows...maybe he really _will_ turn out gay..." Souko having an serious expression scared Amu making her teethes clatter and her body shake _'M-my dad? g-gay? NOOO! I'M A _TSUKIYOMI! HE'S _A TSUKIYOMI!' _Seeing her granddaughter's reaction Souko burst into laughter, blinking Amu pouted

"Mou coco-chan~"

"Sorry~"

"Now i don't want to continue looking at daddy's photo's...I'll probably only want to forget whatever embarrassing story you'll tell me about him~"

"Hmm, what do you want to do then?"

"Hmmmm..."

"Well?"

" I really have no clue.." Amu pouted

Hearing giggling and the door opening both Amu and Souko blinked and headed to the hall. Being to late though the two slowly crept up to Ikuto's room getting more suspicious since the giggles and other high pitched noises obviously weren't his. Motioning for Amu to be quiet and stay behind her Souko opened the door. The moment the door opened Souko froze in shock speechless staring eyes wide at her son shirtless with a girl beneath him almost naked except for her undergarments. Being interrupted both turned to the door not expecting someone to be staring at them, Ikuto's eyes widen as he shot up covering the girl next to him and rushed to his mother closing the door behind him, he glared at her

"Mom what the fu-" before Ikuto could finish his sentence he was looking the other way while a stinging pain shot through his cheek

"I don't know what the hell you're doing Ikuto but i have no idea who that girl is and since you smell like liqour i assume you're drunk and don't know what's going on so i suggest you dress up and bring her home young man!" Souko was more than shocked...her son having a one night stand? ! He always refused even looking at a girl since he said his heart belonged to Mitsuki only but now? Souko was more than angry, i mean, the sweet bubbly lady was glaring at her son...hell she even bitchslapped him. Ikuto on the other hand just smirked ruffling his mothers hair

"Haven't i told you that you look pretty when you're angry~?" Souko's eyebrow twitched

"Well then i look beautiful right now!" Ikuto pouted

"Mou~Works on young woman,"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto if i were you-"

"Yea yea i get it geez, Tch...old woman these days..." Souko sighed and turned only to meet two teary eyes which were burning holes in the door..which opened revealing a blue-eyed blonde beauty who cried dashing out of the house leaving Souko dumbfounded, Angry Amu stomped into her room shutting the door closed and locked it. Sighing and to bothered by Ikuto being drunk and having brought a girl home Souko just decided to leave and clear her mind.

Amu got ready for bed but couldn't sleep...so she got up looking at the clock that read 00:04 and headed towards her daddy's room opening the door silently walking over to her dads bed poking him

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm?" He asked groggily

"Can i sleep here?" Ikuto sighed turning around, still drunk he pulled her cheeks laughing

"Mitsuki~Mitsuki you're such an idiot~" Amu blinked in confusion _'Mitsuki..? wait...Idiot?'_ she mentally sweatdropped

"Daddy its...me..." she trailed off as her eyes widen noticing the letter in her dads hands _'Don't tell me..' _Ikuto's face then turned serious but you could tell he was still drunk

"Don't let Amu read it...please Suu-koi? Even if i'd fall in love with her i'd end up getting hurt..everytime i get close to someone i end up losing or hurting them. It's not your fault if you think that, even when i was small...mom and dad where always busy with work i thought they didn't care about me..and even now that we're close i'm still scared since i know that one day they have to leave me..i'll lose them too..i told myself i wouldn't get close to anyone to prevent myself from getting hurt. High school came and i met you two, i found a way to let you in and i didn't even doubt or think that i might end up getting hurt...that all three of us would be friends and would stay together forever, heh...i was so naive and..so..so..yea...then she left us...and soon you did too..i don't want to lose her again..i already lost her once and it broke me..she was my best friend and like a sister who'd always be there for me..what if i _do_ fall for her and something'll happen to her too? like you...you didn't want to leave me and promised me you wouldn't but you had no choice..When you left me i felt so empty and incomplete...I was in agony..I don't want that to ever happen again. You can't lose what you don't have...right? So please Mitsuki forget about it...don't tell Amu, she might end up getting hurt too. We're both satisfied and happy with the way it is now, I don't want to risk that. Aren't you content enough with what i did for Amu? I fulfilled my promise to you, I'm happy, our little princess is too, And i'm taking the best care of her..Isn't what i'm doing good enough for you..?"

**_You know i love you rigth? I do, i love you so much, and i love her too so take good care of her Ikuto, live for her, make her happy...even though she wont be able to have a mother. _**

**_Be happy, live you're life, make her happy, take good care of her._**

Tears escaped Amu's eyes as she remembered the word's of her mother..And her father's word's only made them flow down her cheeks. Covering her mouth with the back of her hand she ran...she ran out of the house and kept running not caring it was pouring and cold, not bothered by the fact it was past midnight...only thing she wanted was the rain washing away her tears

_'Mommy...mommy...mommy i'm sorry..I'm so sorry mommy but i can't do it anymore..i don't want to hurt daddy mommy, i'm really sorry i'm breaking my promise but i can't do it..daddy's right..we're both fine and happy now so it's fine..Daddy and Amu-chan don't really get along either...mommy you're enough for me...you're letters are good enough! I'm fine with other kids making fun of me cause i don't have you...but it's oke...I'm fine with growing up without you, I have daddy...and granma and grandpa..i got Aoi-san..i got lots of friends too! So don't worry about us mommy, i'm fine...it's fine..._we're_ fine...we're fine...we're all ok. Sorry mommy..please forgive me.'_

Amu cried and kept running telling herself her life was fine..she didn't need a mother figure. Not thinking about Amu _at all, _Cause in the first place, Mitsuki wanted to couple them so Amu(T) could live a normal life but second but as important, Mitsuki wanted to do it for Amu...her friend...Ikuto wasn't Mitsuki's to begin with right? Mitsuki stole Ikuto from Amu so she wanted to give him back...with whom he was supposed to be..but Amu(T) was too caught up with her dad's word's that she forgot all about Amu... _'We're fine mommy...'_

**Next Day**

Ikuto groaned as he woke up clutching his head _'Fuck...what the hell happened?' _Noticing a g-string on the floor the previous events that took place the night before flooded his mind _'SHIT!' _He immediately took a quick shower and dressed himself as he ran to his car heading towards his office not bothering to greet his mother who was eating breakfast in the kitchen as she stared at her son dashing out of the house with a blank look on her face _'Damn...damn damn damn how could i be so stupid and get drunk? ! Daaaaaamn! how am supposed to explain this to her? "Oh, Haru! i was drunk and thought you were Mitsuki thats why i fucked you, nothing else no feelings so just forget about it ok~?" Shit shit shit!' _When he arrived at his dads company he rushed into the build and dashed to his office only to find a note by his secretary's desk [Haru was Ikuto's secretary..she had a crush on him, him aware of her feelings but had no interest(in any women since Mitsuki) But despite that they were good friends and got along well, Haru occasionally helping Ikuto in his decision concerning his job since she graduated in business and such.] He gritted his teeth as he read it

**Tsukiyomi-san,**

**I'm sorry about yesterday, i'm the one to blame since i was aware of what was happening and didn't even have a sip of liquor.**

**I sincerely apologize for taking advantage of the situation but i couldn't help myself, You know my feelings for you so you should be able to understand no?**

**But i regret doing so and again my sincere apologies. I'm too ashamed and embarrassed though and i really couldn't see myself facing you normally so ****i quit.**

** I'm sorry but i'm sure you can find a good maybe even better replacement.**

**...**

**P.S i hope you can forgive me someday if not now.**

**Kagami Haru**

Ikuto sighed as he crumbled the paper in his hand and threw it away _'Fuck..'_

And only to make matters worse the phone ringed and the news he got to hear wasn't good either

**"WHAT? ! DON'T FUCK WITH ME! If i find out you're a damn kid making prank calls as a police i swear i'll hunt you down!"**

**"I-ikuto..!" **But after hearing his mother's voice he knew it wasn't a prank..Not bothering to hang up he just left the phone hanging and basically jumped down the stairs instead of taking the elevator and immediately jumped in his car and hit the gas pedal cursing under his breath.

_'Don't you fucking dare..!'_

* * *

**OMG! What the hell happened? ! And who the hell is this 'YOU' Ikuto is reffering to? ! what isn't 'you' allowed to dare? ! wtf that wasn't even englishxDD Anyways! Please share your thoughts~Anycase something BAD and TERRIBLE happened so let your imagination run wild and give me what you gotxD Let's see if one of you can guess =] and yup no Amu(H) or apologizing+happy ending in this one sorry ;P Anyways thanks for reading and please share n review! Also read Love me if you haven't yet! it'll give you something to read while waiting for the next chapters of this one~plus even though for nows its all good and fillers i PROMISE all the crying,laughing and loving will come! meaning DRAMA AND LOVE!(- talking about Love me) So follow both stories and stay tuned~I PROMISE both stories are only gonna get better(l) BTW! Love me on hold soz And sorry the chappy was short. **


	14. I hate how much i love you boy!

**YAAAAAY~! the next chappy is out ;D not gonna waste ur time while u should be reading this so not gonna say muchxD enjoy =]**

**VeronicaLover123: Hahas like ur guess hun but that isnt really bad and terrible right?:P anyways thanks for giving an answer(l) since ur the only one who did D; so yea luv ya girl!**

**Sky bluu: Hmm okiess =] well still not sure if he'll ever find out but maybe i might use it~and thanks sweetie ;D**

**and at xxXDarkNekoJokerXxx (sorry if the user is wrong btw) miss you hun! why no reviewin anymore?D; miss ur reviews! **

**Oh btw! if you got twitter follow me! Qin_DeLaCruz0x =] 'll follow back if u want me too~just ask ^^ and last thingyxP soz i know i said i wasnt gonna say much but yea ._. PLEASE! thinking bout doing a song cover so any of you got any suggestions to what i could sing~? Please and thanks~!**

**Disclaimer: Nope do not own.**

* * *

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain_  
_Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain_

_..._

_I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth_

_..._

_Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling_

_But nothing's greater than the rush  
That comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness I see your face  
Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy_

_Maybe...maybe_

_..._

_And it's draining all of me  
they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see_

_I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open.._  
_And I keep bleeding love__  
_

Bleeding love - Leona lewis

...

_I hate it,_  
_You know exactly what to do_  
_So that I can't stay mad at you_  
_For too long, that's wrong_

_You know exactly how to touch_

_So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more_  
_One of these days, maybe your magic won't affect me_  
_And your kiss won't make me weak_  
_But no one in this world knows me the way you know me_  
_So you'll probably always have a spell on me._

_I hate how much I love you_

Rihanna ft ne-yo - i hate that i love you

**

* * *

"Yes?"**

**"Tsukiyomi-san, This is Hiroto ren from the police, we got a call from someone about a accident, a girl was hit by a truck...the girl at the moment is taken to the ICU department-"**

**"The hell? look i dont care, this has nothing to do with me if i want to hear news i'll watch tv or listen to the radio but-"**

**"Tsukiyomi-san the girl that got hit is your daugther.." **_'What...?'_

**"WHAT? ! DON'T FUCK WITH ME! If i find out you're a damn kid making prank calls as a police i swear i'll hunt you down!"**_  
_

**"I-ikuto..!"**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

_'Fuck fuck fuck! The hell? turn green already!' _Frustrated and worried sick Ikuto rushed to the hospital but was stuck in the traffic. Not being able to wait any longer Ikuto parked in a free spot next to him not caring if he got a fine for not paying. Ikuto dashed to the hospital as fast as his legs could take him not even bothering to take the elevator when he got there. Forgetting to ask in which room she was though Ikuto cursed and ran back down and up again after getting the information he needed. Ikuto rushed in Amu's room

"AMU!" But she wasn't there, Sitting on Amu's bed was his mother, silently sobbing. Seeing him Souko rushed in his arms

"Ikuto! A-amu is-"

"Shhhh..She'll be alright." Even though Ikuto said that he himself had no idea..i mean he didn't even know what kind of injuries the poor kid had.

The doctor walked in startling both of them

"Where's my kid? !" The doctor looked apologetically at them and looked them in the eye

"The impact wasn't that serious and she only has a few scrapes and cuts but the problem is that she broke one of her ribs..it broke inwardly and damaged her lungs causing blood to get in her lung. We were able to operate her and support the bone as well as closing the wound preventing the blood from getting in and she'd be fine after a few weeks after her bone is healed but Amu lost too much blood...we didn't have enough blood of her type to begin with and there is another patient in need of it so i divided it but since it originally wasn't enough of course it wasn't that much of a help..Amu is moved to another room and if you wish you may visit her but she is still under narcosis...My sincere apologies sir but i without that blood she won't make it..." Ikuto's blood boiled with anger and he grabbed the man by his collar pushing him against the door

"Don't you _dare_ fuck with me old man! you're a doctor right? ! The best of the city i heard so don't you dare tell me bullshit! This isn't the only hospital around so call your buddies and ask around!" Understanding Ikuto's feelings the Doctor stayed calm

"I already tried but they are out of blood too..seems that the blood bank has a shortage and problems too..She'll be able to live on for maximal 5 hours i think but since by then we still won't have the blood it's pretty much useless to keep her alive-"

"You're a fucking doctor yet you say such things? ! Don't you _dare_ kill her off! What about donors! there has to be someone!"

"Ikuto stop it!" Souko yelled yanking her son away from the somewhat terrified old man, Ikuto grunted and glared at the man who just fastened his tie

"Tsukiyomi-san, i understand you're feelings but i already tried and did everything i could to save her but very well if you insist i'll keep her alive and see if i can find a donor..."

"You beter..."

"Ikuto stop..." Souko hugged her son as the doctor left them "You said so yourself..she'll be alright."

"This isn't a damn drama how can they be out of blood? !" Souko sighed and just hugged him tighter

"She'll be fine oke..it's Amu we're talking about she won't give up without a fight."

After getting Ikuto calmed down [which took her almost an hour] They headed towards where Amu was and silently got in closing the door without making any sound. There she was...lying in a bed, her face looked angelical as she slept with a peaceful look on her face. But what destroyed the picture was the oxygen mask covering her mouth and nose and different kinds of needles attached to strings stuck all over her arms. Next to her was also a bag of blood but it was nearly finished too...she had big purple bags under her eyes and her skin was covered with cuts and scratches...some parts of her arms didn't even _have_ skin..A tear fell down Ikuto cheek as he walked over to her and caressed her cheek.

"Hey..that's not how a princess is supposed to look like idiot..." Souko not being able to handle it anymore rushed out of the room crying, Ikuto frowned as he slowly and carefully leaned in kissing her forehead, as he was about to leave her The doctor came in blocking his way "Doc! anything?" Ikuto's face was filled with hope and expectation it made the doctor feel guilty to give him bad news

"I'm really sorry sir but i didn't find any donor...and the amount of blood i'm able to get from the blood bank is not enough either..." Ikuto gritted his teeth and punched the wall as tears slowly went down his cheeks. Thinking it'd be better to leave him alone the doctor gave one more look at the poor girl in the bed and at her devastated father wishing he could save the girl and left heavy hearted

"D..D-dad..dy..?" A weak voice whispered. Ikuto eyes shot open and he turned around finding his daughter awake looking at him, he rushed over to her and sat beside her carressing her cheek

"Sshhhhh...Don't talk oke? save your strength princess.." He smiled wiping away his tears, what alarmed him though was the sad look on her face as she held his hand against her cheek

"I-i'm not gonna make it huh..?" Ikuto's eyes widen at the sudden question

"H-huh...?"

"Am i going to die daddy?" the girl whispered, her voice cracking. Frozen Ikuto just sat there staring into her eyes which begged him to save her...he was speechless "Am i going to die?...daddy am i going to die?"

"A-am i going to die..?..coco-ba-chan am i?" Ikuto turned to the door finding his mother leaning against it covering her mouth as her tears uncontrollably streamed down her face. She slowly walked over to her granddaughter and caressed her cheek as she shook her head trying to smile

"Y-you'll be f-fine dear..I promise.." A tear slowly went down Amu's cheek as she turned to her dad who sat on her other side -Souko left, Ikuto right-

"She not lying right? grangran never lies...right daddy?" Still frozen the only thing Ikuto did was nod..another tear fell down Amu's cheek "I'm mad at you daddy..."

"H-huh? Why..?"

"Y-you're lying...Why are you lying? i heard him...h-he couldn't find a d-donor! I'm not gonna make it huh? I'm gonna die right? Right? !" At this point Amu sat up but immediately fell back in her bed clutching her chest as she cried "Am i going to die..! Am i? tell me! daddy tell me...Daddy...!" Souko fell to her knees and held Amu's hand while Ikuto just sat there still shocked by her question...only thing that moved by him were the his tears escaping from his eyes..then he chuckled and ruffled her hair

"You'll be fine princes..you don't even fully understand the meaning of dying.." Amu sniffed holding her dads hand only tighter

"I-i don't...but i do know i'm not gonna be living with you anymore! I won't ever see you again! i'll be separated from you! I don't want to leave you! i don't want to be separated from you! I-i love you daddy! i love you grangran! I don't want to die daddy please? daddy tell the doctor i don't want to die!" Ikuto couldn't take it anymore and he broke down crying hugging his daughter who was crying too...Souko got up hugging her son and granddaughter...

What they didn't know though was that someone was watching them from the window...and was silently crying too watching the scene.

[A/N..ok...have no idea if something like that is even possible, what happened to amu i mean. Her broken rib piercing tru her lung and then the doctors being able to repair it and such and prolly also not that they are out of blood and can get it nowhere but this is a friggin story so its possibleXPP and lol repair o0 and who do you think saw them? ;D..even tho you'll find out later on;P]

Ikuto and Souko were both sent home after 2 hours even though both insisted they would stay...in the end though they did went home since there were no available rooms they could stay in and Amu was also to be left alone for the time being and rest..It wasn't good for her to use up her strength if she wanted a chance to live even though the chance was very small. Both couldn't fall asleep though and ended up crying themselves to sleep...Both not in their own room though...Souko fell asleep on Amu's bed while Ikuto fell asleep on the couch.

**Next morning - 06:30**

The phone rang waking up the tired father who fell off the couch

**"Tsukiyomi-san! you're daughter! She-"** Not wanting to hear any of it Ikuto slammed the phone shut and rushed to the hospital not bothering to wake up his mom and bring her with him..in fact the thought didn't even cross his mind since the only thing he thought about was his daughter.

When Ikuto arrived at the hospital he rushed to Amu's room only to find someone he least expected talking to the Doctor. Hearing the door open both turned to the door

"Ah! Tsukiyomi-san! I have great news for you! This beautiful young lady offered to be Amu's donor! and even though she did give quite a lot of her blood to your daughter both will be just fine!" The Doctor smiled happy to be able to save the child. Ikuto just nodded and kept staring at Amu's donor, sensing the awkward atmosphere the doctor left them saying he had other patients who needed him, both not paying attention though and just kept looking into each others eyes. And who else would it be other than our favorite teen star Hinamori Amu? Being the first to snap out of their trance Amu remembered they weren't exactly friends and immediately looked away grabbing her purse and stood up looking somewhat hurt.

"I-i'm sorry i just..i heard about Amu and i couldn't help myself, next thing i knew it i was standing infront of her room while Souko-san and you were there...I-i didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything and i just felt so sorry for all three of you...then i discovered that Amu and i have the same blood type so even though just a little i wanted to be of help..B-but it's fine now! The Doctor said she'll be fine in less than a month a-and she can begin school again afterwards so i-i'm happy she'll be fine..s-so i-i won't bother you any further and i'll leave you alone now..don't worry this is the last time you'll ever s-see me so bye..!" Without another word Amu made an attempt to rush out of the room not being able to take the awkwardness anymore, Ikuto sighed at her action and just when she was out of the room Ikuto grabbed her arm and held her against him leaning his forehead against hers confusing the girl more

"C'mere..." Amu's eyes widen at the sudden action

"I-iku..to?" Ikuto pulled her into his chest and hugged her

"I'm sorry...i'm sorry for being such a ass to you, you're right, i'm just assuming things even though i don't know what really is truth so i don't have the right to tell you shit..I'm sorry Amu...I didn't mean to snap at you..i didn't mean to get angry..i didn't mean to hurt you Amu..in any way. I'm sorry for everything..." Ikuto stared into her honey-golden eyes showing her his sincereness through his eyes, Amu on the other hand didn't know how to respond..She already promised herself she would let go..but how could she when he wasn't planning on letting her slip away? She hated it...she hated that he could make hell out of her life and be the devil king he is ruling it and then with a simple sorry she would forgive him in an instant, she hated the control he had over her, she hated how he could get away with anything, she hated how he'd get her hopes up and in the end he'd just crush them but would always find a way to bring them up again, she hated that he knew exactly what to do whenever she was angry with him, that he could turn her frown upside down anytime, she hated that he didn't even know the effect he was having on her, how blind he was about her feelings...she hated the fact that despite everything he did to her, despite how many times he hurt her and made her cry..she hated that despite all that she still loved him..she'd still get her hopes up knowing they'd probably get crushed again...she hated that she wouldn't listen to her mind instead she'd follow her heart. Really confused Amu pushed him away and avoided eye contact _'Why are you doing this?...why do you keep messing with me?'_

"I-its fine...i-i shouldn't have bitten back either..I-it's oke i forgive you so just forget about it oke-"

"Geez what's with you? So rude, not even letting me finish~" Ikuto pouted.

Oke...Amu was totally confused now _'First angry and now all sweet? I seriously don't get this guy...' _"I'm sorry.." Ikuto smiled kissing her cheek which took Amu by surprised, her eyes widen as her cheeks darkened

"Thanks...thanks for saving Amu's life, i'm glad i didn't lose her..that goes for both of you. I owe you big time," _'B-both?' _getting back to reality Amu looked away trying to force her blush down telling herself it was just a mere kiss out of thankfulness..nothing more

"B-both?" Ikuto chuckled

"I already lost you once and i'm not planning on letting you go for a second time, i couldn't do anything about you leaving that time but i can now so whatever you say i ain't planning on letting you go Amu. You were my best friend and still _are_. You're important to me you know that right?" Ikuto held her chin in between his thumb and index finger forcing her to look in his eyes, a tear slid down her cheek as she hugged Ikuto

"Ikuto...I missed you so much!" Ikuto smiled as he held her in his arms

"Missed you too."

Amu was happy...happy she had her friend back but she was also scared...scared she'd end up hurt again. _'Ikuto...don't shatter what's left of my heart, please?...without a heart it's impossible for a living thing to live...so even if you do? give it back...so that at least it can heal and i can live on...'_

Both were too caught up in hugging though they didn't notice the figure that was silently glaring at them.

* * *

**THEY FINALLY MADE UP!;D hoped u liked the chappy! and yes poor Amu got in a accidentD; and aw! only one guessXP seriously if i ask something i really do expect an answer;P anyways share n review! Again..sorry it was short didn't have much time and actually planned on updating sunday but yea change of plans**


	15. The perfect gift

**Yaaaaay next chappie ;P updated early since ill be gone from monday till wednesday and if i'd update thursday or friday it be a lil late so yea welcome bieshiesXP**

**Sky bluu: Sankyuu! haha of course she wouldnt:P who'd take over her job then;)**

**xxXDarkNekoJokerXxx: Really? weird=S Oh she's 8 =] lol kinda young huhxD but didn't wanne make Ikuto to oldXPAnd dun wanna give any spoilers but already thought of it from the beginning =]still thinking of a char. OC or not? if not who then?XD and dw its okiess at least i know now whyxD also got some probs w/ ff ;d**

**alchemistlover14: Haha cause i wanne make you guys thiiiink~**

**MidnightVampress: Good ;O but how can it be AmuT if she's in the hospital:P well..i mean in her bed while that person was by the door ;d plus Ikuto and AmuH were in AmuT room~but yea you guessed good who was looking! tho im not saying who so read for yourself =]**

**Thanks for the reviews sweeties! hope you like the chap and'll keep reviewin~also to those who don't review but love/like this fic if you do why not spend 1 min to say 'i liked the chap' hm? just a suggestion;P niways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously...you guys even bother reading this? do i even have to say i don't own it? since well...DISCLAIMER pretty much says it ;)**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Say Ah~" Amu said scooping a spoon full of soup in Amu's mouth as she opened her mouth. After swallowing the little girl pouted crossing her arms and looked at her dad who sat next to her

"Daddy~Tell Amu-chii i'm not a kid and she doesn't need to feed me! especially not like a little baby! i mean c'mon seriously...'Choo choo~here comes the food express~!' really?" The girl said turning to Amu with raised eyebrow, Ikuto just chuckled

"Aw~But you _are_ daddy's little baby~" Amu glared at her dad _'Not helping!'_

"Daddy!" Amu(H) giggled

"Oh c'mon Amu...you can't feed yourself with your arm in that condition and you know that, so why _not_ let me help you~? hm?" She smiled "Besides~It's fun~" she winked sticking out her tongue, Amu(T) though just continued to pout

"Yea, for you it is," the girl muttered, Amu(H) giggled and rolled her eyes putting the bowl of soup on the table next to her and stood up

"Oke fine you eat by yourself then, I'm going outside for a bit~" And so she left the two

Amu glared cutely turning to her father "Feed me." she asked..well, more like demanded, Ikuto ruffled her hair

"Na i think i better head off to work now~" Amu blinked surprised

"What? You both are useless!" Ikuto chuckled kissing his daughter

"Yea well you ain't that fun either princess, i'll be back in 5 hours ok? so listen to the nurses and your grandma!" And as if hearing her name Souko appeared by the door

"Morning Amu-chii~!" She smiled hugging Amu

"Mou Grangran Amu-chii and daddy are mean~" Souko turned to Ikuto raising her eyebrow, Ikuto just shrugged

"She doesn't want to be fed,"

"Do so! Grangran they treat me like a baby~Saying things like 'clear the runway the airplane is going to land~!' or 'choo choo~here comes the food express~!' _That's_ what i don't want~" Souko burst out laughing and turned to her son

"Thought you hated it and said you'd never do that to your own child~?"

"Amu started it." He shrugged as he waved them good bye and left for work

**Rima's POV**

**_I'm sorry...i'm sorry for being such a ass to you, you're right, i'm just assuming things even though i don't know what really is truth so i don't have the right to tell you shit..I'm sorry Amu...I didn't mean to snap at you..i didn't mean to get angry..i didn't mean to hurt you Amu..in any way. I'm sorry for everything.._**

**_..._**

**_I already lost you once and i'm not planning on letting you go for a second time, i couldn't do anything about you leaving that time but i can now so whatever you say i ain't planning on letting you go Amu. You were my best friend and still __are_. You're important to me you know that right?**

I clenched my fist thinking back at what i came across at the hospital _'God what is wrong with that girl! She's just gonna forgive and forget just like that? ! If you keep repeating the same mistakes, after the second time it's not a mistake anymore it's STUPIDITY! Seriously..that girl doesn't learn from her mistakes...' _Tch. Talk about the devil...There Amu came in my room like nothing was wrong smiling like the idiot she is..don't get me wrong, i love her...thats why i'm trying to protect her..from making the same mistakes over and over again. But no matter what i do she just keeps falling in the same trap...

"What's got you so happy?" i muttered not looking away from my manga, she just blinked and smiled

"Nothing~Just am." I rolled my eyes at her answer and looked at her

"Nothing doesn't make you happy...nothing makes you...well..nothing!" Amu just giggled causing me to sweatdrop _'I'm serious here!'_

"What are you talking about~?" I sighed

"Amu...i saw you at the hospital 4 weeks ago...and i also know you've been visiting her daily..i have nothing against her but Amu i'm worried about you, you out of everyone should know best about Ikuto..."

"Rima, thanks." She smiled, i blinked

"Amu i'm not kidding! Seriously whatever he does he just ends up hurting you intentional or not! what are you a masochist? !" This time it was Amu's turn to sweatdrop

"Masochist? Geez Rima-chan~Can't you trust me with this one?" she pouted, i sighed

"I already trusted you with your other "This one"'s so no i can't since i'm pretty sure what the outcome will be..."

"Oh yea~? and thats?"

"You running to me crying..."

"Well...the other times i did but really Rima he changed! He wasn't even a bad guy to begin with-"

"Amu are you blind? ! Do you even know what he did and said to you? !"

"He apologized!"

"Yea but yet he keeps doing it over and over again!"

"He doesn't know..."

"That's why he keeps doing it! Since he doesn't know genius!" Amu sighed and looked at me with a sad look _'Oh great...' _she smiled _'Eh?'_

"I'm proud of my heart..it's been played,cheated,stabbed,burned and broken..yet somehow it still works." My expression softened

"So am i..but how much more will it be able to take Amu?" she just went over to me and hugged me

"Who knows..only one way to find out huh?"

"Amu..."

"Don't worry oke? I won't cry...i'll be strong!"

"You really are an idiot you know.." Amu giggled and winked

"And thats why you love me~"

"Yea to bad i do~"

"H-hey! Don't say it like you mean it~" She pouted, i burst out laughing, Amu blinked and blushed

"What? !"

"Noooothing~"

"Mou Rima-chan!"

I smiled _'I'll give you one last chance Tsukiyomi...so don't you dare and ruin it. Cause the next time no matter how much Amu'__ll beg me i won't let you off so easily...If she won't do something i will..I promise you Tsukiyomi if you _dare_ hurt her again or do something to make her cry...i swear i'll make you regret it'_

**Normal POV - At the mall**

"Oke...tell me, why did i agree on going with you?" Kukai asked for the..who knows how many times he already asked the same question since they left..Amu sighed

"Kukai, i have no idea why you agree'd but you did oke? !"

"Hmph...But you never mentioned a certain someone coming with us..." Said boy muttered taking a glance at the guy next to Amu's other side. Ikuto sighed

"Dude, what's your problem? I don't even know you..."

"Right, and i don't intend sharing my problems with people i don't know." Amu rolled her eyes at the two

"Oh cheer up you two! you're both my best friends so just get to know each other and who knows you might end up being friends as well!"

"Yea that theory not supported...didn't really work with Rima and Mitsuki.." Amu glared at Ikuto

"Not helping.." she whispered

"Oh suuuure! just exclude me.."

"What? Kukai i'm not excluding you in anything..." Amu sweatdropped

"Then why whisper? People whisper so no one else will hear except the person whispered to." Amu scratched her head with both hands and groaned

"Ugh! why did i even _bother_ taking you two with me? !"

"Well taking me isn't that a surprise~I mean, the real question would be why _not_ take the Tsukiyomi Ikuto with you~?" A vein popped out of Amu's head

"Shut up."

"Oh just say it Amu~You looooooove me~" he smirked, Amu's eyes widen as her cheeks darkened

"As if..."

"Mou~Doesn't muri-chan love iku-chan~?" her blush darkened at the tone he used, he looked so cute with those kitty eyes and pouting lips! She avoided eye contact locking her arms around Kukai's -Surprising him- and walked into a shop

"Tch, whatever c'mon Kukai lets go!" Ikuto blinked as the two walked away

"Oh c'mon Amu i was just kidding!" he said running up to them

"Dude! Just leave her alone!" Kukai now really got irritated by Ikuto who just rolled his eyes stealing Amu from him and slung his arm over her shoulder pulling her to his chest

"Sorry but i can't~" He winked

"Seriously you two, just stop it! what's with you two? as if you're fighting over me geez.."Amu got away from Ikuto's grasp and turned to both boys crossing her arms leaning on one leg "Help me or not? if not then just go cause i don't wanna waste my time listening to you two bickering over who knows what." Both guys sighed

"Help you.." They answered in unison

"Goo-Yes?" Her eyebrow twitched when Kukai raised his hand

"May i ask something?" twitch...twitch "Right...uhm what are we shopping for?"

"Something actually good came out of his mouth, yea Amu why did you call us?"

"Oh my god Ikuto! For Amu of course! She'll be discharged tomorrow! Soooo~I want to give her a welcome party and of course i also need a gift!"

"Isn't the party the gift?" Kukai asked

"Yea..why need two gifts? it'll just cause us more time." Ikuto added

"You know kukai...just search for a gift kay? And Ikuto it's you're friggin daughter!" Both Ikuto and Kukai rolled their eyes and smiled

"Yes boss~!" they chimed in unison saluting, Amu could've just face palmed herself..she sighed _'God...why didn't i just go with Rima and Hana-san?'_

**In her head**

_**"Oh my gosh! Amu-chii look at this! Isn't it just the cutest thing you ever saw? ! Give Amu-chibi this!"**_

_**"You're kidding me right? Amu don't listen to her...hey look at this! **_**This**_** is a gift~"**_

_**"**_**You're**_** kidding me right? Amu don't listen to her...That's **_**not**_** a gift~"**_

_**"U-uhm...guys? It's my gift to her so i'll pick one myself-"**_

_**"Then why call us? Amu i missed my stand-up comedy special for you! then you tell me you don't need us? !"**_

**_"E-eh? No! i mean i need you to _help_ me! not to _choose_ for me!"_**

**_"Mou Amu-chii Rima-chans right~I missed something too you know."_**

**_"Are you listening to me? ! I need you're _help_!"_**

**_"Well...we're helping you but you just turn the idea down!"_**

**_"Rima-chan's right!"_**

**_"Ok i didn't even comment on you're choices...Guys-"_**

**_"Amu we're girls.."_**

**_"Amu.._one _of us is a girl.."_**

**_"What? Oh then what are you missy?"_**

**_"Kid i'm a woman~"_**

**_"Amu why did you bring Miss got-a-pole-shoved-up-her-ass with us? !"_**

**_"What? ! Amu why did you bring Miss I-love-comedy-but-i'm-emotionless-like-a-brick-it's-ironic with us? !"_**

**Back to reality**

Amu mentally sweatdropped and shook her head_ 'On the other hand...maybe these two are the better choice...'_

"Amu! I found something~!" Ikuto's voice bringing her back to earth Amu blinked and huried over to where Ikuto and Kukai were, face beaming

"Really? what what~!" But the moment she saw what they had her face went blank "A one-pice and bikini? Really? This isn't even her size idiots!" she screeched staring at the swimming clothes they held..Both guys blinked

"Eh? Who are you talking about, it's for you!" they said in unison...again...really, what are they? telepathic or something? A vein popped out of her head

"When i said we're going to hold a welcome back party and buy a gift for Amu i didn't mean myself sherlocks!"

"Geez Amu no need to yell...we're in a store you know..and not my fault! You're name is Amu so i thought you meant for yourself." Ikuto stated defending himself and rolled his eyes

"Ikuto...It's a _welcome_ party...what part of welcome don't you get? ! AND i already told you! Cause last time i checked? i'm not in the hospital and am not you're daughter..."

"I thought you wanted to celebrate us getting together again!" Amu's face flushed _'T-together?'_

"The hell don't say it so casually! And even if it was welcoming _me_ back for whatever reason you have why would _i_ organize it myself genius!"

"What i was thinking! But yea oke i got it..ooooh~so that's why you called me to come with you~since i'm her dad eh?" Amu's eyebrow twitched

"Oh my god Ikuto you're unbelievable..."

"Oh suuuure~Just leave me out again.."

"If you say so spikey~"

"Ikuto! Kukai we're not leaving you anywhere really what's you're problem? both of you!" Both glared at eachother

"Him." They said pointing at each other

Amu groaned taking the bathing suits outta their hands and putting them back _'Scratch what i said before...at least Rima and Hana would listen and know when to stop..Who am i kidding all four of them would be troublesome!'_

Two hours later they _finally_ found a gift...they meaning Amu. AMU finally found a gift, the guys mainly just fooled around and argued over who knows what...

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! lol sorry nothing interesting in this chapxD next chappy is the partayy! what do you think the girt is~? well...actually dun have anything in mind either...so ideas are welcome =] niway thnx for reading till the next chap! and for those who're reading Love me sorry but for now not still on hold schedule pretty packed n it hard enough to update this weekly D; but if i can find time ill update it kay? sorry! but hope u understand =] Please share n review(l)**


	16. Cupido is back!

**WOOT! next chappy of Matchmakerrr~hope i didn't make you wait to long?:P so enjoy~oh and again im gonna ask, want me to add previews? **

**Mermain123: Hahas glad you liked it(l) And don't you dare kill Ikuto! I still need him for my storyXP else itll turn Kukamu/Amukai ;O**

**Roshiru: Thanks~And hahas i know right?xD was thinking hard on wether to make those two love rivals or good friends:P**

**Alchemistlover14: Sorry hun but dun think i'll add the party really D; hope you enjoy the chap nonetheless =]**

**Thanks for reviewin! i enjoy reading them so please if you read the chap and like please kindly review~?**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Do not own.**

**Btw: I always replace the chap if i find any mistakes so if you find any please tell me! cause sometimes im to lazy toxD**

* * *

**Normal POV - 07:00 **

Honey golden eyes shot open the second her alarm rang and a smile was plastered on her face as she didn't hesitate jumping out of bed. Getting some clothes out of her closet she hummed her way to the bathroom and took a shower. After dressing herself and applying a little bit of make-up Amu looked in the mirror with her hand on her hip _'Oke~now the hardest part...how should i do my hair?' _After a few attempts Amu groaned and combed her hair straight again and scratched her head...In the end she chose to do a messy bun with her bangs a bit to the side framing her face. She smiled to herself in the mirror as she turned around satisfied with her appearance. She figured if she wore a plain dress why do something complicated and difficult with her hair? Getting her bag Amu walked out of her house and locked it greeting her employees a good-bye as she got in her white audi r8~What? she's basically a something-naire so a girl can have a big boy car right? thats not her only car though.

[A/N dress n shoes on profile if ur curious =] for some reason i cant paste the link here-_- not even sure if i can on my prof..well if it not there then for dress just type in google image "cute dress" and then its the second =] so white top like spaghetti strap and then grey puffed in bottom n for shoes u can choose=S]

While waiting for the traffic light to turn green Amu rumaged through her bag and got out her phone calling Kukai who was on her speed dial

**PEEP - PEEP -**

**"Yo kukai speaking~"** Amu giggled to herself and replied imitating him

**"Yo Amu speaking~" **

**"Amu! Sup?"** Even though Amu couldn't see him she was pretty sure he was grinning, she rolled her eyes

**"On my way to the mall, you should be too."**

**"Huh? Why?"** Amu sweatdropped

**"Don't tell me..you actually forgot?" **_'On the other hand...wouldn't surprise me if he did..'_

**"Forgot what?"** _'So he did...' _Amu sighed

**"Kukaaaii~You where gonna help me pick out stuff for the party? You know? food,drinks,decoration and stuff!"**

**"Oh that! I thought it was tomorrow?"**

**"Ugh...Really Kukai...whatever, just get your ass here! i'll be at the mall entrance in less then five minutes and i don't plan on waiting more than 15 minutes got it?"**

**"Eh? ! Amu the mall is 20 minutes away from me! You're not serious about the 15 minutes right~? I mean even if i'd come late i'td only be 5 minutes~"**

**"3 minutes..."**

**"Ok ok fine i'm going already! shees!" **Amu giggled

**"Bye kukai~"**

**"Tch. Bye."**

**"Mou~" **Amu pouted

**"Geez woman you want me to go or not?" **Amu chuckled at his tone

**"Irritated much?"**

**"I wonder who's fault it is~?"**

**"Aaaw sorry sweetie~"**

**"Seriously Amu, don't get mad at me if i'm late." **Amu rolled her eyes and giggled

**"You know i was just kidding, but kay kay byeee~"**

**"Byeee~"**

**"Ok if i imitate you it's fine but _don't_ imitate me..you sound gay..like, it's good with girls wearing guys clothes but the other way around it's just stupid.."**

**"How long do you plan on stalling me~? I'm doubting you actually want me to go with you.."**

**"Oh shut up! Can't i miss my friend~?"**

**"Well you'll see him in fifteen minutes and hung out with him yesterday so yes you can~" **Amu laughed

**"I'm not stalling you, i mean you reply back so it's your own fault~"**

**"The hell? It's not! Either way it's still you so end of story. i win~But of course i reply! Besides, _you're_ the one who's replying to me since i already said good bye~"**

**...**

**"Amu?"**

**...**

**"You there?"**

**...**

**"Mou~why aren't you replying? That's mean~" **

**"Suuure~my fault huh? Y_ou_ stay on the phone after saying good bye cause you _want_ and _expect_ me to reply~"**

**"Well duh! But ok i won't reply then, bye Amu~"**

**"What duh?-"**

**PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

Amu blinked _'How dare he hang up on me!'_ She put her phone on silence and but it back in her bag as she hmph-ed to herself -Well..actually to kukai- She looked out of the window raising her eyebrow when the traffic light was _still _red. _'The hell?' _That's when she noticed the loooooong row of cars behind her all cursing and shouting, blowing their horns. She sweat-dropped as she realized she was to caught up talking to Kukai not paying attention...She apologized and quickly stepped on the gas the moment the light turned green and mumbled pretty words to herself completely embarrassed _'Stupid Kukai...'_

**At the mall**

"Well well well~Look who's late~?" Amu eyebrow twitched

"Shut up." She said through her teeth, Kukai just chuckled

"So what are we gonna buy?" Amu blinked

"Didn't i just tell you that over the phone?"

"I mean more specifically like what drinks and food."

"O-oh...right. Hehe..actually haven't really thought of it, well wanted to make Amu's favorite dish but i don't know what it is..." Kukai sighed

"Amuuu~"

"What! Well...she did mention she always wanted to taste something western?"

"Burritos, taco's with cheese and tortillas with dip~" Kukai grinned

"Food, check~See? i _did_ make the right choice to bring you with me~"

"Ain't i lucky.."

"Oh c'mon you're with_ me_ so it has to be fun~"

"If you're reffering to the old days and such those days were fun because of _me_~" Amu rolled her eyes

"Whatever, we were together so thats the point why we had fun~!"

"Whatever you say~"

"So drinks?"

"Uuuhm..don't really know western drinks,"

"Doesn't necessarily have to be western sherlock!"

"Auw! Why'd you hit me~?"

"Aaaaw did it hurt~?"

"Well...of course not-"

"Then quit complaining."

"Mean~"

"Whatever you say~" Amu smirked

"Well...Bout punch?" Amu looked at him raising her eyebrow

"You really thinking party huh~?"

"What?" Amu giggled

"Nothing~You're just so cute~" Kukai grinned snaking his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him

"Whatever you say~" Amu giggled and rolled her eyes

"Punch it is then, oke now only decoration and buy the food and drinks~"

"See? Easy~"

"Whatever you say~" Kukai sweat-dropped

"Oke you can stop that now."

Amu laughed "Didn't think you'd actually notice~" she leaned on Kukai's shoulder surprising the guy but he soon relaxed and grinned "Shut up, i'm just a little tired."

"Whatever you say~" Amu smiled and rolled her eyes

"I thought you told me to stop?"

"You but you didn't tell me to~" Amu giggled

"Just help me with the decorations already."

"Uuuuhm...got a theme in mind or something? And we're gonna hold it in her house or you rented a place?"

"Kukai it's a surprise party-"

"I thought it was a welcome back party?" Amu sweat-dropped

"It is-"

"But just now you said-"

"It's a welcome back surprise party oke? !"

"Ok~" Amu sighed _'And he's supposed to be 22?'_

"Anyway since it's a surprise-"

"Welcome back surprise party~" Kukai corrected grinning, A vein popped out of Amu's head as she inhaled

"Since it's a _Welcome back surprise party _Of course we're gonna hold at at their place! And decorations? well...not really a theme but i was just thinking of just a little, nothing big or something.."

"Then just do the table and some slingers and confetti or something simple like that,"

"Not a little_ too_ simple?"

"You really are a rich girl huh~?" Amu rolled her eyes as she elbowed him causing him to chuckle

"Shut up country boy~"

"C-country? ! I'm not country! I've been a city kid all my life you know!" Amu giggled

"Relax~I mean, had to say _something_~" Kukai rolled his eyes

"Tch. What do you think then?"

"About the decoration? Uhm...yea...that's why i asked you to come with me~"

"To make _all_ the decisions eh?"

"That's why i love you~" she smiled snaking her arms around his waist and hugged him, Kukai sighed

"Well, Bout a balloon arch by the door, helium filled heart shaped balloons sticking to the roof, on the roof next to the door a ball like thingy with confetti in it and we're gonna open it when she comes in, the ball connected to slingers going down from the confetti ball to all the corners of the walls and build a small stage at the back of the room and a performance from you~Then yea eat, drink and have fun~And the decorations of course in her favorite colors~"

"Now my part comes in~"

"And that's?" Amu rolled her eyes at his question

"Shopping of course!" She smiled

After buying all the things they needed Amu gave Ikuto a call that they were coming -Even though he never agreed to Kukai coming too, well before the party not- they grabbed a little snack and headed towards the Tsukiyomi mansion, now it was Amu's turn to admire Ikuto's crib~

**Ikuto's POV**

Seriously...why does that soccer clown have to come? Amu and me can prepare the party on our own...tch. Plus, i don't like the fact they're so close...AS A FRIEND! I mean i don't trust the kid, if you ask me i think he got a thing for her..next thing you know it Amu might be tied up to a bed and who knows the things he's gonna do to her! Believe me i know what he can and probably will do to her if she was in that state! I'm a guy myself...the hell am i thinking? And since when did i care for her like that? ! they're just damn friends Ikuto! why so agitated? besides..even if they were more than friends -which i tell you, they are NOT- who cares? let them be happy then.

I sighed and went to clean the kitchen a bit_ 'Knowing her she'll probably cook something herself instead of wasting money to buy food...'_ After cleaning the house a bit -which you most likely won't see me do...ever.- i headed towards the living room but when i was about to sit the doorbell rang _'Tch..took them long enough' _I stood up and opened the door, surprised to what i saw..._'Kukai...leaning on Amu's back hugging her? ' _My eyebrow twitched and without thinking i yanked Amu away from him and held her by my side glaring at the blinking..._thing_ outside my house

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?" I blinked when Amu got out of my hold and looked at me raising her eyebrow "Well?"

"Nothing."

"Right...well could you help Kukai getting the rest of the stuff out of my car~? Thanks Iku-chan~"_ 'Tch. Not even giving me a chance to answer...why bother asking?' _I sighed and rolled my eyes

"Sure, but i don't need his help."

"Seriously Ikuto, what's you're problem, why don't you like him~? I mean you don't even know him,"

"Yea! What the hell is your problem dude? You got a thing for Amu or something? Cause i swear that glare was pretty nasty when you saw her in my arms~"

"Glare?" Amu grinned

"I'm your friend Amu, of course i won't let any guy touch you like that..." I said turning to her, She though just rose her eyebrow

"Never mind i'll go with Ikuto, Kukai you can start preparing the food! See you in a few~!" And just like that she grabbed my hand dragging me to the elevator -Yup, i got a elevator~ and so does Amu...- and just kept smiling like an idiot all the way to the car.. _'Really...what's gotten in to her all of a sudden?'_

Awkwardly i got the key from her and started unloading her car and then closed it after i was done. But really..that smile was ticking me off

"And you're happy because?"

"Which glare when you saw me in Kukai's arms~?" _'Honestly? i don't know myself since i didn't even think...only thing is that i didn't like what i saw and decided to ruin the image in front of my eyes..' _Of course that wouldn't be my real reply..

"Which glare?" Amu rolled her eyes

"Were you jealous~? Aaaaw! you were huh!"

"The Fuck? ! of course not!" I defended_ 'What the fuck is that woman thinking!'_

"First stage, denial~"

"I'm not denying anything!"

"Why are you denying~?"

"I'm telling you i'm not."

"Well...normally you don't loose your cool, but since you're desperately telling me i'm wrong i can't help but assume you _are_~" I sweat dropped _'Me? losing my cool? Yea right.'_

"Why would i be jealous? Jealous of what, nothing to be jealous about." She just blocked my way while we were heading towards the door grinning, i sighed.

"You're jealous cause i let kukai do things to me that i usually _forbid_ _you_ to? Because when he hugs me i smile but when you do i scream and demand you to let me go? Because i spend more time with him? Jealous of what? Jealous of him~Why would you be jealous? There isn't a reason for you to be jealous unless you loooooove me~So do you~? hmmmm?" My eyebrow began twitching and i swear if i wasn't holding this 67kg of junk...what the hell did she even buy? !

"No i do not love you." She just giggled _'did she even hear what i said?'_

"And again denying~"

"The fuck? !"

"Loosing your cool~" A vein popped out of my head...wait, let me rephrase that..._veins_ popped out of my head and i just decided to stay quiet "Aaaw Iku-chan is jealous~How cute!"

"How many times do i have to tell you i'm not!"

"You're jealous~"

"I'm not."

"You are~"

"I'm not~"

"You. are,"

"Am. not."

"Yes~"

"No."

"So yes~"

"So no~"

"You love it when i'm in Kukai's arms~"

"So no~WAIT YES!"

"You _love_ it when i'm in Kukai's arms?"

"No!"

"So you ARE jealous~?"

"No!"

"You so are~You want to hold me like he does~wanne hug me like he does~wanne kiss me like me does-"

"He...kissed you?"

"Maybe~" Oke...now i'm really pissed...and no i'm not jealous but worried! if she pampers him to much doesn't she know he might take advantage of it? ! i mean seriously..and THATS why i glared at him! OKE? TSUKIYOMI'S DON'T GET JEALOUS!

"Whatever."

"Since you're not denying..you admit~?" _'wanna play? fine.' _

**Amu's POV**

This is soooo fun~Take that! now you know how i felt all those times _you _messed with _me_!

"Since you're not denying..you admit~?" I smiled, but it soon faded when i saw the smirk on his face

"I just pity him, poor taste in girls...i mean really, that you got a little makeover doesn't mean you're hot, in fact nothing much has changed you know, and even if you got the looks and he'd marry you he'd probably divorce the next day after knowing what it's like to live with _you_. So no i am not jealous of him nor do i want to do those things to you~"

And thats when my fun ended...somehow...even though he probably said it to get me back...it still hurt..

**Flashback**

_**"Why are you even entering the contest? Really, you got no chance to win missy~"**_

_**"I know right! she's so ugly!"**_

_**"And she's a tomboy!"**_

_**"Tomboys shouldn't enter miss contests!"**_

_**"And who would win with pink hair? !"**_

_**"Freaky tomboy geek!"**_

_**"No matter how much make up you'll ever put on you'll always stay ugly!"**_

_**"In fact? Trying to make yourself look beautiful will only make you look worse~"**_

**End of flashback**

_"that you got a little makeover doesn't mean you're hot"_

"-mu!"

"Huh?"

"What happened? You just froze all of a sudden...If it was about what i said i'm sorry, i didn't mean it i was just so ticked off and yea..."

"O-oh sorry! I didn't notice...hehe sorry for worrying you~And it's oke i probably deserved it? Besides forgot what we were arguing about anyway so just forget it kay~?" Even though i smiled i'm sure he didn't buy it since i could see it in his eyes

"If you say so..." Seeing him still worried and unsure i smiled and pulled his cheeks "W-whey!" I giggled

"I'm the one who should say sorry, so sorry oke~? It's my fault all this began so don't worry bout it. Cheer up~Your daughter is coming back home!" He rolled his eyes and shook his head trying to lose my hands on his face..tch. as if i'd let him~

"Sho u noh wetting gwo huh?" I just laughed at how he sounded and shook my head giggling "kay then." _'Hm?'_

He smirked and licked my fingers, so of course i immediately let go

"What the hell? !"

"You wouldn't let go.." he shrugged

"Hmph!" He just chuckled causing me to blush..._'if only you knew what you did to me...would you be more careful?'_

**Normal POV - after preperation**

Amu sighed as she fell down on the couch

"Eeeeeh~Finally done!"

"Tch. Not thanks to you..."

"Mou Iku-chan~I lost balance~And by coincidence you were underneath me the moment i slipped my foot~"

On the couch was Ikuto...with a sack of ice on his shoulder

"Ahahahaha! But that was damn funny!" Ikuto turned to the spiked head and glared at him

"If it was you it would be a whole different story..." Kukai just grinned at the pissed male beside him

"Yea~Cause if it was me i'd catch her~" He grinned

"Why you-"

"Okeeeee! Cut it out you two...seriously, you two are like cats and dogs." Both just hmph-ed and looked the other way -not facing each other- Amu sighed "Really...what am i supposed to do with you two?"

Just then the phone rang...

"Uh Ikuto? Aren't you going to pick it up?"

...

Amu sweat dropped after getting no response

"Okee...Kukai it's right next to you-"

"It's his damn phone and house why should-"

"Ok i'll pick it up myself geez!"

Amu sighed as she walked over to Kukai's side and since Kukai sat on the spot she wanted to take she just sat on his lap...not noticing the glares from Ikuto that were sent her and Kukai's way...

[A/N Jealous much~?]

**"Tsukiyomi residence~"**

**"Ah Amu-chan!"**

**"Souko-san! What's up~?"**

**"We'll be there in less then 10 minutes so you guys better hurry and finish off if you haven't and hide!"**

**"Eh? ! Right! See you in a few then!"**

"Oke i don't give a damn if you two aren't in good terms with each other but they'll be here in less then 5 minutes so we gotta hide!"

"5 minutes? ! you gotta be kidding me!" Not wasting any more time Kukai just randomly hid himself in the living room...which was behind a plant...Amu on the other hand was still scanning through the room searching for a good place to hide, noticing her Ikuto rolled his eyes and pulled her with him in a closet...a _small _closet..so yea...it was barely enough for two persons..meaning they were basically pressed to each other...

"Oh my god Ikuto Seriously? you _had_ to pick this huh? !" Amu whispered harshly, Ikuto just rolled his eyes clamping his hand over her mouth

"Shut up, they can be here any minute. And no cause i wasn't planning on hiding here with _you_.." Amu glared at him and bit his finger "Ouch!"

"Shhh!"

"Tch,"

"And they'll probably be here in more than 5 minutes~"

"Then why did you say 5? !"

"Cause i figured if not then you'd take the time and just stay on the couch grumpy at each other moving the last second.."

"Or~You knew i'd hide here and you just _wanted_-" before Ikuto could finish his sentence a elbow to his stomach cut him off, not that it stopped him though, instead? he just smirked "Bout 5 minutes eh~? Tsk tsk Amu~In a dark closet with a guy? Wearing a very easy-to-take-off dress? looking _irresistibly_ hot? Not a good combination don't you think?" Amu's breath hitched as Ikuto whispered in her ear in a _very_ sexy low voice. Amu's cheeks turned pink as she held her finger in front of her mouth

"Shut up will you!" Ikuto just chuckled

"Aaaw~Kukai can have some fun but Iku-chan can't~? Now for that i _am_ jealous~" Ikuto bit her ear earning him a soft squeal making him smirk

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing!" Even though it was dark Amu still glared at him, but soon turned wide seeing a serious expression on his face "I-ikuto?"

"Psych~" He smirked

"Why you-"

"I'm Homeeeee~!" A familiar voice interrupted the two "Mou~grangran! you said daddy took an early shift? why is it dar-" Then the light went on and Kukai popped up from his hiding place

"SURPRISEEEEE!"

The reason why Kukai was the only one? When Amu tried to get out of the closet she tried to twist her body a bit to get a little loose but since the two were so tight pressed to each other Ikuto's body turned with hers aaaand their lips met leaving the two completely frozen in shock. Both of their eyes widen realizing what happened, Amu immediately turned her face blushing

"S-sorry b-but uhm w-we gotta get out."

"Right..."

And with a bit of effort the two _fell_ out of the closet

"SURPRISEEE!"

...

"Eh? why are we in the in kitchen?"

"I..pulled us in the what should i call it? janitors closet...and you stepped in a bucket of dirty water..."

"WHAT THE? ! OH MY GOD IKUTO AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? ! NOW I REEK OF..OF..SOMETHING DIRTY! Are you too damn lazy to throw away the water and wash the head of the mop? !"

"Cause you said 5 minutes and i didn't have enough time to find a better place to hide and actually i thought it was a closet for coats and jackets..." He said nonchalantly...pissing Amu off more

"A-amu-chan?"

Both turned to the kitchen entrance seeing Souko, Amu and Kukai looking at them...well, Kukai was laughing his ass off

"Shut it Kukai!"

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHA! S-sorry Amu b-buahahahahaha!" Veins popped out of both Ikuto's and Amu's head

"May i?" Ikuto asked oh so sweet, Amu smiled sweetly in return

"Be my guest~"

Clearly irritated Ikuto slowly walked to Kukai cracking his knuckles

**After Ikuto shut Kukai up**

"Y-you all did this...for me?" Amu(T) asked overjoyed, Ikuto smiled and took his daughter on his lap

"Of course~You're my little princess."

"Thank you daddy! And you too Kukai-kun!" she got of her dads lap and hugged Kukai, Kukai chuckled and spun her through the air earning him giggles

"No problemo kiddo! Anything~" She smiled as Kukai put her down, Ikuto on the other hand glared at him causing him to sweatdrop

"Seriously dude..what's you're problem?"

"First you steal my best friend...and now my daughter?" Amu rolled her eyes at Ikuto's jealous behavior and hit the back of his head "The hell!"

"Oh shut up. So you like it Amu~?"

"Duh! Thank you so much Amu! Really..i owe you so much!"

"Aaaw don't worry about it, and you don't owe me anything sweetie~" Amu(T) shook her head disagreeing

"Uh-uh..i owe you my life Amu-chan~" She smiled, Amu(H) blinked and smiled hugging the little girl

"Aw, it's my pleasure~Anyway~ Time to partaaaaaaay~!" Amu(T) giggled

"OH YEA BABY!" Everyone laughed and started to 'Partaaaaaaay~!'

* * *

**Doneee! I was actually hesitating on updating today:P but here it is~well,hoped you liked it and keep reading(l) Please read n review!**


	17. I was NOT informed! why? !

**Was planning on updating yesterday but no time so thats why now~Thanks for the reviews! hope you guys aren't getting bored with thisXP IF NOT THEN KINDLY REVIEW~? =3 thats ALL im asking for~anyways enjoy the next chapppy**

**Teehee: Eh? Kuch kuch hota hai? film? book? song? o..,0 not familiar with foreign media so i have no idea what you're talking about soz i'll look it time some timexDi really thought this plot was original ._. aw well.. =] hope u like the story nonethelessxD **

**Mermai123: Hahas really? that good =] and ikr?xD those two my fav male characters x3 and still! well, since he's gonna hurt her one more time(LOLOL SPOILERR xD) i STILL cant let u kill him! i still need him for my next storyxDD and I LOVE HIMXP and thanks alot hun(l)**

**alchemistlover14: Thanks(l) Aaaw you were the only one who actually answered xDD wondering, u guys actually read my uuhm...well, what i write?xDD or only the story itself?**

** cause i never get any reactions when i ask something but aw well the story is the most important~!**

**Kay nuff said enjoy the chap! -Oh oh if you have twitter please follow me! Qin_DeLaCruz0x thank you =]-**

**Disclaimer: Peach-pit owns SC~**

**

* * *

Normal POV**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAW! Daddy why? !" A familiar whiny voice well...whined! She pouted as she knelt in front of her dad folding her hands "Daddyyyyyy~i'm begging you~"

"No."

"W-what? !"

"No."

"But daaaaaaaad~" she whined

Ikuto sighed and got op putting his newspaper away as he knelt to her level stretching her cheeks, Amu pouted and Ikuto did the same "Amuuuuuu~"

"Hmmm~?" She smiled, Ikuto's soft playful expression immediately turned serious and annoyed again

"No." Amu's smile fell

"You know...this is like that time i wanted to go to Amu-chans house but you wouldn't let me either!"

"yup~So if you know the answer why ask?"

"Mooou~Daddy~?"

"Hm?"

"You don't love me!"

"Really now?" Ikuto grinned amused _'she really wants to go that bad?'_

"Yea~" She frowned

"Who pays the bills? Who wakes up every morning for work? Who gives you a home? Who-"

"Bla bla bla i know you do all those stuff but you do it for your sake!" Ikuto chuckled

"Oh yea?"

"Yea!"

"Then, who gives you food? who pays for you school tuition and stuff? who goes shopping with you to buy your clothes and other things you want?"

"Me,Rin and Rin~" Amu grinned, Ikuto pouted making Amu giggle "Amu - 1 Daddy? 0~"

"Well...yes but i tell them to do it so technically i do those things~" Ikuto smirked

"That's just your way of saying you're lazy~" Ikuto sweatdropped _'My daughter eh? No doubt.'_

"More like busy."

"Too busy for your own daughter? Mou you soooo don't love me! I'm running away!" Amu yelled _'Just a little scene will let him change his mind~'_ Ikuto rolled his eyes and mentally smirked deciding to play along _'You're a quick learner~I mean,learned from the best so of course~But you so did not surpass him princess. Play with fire and you'll get buuurned~'_

"Ok, then go." He shrugged, Amu blinked

"Yea i'm so going! like, now!" Ikuto sat back on the couch picking his newspaper starting were he left off

"Mhm."

"Im gooooooing!"

"See ya."

"I'm serious!"

"And so am i." his eyes not leaving the paper

"Oh my god you really don't love meeeeee~!" _'How far does he want me to go~? Got much more in store~'_

"If you say so."

"First i doubted but now i'm hundred percent sure! I'm going now!" She glared puffing out her cheeks, crossing her arms _'C'mooon~take the bait already and gimme your permission~' _Ikuto sighed and got up walking behind her as she stomped to the door, but before she could stretch her arm to open the knob Ikuto's hand reached first and opened the door for her

"Here~i'll open for you." He smiled, blinking Amu looked up at her dad who just smiled at her, she glared _'That smile might seem oh so innocent but there's bound to be something evil behind it'_

"Dad, i'm serious you know?"

"Yea~"

"I'm really going!"

"I know~" Amu stood there dumbfounded, next thing you knew tears were streaming down her face startling Ikuto

"D-daddy really doesn't love A-amu? i-i thought daddy was just playing...i'm s-sorry if i was a bad girl daddy, i'll do better! i'll clean my room! i'll do my homework! b-but just don't hate A-amu daddy! I love d-daddy! I-i'm sorry!" Amu sobbed rubbing her eyes but the tears just kept streaming like she was crying a waterfall

Not knowing what to do Ikuto immediately hugged Amu

"Aaaw princess~No daddy is sorry ok? Amu didn't do anything wrong, sorry if daddy went a little overboard. I love you princess and i always will oke? no matter what." He smiled kissing her forehead "Daddy forgiven?" Amu sniffed

"I don't know...d-daddy seemed serious.." Ikuto pouted ruffling her hair

"Aaaw sorry sweetie, how should i make it up to you then? How about you can go with Amu-chan~?" Amu blinked wiping her tears

"R-really?"

"Yea, i'm sorry princess~" Ikuto smiled, Amu sniffed and smiled hugging her father

"Thank you daddy! I forgive you, Amu is sorry too~" She smiled, Ikuto smiled back tapping her nose

"You should be~Well pack your things then cause you can go but i'm going too~" _'wait what? Nooo! oh wait? Yeees! maybe will make my work easier if daddy goes~'_

"Oke!" She skipped up to her room and as soon as the door was closed Amu squealed

"Kyaaa~looks like the week with Amu-chan really payed off on my acting skills~I can cry on command nyaha!"

Proud of herself Amu smiled and began packing

**Amu's POV **

"Kukai-kun~" i whined "its just a soccer game!"

"Amu-chan~i know i said i'd take you out today but that was before i found out my little brother is on his school soccer team! i'm so proud of him you know!" The said boy exclaimed while wiping a tear which was forming in his eye "My little brother is growing into a little man! _I_, being his older brother should support him right? How can i let him know i do when i don't even go to his matches?"

"Oh i dont know-"

"See? besides, watching you're little brother play is much more fun than watching some guys fighting over some girl's love right? And we can always go watch a movie some other time, it's just one date -as friends of course- C'mon~"

I sweatdropped "You didn't even let me finish my sentece...why do you want to go anyway? Didn't you hate Daichi?" i asked raising my eyebrow

"Amu. It's soccer! Soccer changes people and i learned a lot of good things like sportsmanship, being humble, helping, teamwork..."

"Shaving 'idiot' in seichiro's hair is a _good_ thing you _learned_ there?"

"I didn't do it! Well, i did but with the help of shiro and heikichi, see? teamwork~" a goofy grin made it's way on his face, Seriously..i could have just slapped my forehead, but decided against it and just sighed in defeat "Oke fine, i'm going already."

"Thats my girl!" he said raising his thumbs up

"Kukai im not yours, you dont own me- No one does."

"Aaaw~well..that's where you are wrong i _do_ own you." he replied grinning

"Well...i don't see your name written on my body, i can't find 'property of souma kukai' or 'Owned by Kukai' or anything along those lines on my body~"

He pouted cutely but soon replaced it by a smirk "You sure? lemme check~" He offered, only to get his hand slapped away.

"Yes, I'm sure." He snaked his hands around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder "Have you checked your heart?" his voice was so soft and sweet _'Aaaaw~! Of course im yours! i belong to you and only you and i love you Souma Kukai~! AS THE BEST OF FRIENDS THOUGH!'_ but my reply wasn't exactly the same as what was in my head, instead i chose to play with him a little longer~I put my index finger against my jaw as if i was thinking hard about something

"That sounded so cheesy you know," i said laughing, he released me from his hold and turned me around to face him "didn't girls like to hear that kinda mushy stuff?" i giggled

"Well..yeah i guess, but i'm not like other girls~"

"Yea figured..but just answer my _corny_ quesion~" he grinned

"Kay kay..hmmm lemme see...Nope, no Kukai written there!"

"What? Aaaaw...you're being mean Amu-_koi_~ i know you love me and i'm sure i have a permanent place in your heart~" he smiled softly _'Aaaaw!'_

"Then why are you asking? And what's up with the suffix~?" he just shrugged "Dunno...just went with the flow and it got me there so yeah." i just sweatdropped..."Anyways! what time do you want me to pick you up?" he asked

"Just pick me up 15 minutes before you leave to go there," i smiled "Oh and by the way, i wouldn't go to Daichi's room, believe it or not but he has a _cheerleader_ with him!" i winked

"Daichi? With a cheerleader? seriously?" he asked as if it was a impossible thing to happen -which it kinda was-

"Yup~!" I answered smiling

"I gotta see this!"

"No you're not." i said grabbing him by the back of his collar "What did i just say?"

"Aaaw Amu~"

"No."

"Oh c'mon don't be such a sexist!"

"Care to repeat that?" my eyebrow began to twitch _'Sexist?'_

"If Daichi was a girl and she was with a guy then you would tell me to rush up there, no doubt! Hell you wouldn't even wait for me, you would do it yourself!" Veins popped out of my head..."_I_ on the onther hand am not like that, i treat the ones i care about equally~" i raised an eyebrow _'Now, not sure about that'_

"Well i do have some mouse and cockroaches so-"

"Great! now u have pets!" He said giving his signature thumbs up

"No, pe**_s_**ts Kukai, not pe**_t_**s!" I corrected irritated, he just gave me a blank look to which i sighed "Here" i said handing him two plates of food "Since you're going up anyway give them their food."

"_You_ expect _me_ to give this to _Daichi_?" I just raised my eyebrow "Didn't i tell you how much i hate Daichi?" i just rolled my eyes

"You just said soccer _changes_ people. Besides, i know you don't like him but i also know that deep in your heart you love him." I smiled, he just sighed in defeat

"How do you do that? You always see the good in people~" I stayed silent for a while

"Well..._You_ are _my best friend_ Kukai~" I smiled and a smile of his own soon appeared on his own face "Everyone else is a piece of cake~"

"True" he said nodding "Hey! whats that supposed to mean~?" I just giggled

"That i love you, now go give them their food~" I said pushing him to the stairs

I sighed...bye bye movie...hello soccer game...Just when i was about to head to the bathroom the phone rang.

**Ikuto's POV**

Geez am i so weak? the hell it's your daughter Ikuto you're alowed to be weak then~So now~time to call the mastermind behind this all..I dialed Amu's number and waited _'And no i was not the one who asked! she gave it! free-will! I got nothing to do with it!..oke well maybe i asked indirectly...'_

**"Iku-chan~What a surprise," **Amu answered

**"Muri-chan? Oh sorry i wanted to call someone else," **Let's play a bit~

**"O-oh...oke then"**

**PEEP - PEEP - PEEP**

The fuck she hung up? ! i redialed her number _'Tch...still so gullible huh?'_

**"Are our numbers similar or something~?"**

**"I was just kidding!"**

**"O-oh...right..hehe..Sorry,"**

**"You're blushing huh~?" **I smirked

**"What the hell? I'm not!" **_'So are~'_

**"So are~And when you hung up you sounded sad~Miss me that much Amu-_chan_~?"**

**"No way! I-i was just...uhm..chatting with Kukai and he canceled our uhm..well we were supposed to hang out today! Tch, but instead he's going to his brothers soccer game...hmph, not even asking me to go along~" **My smirk fell _'Sure, always him huh?'_

**"I see.."**

**"Yea~So why'd you call? Maybe_ you_ missed me so much you _had_ to hear my voice~?"**

**"Pfft, don't overate yourself Muri-chan~"**

**"Hmph~"**

**"But what was that i heard from Amu?"**

**"Hm? Oh her! I don't knew what you're talking about~"**

**"Oh c'mon quit the act she already said it was your idea,"**

**"Weeeell...what was your answer then?"**

**"Well, yes-"**

**"Really? ! Oh my god Ikuto i love you! Thanks!"**

**"Really now? I thought you were Kukai's girl.."**

**"Huh? Kukai's just a friend, ooooh~Iku-chan is jealous again eh~?" **I can already see her smirking face..tch no way

**"The fuck? No. Don't even start again Amu."**

**"Hahahahaha! Ok ok but that doesn't change the fact you are~"**

**"Amu."**

**"Stopped~"**

**"Right. Anyway yea so when are you planning to leave? I gotta inform her school.."**

**"Oh don't worry about that~I already took care of it~Like, two days ago?" **_'The hell? with not even telling me!'_

**"Without my permission?"**

**"You already let her so shh!"**

**"So..even if i didn't,you'd basically kidnap my kid~?"**

**"Like i said you did~And yes~?"**

**"I'd send the police after you you know~"**

**"Aaaw really~?" **Amu giggled

**"Yea~"**

**"Thats mean~I'm your best friend,"**

**"Best friends don't kidnap each others kids~"**

**"True true~But uhm tomorrow afternoon~"**

**"The hell why that early? !"**

**"It's a tour duh~And we'll be gone for a month and that was the most i could get off~"**

**"Yea, we, including me."**

**"E-eh? You're going too!"**

**"You bet baby~"**

**"B-but-"**

**"Not you too? Well i'm going deal with it~But oke come to my airport and we're off."**

**"Airport? You own one?"**

**"Not really, just the place where i keep my jets and all." **_'Yea pretty much own one'_

**"Tch. Cocky~I got the same Mr. Tsukiyomi~"**

**"Mines faster."**

**"Wanna race then~?" **_'She can actually fly?'_

**"You can fly?" **I asked dumbfounded

**"You bet baby~" **I smirked -and she probably too-

**"Sure~But have to go, work. Bye Amu-_chan_~" **Amu giggled

**"Bye Iku-chan~"**

I sighed as i hung up the phone _'The hell is happening with me? WHY THE HELL DO I CARE WHAT THAT BOY IS TO HER? !' _Getting up i decided to check on my daughter. I knocked on her door and came in when when i heard her reply

"Amu?" Amu blinked as she looked up at me and smiled

"Hi daddy~"

"You're done?"

"Nope~Just packed my favorite clothes and things i really NEED to bring, how long are we gonna be away?"

"Well, Amu-chan said a month so i'd bring clothes enough for maybe 2 weeks? i bet you'll probably shop where ever we are anyway and we're gonna have a washing machine too so i think that should be enough," Amu giggled "What?"

"You have really no idea huh~?" i rolled my eyes

"Just ask Rin." Amu giggled

"Daddy~" She called as i was about to close the door, i looked back at her

"Hm?"

"When are we going?"

"Tomorrow afternoon~"

"E-eh? I better hurry then!" i chuckled

"Night angel~"

"Night daddy!"

**Amu's POV - Next day - in the jet**

I climbed in Ikuto's jet -Yup, in the end he won and we decided to take his jet...well..at least no gasoline costs for me~-

"I must admit~Nice," i smiled as i sat in my chair, he just smirked

"What did you expect~"

"Cocky much~?"

"As you like it~" i giggled and fastened my seat belt as the jet started moving

"So~I heard Amu-chan is afraid of heights?"

"Yea,"

"How'd she react when you said we were going by plane?"

"Dunno, Rin asked her," he shrugged

"I see~"

then i felt the plane take off and lift _'I'm so exited~! But too bad Ikuto has to come~ Oh who the hell am i kidding? ! This is just perfect!' _I looked at the back to see how Amu was doing, surprised to see her asleep

**Flashback**

_**"Amu dear~"**_

_**"Amu-chan!"**_

_**"Hey sweetie, i know i'd bring you along to my world tour but since you got in an accident it wasn't pushed through so i thought maybe a little tour around asia~?"**_

_**"Really? ! You serious!"**_

_**"Of course~"**_

_**"YES! though i have to ask daddy first..."**_

_**"Aaw don't worry about him i'm sure he'll agree~"**_

_**"If you say so! But, are we going with a plane?"**_

_**"Uh, yea, how else?"**_

_**"Well...i'm afraid of heights and never really liked to travel by air.."**_

_**"Aaw you don't need to be scared sweetie i'll be there~"**_

_**"No, i really don't want to."**_

_**"Well, not going by boat either.."**_

_**"Amuuuu~"**_

_**"Amuuuu~"**_

_**"Seriously! i CAN'T"**_

**End of flashback**

"Look at her...she almost convinced me to stop persuading her and now? she's sleeping, even looking so happy and peaceful." I stated

"Uh...Amu.."

"Hm?"

"She isn't sleeping..." i blinked _'huh?'_

"Really?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have asked her to come...i mean, she really is afraid of heights." He said sounding a bit worried

"Oh c'mon, she's fine~i mean, she's asleep." I smiled reassuring him, Ikuto just sweat-dropped feeding my curiosity more

"Amu, she's not sleeping...she fainted."

* * *

**And that my dear readers is THE END~ Of this chap, don't worry the story is not finishedxD waaaaay loong more~well not sure how long but yea:P anyways hoped u liked it! PLS SHARE N REVIEW! THAT'D MAKE SO HAPPY! REALLY! A simple "Like" will make a smile appear on my face ;D**

**PREV.**

**"OH MY GOD IKUTO! long time no see! and who the hell is this pink-haired chick?"**

**"This "pinked-haired chick' says hello to you too~' "**

**"Ikuto, who is she?"**

**"No one, she's just a nobody. No one important."**

**"I-ikuto?"**

**"Ha! Shoulda saw it coming bitch~"**

**"IKUTO I HATE YOU!"**

**"Don't say it like i ever cared.."**

**OMFGHHKPASDQWJKIUHT? ! WTF HAPPENED? ! WHO THE F IS THIS NEW CHICK? ! PLEASE GUESSSS 8DDDD I'll be waiting XPPP NYAHAHAHAHAMUAHAHWHAHA xDDD REVIEW PLS!**


	18. Revenge

**Yaaaaaay next chappy! was planning on updating sunday but what givs it here now so shhhh XP Thanks for the reviews and please review after reading this? =] pretty pleeeeeeeeease~? LOLOL~ Sorry kinda hyper hahasxD yea had a lil bit too much sugar and energy drinks && didnt sleep good and yea pretty bored -o- Aw wells! ENJOY THE CHAPPY PEEPS(L)**

**Alchemistlover14: Hahas thought it'd be funny so yeaxDD LOL~well one thing, its NOT what you expect!**

**xxXDarkNekoJokerXxx: Hahas you'll see x] thanks for guessin btw 8DLOL~ at the end? Amu(T) didnt really do anything :P but yea pretty much outta boredom~**

**Honnii: Sorry if i misspelled ur name btw^^;; buuuut yea dun get angry at him! Its not what u think x]**

**Disclaimer: What will happen if i don't do this?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter preview**

_**"OH MY GOD IKUTO! long time no see! and who the hell is this pink-haired chick?"**_

_**"This "pinked-haired chick' says hello to you too~' "**_

_**"Ikuto, who is she?"**_

_**"No one, she's just a nobody. No one important."**_

_**"I-ikuto?"**_

_**"Ha! Shoulda seen it coming bitch~"**_

_**"IKUTO I HATE YOU!"**_

_**"Don't say it like i ever cared.."**_

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

"WOOOOOOOAAAAHH!" A voice gasped

Ikuto rolled his eyes at his daughters reaction_'Really...we basically live in a _hotel _like this one yet she's like that over a single _room_?'_ Amu(H) on the other hand giggled and pushed Amu's jaw closed with her index finger "If you keep it open like that you might catch flies hunny~" She smiled

"B-but! Its...WOAH!"

"Tch, Amu we have the same thing, even better! What's with your reaction?"

"Oh c'mon Ikuto don't be such a killjoy,let the kid have her moment~"

"Yea!" Amu(T) agreed, Amu(H) giggled

"Well~Amu-chan and me are gonna start unpacking the things we need for the weekend and look around~" Amu informed, Ikuto dropped his luggage and sat on the couch

"Whatever."

And so the two girls left admiring the king suite room they booked while Ikuto decided to watch some tv.

**After packing and looking around**

"U-uhm...Ikuto?" Said guy looked back from the couch seeing his friend leaning at the staircase, he smirked noticing a blush creeping up her face

"And what can i do for you~?" Amu glared at him

"Wipe that smirk off your face..." she sighed when his smirk just grew bigger instead "Whatever...uuuhm well,Amu and me just looked around the room and..." Amu trailed off biting her lip avoiding any eye contact

"And?"

"We should get another room." Amu finished still avoiding his gaze, Ikuto raised his eyebrow

"Why? the hotel is full booked already..we're lucky to have gotten this room you know,"

"Well, you see there are two rooms aaaand one of them is a children's bedroom and the second room is a master bedroom and-"

"Your point?"

"U-uhm, we uh..sorta kinda basically _have_ to sleep together..." Amu said rushing the words making them almost one whole word and not understandable, but of course Ikuto understood every single word she uttered causing his smirk to grow much bigger than it already was. Amu frowned noticing that fact

"Well, i could also sleep in Amu's room or might as well sleep on the couch but if you say it like that~Then i guess we _have_ to huh~?" Amu's eyes widen and her blush darkened_ 'SHIT! the couch! why didn't i think of that earlier? !'_

"Now that you mention it, totally didn't think of those options! Thanks Iku-chan~" She smiled nervously, but right when she was about to head back up a arm snaked around her waist stopping her, she shrieked startled "I-ikuto!"

"Aaaw~Why not~? Don't you want to sleep with me~?" He grinned

"That sounds so wrong in so many ways..." Amu muttered, Ikuto chuckled and smirked

"Oh but it wasn't supposed to be good~" Amu's blush darkened as she was seriously wondering if Ikuto was able to hear or feel her heart which was pounding out of control at the moment. Not knowing how to react -more like scared she'd end up embarrassing herself- she chose to ignore his comment and struggled out of his grip instead

"I-ikuto~" She groaned in a whiny voice

"That sounds so wrong in so many ways~" _'Oke you want to play? then lets play baby~'_ Amu smirked mentally, she stopped squirming and instead leaned into him bringing his head down next to her ear with her free arm

"Oh but it wasn't supposed to be good~" She whispered imitating him in a voice Ikuto never would have thought she was capable of doing. Regaining himself Ikuto smirked getting more in the game

"We-"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAADYY!" A scream interrupted the two and Amu soon realized what was happening,the blush she fought so hard to keep down immediately came back darker. Ikuto on the other hand also realized what he was doing and mentally slapped himself, he released her

"Tch~You're too easy to fool~" he grinned _'The hell was even i thinking? !' _he shook his head and headed up. Amu on the other hand sighed raking her hand through her hair as she headed towards the kitchen _'The heeeeell...i'm supposed to keep it as friends and here i am flirting with him? ! oh my god girl you're standing on thin ice...If Rima was here she'd totally scold me...' _

**Next day**

"Daddy can i have this? pleeeeeeeeease~?" Amu whined

"Amuuuuuuuuu~I bought you over a milliong things! what else do you want? !"

"This~" She smiled innocently

"No." Amu pouted angrily and stuck out her tongue

"Fine! Then i'll ask Amu-chan~"

"What? Oi the reason i said no is so that you won't have it! I might as well buy it myself then!" Amu tilted her head in confusion

"Why am i not allowed to have this then~?" she asked pouting, Ikuto sweat-dropped

"Amu, why in the world would you need an iron...?" Amu(H) giggled at the two

"Your daddy is right you know~" Amu(T) continued to pout

"Cause i want it~"

"Why was the question..."

"Cause it's the cutest! i mean look! its pink and has black neko paws printed all over it! Plus! its with glitter! And little hearts and stars!" Amu(H) tried to keep her laughter in but her face just sold her out, Amu(T) pouted and crossed her arms "What's so funny?" Ikuto smiled and ruffled her hair

"Amu i'll buy something else for you oke?"

"Anything?"

"Yup~"

"OKE! i want the purple version then~" She grinned, Ikuto sweatdropped and Amu(H) burst into laughter making Ikuto glare at her, he sighed as he turned back to his daughter

"Am-"

"OH MY GOD IKUTO! Long time no see! And who the hell is this pink-haired chick?" Ikuto spun around recognizing the voice, Amu(H) on the other hand frowned at the nickname

"This 'Pink-haired chick' says hello to you too~" She said putting on a fake smile

"OBA-CHAN~!" The little girl squealed hugging the woman. Said woman giggled gladly welcoming the running girl into her arms

"Hey you~"

"Oba-chan? So...thats your sister? You never told me you had one..." Amu whispered, Ikuto just rolled his eyes

"Not that i ever wanted one..."

"Oi, whispering is kinda rude you know?" Ikuto sighed

"Amu, this is my sister Utau, Utau, Amu." He stated, nonchalantly introducing the two. Amu blinked and smiled

"Hinamori Amu, nice to meet you...i guess," Utau raised her eyebrow

"I guess? In case you didn't know i'm a professional pop singer, japans pop princess~" She smirked obviously trying to Amu jealous, Amu just rolled her eyes _'Ikuto's sis huh? no doubt.'_

"Sorry but as the years have passed you've been kicked off your throne by _me_~Namely japans _multi-talent** queen**~_Even went abroad and successful in europe and the u.s," She grinned, Utau's eyebrow twitched and she glared at her

"For your information i'm not from the _pre-history,_" she hissed "Besides," she grinned "More experience here~" Amu smiled innocently

"Yea i know, _lots_ of experience~" Another eyebrow twitched

"For the last time i'm _not_ old!"

"Hmm...obaa-chan, is granny, is old~" Utau's anger began boiling

"What the hell is wrong with your japanese? !" Utau snapped, glaring she turned to her brother "And _you_!" Ikuto though didn't flinch "I already asked you who is she!"

"And i already told you," he shrugged, Amu(T) on the other hand pouted and held both of their hands looking up to them, both girls startled looked at her pouting face

"Mou~Amu-chii and Utau-chii are Amu's best friends so even if it'll be fake can you two get along? at least while i'm around, Amu doesn't like it~" Both 'Aaaw' -ed at Amu(T)'s cuteness

"Oh my god Amu i'm sorry! of course! I'll try my best getting along with this pre-historic-old-cocky-so called pop princess oke~?" Amu smiled, Utau's lip twitched but forced out a smile

"Yea~And i'll do my best too to lie about this overrated-wannabe-so called international multi-talent queen~" Amu(T) sweatdropped

"If this is your best might as well not do it.."

"Really~? Good! I couldn't stand being nice to her any longer~!" Utau stated smiling, Amu(H) glared at her

"Aaw, even if you could there wouldn't be a 'longer' for you anyway~" _'Ha! shoulda seen it coming bitch!'_ Ikuto by the way couldn't stand those two any longer _'So Amu was like this with me and spiky huh?' _He sighed and decided to get those two apart

"Oi! both of you are old-cocky-overrated-wannabe _peasants_," A dark aura emitted from the two said girls, Ikuto sweatdropped

"Wrong move daddy," Amu whispered tugging on his sleeve giggling_ 'No shit...' _

**Moment later**

Three young adults -who were currently black and blue all over- along with a giggly little girl entered a high-classed korean restaurant. Utau and Amu still not saying a word to each other and neither to Ikuto..or Ikuto to them...funny thing is? All three of them were pissed at each other but when it came to Amu(T) they'd be like best friends. Amu(T) not exactly liking their attitude found it actually quite amusing _'Tch~And they're supposed to be adults huh? And they call me childish~' _An ober awkwardly guided them to their table and left to get their menu

"So~Tell auntie, what are you doing here in south korea~?" Utau asked smiling,Amu(T) blinked

"Amu-chii invited me!" She smiled

"Really~? So she actually earned money with that so-called talent huh?" Amu(H)'s eyebrow twitched while Amu(T) tilted her head to the left cutely

"Well, actually Amu-chii is really talented! She can play the violin,piano and guitar,sing very well,an amazing artist as in painting and drawing,also love her fashion sense! Amu-chii is officially a professional singer,dancer,entertainer,actress,model,athlete,artist,fashion designer-"

"I get it now!" Utau snapped clearly irritated _'She actually got something huh?' _Amu(H) grinned while Amu(T) giggled

"Oh, Amu~Don't forget to mention that i'm also a too-high-a-number-you-probably-wouldn't-know-naire too!" Amu(H) smiled [A/N naire from millionaire,billionaire etc.] But before Amu(T) could open her mouth Utau cut her off

"Tell pinky i don't need to know~" She smiled

"Tell granny i _want_ her to know~"

Amu(T) sweat-dropped as the two went on and took a glance at her dad who was covered with veins popping out, not able to take it any longer he snapped

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Silence...

A bit embarrassed Ikuto awkwardly sat back down regretting his sudden outburst _'Good thing they probably don't understand me...' _Amu(H) awkwardly began to read the menu while Amu(T) and Utau tried to make a conversation.

**Utau's POV**

I mentally sweat-dropped at his outburst...Mental note: Don't **EVER** piss off Ikuto...i sighed _'And this even after living with him for how long? 14 years?' _I leaned forward on my elbows and then noticed a familiar face right in front of me a few tables away _'What the!'_

"Oi Ikuto!" He just sighed and glared at me _'Too bad that doesn't work on me~' _i just rolled my eyes and grabbed his face but he just backed away and slipped out of my grip

"The hell is wrong with you? !" He glared, i just glared back

"One o'clock." he just looked at me as if i grew a second head..

"It's 6pm..." _'Oh my god! Seriously? !'_

"Direction genius!" He just sighed and looked, a vein popped out of my head "_My_ one o'clock!" Grunting he looked the right way and his eyes immediately widen

"The fuck is _she_ doing here? !" He whispered...well sorta

"What i was thinking."

"Oi what's up with you two? Our food is here already you know,"

"None of your business pinky." _'That chick really gets on my nerves...' _She glared at me and turned to Ikuto expecting an answer '_Tch~as if he'd tell, girl i've been trying that for looong and he didn't say a word so you better give u-'_

"My ex. is here." My eyebrow twitched _'Sure...choose her over your own sister! why don't ya?'_

"I thought Suki was your first?" Pinky asked raising her eyebrow, I giggled

"I don't know what you think of him but even back then he was a chick-magnet...was quite a player then~" Ikuto glared at me but i just stuck my tongue out

"After _her_ i stopped that remember? No need to bring it up."

"Who's this _she_ Iku-chan~?"

"No one. She's just a nobody. No one important."

"Why~? what'd she do~? You hate her or something? She looks pretty nice to me~" _'Ugh...this girl...like i said..give up, no way in hell he'll tell-'_

"Izumi Hikari. I basically got played by her..." _'THE HELL? ! And again...i'm wrong...' _

"Ikuto fell for her and was dead when he found out all she was after was money and status," I continued

"Eeeeh...i see, hmm no comment." I sweat dropped _'Really...that girl,' _Then she smiled_ 'Eh?' _"You really feel embarrassed huh~?" _'Oh my god can't you read the atmosphere? ! He's basically heart-broken and hurt! His heart shattered! his old wounds opened! He-'_

"I'm a _Tsukiyomi_ damn it...how could i stoop so low? ! I mean, of course! what the hell was wrong with me? !"

"So...the reason you were sulking was because she destroyed your _ego_ **not** your heart...?" _'THE HELL! SO I WAS WRONG ALL THOSE 15 YEARS TILL NOW? !' _he just looked at me raising his eyebrow

"What? You actually thought it was cause of her? Yea i guess i really felt something for her but really...There's plenty more fish in the sea~But damn i just wanted _that_ fish...Baaad mistake," I could've just slapped my forehead right there and then you know...Amu(T) giggled

"Thats daddy for you~" I chuckled

"You understand what we're talking about~?"

She nodded "Yup~"

The food arrived and we started eating

"Soo~Why don't you give her a piece of her own medicine~?" Amu suggested, i rose my eyebrow

"You're saying that..?"

"I don't know actually exactly what but i mean, c'mon it's Ikuto we're talking about...Course he's not gonna let it off just like that," _'Pinky got a point...'_

"True that," i agreed

"But, daddy _did_ let it off just like that right? i mean why would he _still_ be angry about it then even till now?"

"Ehhh...true that too."

"Oi it's _me_ you're talking about, and i'm right _here_ you know," I rolled my eyes

"What~? So you actually just letting her go? Here's your chance at revenge!" He smirked _'Eh?'_

"Don't sleep if your angry~Stay up instead and plan your revenge~" I sweat-dropped

"What's that supposed to mean..?"

"It means granny~Ikuto already _has_ a plan, right~?" Amu(H) smiled _'Oh i hate that girl..' _Ikuto grinned and nodded "Shoot~I mean, if it took you _that_ long to think of it, it has to be awesome.." Amu(H) sweat-dropped, i giggled

"Shut it."

"Pinky is right though~What's the awesome plan you came up with after _15 years_~?" He hmph-ed and looked out the window giving off a i'm-too-cool-for-you aura

"Nothing."

"The hell? ! Don't say it so nonchalantly!" Amu(H) said hitting the back oh his head. Both Amu(T) and me stifled our giggles

"Well then why don't you come up with something pinky~?" I smirked, she turned to me blinking then grinned _'Hmph,'_

"Make her fall for you and drop her~Like what she did with you~"

"That...is actually not bad.." i admitted "Right Iku-chan?"

"Sure, make a someone fall for you in two days, great plan genius."

"You guys are only staying two days?"_ 'Why that short? why come in the first place then!'_

"We're doing an asia tour, only got a month free so yea."

"You're planning to do a _full_ asia tour in a month?" _'Really...? No use to it then you know...'_

"Not full, after here we're going to china,india,thailand,malaysia,philippines and then taiwan," i sweat-dropped

"Still pretty long...Anyway back to the topic, so what're you gonna do~?"

"I don't know."

"Oh my gosh Ikuto you're impossible.."

"Gotta agree with pinky.."

"I agree with Utau-chii and Amu-chii too," i giggled

"Even your kid agrees~"

Ikuto just sighed and continued to eat. I smiled _'He still didn't change huh~?'_

**Normal POV**

After eating the group went their own ways. Utau to her temporary apartment and the other three to the hotel. Amu took a shower and Ikuto decided to watch tv while Amu(T) went to sleep

"Che...nothing on huh?" Ikuto sighed turning off the tv

"Uhm Ikuto?"

"Hmmmm?" Not getting any response back he sighed as he got up "What?" He knocked on the bathroom door

"I forgot my clothes, could you give them to me? They're on my bed..o-our bed..." Ikuto chuckled

"Sure~"

"Thanks,"

Ikuto changed in his sweats and took off his shirt before climbing in bed. The bathroom door opened causing Ikuto spin his head to that direction, his eyes widen when he saw Amu in a long dress shirt like nighty and wet hair while she was closing the last few buttons on top. Seeing Ikuto's reaction Amu rolled her eyes

"You look a starved wild animal who found his prey..."

"I did~" He grinned, Amu giggled plugging in the hairdryer

"Really Ikuto, what's up with you~?"

"You look so damn sexy i can't stand being in the same room as you," he mumbled looking away. Amu though didn't hear him because of the air blowing through her hair

"WHAT?" She shouted, Ikuto rolled his eyes

"NOTHING!" He yelled back, Amu rolled her eyes

"If you say so..."

After drying and combing her hair, Amu hopped on the bed propping herself up on her elbows lying on her stomach. Ikuto rose his eyebrow

"What are you grinning for?"

"You really gonna let her go? just like that? after fifteen years of thinking of a plan~?" Ikuto sighed

"What do you want me to do..? More importantly, why?"

"Mou~Just in for some fun~" Amu said smiling innocently

"Yea well your plan doesn't fit the time limit."

"Theeeeen~Bout...like...or maybe...if not then...or...you could...also-"

"You're not even finishing your sentences!" Amu blinked and hugged her pillow pouting

"I figured you'd fill in the blanks~?" Ikuto's eyebrow twitched

"Just forget it geez..."

"So, you're just gonna let the chick go who toyed with you? Who deflated your ego~? Your pride? Your-"

"That bitch is _dead_.." Amu giggled snuggling her pillow "As for you, if you don't quit being so cute and giggly i swear imma atack you like a _starved wild animal who found his prey_~" He smirked, Amu blinked and stuck out her tongue

"Oooh~I'm so scared~" She grinned, Ikuto just rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at her and went under the blankets

"Shut up. I'm sleeping. Don't disturb." Amu blinked and smiled

"Night~"

Turning off the light Amu got in bed trying to get under the blankets but Ikuto basically rolled himself in it...sighing she gave up and crossed her arms _'Guess'll just have to sleep on the couch...' _She got up to leave but before she even set a foot on the ground she shrieked as two arms emerged from under the blankets pulling her in

"I-ikuto!"

"What part of 'Don't disturb' don't you get? Now shut up and sleep."

"How can i sleep like this? !"

Ikuto was basically hugging her with the blanket

"You wanted the blanket right? You got it."

"Y-yea but not like t-this!"

"Sleep."

"I-ikuto i can't sleep like this!"

"Then shut up cause i can."

Amu puffed out her cheeks and pouted angrily knowing she couldn't win..And even though she claimed she couldn't sleep like that she actually fell asleep quite fast..

**Next Day**

"Eeeeeeeh? That's your plan? ! So plain and simple!" Utau sighed shaking her head "And here i thought you'd come up with something...like...epic.."

"Me too, i agree with Utau-chii daddy, that's not what i expected~"

"Me three..."

"Tch. You three come up with something then,"

"You're then one who wants it," Utau shrugged

"Yea you should come up with it daddy~" Amu(T) smiled

"Fifteen years...you should've actually already have _something_," Amu said sticking out her tongue

Veins popped out of his head

"You three are useless!" Amu(T) pouted picking up her dog -Instead of the iron Ikuto got her a puppy-

"Aaaw~Not true~Right shii-kun~?" The dog barked in response licking Amu(T)'s cheek causing the girl to giggle

"Shiba's _bark_ doesn't count."

"Mou daddy~Why don't you like Shii-kun~? He's so cute and sweet!"

"That beast left something in my shoe!" Amu(T) blinking and pouted holding up her puppy

"I ish sowwy Ikuto-sama~" Amu(T) said in a baby-ish cutesy tone as if the dog was talking, Ikuto's eyebrow twitched and he grabbed Amu(H) and used his hand to move her jaws

"I doesn't accept your apologies~" He said using a similar tone, struggling out of Ikuto's grip Amu hit the back of his head

"The heck i'm not an animal!" Ikuto just shrugged

"I know but i had to pick someone," Amu sweat dropped

"And that's what i would say?"

"I'm psychic~" He grinned, Utau burst out laughing at the random scene and Amu(T) giggled

"Oh really~?"

"Yup~"

"Then what is _Shii_ thinking~?"

"He's a dog..."

"So? Your powers has a limit then~?" Amu(H) grinned

Ikuto grinned "I wanna bite that grin off your face rawrf~" Amu(H) blinked and a blush soon crept up her cheeks, Amu(T) decided to back her name mate up

"Not really~More like, I HATE YOU IKUTO!" She giggled, Ikuto glared at her

"Don't say it like i ever cared..." Utau giggled at his tone

"Aaaw Iku-chan how can you be so mean~? It's a puppy!" Amu(T) pouted

"Yea daddy~" Ikuto grunted and sat on a bench

"Whatever..." The three girls rolled their eyes

"Well, don't know what you're gonna do but we're gonna enjoy our stay here!" Amu(H) shouted excitedly

"Whatever...Wait, WHAT ABOUT MY REVENGE? !"

* * *

**Yea...Ikuto was supposed to have his revenge and all and the last part of the preview was supposed to be between him and hikari but my mind was blank so just wrote this random sht -o- lol hope u liked it nonethelessxDDD IT WAS LONG YAAAAY 8D lmao when im bored i come up with the most crazy random shiz everxDDD NEW CHICK IS UTAU ;D but yeaaaaa stay tuned for the next chappy =] PLEASE REVIEW N SHARE~!**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREV.**

**"That's not right..."**

**"Sum ting wong?"**

**"Quit your so-called chinese its pissing me off!"**

**"Wai yu soh ah noid?"**

**"Oh my god Ikuto great sixth sense you got there."**

**"Oh my gosh the forbidden city! Hey Ikuto how do i look~?"**

**"Fah kin sa xi~"**

**"He rubbed off on you huh~?"**

** Whahahaha~What are they up to nows~? x] NEXT STOP: CHINAA~ OEH OEH BTW IF YOU GOT THE SO CALLED CHINESE TELL MEH PLEASE 8DDD Also, want Utau in the next chappies? =] PLEASE TELL!**


	19. I don't understand you, Noh Shee ti!

**NEXT CHAPPY~! In china ;D not gonna say much so enjoy =]**

**Mermain123: Haha u guessed good then ;] yea it was supposed to look like that hahasxD well, the whole ending from the last chap was supposed to be different but got lazy so just wrote a bunch load of sht :P Ahahas gooood =] and its ok~**

**Alchemistlover14: Welcome =] hahas u got it~? its just a thing i found on the net so did something with it**

**Foxgrl18: Thanks! And ill try my best =]**

**Nonirue: Hahas thankq**

**yoyoyo:Aaaw thanks(l) haha u did? well, sounds pretty logical to me so thought it was possible haha~**

**Mangagirl346: I update per week sweetie but it kinda depends~If i get like lots of reviews then i sometimes update the next chappy the next day so the key is REVIEW hahas =] and lol i know but am to lazy to correct them ;d nor do i really pay attention to that but thanks =]**

**xxXDarkNekoJokerXxx: LMFAO i know right? ! xDD here ya go hope u like the next chap ;D**

**Disclaimer: Is there a one word to say this shit? anyway don't own SC...only the plot, Ikuto's lil cutie daughter aaaand...if i own more ill add lmao -o-**

**

* * *

Normal POV**

The group finally arrived in Beijing China. Even though Amu(T) insisted Utau go with them on their tour, Utau had to sadly decline since she was in Korea for work. She was preparing for a concert she'd give there and had some problems so had to stay. Amu(T)'s sadness though quickly disappeared the moment she could see the land from up in the sky.

"Ikutooooooooooooo!" Amu(H)'s voice shouted enthusiastically

"What?"

"Oh my god Ikuto it's so…WOW here!" She beamed, Ikuto rolled his eyes

"First Amu by Korea, now, you here?" Amu(H) pouted

"So~? That means you're next~" She grinned, Ikuto blinked

"Tch. yea right."

Amu(T) giggled "But Amu-chii is right daddy! It's soooooooo WOW! I mean look at the shape! It's so cool!" She smiled. Ikuto just rolled his eyes _'Kids…' _

"Anyway, we have to go to the hotel now so we better get going. Our baggage is already brought there." He stated.

So they went and bought a map and headed to the hotel.

**4 Hours later**

"Seriously Ikuto, you sure this is the right way?" Amu asked for the millionth time sighing

"Yes" He answered, annoyed by Amu(H)'s whining

"I thought the hotel wasn't that far from the airport?"

"It isn't."

"Then why the heck are we walking around for 4 hours? !"

"This map is wrong."

"No _you're_ wrong…" She huffed, Ikuto's eyebrow twitched

"What did you say?"

"I mean, oke, even if you got the wrong map why keep following it if you know it's wrong?"

Silence…

"Ha! Cat got your tongue huh~?" Amu(H) grinned, Amu(T) just sighed…this was going on since they left and she was just too tired to complain or try and stop the supposed to be adults.

"If you think you can do it better then fine! Go ahead and try!" Ikuto threw the map but Amu(H) effortlessly caught it grinning

"Sure~Okay everyone follow me!"

**One hour later**

"Tch. And here we are…back to the start, at the airport." Ikuto sweat-dropped and glared at Amu(H) who just smiled sheepishly

"W-well…you said if you think you can do _better_ I should! And well, this _is_ better!" She hmph-ed "I mean, much better than lost…" she mumbled

"We were _not_ lost!" Ikuto snapped irritated, Amu(H) rolled her eyes

"Right, the map was wrong." Ikuto's lip began twitching. His daughter on the other hand had enough of their childishness and irritated she snatched the map from Amu(H)'s hand

"_I'm_ going to lead the way oke? !" Both Ikuto and Amu(H) blinked at her sudden outburst

"Amu, You're eight…" Ikuto sweat-dropped, Amu(T) though just rose her eyebrow

"Daddy, you're 23…" Amu(T) giggled causing the male to glare at her

"Oke~you can lead the way Amu~" Amu(H) smiled

"You're gonna let a kid lead the way…?" Ikuto asked with a 'you gotta be kidding me right?' expression, Amu(H) hit the back of his head

"That's mean Ikuto! She's your own daughter! Just give her a chance~" Ikuto grunted rubbing his head

"Right, I gave you one so it can't be worse…." And another smack… "Geez woman what's wrong with you!" _'**She **__hit me! She _**_hit _**_me! She hit _**_me_**_!...no matter how you say it...IT STIL DOES NOT SOUND RIGTH! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE THINKING HITTING ME LIKE THAT? !' _

"You deserved it." She shrugged as if it was nothing annoying the male more_. 'Nothing? Nothing! Hitting a Tsukiyomi is _not _nothing! Afflicting, causing or making a possibility that the god-showed-off-by-making-me face could get damaged is _NOT_ nothing!' _

"Che…whatever, let's get going already" he grumbled, Amu(H) giggled at his behavior and pulled his cheeks

"Aaaw, did it really hurt~? Should I kiss the spot to make the auw auw go away~?" she giggled

"Mou I'm hungry~Quit playing already," Amu(T) pouted, Amu(H) blinked and ruffled her hair sticking out her tongue

"Aaaw, sorry sweetie~Let's go then." She smiled walking to the right, but not even after making three steps and a tug on her arm stopped her from going any further. Blinking the pink-haired girl turned around raising her eyebrow

"I thought I was allowed to read the map~" The little girl pouted, Amu(H) just smiled

"You are~But here we have to turn right though~"

"No, Amu thinks we have to go left." Amu(H) sweat-dropped but kept her smile on nonetheless

"Weell…I'm Amu too so I say we go right~So c'mon~!"

"Left!"

"No Amu, we have to go right…"

"Hmph~Left." A vein popped out of Amu(H)'s head

"Sweetie, you can lead the way but we have to go right now oke?"

"Amu thinks we have to go left."

"Amu thinks we have to go right."

"Left."

"Right."

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left~"

"Right~"

"L-E-F-T LEFT!"

"R-I-G-H-T RIGHT!"

"That sounded so silly you know, but we gotta get going so let's go~Turn left!"

"Why you wanna go left?"

"Cause it's the right way!"

"Oh so you wanna go right~?"

"Ye-NO LEFT!"

"Damn it.."

"One of us is right and that's me~"

"Nu-uh, You're left. I'm Right~"

"Mou~Well, then, you go your right and I'll go my right which is left!"

"What? No! We can't be separated!" Annoyed she turned to Ikuto "Ikuto! What are you standing there grinning? Help me!"

"What~? You said I ought to give her a chance right~? Let's go Amu, we'll see who's right at the end~" Giggling Amu grabbed her dad's hand and turned left. Sighing in defeat Amu followed the two.

**One hour later**

"Unbelievable…in the end you took the same route as Amu but the opposite way…"

"Ehehe…Sorry daddy~?"

"Told you we had to go Right~"

"Whether we went left or right wouldn't have mattered since if we went right we'd walk circles again anyway!"

"Not true! By the 5th roundabout we should have gone left!"

"Oh so then you wanna go left?"

"Ok you two stop it. We're just gonna hire a professional chinese guide geez…" Ikuto muttered. Sighing the two girls plopped down on some chairs by a restaurant.

After a while Ikuto returned with a middle aged looking man next to him. The two girls looked up seeing them.

"Amu,Amu, This is our guide who-definitely-won't-get-us-lost-since-he's-a-citizen-here-and-a-proffesional-tour-guide Xiong Shi." He grinned proud of himself. Amu(H) rose her eyebrow

"You sure about him? Cause if you ask me-"

"Yea I'm sure. I mean, I got a special sixth sense~" Amu(H) burst out giggling and rolled her eyes

"If you say so~"

**Two hours later**

"That's not right…"

"Sum ting wong?" Xiong asked, Ikuto's eyebrow twitched

"WHY THE HECK AREN'T WE THERE YET?" Xiong blinked and scratched his head sheepishly at the outburst, and both Amu's were too tired to say a word. They've been walking around for how long now? All together eight hours already! Who wouldn't be exhausted and annoyed?

"Ai dono."

"Quit your so-called chinese! It's pissing me off!"

"Wai yu soh ah noid?" Ikuto just glared at the man

"Oh my god Ikuto, great sixth sense you got there." Amu(H) groaned

"Shut up."

"Ah! Wi hae!"

Everyones eyes widen and their faces beamed upon hearing the sentence they waiting so long to hear. But their faces fell when all they saw was a normal house…Amu(H) turned to Ikuto glaring

"This is our guide who-definitely-won't-get-us-lost-since-he's-a-citizen-here-and-a-proffesional-tour-guide~, Tch, right." She muttered imitating his smug tone. Ikuto just rolled his eyes

"Oi Xiong! Where the hell are we?"

"Mai hom~"

…

"Ha..?"

"Mm! Kah min!"

Awkwardly the three entered his house.

"Ikuto what the fuck did you get us into? !" Amu(H) whispered making sure Amu wouldn't hear them

"The hell am I supposed to know!"

"Oh I don't know maybe because you got a sixth sense? Why don't u use it? !"

"Ok, let's just see what he's up to and if it's no good we'll just run away." Ikuto said in a serious tone, Amu(H) sweat-dropped.

Xiong led them to the dining room and said he was going to get his mom. When he came back the three politely stood up and bowed

"Duibuqi darao." Ikuto said, sounding 100% chinese, Amu(T) blinked

"I know daddy's a business man but I didn't know daddy could speak Chinese…" Ikuto just smirked

"Oh my, what a beautiful japanese family~I know a bit Japanese." The old lady smiled, Amu(H) blushed at her comment_ 'F-family?' _ Amu(T) smiled _'Not yet~but I agree!'_ and Ikuto just smirked looking at Amu(H)_ 'Family eh~?'_ then it hit him

"Wait, you speak Japanese?"

"Yes."

"Good, that makes it easier then." He sighed relieved

"My name is Shi Himeji, and as you know this is my eldest son Shi Xiong. " She smiled

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, nice to meet you. This is my daughter Amu and my friend Hinamori Amu."

"Oh sorry my bad, I thought you were married!"

"It's fine."

"So what brings you here~?"

"Actually…I hired your son to bring us to Swissotel.."

"You did? I didn't know my son works…" Ikuto blinked

"You didn't?"

"No, he doesn't know a single chinese word..Well...maybe a few basic and random words that were said a lot and he remembers but other than that not really no."

"W-what?"

"His father is English."

"Wait, so, how did he understand me?"

"Xiong can speak English but has a chinese accent since he was born and grew up here but because of his handicap he stays home even till now."

**Flashback - What _REALLY_ happened…**

**_ "Ni hao," _**

**_"Ni hao!"_**

**_"Uuuhm…juidian?" Xiong understood - Are you done?_**

**_"Shi de?" - She there? - Xiong referred to the woman he was talking to_**

**_"Good…uhm, Swissotel? Fancy?"_**

**_"Fang zi?"_**

**_"Shi de! Fancy~Need my key, uh no wait, juidian" - Xiong understood : She there? House, your mother Ikuto means: Yes! Fancy~Hotel!_**

**_"Yu ni muqin,fang zi?" - Xiong says, u need my mother? House?_**

**_"Huh? Shi de!" - Xiong understood…she there? Ikuto means 'yes'_**

**_"Shi de Shi de!" - Xiong says 'She's there, She's there!' Ikuto understood 'Yes Yes'_**

**_..._**

**"That's not right…"**

**"Sum ting wong?" Xiong guessed what he said based on Ikuto's tone**

**"WHY THE HECK AREN'T WE THERE YET?" - ****"Ai dono." He didn't know what Ikuto was saying**

**"Wai yu soh ah noid?" Again Xiong just guessed what he said based on his tone and expression**

**"Ah! Wi hae!" - Xiong was talking to himself**

**_End of flashback_**

"So…he was speaking English the whole time but because of his accent I thought he spoke chinese..?" Amu(H)'s eyes began to twitch as they were soon filled with tears as she was biting the inside of her cheek trying her best not to laugh. Amu(T) on the other hand fell asleep. Himeji smiled apologetically

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding Sir." Ikuto sighed

"I-it's fine. Thanks for explaining Shi-san," Ikuto stood up and bowed "I think we better leave before it gets to dark."

"I think so too," She smiled "Oh! Here's the direction to the hotel you're looking for! They moved to another place that's why you couldn't find it. Good luck and enjoy your stay here!"

"Thanks, will do!"

The moment they were out of the house and in a taxi –Figured they might as well take a cab to bring them there then waste more time walking around- Amu(H) burst out laughing clutching her sides

"WHAMUHAMHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! AHAHA I-I CAN'T B-BELIVE T-THIS! HAHAHA~! Oh my gosh Ikuto! Ahahahahaha! A-a-a-and the reason you understood him is because you also understand english right? but you were unconscious about it huh? ahahahaha!" Instead of saying something Ikuto just chose to simply but painfully ignore her.

**At the hotel – Finally**

"Oh my god I'm dead!" Amu sighed as she let herself fall on the couch

"You? I've had to carry this girl up the stairs! And our room is on the last floor!"

"Mou~Ikuto, don't complain."

"The hell?"

Amu(H) stifled a yawn as she got her stuff from her suitcase and headed for the bathroom

"Anyway I'm going to take a shower and then sleep,"

"Sure, whatever." Ikuto tucked Amu(T) in her bed and kissed her a goodnight.

Grabbing his own stuff and clothes Ikuto went in the other bathroom and took a shower.

**Amu(H) POV - Next day**

_**Happy birthday to you~Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you!**...huh? **"Happy Birthday Amu-chan!" **Wait...**"But that's because Amu is my princess..." **Yes! I'm your princess! **"I see...well then we're sorry Amu-chan.." **No! I'm sorry! Please! Don't go! **"We didn't know...well then, we'll change it oke?"** NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO CHANGE IT! **"See you later Amu! Take care of your sister oke?" "Ami wants to go too!" **Ami stay! **"Bye bye onee-chan!" "Take care Amu"**_

"DON'T!"

Next thing i knew it i was sitting on my bed sweating and shaking _'A...dream?'_

"Huh? Amu?" _'Eh?' _I blinked when i was back on my back...with a arm over my stomach...WAIT WHAT? !

"IKUTO? !" _'WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING HERE? !'_ I tried to get up but he kept me down "IKUTO!"

"What...? I'm sleepy..." He groaned

"Not the point! WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED? !"

"I'm not..."

"What the? Yes you are!"

"Am not..."

"Are so!"

"Shut up."

"Wha? Whatever just let me go then!"

"No."

"The hell!"

"Comfy."

"Ikuto!"

"Hm?"

"Ugh! Never mind." _'Tch. perv. but...what was that dream..why did it feel familiar?' _I quickly shook my head _'It was just a dream Amu, just a dream! Nothing to worry about!'_

**Later that day - 15:00**

"Why are you two so late~?" I giggled at the pouting Amu

"Sorry sweetie~Tired i guess?"

"Not that you would be...you slept like a rose last night when we left Xiong's place.." I glared and hit the back of Ikuto's head

"It was quite late already geez! You looked like you would fall asleep anytime soon too." Ikuto just rolled his eyes _'Great dad you are'_

"Amu-chii is right daddy, I'm a kid~" She smiled, i giggled

"Yea daddy~" I teased, he just rolled his eyes though. I mentally pouted _'Mou~No fun'_

"Anyway, what are we going to do today~?" I asked trying to brighten up the mood a bit

"Amu want's to shop and look around!"

"Can do~Hmmm, there's going to be a festival or something tonight so what about we look for some traditional chinese clothes and go there afterwards~?" I suggested

"Mm!" Amu agreed smiling, i giggled

"Oke then~"

"Don't i get a say in this?" i blinked and turned to Ikuto "We just got back from korea and went shopping and eating there!" I rolled my eyes

"You _do_ know that was the purpose of this tour right?" He sweat-dropped

"Just to _shop_?" I hmph-ed and crossed my arms

"What else can you do in little time~?" He just sighed in defeat, i grinned "Thought so~"

"And i have to come because?" I rose my eyebrow

"Uhm, well, you letting us go alone then~?" I smiled oh-so-sweet

"Che...whatever let's go then."

I giggled "You're such a sweetie~"

**Normal POV**

"Noooo! This one looks so much better!"

"Amu-chan thinks so?"

"Totally!"

"Hmmm, but i don't like the color~"

"True...but isn't the design pretty!"

"Yup! Only the color i don't like,"

"Oke~Oh! How about this one then~?"

"Mou Amu-chii i'm tired~Why don't we look for a dress for you~?"

"Because i like dressing you up, so c'mon~"

The little girl sighed as she started putting on the next dress _'Somehow...i think i know how dolls must feel like, only they don't care.' _Her father on the other hand was actually enjoying himself, in fact he also bought a few stuff and even though he swore he'd never do it again he was actually in the company of three young ladies..well, not that he was doing anything wrong, i mean, he was just walking and looking around and noticed they had problems buying their stuff since were obviously not chinese so being the -cough- gentleman -cough- he is -not really- he chose to help the three pretty ladies, which brought him where he is now.

"Eeeeeh~? Easter corp.? Really?"

"Oh my gosh i never thought i'd meet another japanese here! Let alone a company CEO!"

"I know~! Kyaa that's so cool!"

"It's not all fun and games though. My work is actually pretty boring if you ask me," The girls giggled

"Hmm~If i'd work there i doubt it'd be boring~"

"Yea~I'm sure everyday would be _fun_,"

"_Only_ fun and games~"

Ikuto smirked "I bet~Though i have a sickness," He pouted, The girls eyes widen

"Aaw! What do you have~?"

"We're nurses maybe we could help?"

"Well~I suffer from a sickness that keeps me irresistibly hot. If you were my nurses what would you advise me to do~?" He grinned. The girls looked at each other and smiled mischievously

"I would let you stay three weeks in bed...with _me_~"

"Oeh~I don't think that'd be enough but who knows~"

"Well, _I_ would let you strip down for a _complete_ physical~"

"You're the Doc.~"

"Hmm~I would write you a subscription for love and tell you to _take me_ three times a day~"

"Any danger? Cause i think i might take an overdoses~"

Twitch...

"Hmm~What about this~? I beat the hell outta you and i guarantee you'll be cured from your irresistible hotness~In fact? You won't even be recognized! Hows that?"

"A-a-a-auw! Amu!"

"Shut..Up." Irritated Amu dragged the male by his ear not showing any mercy. The three young ladies however giggled at the scene and waved him good bye and blew him kisses, to which of course he responded by winking and what not..Which, annoyed the pink-haired celeb more. _'WHAT THE FUCK IS HIS PROBLEM? !'_

"Geez woman! What the hell is your problem?"

"You." Ikuto rolled his eyes at her answer

"Yea. also smart to bring your problems along huh?" A vein popped out of her head as her fist met his arm "Kidding!" Rubbing his arm Ikuto grunted

"Anyway, This dress or this?" Amu asked holding up two typical chinese dresses, Ikuto rose his eyebrow

"They look the same to me...hell even the color..." He sweat-dropped "Besides, i know girls these days wanna show off more skin and all to show off their body but don't you think you're going a little too far? I don't agree with the whole 'dress less to impress' thing.." Twitch... "On second thought~" He smirked "It's fine~I think that one would look better on you~" Twitch... "Well, the other would look good too i guess, but-"

"NOT FOR ME YOU DERP FOR AMU!"

"Derp?" Twitch...

"Ugh! I shouldn't have brought you along.."

"What i thought."

"Why don't-"

"Amuuu-chan~!" The irritated woman's eyebrow twitched as she glared at the male making the 'watching you' gesture as she walked over to the little girl, Ikuto just rolled his eyes

"What is it hun~?"

"I found the perfect one! What about this~?" Amu(H)'s annoyance immediately left her as she saw the cute little dress Amu(T) was holding up

[A/N What they are eventually gonna wear u can see on profile =]]

"Oh my god it really suits you! You look so cute sweetie!" Amu(H) squealed, Amu(T) giggled

"I know right! So, go with this or look for others~?"

"No no no! Thats fine~!"

"Hmm, maybe if it was another color then-"

"The hell Ikuto? ! Go back! Go go go you're not supposed to know!" She quickly pushed the irritated male out of the shop "Just wait till tonight oke~? We'll be done in a bit! Just my dress now~"

"The Fu- So you spent like 2 hours on Amu's dress_ only_? ! And it's no fucking wedding!" Amu blinked innocently and smiled

"Yup~So another two hours for me and we can go directly to the festival~And yea but it is a surprise so shh," Ikuto sighed

"Whatever...i'll be waiting for you guys at the festival then, no way am i going to wait for you..." Amu giggled

"Sorry~"

"Tch..."

**At the festival**

Groaning Ikuto gulped down another glass of...well,whatever they were serving at the festival..Ikuto didn't bother to change so just kept the same clothes on and was currently waiting for his best friend and daughter to arrive _'The hell takes them so long? !'_

"Oh my gosh The Forbidden City! Hey Ikuto how do i look~?" The male spun around hearing the familiar voice, only to be frozen in spot

Amu wore a typical chinese dress but the style was a bit different. It was pure white with golden lining and it's shortness was quite a distraction to the dress itself. She wore white stiletto heels that matched the dress and had her hair curled and clipped it in a side ponytail with a white flower like pin keeping it in place. Meanwhile the festival started and Amu's background was currently a mix of colorful amazing fireworks and the marching parade with a typical red chinese dragon dancing in the air while the people underneath it controlled it, which just completed the scene Ikuto was staring at. Only one word was floating in his head _'Beautiful'_

"Ikuto~?" Her voice called him back to reality, shaking his head he just smirked causing the pink-haired girl to raise her eyebrow "Hm?"

"Fah qin sa xi~" Amu giggled

"He rubbed off on you huh~?" He just winked at her causing her to blush "U-uhm, what about Amu!" Blinking the male averted his eyes -which took him lots of effort by the way, his eyes were basically glued onto her- to his daughter, who cutely smiled at him spinning around to give him a full view. She wore your typical chinese dress, nothing added, nothing taken~It was navy blue with white lining and prints. Her hair was pulled up into two cute buns wrapped in a black cloth tied with a string-like thingy with jewel-like things at the end making her look like a little panda. On her feet were black typical chinese flats.

"What do you think daddy~?" she asked excitedly, Ikuto smiled and pulled her onto his lap

"I'm thinking how lucky i am to have such a beautiful daughter." He smiled as he kissed her head, Amu(T) giggled while Amu(H) smiled _'He's not that bad a father huh?'_

_

* * *

_**WHEW! Finally done -o- was planning to update friday buuut didnt finish it in timexD Imma be updating more a week yay! Well, mainly since i only have seven weeks and after that ill be updating randomly ._. moving to the phil. so yea =] was thinking that could also just finish writing the story and just update when i can there so at least i dont need to write the chapters and all. But yea depends, ill do my best tho to update while im there so please bare with me ok? ill be updating regularly a week again as soon as i have my internet there! Anyways thanks for reading! Hope u enjoyed and please review~?(l)(k) A lil secretxD the more reviews the less days u have to wait till the next chapter ;o P.S...about how Ikuto's and Xiong's convo...NO IDEA ABOUT THAT KAY? ! just looked up some words aaaand yea that was bornxDD hope u got it tho buuut yea kinda stupid hahasxD if u didnt just ask n il try to explain it in the next chap kay? =]**

**Fang zi = House**

**Mu qin = Mother**

**Juidian = Hotel**

**Ni hao = Hello**

**Shi de = Yes**

**Preview:**

** "Bollywood? Can't they be original?"**

**"Ugh...You've been grumpy since this morning! What's wrong with you?"**

**"No shit sherlock! Whose fault do you think it is? !"**

**"Mou Iku-chan~I said i was sorry right~? What else do you want~?"**

**"A magical soap."**

**End of prev.**

**Why in the world would Ikuto want a magical soap? ! AND WHAT IS THIS DREAM ABOUT THAT AMU HAD! GUESSES ARE MOST WELCOME ;D **

******NEXT STOP: India ;o**


	20. 1001 not arabian nights minus a thousand

**FINALLY THE NEXT CHAPPY! Im so sorry! was planning to update sunday as usual but didnt get to write it and well, it was also my moms birthday,and didnt have internet for a while toos, and got distracted when i was finally busy writing this chappy and yea~BUT ITS FINALLY HERE ;D SO YAAAAY~And since im 4 days late i made it loooong~Well...not supposed to be and didnt even plan but yeaxD just be happyXP was thinking it'd even be 10,000 words hahas~But yea Enjoy!**

**alchemistlover14: Hahas good you guys got itxD And here is the next chappy!**

**xXx Dark Joker of a Writer xXx: LOLOL~glad u liked it :) Yeaaa thinking of chaging mine too~ SO TO EVERYONE! Any suggestions or ideas~?**

**Remon Rain: Hahas pretty smart too no? ! well...even tho it was all a HUGE misunderstandingxD HERE IT IS! SORRY FOR THE WAIT~And there are a few in this chappy x3 well...i guess u could call them Amuto moments? But if u mean like when they'll finally end up together for nows you gotta wait longer ;p**

**XxAmutoLoversxX: Thanks you~And yup dw i will! i dont think it will have alotta chaps but the chaps gonna be long so i guess itll be ok?xD i think this story'll end in the 30's orso dunno~LOL! U mean the dream with the happy birthday song? lmaoo it sounds pervy to you? ! ? ! Tell me hahasxD And suuure sweetie~**

**Oh yea~Also, if you want to hear and know about this fic and why i didnt update sunday or why im taking so long aaand WHEN imma update and whatever shit FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AND TELL ME WHO U ARE AND ILL FOLLOW BACK IF U WANT~ Qin_DeLaCruz0x **

**Disclaimer: Maim hi nahim Shugo chara~So for those who DONT speak hindoe ;o yea neither do i i just google translated it xD but even so u understand it right? x3 ok not but u know what it saysxD KILLJOY! TO YOU STUPID PEOPLE OUT THERE IT MEANS : I do not own shugo chara~**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ikuto sighed and looked at his daugther

"Amu..for the last time, we're going to be fine oke?" Scared Amu shook her head shaking

"N-no!" Ikuto sweat dropped

"We arrived to korea and china safely didn't we?"

"T-that was just luck!" Rolling his eyes Ikuto chuckled and slung his arm over her pulling her closer to him

"We'll be fine oke? I'm here~I won't let anything happen to you princess." A little calmer now Amu relaxed in her fathers arms and sighed slowly nodding

"O-oke..." She mumbled. Ikuto smiled kissing her head

Tired Amu(T) chose to follow Amu(H)'s example and sleep. But when she closes her eyes the plane began shaking, her eyes shot open and instinctively her grip on her fathers arm tightened

"D-daddy?"

"Shhh...just a little turbulence Amu...Nothing is going to happen oke?" The moment he finished his sentence they were lifted out of their chairs and the airplane began falling

_**"This is your captain speaking, Right now we have a few problems due to turbulence and strong wind and somehow the left engine is out. We advice you to fasten your seat-belts and please stay calm as we're preparing for a emergency landing."**_

"WHAT IS YOUR DEFINITION OF 'NOTHING'? !"

**Ikuto's POV**

"Daddy!...D-daddy please..daddy wake up.." _'huh?' _

"What the hell Ikuto this isn't funny! Ikuto get up!...now...Ikuto!" _'Amu?' _

My body was shaking violently...well..._something_ was shaking it..and something wet was continually hitting my face..Slowly opening my eyes i blinked

"A-amu? What the fuuuuuu...the hell!" _'HER FACE WAS 1 INCH AWAY FROM ME!' _

Her face spelled the word relief as her eyes widen and her arms embraced me _'Ok?' _And soon enough a second pair of arms did too _'Ok...'_

"IKUTO/DADDY!" Awkwardly i hugged them back

"Heeey...Why are we hugging?" Amu(H) pulled back glaring and pouted angrily

"The hell? We were worried sick you've been out for like 2 hours!"

"D-daddy! I was so scared!" Sobbing Amu pulled back

"Why?" She just sniffed and buried her face in my chest. Amu on the other hand just stared at me dumbfounded with her mouth hanging wide open, i sweat-dropped "Yea?"

"You...we...and...not so long ago we were in the sky and basically fell down! AND YOU'RE ASKING WHAT THE HELL IS UP? What the hell is up with _you_!" _'Sky?' _And that's when it all came back to me

_**Amu..for the last time, we're going to be fine oke?**_

_**N-no! T-that was just luck!**_

_**We'll be fine oke? I'm here~I won't let anything happen to you princess. Shhh...just a little turbulence Amu...Nothing is going to happen oke?**_

_**"This is your captain speaking, Right now we have a few problems due to turbulence and strong wind and somehow the left engine is out. We advice you to fasten your seat-belts and please stay calm as we're preparing for a emergency landing."**_

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE ? !"

**Amu(H)'s POV**

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE ? !"

"Oh my god Ikuto you're so slow!" He just glared at me and kept patting Amu... _'Tch..'_

"Just answer my question woman!" Twitch...

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW ? !" _'We crash landed damn it! IS HE REALLY IKUTO? !' _

"Don't know? That's why i asked." He smiled..Twitch...I made a move to get up but a pain immediately shot through my leg and i fell back down hissing in pain _'The hell did that come from?'_

"Amu-chan/Amu!" And in a second both father and daughter were next to me

"Amu-chii you oke?" _'AAW!' _I smiled and hugged the little girl

"Aaw! I'm fine sweetie don't worry kay? You're so adorable!" blinking she squirmed in my arms

"D-dats na da pownd hew..." -In other words..That's not the point here- I giggled letting her go

"I'm fine nothing to worry about~Even if there is something, it's probably nothing serious~"

"Oh yea? If you ask me your ankle looks pretty bad.." Ikuto stated looking at my foot, i sweat dropped _'No shit sherlock no wonder in hurts like hell...' _

"E-eh? Then Amu-chii is _not_ oke!" _'AW! Cute little thing!' _

Trying to calm her down i tried to prove myself by standing up but there went the pain again causing me to fall back down _'Shit...' _

"You're not oke!" I sweat dropped and turned to Mr. Smartass glaring, he just raised his eyebrow in return then made a 'O' with his mouth

"You didn't want Amu to know?" Twitch... 'Sorry~' _'The hell is that smirk for then? !'_

I sat down on a rock and sighed slowly stretching my leg. I blinked when i felt small cold hands wrap something wet around my ankle and foot. I looked down and noticed Amu kneeling by my feet as she wrapped a piece of wet cloth around my swollen bruised ankle after she cleaned the small cuts a bit

"Amu knows it probably won't help but it's better than nothing and maybe it _will_ help a little...it's the least i can do for Amu-chii." She said smiling up at me while she finished the knot. Noticing the tears forming in my eyes her smile quickly faded into a worried face "A-amu-chan! Sorry! did i hurt you? !" A tear rolled of my cheek as i sniffed and pulled her into a hug

"I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE JUST TOO ADORABLE AND CUUUUUUUTE~!"

**Normal POV**

Ikuto was speechless...while his justdaughter sweat dropped dumbfounded

"T-thanks~" She smiled hugging Amu back

Ikuto could've just face palmed himself...and really, he was seriously thinking of doing that..._'I don't know them...really..i don't.'_

"Ok just stop you're making me look ridiculous," Both girls blinked and looked at him

"Mou Iku-chan~I'm hurt~And the hell? We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"Yea daddy~And i'm hungry~"

"We're in the middle of nowhere!" He said imitating Amu(H) "Ugh...what am i to do with you..."

"Wait! Oh my god I got a signal here!"

"And you couldn't have brought it up earlier? !"

"I forgot~?" Amu(H) pouted, Ikuto's eyebrow twitched and he snatched the cellphone out of her hand causing the pink-haired girl to glare up at him

"What signal? ! there's no signal!" Blinking Amu pulled Ikuto's hand to her head-level and smiled sheepishly

"O-oh...it's the battery..hehe~"

Ikuto sighed as he knelt down before her, Amu rose her eyebrow at the gesture. Ikuto rolled his eyes

"Get on." Amu's face immediately flushed while Amu(T) silently giggled _'Way to go daddy~'_

"N-no way!" Ikuto's eyebrow twitched

"Yes way now get on!"

"No!"

"You think i like having a too-high-a-number-you-probably-wouldn't-know kilos on my back? !" Amu's eyebrow twitched

"I'M NOT FAT!"

"Just hop on geez!" Amu's face darkened at his persuasive tone and she just shook her head

_'N-no way! W-we're all wet...a-and o-our bodies will be so close...a-and m-my c-chest w-will be p-pressed ag-g-gainst his back a-and and...NO WAY!' _"Uh-uh!" Ikuto on the other hand grew more irritated by the second while Amu(T) grew more amused

"The hell? We're wasting time here! Tch. And you're the one who wanting to leave so badly right?" Pouting Amu glared at the demanding male in front of her -still very much blushing-

"I-i can walk by myself thank you very much!" And to prove her 'point' she stood up and took a few steps...though her face sold her out showing the obvious pain

"Right," Rolling his eyes Ikuto sighed as he got up and scooped her in his arms bridal style, Amu shrieked at his sudden action

"L-let me down!" Amu struggled in his arms causing Ikuto to accidentally drop her "Auw~" She groaned

"You asked me~" Ikuto shrugged

"You did it on purpose? !"

"Course not."

"Ugh!" And again Ikuto knelt down in front of her

"Hop on?" Blushing the pink-haired girl finally gave in and got on his back. In the meantime our little matchmaker was smiling to herself the whole time while they were walking, not that the two noticed though, since they were caught up in their own silly conversation -and since Amu was walking in front of them-

_'Oh i'm so good~Even without saying a word daddy does exactly what i want him to do~'_

**6 Hours later**

"Ikutoooo~If you walk ten meters per hour we won't get anywhere~" A whiny voice complained, a vein popped out of the said guy's head

"You try with one person in your arms and another on your back..." The irritated make muttered, Amu pouted

"Mou~Not my fault she's asleep~"

"Your fault though you're fat which makes you heavy." Even though she just wanted to scold and beat him to pulp, no matter how much she wanted it Amu just chose to stay quiet and crossed her arms pouting mumbling a soft 'whatever' "Ugh..."

"What?"

"Dead end..." Blinking the pink-haired female looked over Ikuto's shoulder and sweat dropped when all she saw was a undeep river

"Ikuto...i don't know exactly what you're seeing but what_ i_ see is a river with the water barely reaching your knees..." Ikuto rolled his eyes

"I don't trust it...it's india, i mean there might be poisonous snakes or crocodiles or who knows. Plus, kinda smells..."

"Ugh, you're overreacting~It's just water so just go already!"

"Make me." _'Ugh...screw my foot.' _Irritated by Ikuto's behavior Amu slowly got off his back "Oi, What do you think you're doing?" Amu just rolled her eyes and took Amu(T) from him waking the little girl up a little.

"Just go!" And without any warning she pushed him into the water

Coughing Ikuto emerged from the water and glared up at his surprised friend "What the hell were you thinking? !"

"O-oh...my...god Ikuto you smell like shit!" Ikuto's eyebrow twitched, Amu slowly backed away as Ikuto got out of the water advancing towards her, Amu smiled sheepishly

"S-sorry?"

"You're dead woman..."

"Heh...eheh..yeaaa thought so.."

"Uhm...excuse me? But what are you doing in Ella's Toilet/Bathroom?" Startled the two young adults turned around seeing a middle aged woman raising her eyebrow at them

Amu blinked "E-ella?" Ikuto's eyebrow twitched as he somehow got an idea what his so called best friend just did

"Toilet..?" _'Don't tell me...God no...' _

"Wait...HINAMORI AMU ? ! OH MY GOSH YOU ARE HINAMORI AMU AREN'T YOU DEAR? OH MY YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL! OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Amu jumped at the sudden tantrum "OI! HAYATE! HAYATE YOU OLD LAZY MAN GET OUT HERE! Ugh...Wait a minute oke? No never mind just follow me!" Awkwardly they did as told and followed the semi-crazy old woman to a nearby mini village looking place.

"We're here! It's probably a dump site to you but this is how we live~It's nothing big just a small village of our family and few friend near, well not really near..the city is three hours away from here so we don't go there very often. But by the looks of it i'm guessing you three are lost? Well, whatever happened you can stay here as long as you want and need! It may not be anywhere near high-classed but i hope it good enough for you." The old lady smiled "Oh! I almost forgot~I'm Mito ai." Amu(H) smiled back and opened her mouth but got cut off before she could even utter a word "You don't need to say a thing dear! I know who you are~You're Hinamori Amu a very famous celebrity~And Your friend there next to you is Tsukiyomi Ikuto am i correct~? And in your arms is his only daughter who is named after you~!" Amu sweat dropped _'Talk about research...kinda creepy actually that fans can have access to your personal info...' _

"Right...Thanks for taking us in Mito-san~" She smiled bowing "Oh and just noticed now hehe...You're japanese ?" Ikuto sweat dropped _'You just noticed? Idiot...'_

"Yes~Me and my family though already live in india for three years now. But i haven't forgotten my roots and am proud of it!" Mito smiled, Amu giggled

"I see, That's good then~"

"Oh right! Ikuto-kun i forgot all about you sorry dear!" Ikuto forced out a smile

"It's fine,"

"Ugh...what's taking that old man so long? OI HAYATE!" Ikuto sweat dropped _'Kind woman..' _Right on cue a same old looking man came out of a bamboo-like house

"What!"

"I called you so many times old man!"

"I'm not deaf old hag!"

"What did you say? !"

"U-uhm! It's already pretty late i guess? I mean, it's quite dark no so...C-could i maybe take a shower and a new pair of c-clothes?" _'What a nice couple...'_ Blinking Ai turned to the young lady and bowed her head

"Sorry dear," She apologized, Amu just sweat dropped "I'll get your clothes and show you the bathroom~Hayate! Show Ikuto and his daughter the room they can use and give him a new pair of clothes too!" Hayate rolled his eyes

"Yea yea old woman, quit naggin will ya?"

While his wife led Amu away he turned to Ikuto...Feeling a little uncomfortable by the old man's stare he coughed

"So...Why the heck do you reek son?"

"Don't ask." The old man chuckled and nodded

"Oke so follow me~"

He led them to a small house also made of bamboo leaves and what not.. "You can use this room for your stay~There's only one bed though so you and your lady can share the bed and your daughter can sleep with my grandchild~She's about the same age so i don't think that'll be a problem. Now if you'll excuse me i'm going to get you some new pair of clothes to change in and i guess Ai will show you the bathroom after your lady is done~Have a good night further son!"

"Yea...thanks.." _'Tch...My lady? Amu? NO WAY!'_

After Amu finished her shower Ai led her to her room and informed her she and Ikuto would be sharing that room -plus bed- and that Amu(T) would be staying with them. After she gave Amu a improvised crutch she left her to herself and wished her a good night. Sighing Amu entered the room but found it empty. Curious Amu walked around a bit in search for Ikuto, she found him at the back of their room

"Ikuto?" Hearing her voice Ikuto turned around

"Hm? Oh it's you..." Amu pouted

"Mou~What are you doing?"

"Wouldn't you want to know?" Amu rolled her eyes

"Whatever...I'm going inside then." Angry Amu stomped inside the room but immediately stopped moving when she heard a crack, Amu slowly opened her eyes and looked down to find a dvd case under the stick _'Aw shit...'_

"Bollywood? Can't they be original?" Recognizing the grumpy voice Amu rolled her eyes and plopped herself down on the bed

"Ugh...You've been grumpy since this morning! What's wrong with you?"

"No shit sherlock! Whose fault do you think it is ? !" Amu pouted and hugged her knees

"Mou Iku-chan~I said i was sorry right~? What else do you want~?" Ikuto turned away avoiding eye contact -in reality he just didn't want to look at her cute face since it might make him blush-

"A magical soap." Amu blinked and burst into fits of giggles which annoyed the male more

"S-sorry~Anyway hurry and take a shower already! Seriously you stink Iku-chan~" She winked sticking out her tongue, a vein popped out of his head as he left giving her a finger, she just rolled her eyes amused "Yea yea love you too!"

Amu smiled to herself and got under the covers wanting nothing than sleep.

**Next day**

Sun rays entered the wooden house waking up the sleeping beauty who groaned not liking the sunlight.

"Morning~"

Amu slowly opened her eyes only to find Ikuto's face inches away from hers with a beautiful sexy smile on his face _'Oh my god i did NOT just think he was sexy!' _A blush crept up her face but she quickly blinked it away as she realized something. She smiled confusing Ikuto and scooted closer to him resting her head in the crook of his head and wrapped her arms around his waist which confused the male more.

"Hmm, morning Ikuto-koi~" _'K-koi? Since when?' _

"A-amu? You oke?" Amu giggled and nodded

"Mhm!" Ikuto blinked and slowly got Amu off him only to see a pair of pouting lips "Ikuto don't like~?" She asked tilting her head, Ikuto grew more confused by the second

"That's not it..just...uhm...well..." He trailed off, Amu giggled and kissed his nose

"Iku-chan can be so cute at times~"_ 'Eh? WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THIS WOMAN? ! When i play? Sure~ When she plays? DANGEROUS!' _

"How sweet~From the start of the day already lovey-dovey eh? I wish that old hag was still like that..." _'Eh?' _Blinking Amu turned to the door as she heard a sigh, seeing the old man Hayate leaning at the door post _'Wait a minute...' _

"What did you say? ! It's _you_ whose not romantic!"

"What? ! Anyway y'all kids be up and ready in a few, breakfast is being served. Always pointing the finger at me! Three finger are pointing back you know!"

"Oh don't act like a wise man now!"

Even though they were quite a distance away from the guest room their bickering still continued and could still be heard. Amu in the meantime was frozen solid and her pink -try red- skin was steaming hot. Seeing her current state Ikuto had a theory to why she acted like that, he smirked

"Now where were we Amu-_koi_~?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERV!" Amu shrieked pushing him away and hid herself under the blanket _'OH MY GOD! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!' _Ikuto just got up laughing

"If Amu-koi says so~"

"SHUT UP!"

After a while Amu decided it was safe to get out and slowly pushed the blanket away and sat up on full alert, thinking it was safe she sighed relieved

"Oh my god how can i face him now?"

"You can practice what you're going to say with me~" Blinking Amu looked up seeing Ikuto sitting on a chair..But...being the stupid air-headed girl she is...

"Really? Thanks! Oke so i woke up and saw Ikuto's face so i thought it has to be a dream! I mean he was smiling! Like, sincerely! Long time since i saw that so yea figured it was a dream so thought, what the hell it doesn't happen in real life so might as well make the best out of it right? And...and..." She trailed off as the realization sank into her while her blush rose higher and darker, Ikuto smirked

"Didn't think that'd work, but oke~So, Amu-chan acting like that cause she thought it was a dream?"

"Shut up!"

"Which implies you dream about me~"

"SHUT UP!"

"Now that's interesting~Since you said you hated me no?"

"Shut..UP!"

"So~When you said you loved me last night it you were serious huh?"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UUUP!"And again Amu decided to hide under the blankets wrapping it tight around her small figure. Ikuto just chuckled at her embarrassed reaction.

"Well~I'm going to eat breakfast now so i guess see you later Amu-_koi_~"

"IKUTO!"

He smirked "Yea yea love you too!"

**After Amu(H) -finally- decided to get out of bed and head to the others**

"Morning Amu-chan~!"

"M-morning Amu," She smiled, the little girl blinked

"You oke?"

"Yea Amu~You oke?" Amu glared daggers at Ikuto

"Yea. I'm _completely_ fine thank you."

**Amu(T)'s POV**

Why does it seem like Amu-chan is angry with daddy? _'WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO NOW DADDY!' _

After everyone was done eating Mio -The granddaughter of Hayate and Ai-san- asked me if i could help her do the dishes, i nodded and followed her to the kitchen

"Ne~Why does Mio-chan have to do the dishes alone?" Mio giggled

"It's not that i have to silly~I want to." She smiled, i blinked _'Who would _want_ to do the dishes?'_

"I don't get you.."

"Aaw~I don't get you either kid~"

"Huh?"

"Your daddy asked if you could give him another plate but you refused so coldly~" I rolled my eyes

"Amu-chan is angry cause daddy did something."

Mio sweat dropped "Well~If the same happened to me then i'd probably blame him too but it really is Hinamori-san's fault.." _'Wait..'_

"Mio-chan knows? !" _'Why didn't you tell me earlier then!' _She looked down at me and blinked

"Uhm, not exactly but something like Hinamori-san was acting all sweet and lovey-dovey with Tsukiyomi-san this morning cause she taught she was dreaming and when she found out she blamed it on Ikuto or something..." I sweat dropped

"That's Amu-chan for you...WAIT! LOVEY-DOVEY? !"

"E-eh? Yea..wait! i don't know exactly what happened kay? ! Grandpa said they were so yea!"

I smiled "I see~" '_Daddy, I take back what i said! I LOVE YOU DADDY! If you know Amu-chan loves you than you'll have no choice but to accept her because since she's your best friend you wouldn't want to hurt her~But soon that fake love you're giving her will turn into real love! And then i made mommy's wish come true! KYAAAA WAY TO GO DADDY~!' _

"-Mu?"

"H-huh?" I looked up at Mio while she just smiled sheepishly

"Uhm, you dropped a plate...and..broke it.." _'eh?' _Blinking i looked down and...saw a broken plate...

"S-sorry Mio-chan!" I immediately dropped to the floor and carefully picked up the shards, then i heard giggling

"You're so cute Amu-tan~" i sweat dropped

"I am huh?"

"Amu doesn't like to be called cute~?"

"Eh? No no! Just that while we were roaming around -more like lost- Amu-chan kept randomly saying 'KYAA AMU YOU'RE SO CUTE!' or 'AAW YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!' or sweet, or gaahh i don't get her!" _'Seriously...'_

"I agree with Hinamori-san though~" I tilted my head to the left and rose my eyebrow, Mio blinked "Yea?"

"Why does Mio-chan keep calling her 'Hinamori-san'? You can just call her Amu-chan you know~Mio-chan is only 6 years older than me right~?" She giggled _'That girl giggles alot..'_

"Hmm true~But my parent's and grandparents always thought me to add a suffix to show respect so i guess it turned into a habit of mine~Besides, both Hinamori-san and Tsukiyomi-san are of high status so that's another reason~"

"But, I call Hinamori-san Amu-chan and Tsukiyomi-san Daddy, and it's fine so it should be fine for Mio-chan too right?" Mio blinked and then just hugged me _'Eh?' _She giggled

"Hinamori-san is totally right about you! Kyaaa you're so cute Amu-chan~" I sweat dropped _ 'Not again...' _

"Amu doesn't get you two..."

**Normal POV - Amu & Ikuto's room**

Ikuto sighed as he knocked on the door...again

"Oi slowpoke, you done already?"_ 'Really...changing into a t-shirt and short shouldn't take a model long..' _

"H-huh? Oh yea! Already a while ago actually, you can come in now Ikuto." _'The hell? !' _Irritated the male entered the room

"Why make me..wait...longer..than..." Ikuto trailed off as his gaze got stuck on the blushing female in front of him

"This shirt looks to big...a-and it's loose! Plus! These are fleece shorts! This outfit doesn't...well...just...Ikuto how do i look? !" Ikuto blinked and raked his hand through his hair as he stared at her raising his eyebrow...Amu blinked hearing no reply and turned to face him leaning on one leg "Hey don't stand there staring answer me~Ugh...even my hair!" Amu turned back to the mirror and tried to fix her hair into a bun. Amu gathered her hair in her hands and tried to keep them into a ball-ish form while she unconsciously nibbled on the elastic in her mouth. She rose her eyebrow and turned back to Ikuto when she heard him chuckling only to find him right behind her.

"Really...what's up with you? We're in the middle of nowhere! Who are you trying to look good for?" Amu ignored him and continued doing her hair..Well...trying to

"Shaddab!" Ikuto smirked and snatching the elastic out of her mouth causing her of course to let go of her hair "Ikuto!"

"Even in a loose white shirt and black fleece shorts you still look sexy Amu~You don't even need to add anything oke?" Blushing Amu glared at him taking elastic back and fixed her hair in a messy bun..well...not really fixed it but..you get the point.

"Like i said before~Shut up~" She turned to Ikuto smiling, Ikuto's smirk widen

"Or maybe~The one you're trying so hard to look good for is...me~?" Amu's blush darkened and she immediately hit the poor guy's head

"No freaking way! Don't overate yourself ugly," Ikuto rolled his eyes

"Says you~"

"Shut up!"

Ikuto just chuckled and followed her out of the room _'Stupid Ikuto...'_

"Ah! Amu-chan! Ikuto-kun!" Blinking the two turned around to see Ai running towards them

"What is it Mito-san~?" Amu smiled

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure~"

"Well, here in the village it's not like everyone takes care of themselves and do everything on their own but we all help each other in everything if needed~Even little Amu-chan helped Mio with the breakfast and dishes-"

"I see, We'll do our part too then~" Ikuto smiled

"E-eh? ! We? !" _'The hell Ikuto!'_

"Well then here are the things you need to wash Ella~There is a river nearby too so you can wash her there~" Ai handed them a pair of buckets,soap and two heads of a broom? "Thank you very much!" She bowed and then left the two to themselves

Twitch..."Ikuto...You _do_ know who Ella is right?"

"Sounds like a girls name so i don't mind helping a young lady bathing~" Twitch

"Ikuto you perv!" Blushing Amu elbowed the smirking male

"Sorry.."

"Ella is an elephant so-" Ikuto stopped walking

"She is a what..?"

"Huh? Were you listening? ! An El...e...phaaaant.." She said emphasizing the syllables "you know? with a looooong nose? And goes-"

"No shit sherlock i got it ok? !"

Amu just giggled "You sure~?" A vein popped out of Ikuto's head

"Yea i'm sure..."

"Why ask then~?" Ikuto rolled his eyes

"God you're annoying..."

"Aaaw sorry~But uhm yea Ella is their pet elephant.."

"Pet?"

"Yeeeaa don't ask me.."

"Wait."

"Hm?"

"If we're supposed to give Ella a bath...why are we heading towards the river _without_ her? Really..you're useless," Amu blinked and a vein popped out of her head

"E-eh? Me? THE HELL IKUTO YOU JUST NOTICED NOW TOO!"

"Too? You didn't notice anything until i said so,"

"Ugh, just get the damn elephant already geez.." Ikuto rose his eyebrow

"Me?"

"Yes you." Rolling his eyes Ikuto sighed and headed back

"Useless."

"I heard that!"

**At the river (With Ella)**

"So...how are we supposed to wash it?" And there went Amu's fist..."Auw! What the hell was that for? !"

"Ella's not a thing Ikuto, she's a animal!" Ikuto just rolled his eyes and led Ella in the water

"Whatever...I'm not used to this.."

And so the two began washing,scrubbing,rinsing,rubbing,soaping and what not. Ella seemed to enjoy the attention given to her and began to play in the water rolling over then sitting, then getting back up, and roll again and basically Amu and Ikuto had a quite hard time washing the animal since she couldn't stay still! And if she did? Well..she didn't. Ella even gave Amu and Ikuto a bath by splashing water on them or showering them using her trunk..Which obviously Ikuto did _not_ like. Amu on the other hand seemed to be having fun, Enjoying the water and Ella's playfulness, even playing along with Ella, like, splashing her back, or, rolling in the water with her. Of course she was careful too about her foot, i mean, there's no way you can forget if a certain pissed friend of yours keeps reminding you to be careful with every move you make that could make it worse. In the end it was more playing instead of washing and the air was filled with giggles and laughter (and whatever sound a elephant makes)..and well...also grunts, complaints and yea...whatever irritated noises Ikuto makes~

"I can't believe you..." Since he decided their job was done -Not that they could continue washing Ella while those two were playing..- Ikuto got out of the water and took off his shirt hanging it on a branch to dry and sat a rock staring amazed at his gone-wild friend playing in the water with...well...an elephant. He sighed "Oi! You done yet?" Emerging out of the water Amu turned to Ikuto and smiled

"Nope! It is fun!" _'Ugh...we're supposed to be washing the thing...not playing with it. Heck you're making her more dirty!' _

"You're kidding me right?" Amu just giggled and leaned on the water side right in front of Ikuto

"You really are a rich business man huh?" She said tilting her head

"Huh?"

Amu smiled and pushed herself up and leaned a bit closer "Just go wild once in a while! Don't be scared to get dirty~!"

"Oh i can be dirty~" Amu rolled her eyes and playfully hit his arm

"Well~If you don't know what i mean i'll show you~" She smiled, And just like that, without any warning [A/N Sound familiar~?] She pulled Ikuto into the water catching him by surprise, gasping he emerged from the water

"What the fuck? ! First time? Oke, you can get away with it..but second? THE HELL AMU!" Amu just swam a away from him laughing

"Oh don't worry Iku-chan~Third times the charm~!" Ikuto blinked and rolled his eyes swimming after her

"Oh you better hope and pray there'll be no third time!" Amu giggled and swam faster, Ikuto smirked _'Fun eh?' _He then suddenly disappeared under water awaking Amu's curiousity

"Ikuto?"

...

"Hey..you still there?"

...

"Ikuto this isn't funny.." Amu grew worried and looked around

Then suddenly she felt a hand grab her foot and got pulled down instinctively her shot shot up out of the water trying to take a hold of something, and before her hand was completely submerged in the water something wrapped around her wrist and pulled her up -with Ikuto-, to her surprise it was Ella who helped her up. When Ella let go of her Amu patted the animal and smiled

"Aaw! Thanks Ella~"

"Not fair~" Glaring she turned to Ikuto

"IKUTO!" Ikuto chuckled as he got chased by a angry Amu

"Did i ever tell you how cute you are when you're angry~?" Amu's eyebrow twitched

"Well then i'm about to turn real adorable now!" Ikuto climbed into a tree and stuck his tongue out at the pissed girl

"You wanted to play~"

"What the hell is your definition of 'Game' ? !"

"Not yours~" Amu pouted and crossed her arms keeping her glare on

"No shit sherlock." Ikuto chuckled and jumped onto Ella's back

"Oke then, what about a tour through this so-called paradise~?" He smiled extending his hand at Amu who just looked at him as if he grew a tail or something and rose her eyebrow

"You want to ride on Ella...?" Ikuto rolled his eyes

"Well sorry i don't have a magic carpet Princess," Amu blinked and burst into laughter

"O-oke~Why thank you, you thief~" Ikuto's eyebrow twitched as he helped her up

"Thief..?" Amu giggled as she sat in front of him

"If I am the princess than that means you're the thief right~?" Ikuto rolled his eyes then smirked

"Lets give this story a little twist~" He patted the elephant and she got up and started walking beside the riverside, Amu giggled and leaned in to him

"Oke~Once upon a time there was a girl who worked for a very famous company~But she was tired of all the work and decided to make a run for it~"

**Their story - Amu's POV **[A/N its going to be normal POV but i mean it like Amu is the one telling the story]

Once upon a time there was girl who worked for a very famous company. But since she was tired of her work and since it only caused her stress she decided to make a run for it~With the salary she just got she booked a ticket to New Delhi~Arriving at the new city she decided to go to the market and look around -and maybe buy a few things- so she did. While walking around though she noticed a little boy stealing an apple, the owner noticed it too so grabbed his hand before he got away! Growing worried the girl rushed to the sigh wanting to help the little boy

"Hey son you hungry?"

"Y-yea.."

"Poor kid! Here! Take a few more apples!"

The girl blinked and scratched her head _'Oke...' _Then she heard another commotion nearby and saw a...well, she had to admit the young man looked very handsome but he was arguing with a lady over a lamp

"Listen lady, i don't care if you wanted to buy it first!"

"You young man are rude!"

"You are not the only one who thinks so."

"It's true!"

Thinking the guy was an idiot for quarreling with a old woman over a lamp she decided to step in

"Hi there mister! I would like to buy this lamp for whatever your price may be!"

Of course the shop owner agreed since he was allowed to sell it for whatever the price he wanted. Both stopped quarreling and turned to face the girl who stole their lamp

"Oi, I don't think you know who i am...but you young lady, just now, stole a very important thing from the Crown Prince." He stated removing his cloak, The old woman immediately bowed down

"Forgive me your majesty for my misbehavior!" And then she quickly went away

The girl just rose her eyebrow and stuck her tongue out walking away. The irritated prince blinked and walked after her

"Hey! You! Come back here!"

That being said of course she ran away from him and lost him~

* * *

"What the hell? ! Making me the bad guy huh? If you make me to be the bad guy then the bad guy i will be~"

* * *

**Ikuto's POV **

A couple of days later he met the girl who stole his lamp again and recognizing him she quickly tried to walk away but unfortunately for her he caught her by her arm

"Hey you~"

The girl blushed and avoided his gaze

"What do you want from me?" She asked

The prince rolled his eyes

"What else? The lamp of course!" The girl blinked in confusion

"Why would you want the lamp?"

"Because i do. So give it."

The prince soon enough found out that the girl was stubborn and she refused to listen

"No." The prince sighed and forced her to look into his mesmerizing deep blue eyes

"Please?" He pouted _'Try and say no now~' _

And the girl soon realized what a fool she was for acting the way she did towards the sexy handsome prince~

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me Prince-sama!" He let her go and smirked

"Well if you ask so kindly~"

He smiled and accepted her apology~Not only did the girl realize how stupid she was but she also realized another thing 'Going on a journey alone isn't that fun right?' And so she asked the Prince if he would like to come along with her, But the prince coldy refused saying

"How could i possibly be seen with such a low life like you?"

I mean, the gap between his status and hers was huge!

* * *

Amu blinked "E-eh? No way!"

* * *

**Amu's POV**

After the prince oh-so coldly refused her the poor girl returned to the hotel she was staying in and lay on her bed wondering why the lamp was so important to the prince. She looked at it and noticed it was dirty so she picked it up and rubbed it. Then the lamp glowed and smoke came out of the nose and formed into a person? A bit scared the girl immediately dropped the lamp and backed away looking at the spiked hair boy wearing a typical indian puffed out pants and a typical indian hat. And top? well, he was shirtless.

"Aw~Why so scared? I won't do you any harm my princess~" The -apparently- genie grinned

The girl blinked and rose her eyebrow

"R-really?" The genie smiled

"Yup! If fact~Imma grant you three wishes!" he grinned

"T-three wishes?"

"Nawh screw that imma grant you how many wishes you want!" He winked giving her two thumbs up

[A/N i don't need to tell you who the genie is or?XD]

The girls eyes sparkled and her face beamed but then turned suspicious again

"Wait...how can I trust you?"

The genie blinked then grinned "You want to get revenge on the Cold but Sexy Prince~"

The girl smiled and accepted being the genie's new master. The first thing she did was find out where the cocky prince lived. After doing so she wished for a reaaaaally expensive but also beautiful outfit and her hair and make up done too~And so the genie granted it. After that they both headed towards the prince's palace shocking him with their entrance

"Does the prince want to accompany the not-so-low-status-anymore-in-fact-looks-like-someone-with-a-higher-status girl~? wait, let me rephrase that, _Princess_~"

* * *

"The hell? ! That is _not_ how it went!"

"What are you talking about? It _so_ went like that!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes "Ugh...whatever."

* * *

The prince admitted defeat and accepted,only to be coldly refused by the new princess~

"Too late suckeeeer~I'm going to explore the world with _My_ prince~The awesome genie named Kukai~"

And so they lived happily ever after~

**THE END (of the epic-awesome-just-to-good-to-be-only-told-it-should-be-written-into-a-real-story-and-replace-the-original-"Aladdin")**

* * *

"The hell? The princess doesn't end up with the genie! The typical ending is for her to end up with the prince.." Amu rose her eyebrow at Ikuto

"I thought this story is supposed to have a twist~" She winked, Ikuto rolled his eyes

"Don't you think the whole story is a spiral now since you kept twisting it?" Amu laughed

"Well you twisted it too you know!"

"Yea but i didn't really have much a say in the story so it's you~"

"Eeeeh? So not~Besides, it was your suggestion~"

"Whatever..Anyway look, a rainbow."

Amu looked to where Ikuto pointed and her mouth automatically opened

"Wooooow! It's even still visible under the sunset! Oh my god the scene is so pretty! Also the reflection in the water! And all the pretty flowers by the riverside~"

While Amu was caught up by the scene Ikuto was caught up by her, To him she looked more beautiful than the rainbow or sunset or both combined, feeling Ikuto's stare on her she turned to face him and tilted her head

"What~?"

Ikuto blinked and looked away

"You're crazy." Amu blinked and burst into laughter

"And you love it~" Ikuto chuckled

"Like hell i do.."

"Mou Iku-chan~I also accept your flaws~"

"Like?" Amu blinked and elbowed him

"Don't think you're Mr. Perfect~You're not." Ikuto just rolled his eyes and looked at the scene together with Amu as he rested his head on her shoulder making Amu's heart skip a beat

"Pretty amazing huh?"

"Yup~It's really beautiful, too bad i don't have a camera." She pouted

"You do have a brain, use it." Amu giggled

"Yea...Don't worry~I won't ever forget this memory~" _'Ever..' _

"Amu..."

"Hm~?"

"I love you."

**Amu's POV**

"Amu.."

"Hm~?"

"I love you."

My world froze...those three words clouded my mind and his voice got stuck in my ears

"Huh?" i was speechless...something should be wrong with me, i'm probably hearing things right? There's no way he could possibly say those words right?

**Ikuto's POV**

"Huh?" Amu's voice brought me back to reality

I blinked "What?" Amu turned around and looked into my eyes

"What...did you just say?"

"I-i..."

* * *

**OMG! WHY A CLIFFY THERE! NOOOOOOO! Thats probably what you're all thinking huh? ;) Well sorry my dear readers but it ends there MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA x] I'm evil ain't i~? Just say it~I know i am NYAHA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH IKUTO FINALLY CONFESSED? ! ? ! ? ! But wait, it was never mentioned he fell in love with her so what the eff is up! Did Ikuto finally fall for her? KYAAA! Did our little Amu-chan finally grant her mothers last wish? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! If Amu's suffering finally over? ! OMGOSHH! Or is she to scared to accept Ikuto's feelings and erejct him cause she's scared of being hurt again? ! ? ! Ifso, WHAT THE EFF WILL HAPPEN TO IKUTO! AND NOT TO FORGET OUR LITTLE AMU-CHAN! The daughter i mean~ MORE IMPORTANTLY! WHAT WILL RIMA THINK WHEN SHE FINDS OUT! OH EM GEE PLEASE REVIEWWWWW! LIKE FUREAL PRETTY PLEASE I WANT SOME FEEDBACK NYAHA~If i get lots and lots~then maybe just maaaybe ill update the next latest sunday~ since well...its thursday and yea ._. PLEASE REVIEW FTW!**

**Preview**

**"Oh my god! REALLY? !"**

**"Yup~"**

**"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T TRUST ME!"**

**"Don't say it like that Amu, i did and still do."**

**"THEN WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"**

**"It was for the best Amu, I did it because i was worried about you."**

**"I can't believe you...how in the world did you even do that! You're so mean!"**

**End of preview**

**KYAAA! AGAIN DRAMA WTF? ! whats it all about this time? !**

**Again~ PLEASE REVIEW SWEETHEARTS! **


	21. That zero point one percent that matters

**SOOOOOO EFFIN SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I was sick D; So thats why. Till now still sick a lil...well, only a cough,headache n soar throat but am oke :) So yea sorry for the long waitxD HEY! At least theyre long chappies x] Here's the next chappy ;D ALSO! Mou im HURT ;c You ask for more, i give you more, but in RETURN i get less ? ! ? ! Thats not how its supposed to work! But yea still happy you like the story :) So ill let u offxD So again, pretty please review~? Cause i really wanna know what you guys think of it! just a SIMPLE I LIKE IT will do so please~? THANKYOU xD Also, please do tell me if i made any mistakes =] Imma correct em tomorrow after work~**

**alchemistlover14: NYAHA! Aaaw sorriesD; Im not mean =3 just evil xD lol read n find out ;o THO DONT KILL HIM KAYS ? ! AND I LEFT IT LIKE THAT TO MAKE UR BRAINS ROLL xDD**

**XxAmutoLoversxX:Thank you 8D WHAHA! Read n find outxD Tho its not who u think it is ;P**

**Disclaimer: Nope dont own.**

**OH YUUUH! Almost forgot la. NOTICE! Imma move to the phil. in three weeks so after 3 CHAPPIES (I KNOW SO SHORT? !) Imma be on a MAJOR writers block Dx BEAR WITH ME PLEASE! I WONT discontinue this story but just no idea when imma update there D; Ill try to update tho at least per monthxD i know not much but ill try n build it up from there kay? Gotta figure out first how do connect the internet thur at my house n all and yeaxD So yea =] Please understand! Ill continue BOTH Matchmaker and Love me =] Just follow me on twitter 8D Tell me urs too! =] u can find my tw on the prev chapsxD**

* * *

_Cause everytime you hug me.._

_Everytime you smile at me,_

_you make me think i have a possibility with you. _

_But that's not the truth..._

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

"Huh?" Amu's voice brought me back to reality

I blinked "What?" Amu turned around and looked into my eyes

"What...did you just say?" _'What **did** i just say?...More importantly, **Why** did i say that? !'_

Honestly? I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THAT CAME FROM! I mean, the fuck! i wasn't even thinking about that! It just slipped out of my mouth! And that's the weird part...I unconsciously said it...Does it mean that i really _do_ love her then? _'NO! WHAT THE FUCK IKUTO? !' _This girl messes me up so many times in so many ways...Damn girl.

"I-i..."

**Amu's POV**

"What?"

I was afraid..afraid to look him in the eyes cause i might find the truth in them...Yet? My body acted on its own and next thing i knew i was staring into his deep blue orbs desperately searching for the real meaning behind those three words

"What...did you just say?" And the second that question left my mouth i immediately regretted it, why? I was scared of the answer of course.

He just kept looking at me as if he was a little kid caught by his mom stealing a cookie he was not allowed to have before lunch, desperately trying to think of an excuse or lie "I-i..."

"Yea?" Really...i didn't have ANY control over my mind OR body! It moves on its own and the words just slip out..Part of me wanted to hear his reply so badly while the other wanted to turn deaf _'Spit it out already!' _

Then out of the blue...He just started laughing and with no warning his arms brought me close to him and hugged me tight _'Is that..a yes?' _He then pulled back and smiled confusing me more

"Yup~"

My world basically froze _'**He** loves me...he **loves** me...he loves **me**...**He loves me**!...He loves me? IT JUST DOESN'T SOUND RIGHT! He's just playing with me huh? There's no way it's true right? T-this is just too good to be true!' _

"Y-you're kidding me right?"_ 'You just have to..' _And again he starts laughing..._'THE HELL ? !' _Oke now i'm turning mad "What! Ikuto just tell me! You're kidding me right? You're just playing and messing around with me right? Just to see my reaction right? Cause my reactions amuse you right? Right! Well how am i doing huh? ! Or want a different one? This reaction is entertaining you? Huh! IKUTO STOP PLAYING WITH ME GOD DAMNIT!" Before i knew it i was starting to pound my fists on his chest burying my face in it trying so hard to keep my tears in.

I blinked when he held my wrist and forced me to look at him..My eyes widen when i saw his eyes, they looked sad

"But i do.."

"H-huh? O-oh...I see...S-sorry then.." _'Oh my god Amu what kind of a reaction is that to a confession? !' _I avoided his eyes while his words were still sinking in my head_ 'He..loves me? He said he does..So why am i not happy or smiling?' _He just chuckled

"It's fine. Now your turn~" I blinked and looked up at him

"W-what?" Ikuto rolled his eyes

"I said it so now it's your turn," I could feel my cheeks slowly heating up, i looked away and mumbled

"I..love you.."

"The hell was that? I can't hear you." My eyebrow twitched

"I love you."

"Maybe i'm deaf..." I gritted my teeth and glared at him

"DAMNIT IKUTO I LOVE YOU!" Immediately my hands came up and covered my mouth _'Oh my god...' _

**Normal POV**

Ikuto chuckled and hugged her

"I know~" Unconsciously tears streamed down Amu's face which alarmed Ikuto "Y-you ok?" Amu blinked and smiled wiping her tears away

"I-it's just...I can't believe it, I've been waiting forever to hear those words, and i finally did but...It seems to good to be true.." Ikuto rose his eyebrow

"This is the second time you know, wait. You understood i love you as in...I _love_ you? You do know i meant as a friend right?" A forced smile made its way on Amu's face, not that Ikuto saw it was a fake one though

"Oh my god Ikuto you should have seen your face!" Amu giggled, Ikuto blinked confused

"Huh?"

"Of course i knew! You were playing with me so figured might as well play along~" She smiled, Ikuto glared

"Tch, i was actually worried you know? And i was serious..." Amu giggled and pulled his cheeks

"Ahaha i know you love me Iku-chan! No need to tell me~" _'Cause i might just misunderstand you again...' _"BUT! You bought my act huh~? How'd i do?" Ikuto rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair

"Yea yea you did a great job, living up to your title, i fell for it kay? You happy now Princess~?" Amu giggled and hugged him

"Aw i love you too Iku-chaaaan~" _'You have no idea...'_

"There you are! I know giving Ella a bath takes quite a long time but not 4 hours! I'm doubting if you really aren't a couple~" Blinking the two turned around

"H-hayate-san!" Amu immediately let go of Ikuto as she hopped off of Ella and smiled sheepishly "R-really? That long?" Hayate rose his eyebrow

"You left a bit after lunch...and it's dark now.." Both Amu and Ikuto sweat-dropped

"I-i see! Well then we'll follow you back hehe~" Amu smiled sheepishly

Hayate rolled his eyes and headed back with the two following behind both wondering and thinking about their feelings for each other and what those three words possibly meant. Especially on Ikuto's side. I mean, put yourself in his shoes, what would you have done when you unconsciously said you loved your best friend ? ! And not even loving her/him! Well, not knowing if you did or did not. Since he's/she's your best friend then of course you love him/her but still it would be clouding your mind right? And about using the friendship as an excuse because you really didn't know why you said it, was it a good move? Unless you either convinced yourself it really is why you did it or since it _really_ is why you did. And then the reaction, how would you feel? What would be going through your head? When your best friend says 'I love you' Would you take it as a confession? Or just a simple 'I love you' like a child says i love you to his parents? Would you think about it as if it was a real confession? What would you do? She's/he's your best friend, then he/she says he/she loves you, would you go along because you don't want to hurt your best friend? Or tell the the painful truth that you don't and can't return their feelings? And then at the end you get to hear it was all a game all along! Those are the things that were going through Ikuto's head. And in Amu's? Well, let's just say about the same but then in the best friend's point of view.

**Back at the village**

The three finally arrived at the village after thirty minutes! Mainly because Amu kept complaining about her foot (which actually really was a problem but she just chose to ignore it and thought nothing big of it) When they entered the gates though Amu and Ikuto both noticed lights and lanterns hanging around and all sorts of decoration.

"Uhm, is today some kind of indian festival or something?" Amu asked, Hayate looked back and smiled at the young lady

"It's Mio's Birthday today~" Amu blinked

"R-really? ! I didn't know! J-just wait a bit! I'll join in a few!" Hayate blinked and called after her as she hurried away

"It's fine! A-amu-chan!" Ikuto just stood there rolling his eyes and sighed

"That's Amu for you..." Hayate scratched the back of his head

"Well, ya feel like joining kid?" Ikuto rose his eyebrow

"Kid? For your information gramps, i'm only 23.."

"Gramps? For your information _kid,_ i'm only 54.." Ikuto eyes widen _'They started young...' _

"I...see."

"What? You think just cause you're a bit younger you can beat me? Don't underestimate me kid! I may be a bit over what you nowadays call 'young' but my body is as old as a teenager!" Ikuto sweat dropped _'Yea...especially with that 70 years old looking face you got there...' _Ikuto blinked

"W-wait a minute! I didn't say anything!"

"Ah! But you sure thought you were stronger and faster than me ha?"

"No?"

"Uncertainty! You certainly did!" Ikuto's eyebrow twitched

"No, but i am stronger and faster than you."

"You think so huh? !" Ikuto mentally sighed..

"Like i said no but-"

"And then denial!" A vein popped out of his head _'This...ugh..' _

"Ok...yea...I do think exactly that.." Ikuto feigned..

"Eeeeh? Prove it to me then kid!"

"Sure..whatever gramps."

And so Ikuto followed the cocky old man to the center of the village where the rest of the people were gathered -Including Amu(H)-

"Ah! Ikuto!" Amu waved spotting him and smiled, the male turned hearing his name and walked over to her

"What'd you do?"

Amu rose her eyebrow "Just changed and looked for a gift for Mio...what'd you do?"

Before Ikuto could answer though Hayate stole him from Amu "Sorry m'lady! This kid and i have a bet going on! And i ain't planning on losing y'know!" Amu blinked

"B-bet?" Ikuto just shook his head causing the pink-haired girl to sweat-drop.

"Ah! The two last contestants have arrived! Oke~So you 15 are stupid enough to think you'll be able to win eh? Eh? Wait a sec. I miss a person! There are only 14 participants~Soooo who else has no brain~?"

"I'll join~"

"E-eeeh~? Pretty miss famous ey? Now this is interesting! Then oke! First game is! The first to finish 10 hamburgers gets 1 game point!" Ikuto's eyes widen as he turned to his friend

"Why the hell do you want to participate in this kind of shit? !" Ikuto whispered, Amu blinked

"Cause i want to now shut up."

"Che.."

"Everyone take a seat aaaaaand START!...As soon as the bell rings~"

And as soon as the bell started everyone began eating away! And surprisingly...Ikuto was falling behind causing the munching girl who sat next to him to blink, she gulped the last bite of her third hamburger and stared at him...which soon irritated him

"What?"

"This is a competition...and you think you can win by eating as a little lady?" Ikuto coughed

"Come again?"

"Everyone here is being a pig just let gooo~You won't win otherwise," She stated sticking out her tongue, Ikuto's eyebrow twitched

"If you want to lose that bad be my guest~" He smirked

Even though Amu easily finished 3 hamburgers in the first 10 minutes (while Ikuto only finished one by that time) She easily began to get full and the speed at which she was eating slowly decreased..and by the 7th hamburger she quitted. In the end both Ikuto and Amu lost, and Ikuto quitted by his 8th...And well, i guess you could call it a tie for the two since he gave up half way...The second game was to get a apple out of the water by biting it with your hands tied behind your back. It was two persons per..well, whatever they used -last person had to go by someone- and of course our lovely not-couple were in the same...yea whatever they used!

_'Aaaaah! Shit shit shit! Why do i always have to be stuck with this loser? ! Eeeeh and yet i'm in love with him~THIS IS NOT RIGHT! Ugh FOCUS AMU! Oke~Aaaaple~Oh shiny shiny apple where the fuck are you~? Oooooeh~So there you are huh~? Imma eat you up~'_

_'Sure..Pair me up her, why don't cha? Ugh...I can't even see a single apple what the fuck? ! Ah! There!'_

"Ah ga wan!"

"Eeeh~Sorry but it doesn't count if both of you got the same apple~" Both Amu and Ikuto could hear giggles and laughter -even cheers and wolf whistles- coming from the crowd, oblivious to what happened they quickly turned and looked at the apple their hands only to find another hand holding onto it. A blush immediately rose up Amu's face while Ikuto immediately let go avoiding her gaze _'Then that means...same as her...apple? ! HOW THE FUCK DIDN'T I NOTICE ? !'_

"Y-you can have it, you win." Ikuto's comment just darkened her blush as she slowly nodded _'T-that...that means...I-ikuto...A-and i...Bit...BIT THE SAME APPLE? !'_

"The winner of the second game iiiiis Hinamori Amu-sama!" Amu sweat-dropped at the suffix

"Y-you really don't need to add the -sama...-san will do just fine too..."

And so Amu earned her first point! Now that both Amu and Ikuto earned the first points with the first two games both were pumped up and ready to go~

"Third game! Treasure hunting~"

**With Amu**

"Eeeh~In this sorts of game it would be easier if you were paired up~" Amu sighed as she continued searching_ 'Jeez...Since when is searching for an **elephant** in a forest hard? I mean, REALLY! Also..it's called treasure hunt right? In what way is an elephant a treasure? ! Then again...they're indian right? So they are most likely hindu too..And their god **is** an elephant..So i guess that being their treasure is not that weird...But for a treausre hunt? Really? And, an elephant for a god? ! That's...weird if you ask me! Eeeh...Baka Amu! Being a racist is bad! Eh? ! WAIT! I'm not even being racist! And i'm crazy for answering myseeeelf~Amuuuu get your head in the game girl~'_

Lost in her thoughts Amu obviously wasn't looking where she was walking and so like in any other similar scenario she walked into something. Amu groaned and rubbed her behind as she slowly looked up

"The heeell..?" _'Oh fuck if it's Ikuto...OH FUCK IF IT'S IKUTO!' _Thinking it might be him Amu stopped lifting her head in mid-air completely embarrassed for some reason even she didn't know -But i'm sure we do no~?- "Okaaay! Jeez, You know, the silence and awkwardness is killing me so just spit it out! Go ahead and tell me how much of a idiot you think i am!" _'Eeeeeh! The fuck Amu~? It wasn't awkward til you said it was~'_ "Or, well..Whatever you think! Because if you just stand there saying nothing the worst things are going through my mind! So just shoot me already~See ? ! Even till now i don't dare to look at you in the eyes! I-i really thought you confessed to me a-and so i overreacted a little! Even though there wasn't really a reaction but...that's the point! Really...Ikuto, you have no idea what you're doing to me! And i hate what you're doing to me! Especially since you don't know! And...Everytime i only think about you i get all...weird! So that's why i'm not looking at you oke? ! A-and...why..am i still sitting on the ground! Ikuto you're really no gentleman! Leaving a girl on the ground! Just who do you think you are ? !"

Now pissed Amu stood up and completely forgetting what happened earlier -The 'confession'- her embarressment left her and was replaced by annoyance and anger, not thinking twice she looked up and glared...Blinking Amu groaned and slid back down when she realized the 'person' she bumped into and was talking to was a tree...

"How on earth am i ever going to find an elephant ? !" She shrieked _'Tch...stupid..stupid..stupid!'_

**With Ikuto**

"Really...an elephant? These people...ugh..." Grunting Ikuto took time searching for that god damned elephant who was a pro at playing hide-and-seek. I mean, What the fuck? AN ELEPHANT! Even a _baby_ is huge, how come it's seems impossible to find one in an OPEN forrest? ! Let alone when the elephant is an adult!

Then out of nowhere an elephant strolled passed him, not wasting any second Ikuto immediately caught it and proudly headed back to the village _'Ikuto? 2 points~'_

"Eeeeh...I'm sorry Tsukiyomi-kun but that's not the elephant we were hiding~In fact, the only elephant we have is Ella~And this big boy over here is obviously no girl~"

"You're kidding me right?" _'Aw fuck this!'_

**End of the game**

Winner: Random guy

Current survey;

First Game - Hamburger eating: Ikuto - 1 Point

Second Game - Apple biting: Amu - 1 Point [A/N yea...forgot the name of the gamexD]

Third Game - Treasure hunt: Random Guy - 1 Point

**Lead: Tie**

"Congratz Umui-kun! Ready for the next~? Yea? No? I DON'T CARE! Either you'll be playing it~Neeext is! The longest who can balance on this gets the next point~!"

**Results**

Winner: Hinamori Amu

Current survey;

First Game - Hamburger eating: Ikuto - 1 Point

Second Game - Apple biting: Amu - 1 Point

Third Game - Treasure hunt: Umui - 1 Point

Fourth Game - Balancing: Amu - 1 Point

**Lead: Hinamori Amu - 2 Points**

And the games just kept coming and coming. Soon enough everyone got tired and the time it took them to finish the games became longer and longer. I mean, doing random STUPID things -for how long? Well, long- really tires you. How many did they do till now? they were at their 14th! Yea lil too much don't you think? Though it currently was only 21:00.

"Ooooeh~Tsukiyomi-kun leading ey~? And oooeh again since pretty miss famous here is second! The winner of the 15th game which is also the last by the way-" He got interrupted when the participants began clapping and cheering while the crowd just laughed and giggled "Yea just be happy i wasn't the one who picked the games! Else there'd be way more~Anyway! So the winner of the last game will get 2 points! So amu dear if you win this game you win~! And the game iiiiiis! Musical Chairs~"

...

"What? Like i said~I'm not the one who chose all the games kay ? ! So help setting up those chairs~!"

Groaning and sighing they did as told and soon enough the chairs were set and the music began~It went on and on till surprisingly only Amu and Ikuto were left.

_'Ugh...again stuck with him...Wait, what's so bad about it? I mean, we're the remaining participants! But stiiiiil~ It's just wrong, i mean, throughout the whole...whatever this is..in **each** game we were somehow together! Does god hate me or something? ! Eeeeeeh~Why?'_

And while Amu was lost in her thoughts she was aimlessly walking around the chair not noticing that the music stopped. Ikuto though did notice and smirked when he immediately sat on the chair the moment the music stopped playing but pulled Amu onto his lap bringing the said girl back to earth. Amu blinked when she noticed she was sitting.

"Eh? W-wait...Oh my gosh i won! Eh~Mizura-san, why did you use all those hard small chairs and not this ones~?" Amu pouted -Mizura is the commentary- Ikuto sweat-dropped while Mizura just chuckled amused _'Che...this girl really is an idiot...yet she's my best friend...crazy world..' _

"The answer to that question my lady is because we didn't have nine Ikuto's~" Amu blinked and felt what she was sitting on

"Oi, What do you think you're touching?" Amu's face immediately flushed red as she realized the voice...and what she was touching...

"I-ikuto!" Shrieking she jumped out of his lap but Ikuto just pulled her right back

"I never said i didn't mind~" Ikuto smirked whispering in her ear, Amu's blush grew darker and her eyebrow twitched

"Dream on!" Elbowing him she finally free'd herself and walked over to the other participants still blushing.

Ikuto rubbed his stomach and pouted receiving a 'AAAW!' from the crowd "You're the one who's dreaming not me~" Completely embarrassed Amu jumped to another topic

"Mizura!" Said guy jumped startled by the demanding tone "Who won ? !"

"Oh! Right~Weeeell~I'd like to call it a tie since both Tsukiyomi-kun and you were sitting buuuut technically the rules are that you have to sit on the _chair_..So~Tsukiyomi-kun wins!"

The crowd began clapping and his fangirls -Yup...in not even a day he collected all the girls in the village- started cheering and squealing shouting his name. Said guy smirked and walked up to the improvised stage

"Thank you~And where is my prize?"

"Well, there's not really a prize but what we always do is the loser has to be the servant of the winner~" The moment Ikuto heard the words 'loser' and 'servant' a smirked appeared on his face as he looked at Amu who's blush darkened

"W-what? !"

"I see~Well, i don't want to be rude or break the tradition so i guess i'll go along with it~" He smiled shaking the hand of the head of the village and Mizura's

"W-wait! Don't i have a say in this? !" Ikuto rose his eyebrow and turned smiling at her

"You did. But you screwed it up by losing~"

Meanwhile Amu(T) heard everything, i mean, they were on stage and of course she was there at her friend's (weird) birthday party~She grinned to herself _'Ooooh~Interesting, Go for it daddy!' _Mio just giggled at the two arguing -more like Amu complaining and Ikuto just smiling at her irritating her more- And the old couple? Well, they had their own little fight since Hayate sided with Ikuto and Ai?...well then obviously she sided with Amu. After the games they still continued to party~I mean, yea still gotta eat the cake! And don't forget the presents of course! And well, to sum it up Mio had the best day of her life! I mean, having **Japans most wanted artist perform for** **free especially for you**! How cool is that? ! Plus, a violin performance from THE Tsukiyomi Ikuto and a cute play from his daughter? Not only that but also receiving an expensive gift from all three of them! All in all Mio could die happy~The party ended and everyone began helping cleaning up and some already headed back home to sleep. Mio and Amu(T) already went while Amu and Ikuto finished the last things and headed back as well. Sighing Amu plopped herself on the bed and exhaled

"Eeeeh~Such a long day!"

"Tell me about it..."

"It was fun though~Right~?" Amu smiled sitting up, she blinked when Ikuto smirked

"Yea~Since you'll be my servant~" Amu blushed and threw a pillow at him which he easily caught

"Don't remind me about it..." The blushing girl muttered falling back into the bed, Ikuto chuckled

"Aw c'mon~How bad can that actually be?" He smiled. Sitting back up Amu rose her eyebrow at him

"How bad? And you're asking _me_? I can list about everything not even able to finish it tonight you know..._That's_ how bad it can be," Ikuto blinked and chuckled sitting on a chair

"Right~_Can_ be, not _will_ be Amu," Amu just rolled her eyes "Aw~Don't you trust your best friend~?"

"It's because you're my best friend that i don't trust you Ikuto..." He sweat-dropped

"That makes sense? How?"

"Since you're my best friend i know you and you know me~Simple as that!" She smiled, Ikuto pouted causing the pink-haired girl to blush and look away

"Aw~So you actually think i'm going to use my knowledge of the things that i know that can irritate,upset,anger and most of all embarrass you to my advantage~?"

"Well...yea! Knowing you yes i do." Ikuto feigned a hurt look

"Ouch~That hurt~" Amu rolled her eyes as she got up and took off her shirt causing the male in the room to spit out the water he was drinking "W-what do you think you're doing!" Amu blinked turning around and innocently smiled at him, though her eyes showed a little mischievousness

"Hm~? I'm going to take a shower~What? This affects you? Really now~?" Deciding to have a little bit of fun and to tease the cocky male a little Amu walked over to him leaning into him placing her arms at both of his sides holding the chairs arms "Does it~?" She grinned

_'Like i said, Me play? Sure~ You? NO! But if you want to? Oke then~' _Smirking Ikuto leaned back and stared at her form making the girl a bit uneasy under his stare, i mean, she was in only a bra and shorts! What was she? crazy ? ! Ikuto sighed

"Na...seen waaaay better, compared to my taste you really _are_ fat.." A vein popped out of Amu's head but they immediately disappeared when Ikuto pinched her sides "Like here..You really gotta lose some weight.." He stated shaking his head. Knowing she failed Amu slapped his hand away and grabbed a towel heading towards the bathroom

"Che...perv!" Ikuto just chuckled

"Says the sexy nudy walking out of the door~" Amu missed her step when she heard 'sexy' but quickly got up as if nothing happened but right when she did she fell back _'Aw shit not again..' _Ikuto laughed but then blinked when he realized something _'Wait...If she's going to take a shower then she's going to the bathing house...which is at the back of this house...so it's outside...which means Amu is basically walking around outside half naked..WHAT THE FUCK? !' _

Not wasting any more time Ikuto hurried outside and threw his jacket over her, he blinked when he saw a tear fall on the ground "Hey..you ok?" Then he noticed her ankle _'Aw fuck!' _He carried her back into the room and somehow tried to do something about it. "Geez...something is really lose in your head there.." Amu hit his head

"S-shut up!"

Turns out Amu broke her ankle and it only became worse since she used it and didn't have it treated. Amu called her manager who immediately blew up and started scolding her like she was a five year old kid...and since it was on loud speaker she wasn't the only one who heard thus of course she was completely embarrassed at the moment. Though she could fully understand her manager. After having a jet fly over to pick them up the three headed back to japan after bidding the village good-bye.

**Back in japan**

Saito Hana fetched Amu from india and they flew straight to the hospital to get her foot checked. Amu got operated afterwards and after a few nights at the hospital she was discharged.

"Eeeh Amu-chii~I was really worried you know~? Waaah how could you do that to me? ! Your so mean~" Amu sweat dropped at her manager's behavior

"S-sorry...H-hey! It wasn't my fault the plane crashed!" She defended pouting "Mou hana-san~"

"Don't pout at me like that! In fact, i should be the one pouting Hinamori Amu. Heh...Even though i had people there, You still managed to cause trouble for me huh? You really are a trouble maker Hinamori Amu." Hana stated sipping her coffee, glaring at the poor girl. Amu sweat-dropped _'That split personality scares me sometimes...Oke let's brighten up the mood a little!' _

"Uuhm...Right! You know what a funny things is~? In south korea, china_ and_ india we met japanese people who helped us out! one of them was even Ikuto's Si-"_ 'Wait...People?' _"OH MY GOD! Don't tell me it was_ your_ doing? !"

"It was."

"OH MY GOD! REALLY ? !" Hana just giggled at her reaction and turned back to her childish girly side

"Yup~"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T TRUST ME!" Amu shrieked standing up, Hana blinked at the sudden movement and turned back to her serious side and rolled her eyes

"Don't say it like that Amu, I did and still do."

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Hana sighed...

"It was for the best Amu, I did it because i was worried about you."

"I can't believe you...How in the world did you even do that! You're so mean!"

"E-eh? ! Mou Amu-chii i said it already right? ! I was worried about you~Amu-chii doesn't appreciate Hana-chan's protection?"

"Try _over_protection then!" Hana sunk in her chair a little and closed one eye and pouted

"S-sorry Amu-chii~" Amu hmph-ed and plopped back in her chair crossing her arms and she sighed

"Mou Saito-saaan~How'd you do it anyway..?" Hana blinked and smiled

"Oh~Hmm let's just say Saito-san knows people who know people who know people who are related to people who do a certain something for people who work with people working for certain people~" She smiled, Amu blinked and sweat-dropped

"You lost me after the 'Saito-san knows people'..." Hana giggled

"My Amu-chan...What shoud i do with you~"

After arranging a few things with her manager about a few upcoming concerts and other things in Amu's schedule and such Amu went back home. Amu sighed as she arrived back

"Ah~Home sweet home~" Her driver helped her up the stairs a bit and then wished her a good night as his shift for the day was done.

Amu took off her jacket and randomly threw it in her room. For the first time not caring if her maid would pick it up since well...the maid didn't really have much to do since Amu was a kind person and did most of the things herself and...well yea...She sat on her bed and let herself fall backwards as she sighed **_"But i do.." _**An image of the sad looking Ikuto popped in her head as a blush appeared on her face

"Aaaaah fuck you Ikuto~! Geez...always messing with my head..." Amu turned to her side and hugged her pillow

"What's up with that long face?" Blinking Amu sat up and saw her friend leaning against her door, her face lightened up as she hopped off the bed and ran over to her friend hugging her

"RIMA~" Said girl rolled her eyes

"Hey..Answer my question, what did he do now?" Amu let go and slowly walked back to her bed and lay on her stomach propping herself up with her elbows

"What huh..? Hmmm...the usual," Amu shrugged turning to lie on her back letting her head hang from the bed grabbing a magazine, Rima rose her eyebrow

"So he broke your heart again?" Amu looked at her raising her eyebrow causing Rima to suddenly giggle

"What's so funny?" Rima shook her head

"Nothing never mind~" Then she turned serious again "So what did he do?" Amu sighed as she rested her hands with the magazine on her stomach

"He...well...we sorta crashed and found ourselves in a village full of people Saito-san apparantly knows and we had to wash an elephant and Ikuto and i rode the elephant and well he sorta confessed...and so i did too.." Rima blinked shocked not able to believe what she heard

"Putting all the weird shit aside...He did what now?"

"Well, he just meant it as in friends...but when i said i loved him back he thought i meant the same but i misunderstood the whole situation and yea..Then it was this girls birthday and both him and i joined this competition of games or something and yea...I don't know anymore Rima..My mind is telling me to forget him but my heart won't listen..It hurts you know? When you love someone you know can't have.." Amu looked at her with hurt visible in her eyes, Rima looked at her feeling sorry for her friend as she walked over to her and lay next to her [though opposite, Amu's head hung off the bed and her feet was where the pillow is and Rima's head was by the pillow and yea her feet off the bed next to Amu's head]

"You know? It's like i hate him but love him at the same time...I push him off a cliff but then hurry to the bottom to catch him.."

"Why do you love him when you know he doesn't love you back..? You're just hurting yourself Amu..And i don't like it.." Amu snickered and sighed

"Heeeh...Well...then..answer my question first, Why do you live?...When you know you are going to die..I guess you could say that's what it's like...I know that 99.9% that he doesn't love me the way i want him to..but that 0.1% is enough to keep me going..."

* * *

**YAY! FINALLY OMG *o* YEA DIDNT SEE THAT COMING HUH? x] Anywhoo! Hope you liked it so please review! itll cure my sickness 8D JK but id love to read em =3 And yea not too much of our lil Amu-chii hahas soz xD was more focused on the amuto thing -o- but yeaxD BLA BLA BLAH TALKING TO MUCH! PLEASE REVIEW SWEETHEARTS? (l)**

**PREVIEW:**

**"BUT I DONT GET IT!"**

**"OH C'MON! Geez! Just push it in! You're a man aren't you? !"**

**"Course i am!"**

**"Then why act like a idiot!"**

**"Cause i think it's too big! It won't fit..."**

**"Ugh...i hate your stupid ego and pride..really..it'll fit trust me Ikuto just do it!"**

**END OF PREV.**

**LMFAO! What the f*ck is happening thur? ! xDDDD MYEAAAA SEE YOU NEXT WEEK! 8D**


	22. Last order

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMFGAWD! Was bored..so read my reviewsxD and then came across the one from Teehee...Got curious so checked out that movie she/he was talking about and OMG! Its like almost the same! Well, not really only the part bout the letter on her 8th bday, named after best friend aaand getting your dad and his best friend together other than that its a whole different storyxD tho still, those things they have in common is quite a lot and a important part of the story but still...feel...idk..thought it was an original plot only I ever came up with D; then turns out someone was a decade+ earlier ._. anyway nothing to get down about soooooo i watched it and I LOVE BOLLYWOOD MOVIES 8D like OMG! The stories are so original and true and touching and i LOVE THEM! Like, GO WATCH! Few recommendations: (yea i know watched quite a lotxD) Kuch Kuch hota hai, Main hoo na, Kal ho naa ho, Billu barber (so sad) aand got a list but yea prolly wasting ur timexD**

**xXx The Joker of a Writer xXx: LOLOL~ I know but i couldn't really think of another fun preview xD**

**alchemistlover14: LOL! ikr? xD Well...because for now its true and how he feels about her ;x Hahas pervy guuuurl :P jkjk~ and yush i do ;D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. But really, is this a serious MUST? like, if i don't add this my story can get deleted or something? **

* * *

**Normal POV**

After a month Amu was finally released from the hospital. The fracture was not that bad and the bone itself healed pretty fast so all that was left to treat was her swollen ankle, Which also, healed fast. So in short Amu didn't have to stay long in the hospital. Though if you asked her, her one month there was boring as hell! All she could basically do was lie in bed and watch tv...with the nurses occasionally bringing her meals and checking up on her and the doctor coming to do some tests. And that was pretty much it...being the athletic type Amu wanted nothing more than to well...sport! But cause of her foot she wasn't able to do so. Imagine, you love to go out and do all sorts of stuff and then you break your foot and have to stay still doing nothing for one month! Yea, thats how Amu felt. But even though she was discharged from the hospital she had a frown on her face, why? She was currently sitting in the waiting room of the Tsukiyomi mansion, why? Because Ikuto was merciful enough to let her off the deal since she wouldn't be able to serve Ikuto if her foot was in that condition, but still evil enough to not completely cut if off thus leading her to the Tsukiyomi mansion waiting for her so called 'master' wanting nothing more than to obey his commands. Don't get her wrong though, not like she would love and feel delighted to do so but so she could get it over with as soon as possible.

_'Does he always make his guest wait long? ! Geez! I've been waiting for how long now? and hour? !' _Tired of waiting any longer Amu decided to search for him herself. She roamed around the mansion and checked every room she passed ready to smack his head if ever he was behind the door but only to be disappointed when he wasn't it that room. Amu sighed when she was sure she checked all the rooms..._'Oke...checked all the rooms..now the kitchen,pool,living-room,game-room,cinema room and whatever rooms he has!' _And so she checked those rooms but still no Ikuto..._'WHAT THE FUCK? ! Is he even home!' _Grunting and muttering beautiful words Amu aimlessly walked around hoping to bump into him...if he was actually at home. Amu stopped when she heard a voice..curious she followed the voice and soon found her self pressing her ear against a door.

"BUT I DON'T GET IT!" _'THERE HE IS!' _As soon as she recognized his voice she was about to barge in but stopped when she heard another voice...A _female_ voice at that.

"OH C'MON! Geez! Just push it in! You're a man aren't you? !" Amu's eyes widen and she pressed her ear harder against the door _'it?'_

"Course i am!"

"Then why act like a idiot!"

"Cause i think it's too big! It won't fit..."

"Ugh...i hate your stupid ego and pride.." Amu sighed in relief as she picked up the anger in the woman's voice...indicating she might hate Ikuto~Which calmed her down "Really..it'll fit, trust me Ikuto just do it!" And there went her relief..._'Don't tell me...? __Oh my god? Ikuto? With who! A maid? Servant? Chef? Babysitter? Colleague? WHORE? !'_

To caught up in the conversation she was hearing Amu didn't notice her hand resting on the doorknob, the more the pressed her head against the door the more wait was put the her hand...slowly turning the knob, not that Amu noticed though..not untill the door opened causing her to fall flat forward.

"A...mu?" Blinking Amu sat up straight and looked up as she recognized the voice, tilting her head she rose her eyebrow at the scene before her...

Ikuto was pushing a rack of clothes into a room? No wait, indoor closet...while a maid sat on the king-sized bed legs crossed and glaring at the poor irritated guy.._'Huh?' _

"Why...are you pushing that rack into a closet?" She said pointing at Ikuto "And why are you sitting on the bed?" She asked turning towards the maid

Blinking the maid turned to Amu only noticing her presence now, her eyes widen "Oh...my...god! You're Hinamori Amu right? oh my god! I LOVE YOU!" Recognizing the famous person infront of her she immediately glomped the confused celebrity who just gave Ikuto a questioning look. Ikuto rolled his eyes

"Cause it was her job but since it's too 'heavy' she called me...She's Amu's maid...Tanaka Rin." Rin enthusiastically nodded her head

"Yes! And i'm your biggest fan!" Amu sweat-dropped

"Right...Nice to meet you...i guess."

"Rin, just hang them in my closet..just leave the rack.." Rolling her eyes she did as told "And you~You'll be coming with me." Ikuto smirked dragging the blushing girl along

"Eeeeh..you got me worried there..."

"Why?" Amu blinked not expecting an answer...since well, she didn't know she said it out loud

"I-i said that out loud?"

Ikuto smirked "Yup~" Amu looked away blushing "So?"

"So?"

"Why were you worried? Wait, now that you mention it...you also acted like that when you fell into the room...What did you think we were doing?" Amu froze

"Nothing."

"Amu." Amu turned to Ikuto smiling sheepishly

"Nothing~!"

"Yea?"

"Yea!"

"Spit it."

"I told you Iku-chan there is nothing~Anyway! Uuuhm...let's get this over with! What is your first command goshuujin-sama~?" Amu grinned, Ikuto on the other hand smirked at the nickname _'Ikuto likes~'_

"Eeehh..Goshuujin-sama eh? Tell me what you thought _dorei-chan_~" Ikuto's order took her by surprise _'Ah shit...'_

"Ithoughtyouweredoingit..." Ikuto sweat-dropped

"What?"

"..." A vein popped out of his head

"What..? This time in a language i understand please." Amu took a deep breath and crossed her fingers shutting her eyes

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE HAVING SEX WITH HER HAPPY ? !"

...

"You thought what..?" Amu's face immediately flushed

"Cause! S-she said you h-had to push a-and you said it was too big a-and since she said you had a big ego i thought she meant l-like you were p-proud you had a big...u-uhm..big..." Amu trailed off and looked away again completely embarrassed while Ikuto on the other hand stood there smirking amused~

"Big~?" Ikuto pressed on, Amu's eyebrow twitched

"Y-you know what i mean so just shut up!" Ikuto chuckled and hugged her causing her heart to beat faster and her blush to darken "I-ikuto!"

"Second command~For the whole 24-hours that you're my servant you'll call me Master~" Amu glared blushing

"M-master...l-let me go!" Instead of listening though Ikuto did the opposite and just tightened his grip around her waist

"Tsk tsk..I think you're not getting this, see, you switched the roles Amu-chan~I'm the one who's giving the orders," He smirked, Amu just continued burning holes in his eyes as she glared at him..Not that it affected Ikuto though, He just kept his smirk on "Third command, Let me hold you~" He whispered in her ear causing the blushing girl to let out a soft shrieky-ish whimper

Even though Amu could verbally scold Ikuto for doing that to her, she also knew that deep in her heart and mind she wouldn't want anything else than to be held in Ikuto's arms. Getting a little _too_ comfortable and getting lost in her thoughts Amu sighed happily as she leaned into Ikuto while a angelic smile made its way on her face...not that she noticed though, she was in her own small world. But that feeling soon left her as she found herself on the floor rubbing her behind, blinking she glared at Ikuto

"What the hell was that for ? !" Ikuto just pouted

"It's no fun if Amu-chan enjoys it~" Amu blinked and blushed

"Like hell i would!" Ikuto rose his eyebrow and smirked

"Well, if you ask me you were getting quite comfy and didn't seem to mind it~" Amu's blush just darkened since well...it _was_ the truth. Amu just looked away and muttered a 'whatever' while Ikuto's smirk just grew bigger. Chuckling Ikuto walked over to her and extended his hand to help her up. Still angry at him for letting her fall Amu just intensified her glare and got up on her own causing the male to pout again

"Stop that pouting! It doesn't help you know..."

"If it doesn't help then it isn't really a problem if i do pout right~?" Amu's eyebrow twitched

"Well...yea...But it's annoying!" Ikuto just rolled his eyes, then something hit the blushing girl "Wait a minute..." Ikuto turned to her raising his eyebrow

"Hm~?"

"If you're only doing that for fun...and just to see my reaction, which amuses you, then..." _'You fucking liar!'_ '**_Aw~So you actually think i'm going to use my knowledge of the things that i know that can irritate,upset,anger and most of all embarrass you to my advantage~?'_** Anger rushed through Amu's veins as they popped out of her head "IKUTO YOU ASSHOLE! YOU LIED TO ME! Wait...what am i saying, you're not even trustworthy so the real idiot is me for believing you! "

Ikuto nodded sternly "Yes yes, so why blame me? It's all Amu's fault!"

Twitch... "DON'T TWIST MY WORDS!" Ikuto just chuckled and pulled her into a hug..which totally took the blushing girl by surprise

"You're pretty when angry~" Amu just gritted her teeth and struggled out of his grip

"Yea? Then i'll be turning fucking beautiful!" Ikuto rolled his eyes

"Tsk tsk, now what kind of language is that for a lady~?" Amu sighed

"Just hurry up already~I want to get this over with as soon as possible...geez wasting my time like this,"

"Geez fine, oke oke how's this? I'll give you one last order oke?"

Amu blinked and rose her eyebrow "Ok?.." Ikuto smirked turning Amu's guard on _'A smirk can't mean anything good...' _"Wait, what's behind that?" Ikuto pouted

"I swear! Just one order then you're free~" Still not completely trusting the guy and still full of doubts Amu hesitated but agreed nonetheless

"Fine...shoot,"

"Last order...Be my girlfriend."

* * *

**OMG! WHAT THE EFF IS HAPPENING NOW? ! He serious? i mean, he cant use the 'as a friend' excuse anymore so...WHATS HAPPENING? ! BET U JUST WANT TO READ HUH? ! Well SORRY! XP Remember? I'm evil~NYAHAHA! But yea...actually wasn't planning on a cliffy but had to cut it short so yea again sorry =[ Hey at least i updated right? i know im late and missed...2? 1 chappy? yea dunno nimor...but yea couldnt find the time and was busy! almost leaving ftw! like u know imma be on a MAJOR writers block so bear with me till i got permanent internet yea? Thanks so much~I'll update the next one sunday though so don't worry~Tho that might be my last for a while...But again, im NOT discontinuing oke? Ill finish this story~Thought im not sure if i can say the same for Love me...cause now that i think about it its kinda similar...so was just thinking to kinda combine the original plot and ending i had for that with this one...What do you think? I mean, i already kinda used some ideas that were originally for Love me on this soxD yea not much left ;/ Buuut yea...so tell me =] Personally i think itd be better if i just merge Love me into this~ ANYWAY! Thanks for reading and hope u liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! LOLOL~again sorry it was short! but thought yea...made u guys wait long enough**

**PREVIEW:**

**"Well Amu-_koi _if you want to be family so bad why not i be the father of your baby hm~? You'll be Amu-chan's mom then instead of sister."**

**"How sweet~You fell for me in such a short time and already now love me so much you're already thinking and dreaming of marriage and starting a family~? How sweet Iku-chan~"**

**"Ikuto-_koi_, Amu~"**

**"I-ikuto-k-koi..."**

**"To answer you're question, of course~You _are_ my girlfriend after all, so it's only natural and normal right~?"**

**END OF PREV.**

**FEEDBACK PUHLEASE! :P**


	23. Good enough

**YAAAAY I UPDATED A DAY EARLIER 8DDD SAY THANK YOU! xDD &&Thanks for the reviews x3**

**alchemistlover14: Blaaaaahh u wont like Dx So, yea, DONT KILL HIM xDDD You'll still love the chap nonetheless i promise! And if i let u down...then sorry! xD **

**XxKawaiiAngelxX: Ill tell u one thing u wont likexDD Well...not entirely :P Really? cool! LOLOL~Whats ur fav? 8D And thanks~Glad u do x3**

**Remon Rain: Gosh im really sooooo sorry to burst all of ur bubbles D8 im talking to all of u ._. But kinda unrealistic right? i mean...well, blaaaahhh just readxD**

**Yuuuuh...I LOVE CHATTING 8D LOLOL~**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot and lil Amu chibi! + hana,aoi and haru~ And rin...oh yea also takeshi, ai, hayate, umui and mizura! Yea i think he was the last =3 Ah screw that most of them arnt even important characters and prolly wont appear again -o- Tho some of them will ;3 So after the chappy PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTION KAY? If u do imma UPDATE TOMORROW as well! If i got at least 3 answers that is~ SO PLEASE OKAAAYS? 8D **

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"Last order...Be my girlfriend." _'What...?' _

"You're kidding me right?" I got out of his grasp and glared at him _'Really! After how many times already and he still thinks its funny ? !' _"Sheesh Ikuto! Don't you ever get tired of pulling the same tricks? Like really! Grow up..." _'Do you have any idea how it makes my heart sway?' _Ikuto just pouted causing my eyebrow to twitch "I'm serious here you know..."

"But i _am_ serious~" I sweat-dropped

"Yea...with that whiny innocent tone along with that puppy face? Yup dead serious." I nodded, Ikuto just rolled his eyes and hugged me again _'What's wrong with him!' _I felt my cheeks heating up as he rested his head on my shoulder "S-since when are you so c-clingy ? !"

Ikuto chuckled "Since you became so cute~" _'Tch...' _I just looked the other way..in other words to hide my blush...

"Anyway..seriously what's my last order _master_...?"

"Like i said, Be my girlfriend~" He smiled

"You're still going on with that! You're not actually s-serious right?" Ikuto just sighed and shrugged

"I am...I miss that feeling...next to Mitsuki you are the closest person to me and important too. Sooo~You'll be taking Mitsuki's place for today~" _'So you mean...'_

"You mean i gotta play your girlfriend just for fun and show ? ! I thought you were serious! And what happened to 'Mitsuki's the only one for me...' ? !"

"Aaaw~Don't be so mean! It's also beneficial for you you know~" I rolled my eyes

"Yea? How?"

"Well...first of all my status~And admit it, even though i won't be your real boyfriend i'm your first~" _'F-first? Oh my god Ikuto don't say it like that!' _

"First?"

"Boyfriend~I heard you never had a boyfriend and neither a crush that was known of so i'm doing you a little favor too~So be more thankful geez..." _'No boyfriend? Me? Oh guess who's fault that is!' _Not that i was going to say that out loud though...I just sighed in defeat

"Fine..."

What can go wrong? I mean...it's just for today anyway..Plus, i always wanted to go out on a date with him! Not as friends~So this is a good opportunity for me to spoil myself a little right? He won't know it's the real me...that those are my real feelings..so it's fine...but that's also what hurts...He doesn't know..._'Stupid Ikuto...' _Not paying attention a frown made its way on my face, Ikuto though did pay attention since his chuckle brought me back to earth

"Oh c'mon~It's not that bad ok? I'll show you a good time i promise~Just act like i'm the guy you like and just enjoy yourself as the girlfriend of Tsukiyomi Ikuto ok?"

"You want me to act? That's my proffesion Ikuto-_koi_~You won't even be able to tell it's an act...I'll make it so realistic you'll fall for me~" I giggled, Ikuto rolled his eyes and looked away _'Wait...did i just see a blush..?' _"Did you just blush~?" i grinned, Ikuto turned back to me and snickered

"Blush? What are you talking about? You're imagining things. And good~So don't get angry at me if i do things~" He smirked

"T-things?"

"You know~_Couple_ stuff? Lovey-dovey? Alooooone? In the dark? Hotel room? Loooooooove-" Before he could even finish his sentence i smacked his mouth shut...

Twitch..."No."

"Mou Amu-koi~Not even a minute together and you're making me want to break up already~" My blush just darkened and a vein popped out

"Says you.."

**Normal POV**

Our new 'couple' kept on bickering and teasing each other -a.k.a Ikuto teasing Amu- till Amu grew pissed leading the male to apologize and Amu not being able to stay angry at her sexy 'boyfriend', of course forgave him.

"So~Where do you want to go~? Amu-_koi_~" Still not used to the koi behind her name Amu blushed and looked away shrugging shyly...so much for the good acting...well, it was natural for sure. Ikuto chuckled

"Why so shy? Where's the confidence awhile ago~?"

"A-amusement park..."

"What?"

"I want to go to the amusement park..." Ikuto hugged her causing the blushing girl to skip a heart beat

"Damn you're so cute...To the amusement park it is then~" Amu sighed as Ikuto let her go and headed up to change, telling her she could do the same if she wanted to and that he'd meet up with her at the train station._ 'Damn...what the hell did i get myself into now..? I don't really learn from my mistakes huh...?'_

**At Amu's**

One of Amu's maids knocked on Amu's bedroom door as she had Amu's laundry in her hand "H-hinamori-sama? I got your clothes here. I'm going to iron and put them in your closet...Is it ok if i do it now?"

Blinking Amu opened the door and pulled ther surprised girl in "Hikaru! What should i wear ? !" Said girl jump at the tone Amu used, Amu blinked and sweat-dropped "Sorry! You probably have other things to do huh?"

"No no! I'd be glad to help you Hinamori-sama~" She smiled, Amu sniffed and hugged the confused girl "W-what's the occasion?"

"Well, see, it's my first date so, first i thought something classy and chic~But then i remembered we're going to an amusement park so i thought i'd just wear something simple but cute! But then i looked in my closet and...well, being a model i sometimes get the clothes i wear and obviously since i'm rich i also buy good branded clothes and Hikaru i don't have anything simple! Plus, i don't want to be the center of attention there so i don't want to wear something expensive as well...sS there's my problem! Hikaruuuuu~" Hikaru giggled

"Hinamori-sama is already twenty-two years old but still acts like your normal sixteen year old teen with a love crisis~"

"Hm?"

"E-eh? I-i said that outloud? N-nothing! Forget it!" Hikaru blushed and looked at the ground _'Baka!' _Not understanding what she said in the first place Amu shrugged it off

"Anyway! I-i was wondering...Could i maybe borrow something from you? I mean, i know it sounds weird but just for today! Well...Since our sizes are different i'll probably do something about it and kinda change the design and style...So think of it as a gift from me!" Hikaru's eyes widen and sparkled

"R-really? ! Thank you so much Hinamori-sama! I feel so honored..Of course! Feel free and take whatever you want~" Hikaru smiled and bowed feeling so lucky one of japan's most favorited fashion designer personally offered to make her an outfit, not that it'd be new..but still!

And so Amu quickly made an outfit out of Hikaru's clothes and was actually quite happy with how it turned out~Feeling a vibration in her pocket Amu grabbed her cellphone and looked at the screen

**1 new message **

Amu opened the message learning it was Ikuto

**Hey~Where are you? I'm here waiting.**

**Your sexy ass boyfriend ;)**

Amu blushed, and quickly deleted the message after replying, saying she would be there any minute now. Noticing the blush Hikaru couldn't help but wonder

"Ne, hinamori-sama?" Blinking Amu turned to her maid

"Hm?"

"If i may ask..Who's the lucky guy~?" She grinned, Amu's blush darkened as she 'hmph-ed' and grabbed her purse headed out of her room

"None of your busniness! What your business is though, is ironing my clothes, folding them and put them in my closet! So i expect that to be done when i'm back." A bit disappointed Hikaru pouted muttering a 'meanie' as her employer left. She sighed as she began doing her job.

Amu hurried down the stairs and dashed to the train station. Not wanting to be late for her first date, especially since it was with the man she loved. Even though it wasn't a real date, Amu still felt like a middle-schooler having a date with her long crush, and she couldn't help but smile. If you're wondering about her outfit, she wore simple jean shorts and a simple white sleeveless top which had multiple silver chains hanging on the front of the shirt acting like a necklace. To finish her outfit she wore white gladiator sandals and her everyday purse/bag. 10 minutes later Amu finally arrived at the train station and hurried up the stairs to the platform, seeing the train about to leave she dashed up but missed the train. Groaning the girl stopped to catch her breath _'Shit...' _Right when she was about to sit down a hand grabbed her from behind pulling her into the other train.

"Wrong train, geez what's wrong with you? First you're late then you were planning to take another train? Where's your mind?" Recognizing the voice Amu blinked and looked at the information board. And indeed, just as Ikuto said she was about to take the wrong train! "What would you do without me..?" Amu pouted and leaned into him

"I'm..tired..." Ikuto chuckled and hugged her

"I miss this.." Amu rose her eyebrow

"Huh?"

"Mitsuki...Thanks for doing this Amu, i know its kind of weird since we're friends and all, plus you probably hate me for this...But i missed it so wanted to experience it again..." Amu smiled

"It's fine~"_ 'I don't hate you Ikuto...in fact, thank you too,' _Ikuto chuckled "W-what? !"

"It sounds like you actually like being my 'girlfriend'~" Amu's cheeks darkened

"Y-yea right! I-i'm only agreeing c-cause you're my m-master and because this would be my last o-order..If i refused you'd probably let me take over your maids work! No thanks!" Ikuto burst out laughing and hugged her tighter

"Probably~"

"Tch...Try exactly..." Amu muttered blushing

"Cheer up~C'mon we're here already~" Amu blushed as Ikuto let her go but held her hand instead walking her out of the train and towards the amusement park

"W-why are we holding hands?" Amu asked blushing

"We're a couple aren't we? This is normal~" Ikuto grinned, Amu glared looked away blushing

"I guess..." Wanting to forget the whole couple thing Amu decided to change the topic "S-so! How's lil Amu-chan doing? I haven't seen her..."

"Ah, Amu's gone camping with the school, she'll be back the day after tomorrow~"

"I see..."

"I'm surprised,"

Amu blinked "Huh?"

"That Amu and you get along so well i mean," Amu smiled

"Of course! She's just too adorable! Really, I love her so much i'd to anything to have her as my sister! And i always wondered, If i _were _than i'd be Tsukiyomi Amu too~So the Tsukiyomi family would have two Amu's~Always wondered how that would be," Amu giggled, Ikuto smirked

"Well Amu-_koi _if you want to be family so bad, why not i be the father of your baby hm~? You'll be Amu-chan's mom then instead of sister." Amu's cheeks flushed and she looked away, hearing Ikuto's chuckle Amu's blush only darkened "Isn't that better~? You're already like a mother figure to her anyway~" [A/N TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE! If it was real and all...this fic would be over in two chaps orso D; xD] Tired of his teasing Amu decided to play along _'Oh i can play~' _Amu turned around and snaked her arms around his neck putting on a sexy smile taking the smirking male by surprise

"How sweet~You fell for me in such a short time and already now, love me so much you're already thinking and dreaming of marriage and starting a family~? How sweet Iku-chan~"

Getting out of his shocked and flustered state Ikuto smirked "Ikuto-_koi_, Amu~" And again Amu's cheeks turned red

"I-ikuto-k-koi..." Ikuto chuckled

"To answer your question, of course~You _are_ my girlfriend after all, so it's only natural and normal right~?" Amu pouted and let go of him

"You're no fun~" Ikuto just stuck his tongue out

"Can't beat me in my own game~"

Amu scoffed and looked away blushing, inwardly recording the moment not wanting to ever forget it...even though it was just a play, she was allowed to enjoy it right?

**At the park**

"We're here," Ikuto informed, Amu blinked and looked around as her eyes sparkled

"Wow! So this is how it looks like huh~? It's so pretty!" Ikuto chuckled

"Don't tell me you've never been here..or?" Amu looked at him and blushed

"W-well...I've been here plenty of times, but that was because of Ami...So yea all i actually did was sit around and act like the parent...even my parents had fun and joined Ami in the rides.." Amu sweat-dropped when she thought back how her dad looked so scared when all they were doing was riding a ferris wheel...

"I see~So, what do you want to do first then~?" Ikuto offered

Amu blinked "R-really? Anything is fine with you?"

"Well, it _is_ kind of pathetic...I mean, _never_? You're what now? twenty-two right? What did you do during your childhood? So yes i'll let you do everything and anything for you to catch up on what you missed~" Amu's eyebrow twitched as a crooked grin appeared on her face

"How sweet, in that case why don't we ride the carrousel?" She smiled

Twitch..."The what?"

"You know, that ride with the pony's and all~? I've always wanted to try that out~Please? I-ku-to-_koooi_~" Ikuto smirked at the suffix

"If you want to that bad oke~" Amu blinked _'Eh? You're agreeing? You're not supposed to agree! I'm a bit immature for my age yes but not **that** immature!' _

"O-oke!" Amu walked over to the carrousel and hopped on one of the horses_ 'What's he up to? He should hate this right? Why doesn't he yell at me or something ? !'_

Lost in her thoughts and rants Amu didn't notice that the carrousel began moving..or that Ikuto got on the same horse, Ikuto smirked as he noticed Amu was in a whole different world, deciding to bring her back he bit her ear earning him a shriek

"I-ikuto!" Due to the shock though Amu lost balance and fell off, but Ikuto caught her just in time, Amu glared up at him as he just sat there laughing "What are you laughing for ? ! Help me up!" Rolling his eyes he did as told and held her close making sure she wouldn't slip off

"Muuuuri-chan~" Amu's eyebrow twitched

"What are you talking about? It's your fault!" Ikuto just stuck his tongue out

"Enjoy the riiiide~"

"Che..."

Aaand yea, almost everything they did, they had _something_ going on...

**Haunted house**

Laughing Ikuto emerged out of the haunted house with his raging 'girlfriend' behind him

"What kind of boyfriend _are_ you ? ! You're supposed to protect and comfort me in there! NOT be the one who scares me!"

"What? You're the one who wanted to go in there~Plus, you were complaining that it was boring and that even a 5 year old wouldn't be scared...So i thought i'd make it more fun~"

"Oh and suddenly disappearing is fun? ! I was worried sick! And how'd you even manage to fake a chopped of head ? ! Where'd you get that fake blood! Ikuto i was so freaking scared and worried!"

"The ones in charge of the haunted house lent me their stuff and agreed to my plan~Besides, you loved these scary things right? Why you so pissed bout it geez.."

"Ugh! You're impossible...really...To me it looked like one of those crime scene series...I thought some kind of killer got you or something...That he used the haunted house as cover since no one would really pay attention to the screaming or whatever since they'd think it was fake, and...and...I was just worried about you oke!" Amu blushed looking away, Ikuto's laughter died down and a soft look adorned his face _'Amu...'_ He walked over to her and kissed her forehead taking the blushing girl by surprise

"Sorry~" Still blushing Amu just glared at him

"Whatever..."

**Splash**

...

"You just _had_ to take open boat huh..."

"Hey not my fault, you came along with me~Was fine too if you took the closed boat,"

"W-well...yea but, we're a couple right? We should ride t-together!"

"Oh so now it's oke huh?"

Amu glared at him "Why is it that you only want to ride together when it's only meant for one person ? !" Ikuto blinked and pouted at his _still_ angry 'girlfriend'

"I wanna hold you~" Amu blushed and looked away

"Yea well, i'm still wet! And cold!" Ikuto chuckled

"I'd give you my shirt but its wet too," Amu's eyebrow twitched

"I thought you were going to show me a _good_ time? Nothing good till now you know..."

"Mean~"

"Quit the innocent act! You're downright guilty!" Ikuto chuckled

"Damn right~" Amu blinked at his smirk...She groaned _'And this is what i've been wanting for decades?'_

**Shooting **

"I thought you had experience with a gun~?" Amu asked amused

"Yea, a _real_ one, that was a fake so it's fake..." Amu sweat-dropped

"Right...You're eye oke?"

"Yea yea..." Amu giggled

"Aaaw~I don't think so, lemme see~" Amu stepped in front of him and removed his hand that covered his right eye which was now red "Aaaw poor you~C'mere i'll treat you with hot compress~" Amu smiled, Ikuto just sighed and let her do as she pleased.

They headed towards the toilets and Amu used his shirt, soaking it in hot water and pressing the cloth on his eye, the male hissed

"That's hot!" Amu rolled her eyes

"Yea, _Hot_ compress~" Ikuto scoffed and tried to ignore the burning feeling

**Ferris Wheel**

"Again, we're so sorry mister!"

"I'll let you two off since i both _love_ you! Hinamori-san, i loved your latest movie! So touching and true!"

"Thank you Mira-san~Again sorry! I'll pay for the damage~"

"Thank you sweetie! You're such an angel,"

...

"You just had rock it back and forth huh?"

"How did i know a screw was lose!"

"Since there's also a few lose in your head..."

"Oi, watch it pinky."

And it went on and on and on. Even though they bickered and had their arguments they were both having genuine fun. It was _because_ of that that they could laugh and have fun. So their date wasn't a complete fail in the end. After the amusement park they went to watch a movie and walked around in the city after eating dinner. After the dinner they sat in the park and talked before Ikuto walked her home. To make it seem more like they were a real couple -And cause she kind of forgot it was fake...- Amu grabbed his hand as he was about to walk away and pulled him towards her kissing him on the cheek, shocking the male

"Thanks Iku-chan~I really enjoyed it," Amu smiled shyly blushing, Ikuto blinked _'Was she always this cute?' _Shaking his head he turned back to his cocky self

"Of course~You were with me after all," He winked, Amu playfulle hit his arm

"Tch, ruining the moment..Kay you can go now, bye!" She giggled

"I can trust you you won't pull me back for another _real_ kiss~? Not that i would mind, i'd like to try those delicious looking lips~" He smirked seeing a blush appear

"Byeeeeee Ikuto!" And with that she shut the door closed leaning on it, she slowly slid down _'If you only knew what you did to me...' _

"Ah! Hinamori-sama!" Amu blinked and stood up turning to the staircase

"Miyu," She smiled greeting her maid

"You're back quite late~" Amu blushed and looked away

"R-really? Didn't notice the time..."

Miyu giggled "Yea? Well, time _does_ fly by fast when having a good time right?" Amu turned to her and smiled

"Mhm...Sure does,"

"Hinamori-sama, was it cold outside?" Amu rose her eyebrow

"Uuhm, yea kind of...Well, i'm wearing short clothes which are slightly wet so i don't think it's too cold for you if ever you need to do something outside." Miyu giggled confusing Amu

"Cause i think the mister left his jacket by you~" She grinned, Amu blinked and noticed indeed Ikuto forgot his jacket by her

"Eeeh...idiot...Well, i'm just going to return this ok? You're free now! Just finish your undone work tomorrow~"

Miyu bowed "Thank you Hinamori-sama," Amu smiled and nodded opening the door and was about to leave, Miyu remembered something and called after her "Oh! i almost forgot!" Amu turned around and blinked

"Hm?"

"Mashiro-san said she'd be coming over tonight~Something about hana-san?"

"Oke, Could you make up her bed then?"

"Will do~"

"Good night!"

"Good night Hinamori-sama!"

As soon as Amu closed the door though she bumped into something...groaning she got up again

"Geez...So that's how you greet your best friend huh?" Blinking Amu looked down and her eyes widen

"Rima! Oh my god! I'm sorry!" Amu immediately helped her petit friend up

"Its fine..more importantly, where are you going at this hour?" Rima asked raising her eyebrow, Amu rolled her eyes

"It's only 21:30 geez..i'm not a kid ok?"

"I don't know...If you-"

"Oh shut up!" Rima giggled

"Kidding~But seriously..where are you going?"

"Ikuto's~" Amu smiled, Rima had a weird feeling in her gut

"Why..? Amu..Really, i don't like you hanging out with him..I know he doesn't mean anything bad but i don't like you getting hurt..." Amu smiled and hugged her friend

"Thanks for caring about me Rima, But i'm not hurting oke? Especially not because of him~I'm over him now! Comepletely~" Rima frowned

"Yea?"

...

"No i'm not but i won't let my feelings get the best of me ok? I promise!" Rima sighed

"I really shouldn't trust you..." Amu rolled her eyes

"Besides~If you must know, I just came back from a date~" Rima's eye widen

"Wow...You really _are_ over him then..." Amu blinked and pouted

"With Ikuto~" And again Rima's eyes widen

"You're kidding me right?" Amu giggled

"Nope~So trust me oke~? Even though it wasn't a real date, i'm satisfied now~"

"Fake huh? And thats why i can't trust you...Since it's fake...You can't possibly be content with that.."

"Mou Rima-chan~I'm strong! you said so yourself! Even though its fake i got what i wanted and for now that's enough~So don't worry oke~? I'll be fine," Amu smiled hugging her again. Even though Rima didn't trust it she just sighed and hugged her friend back

"If you say so..."

Amu giggled "Anyway! I really should get going now~See you later!"

"Later..." _'That girl...really...'_

Only thinking of Ikuto Amu forgot to bring a jacket of her own, not that she was that cold though, her heart was filled with warmth..Amu got too much into her girlfriend role that she forgot it was all just a play...She didn't even really act, from her side it was all true. She just forgot that from Ikuto's side it wasn't...With a smile on her face she drove off to Ikuto's house completely oblivious to the heartache that was awaiting her..

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! What heartache? WHATS GONNA HAPPEN ? ! Don't get me wrong when i wrote it was all fake with Ikuto, it was real yes but for him his feelings were still as friends and not love like Amu's...WAAAHH POOR AMU! Anywaaaay! Hope u liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! If i get lots imma update the next tomorrow x3 Oh yea, THE QUESTION ! Who do you will appear in the next chapter~? From all the characters mentioned in the disclaimer! Gimme ur answer pls 8D ThankQ~**

**PREVIEW:**

**"I told you! I even warned you! Why don't you listen!"**

**"I-i...i thought...Rima...i..."**

**"Shhhh...I'm here oke?"**

**"I don't want that!"**

**"Amu...Listen to me i-"**

**"No! I don't want that! If you do...then..then...I'll run away from home!"**

**END OF PREV.**

**What the eff is up with Amu and Rima ? o...,0 AND WTF DID IKUTO DO NOW ? ! FEED BACK PLEASE 8DDD **

**P.S! REAAAD! YOU MUST!**

**Im leaving the 19th of may so i'm not sure if ill be able to update next week, my hiatus will probably start then...IM SORRY! Hope u wont get tired of waiting! So thatswhy, to make up for it, ill try and update as much as i can this week =] no promises though since itll be a really hectic and busy week for me xD But yea...well, first i was planning to finish the whole story and still update per week when im there buuuuut...yea...kept thinking... Aaah~Still 6 months left~Still five months...enough time~...Aaand so on aand yea in short procrastinated...If i did do that tho then itd be easier for me to update...ANYWAY! Just hope everythings saved in my mind and wont be erased when im therexD BEAR WITH ME! And again..sorry!**


	24. Love hurts

**OH EM GEEEEEE! Im so sorry for leaving this story hanging for so long But please just understand that my life is so busy right now with school and work :/ Hardly have time to even go on the net...cut short IM UUUUBER BUSY! So most likely wont be able to update weekly...i mean, actually im sick now but yea stil alive so thought might as well update...just hoping u guys didnt get tired of waiting and are still reading the story :) Anyway here's the next chappy! (finally i know...) SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

**alchemistlover14: i really hope u havent grown tired of waiting and didnt forget about this! and thank you very much :) glad u do~**

**x Kawaii Angel x : Haha was it? x) and uhu :(**

**Thirrin Warrior: Ahw...not really x( just read :P **

**Mi-chan42: Aw (l) Thank you and your very much welcome dear x) sorry for the wait! **

**xXx The Joker of a Writer xXx : haha aahw :3 Sorries for the long wait **

** SDDZXCodeKnight0 : Uuuhm you'll see :P haha no xD didn't copy the movie btw ._. knew about the movie after i started this fic -3-**

**TsukiyoTenshi : Haha nope :3 tho get that alot :/ ...AGAIN! I DID NOT COPY OR GET THE PLOT FROM THE MOVIE! i was completely unaware of the existance of bollywood :o ok also not but never watched them till i started to watch Kuch Kuch hota hai cuz of a review :o**

**xXx MidnightStrawberry xXx : LMAO no hun :P Mitsuki got pregnant at the age of 15, now Amu is 8, and Ikuto 23, Amu 22 and Kukai 23 also**

**vampireamu: thank you :)**

**DISCLAIMER: oh wow that i'd actually miss this :o nawh bullshit how can i miss this? Anyway...DONT OWN! **

* * *

_Everyone says don't give him no more chances_  
_He don't deserve them at all_  
_You ignore them letting him right back in_  
_So all this pain is your fault_

_You blame him for your tears_  
_But you keep giving in_  
_No, I don't think you're really getting it_

_You are you're_  
_You are you're worst enemy_  
_Cause you give him everything_  
_When you know it's love, it's detrimental_  
_You're able to stick around_  
_So take you're eyes off the ground_  
_You are you're_  
_You are you're worst enemy_

Love hurts - Tynisha Keli

...

_I knew from the start that this will be an uphill climb, _

_but I did it anyway_  
_Hoping a change of heart _

_will somehow appear and we'd be okay_  
_I must have been asleep making decisions_  
_I woke up feeling different_  
_It wasn't what I was asking for_  
_Said we got potential of forever_  
_Pursuing it together_  
_don't know what I'm waiting for_  
_When I know that's it's all_

_Wishful thinking_  
_that's all it ever was_  
_Just a fictitious love_  
_Wishful thinking_  
_I wanna live back on Earth_  
_Cause in the clouds I keep getting hurt_  
_I'm not getting a thing, living inside of my dreams _

_of what I thought we would be_  
_It was just wishful thinking_  
_Wishful thinking got me stuck_

_Stuck between a wall and a rock_  
_Cause I still want you _

_even though you pulled a hit and run_  
_Now it's gone too far_  
_My hearts been hopin' for too long_  
_That one day you'll come_  
_You would change up your decision_  
_To make this love official_  
_I'm asking for just a little more_  
_Said we got potential of forever_  
_Pursuing it together_  
_don't know what I'm waiting for.._

_As of right now I'm making some changes in my life_  
_Loving you is all wrong_  
_But I look for ways to make it all right_  
_Gotta wake up, wake up, wake up_  
_it's time I let this go_  
_Wake up, wake up, wake up_  
_I gotta let you go_  
_As of right now I'm making some changes in my life_  
_Loving you is all wrong_  
_But I look for ways to make it all right_  
_Gotta wake up, wake up, wake up_  
_it's time I let this go_  
_Wake up, wake up, wake up_  
_I gotta let you go_

Wishful Thinking - Tynisha Keli

* * *

**Normal POV**

Finally arriving at the Tsukiyomi's residence, Amu got out of her car and walked to the back door knowing it was open at night since the maids and other employees would be soon finishing their work so would be going home in a few. Thinking it might be fun to surprise her 'ex', she decided to be sneaky and play a bit. So being the half-blooded ninja she is, she silently searched through the mansion looking for her friend.

'_Ugh…seriously, I don't get why you have such a big house with only two people living in it…what if something happens to her and you're like on the other side of the house? Do you even hear her when she calls?'_

Growing a bit tired and irritated Amu was about to quit her sneaky act and just shout his name but decided against it when a voice caught her attention. _'Aruto-san?' _Not wanting to meddle with business that wasn't hers Amu just stood behind the big oak door leaning slightly against it. –Though eavesdropping already made her meddling with the business…-

"Why don't you just listen!" Aruto's stern voice echoed through the room..startling Amu a bit, she assumed it was a family meeting and was about to leave when she heard something she didn't want to..

"How can u ask me to marry someone I don't love? !" Ikuto barked back standing up

Amu froze…_'Marriage? They're talking about marriage? Why? Aruto-san is strict but not that strict he would force his son into an arranged marriage, right?'_

"Ikuto, just listen to your father..please?" Amu was confused..even the kindhearted understanding Souko was forcing her son into an arranged marriage? _'Even Souko-san? What's going on..?'_

"But-"

"Ikuto just listen to your father god damn it!" Amu flinched at the sudden outburst of Souko..Even Ikuto, never in his dreams would expect that from his mother..even Aruto was quite surprised

Not wanting his mother to get more angry than she already was, Ikuto gritted his teeth looking down "Fine…"

A tear slid down Souko's cheek hearing her son's forced dry reply..she raised her hand ready to give him a smack but Amu couldn't take it anymore..even though running away was in her mind her body did the complete opposite and barged right into the room stopping right infront of Ikuto receiving the impact and a stinging pain on her cheek.

The room was silent and everyone froze in shock..Souko's eyes widen as she quickly held the poor child's face in her hand

"Amu...why did...i'm sorry.."

"Why…why are you making him do something he clearly doesn't want? Why are you forcing him? Why-"

"Amu." Ikuto's voice brought her back to reality "Just forget about it, what's it to you anyway?"

'_What's..it…to me?' _Amu just stood there frozen..Souko, knowing Amu's feelings felt sad..when Amu's was about to run away Souko grabbed her hand

"Amu, I don't want you to think anything bad of us..as Ikuto's parents we are helping him correct his mistake..Amu, maybe now you don't understand but please Amu, don't make it harder than it already is.." Souko's voice was soft…but Amu couldn't help but wonder what it was that Ikuto did..

"Then what did he do! Ikuto always did what you guys told him to! Flawlessly! Never argued, never talked back, never asked! He just followed! So what did he do wrong then? ! How can you-"

"I'm pregnant!" A new voice shouted interrupting her rant..Amu froze _'huh?' _She turned to the girl sitting behind Ikuto…She was fairly a beauty to be honest, but the thing that spoiled the image were her tears..And somehow it made Amu feel guilty.. "I know who you are Miss, and I also know you are close with Ikuto since childhood..but damn woman that doesn't mean his business is yours!"

Amu was taken aback, how dare she talk back to her like that? She was just an option! Even she was being forced into the marriage! Though of course, who would so no to that? Marrying a rich hot CEO..Amu's guilt was replaced by anger

"So what if you're pregnant? What the hell does that have to do with this? You're just some random girl his parents chose to be their daughter-in-law! Don't act like you're part of the family now! And since you're pregnant you should feel ashamed! Instead of agreeing to this you should stick to your man!" Amu was more than pissed..heck she wasn't even thinking! She only realized the things she said after she said them…only to regret saying them and inwardly scolding herself for being such an idiot.

The girl smiled… "I am…I _am_ sticking to my man and I _am_ part of the family now..What do you know? I could say the same to you..you're just his childhood friend yet you act like you're his girlfriend.." Amu was taken aback with the Girlfriend comment.. "You know, you talk quite big for someone who doesn't know what's going on…quite defensive aren't we? Then again..i would probably do the same..So let me just tell you a little story.

There was this girl..she worked for one of the country's best company and was the secretary of the CEO. She developed a crush on her employee and it soon turned into love…The CEO was aware of his secretary's feelings but in his heart there was only one woman. The girl knew this but still couldn't help it, and her feelings just grew stronger…One night after a business celebration the girl found him drunk…He mistook her for the woman he loved and seduced her..and since she loved him how could she say no? This was her chance, even though she knew those feelings weren't for her she was getting what she wanted that was enough for her..she would be content with that. But she got pregnant..and the guy's parents found out about this..so of course they would have a say in it..Also it'd be bad for the guy's image if ever it leaked that the country's most loved CEO had a one-night stand with his secretary right? So the parents decided the two get married.."

Amu was speechless…in a few ways the two were the same…both loving him knowing he loved someone else..The earlier events replayed in her mind…the things she was thinking were the same things the girl was thinking about..

_**What can go wrong? I mean...it's just for today anyway..Plus, i always wanted to go out on a date with him! Not as friends~So this is a good opportunity for me to spoil myself a little right? He won't know it's the real me...that those are my real feelings..so it's fine...but that's also what hurts...He doesn't know...**__**'**_

_**even though it was just a play, I'm allowed to enjoy it right?**_

**FLASHBACK**

_**"Why..? Amu..Really, i don't like you hanging out with him..I know he doesn't mean anything bad but i don't like you getting hurt..."**_

_**"Thanks for caring about me Rima, But i'm not hurting oke? Especially not because of him~I'm over him now! Completely~" Rima frowned**_

_**"Yea?"**_

…

"_**I'm strong! You said so yourself! Even though it's fake i got what i wanted and for now that's enough~"**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'_Even though it's fake…you got what you wanted_.._' _And again the guilty feeling returned

"Even though I know, I know he won't be happy during our marriage how can I say no to that? And isn't it his responsibility? He's the father of my child..So what's wrong in me marrying him? I love him…I really do…to the point where..i..i.." Tears just streamed down her cheeks and Amu couldn't take it anymore…Her eyes grew teary and the last thing she would want is for Ikuto to see her cry..she looked at the crying woman in front of her and smiled apologetically and whispered only loud enough for her to hear

"I'm sorry..i know what you're feeling…and I know how much it hurts…so take your chance, enjoy..Who knows maybe one day those feelings will be returned.."

That said she immediately left the room and ran out of the house…

The room was silent…Ikuto hearing the story felt guilty…Aruto hearing he story felt disappointed…Souko hearing the story felt sorry…And Haru being the one in the story felt all of that..guilty because she would be taking his happiness away…she would be forcing him into something he didn't want..But she didn't blame Ikuto..Amu was somewhat right, but she had her right, right? But Haru still felt guilty…She felt disappointed because she thought Ikuto would take up his responsibilities..She felt sorry for him because she knew it didn't make him happy..but she also felt thankful…thankful that he was willing to sacrifice that for her…happy that in the end he finally gave in..and slightly hoping…hoping that in the end it would turn out all right..they would live a happily ever after…but she also knew that happily ever after's only happened once upon a time.

**With Amu**

Arriving home Amu slammed the door shut and rushed into her room and into the bathroom…not bothering to undress she turned on the shower and sat against the wall letting the cold water hit her now fragile figure…Amu was out of the world..she didn't hear the knocking on the door..

**Rima's POV**

'_Seriously? What could be taking that girl so long?' _I sighed frustrated…really..sometimes I wonder if that girl really is using her brain…

I was about to go up to my room when I heard the front door bang and a blurry fuzz of pink running up.._'Here we go again…' _I sighed and walked up to her room and heard the shower being turned on _'Don't you get tired of this Amu?' _I knocked at the door but no response. I sighed and went it nonetheless and saw Amu under the shower with all of her clothes still on…her mascara running, making her tears more obvious –though most of the damage to her make-up probably done by the shower- I sighed as I walked over to her turning the shower off making her aware of my presence. I looked at her state..even though I was used to seeing her like this, this time it was different…the image just screamed **HEARTBROKEN**...

"Hey..what's up?" I knelt beside her trying in some sort of way to clean her face..but she just cried more burying her face between her knees and just burst into tears..

"H-how could I be so s-stupid? God I'm such a f-fool!" I couldn't help but feel sorry for her..not knowing what else to do I just hugged her and listened

"What happened? What did he do this time? Though I totally agree with you, you are a stupid fool.."

…

Oke…so now I'm seriously going to kill him..normally she smiles at me when I say that!..But instead she just tried to control her tears and smiled…he did some serious damage…

"I-I heard Aruto-san…he was t-talking about a marriage…Ikuto getting m-married…b-but Ikuto refused so S-souko got angry and was about to h-hit him but instead I basically j-jumped in front of him and took it...And I started talking back to his p-parents…demanding to know w-why they were forcing him into m-marriage when they didn't h-have a p-problem with him b-being single at all b-before..but now suddenly d-deciding on that. Turns out he g-got drunk after a b-business party or w-whatever and had a o-one night stand with h-his secretary and got h-her p-pregnant...thinking it was M-mitsuki he was doing…so y-yea..you get the main s-story..God R-rima how c-could I be so s-stupid! B-but Rima, y-you know w-what? Me and h-her are the s-same..She a-also r-really loves h-him..s-so I shouldn't g-get in their w-way r-right? R-right R-rima?...R-right..? B-but it hurts…I-it hurts s-so f-fucking bad Rima…I-it hurts…R-rima it h-hurts…"

I was speechless…son of a…God Amu..what have you gotten yourself into? And unknowingly tears started to form in my own eyes…

"I told you! I even warned you! Why don't you listen!" I was more than furious at the young Tsukiyomi..heartless bastard…

"I-i...i thought...Rima...i..."

"Shhhh...I'm here oke?"

I hugged her tightly as she clung on to me…her grip on my shoulder was tight..and it hurt…but I couldn't even imagine what she was going through right now…I just patted her head and kept telling her it was oke..she wasn't alone...even though anything I did probably didn't help, hey, it was better than nothing and of course I would try and comfort her right? Cause that was all I could ever do…offer her comfort..

**Normal POV – Tsukiyomi residence**

Souko smiled at the little sleeping figure…feeling almost bad she had to wake the poor kid up.

She sighed as she walked over to the bed and slowly and gently shook the sleeping girl. She didn't budge though and just groaned turning to her side. Souko sighed..

"Amu hunny? Wake up dear." Amu just groaned and shrugged the woman's hand away "Amu sweety wake up," Amu slowly opened her eyes and yawned mumbling a 'What?' "Do you mind sharing you bed?" Amu blinked and slowly sat up rubbing her eyes

"Huh?" The little girl whispered tilting her head, Souko couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Souko sat beside her and stroked her cheek "Amu, daddy has to tell you something.."

The still sleepy girl blinked "What?" Then she saw her dad leaning against the door with a forced smile on his face.._'What's going on?'_ the little girl wondered

Ikuto walked towards her sitting opposite of his mother and held his daughters hand, confusing the confused girl more

"Amu, Daddy has to tell you something.." Ikuto started, Amu blinked and just nodded not knowing what else to do..

The girl felt nervous…what could it be that they wanted to tell her eleven thirty in the evening? And who was the one she had to share a bed with? And most importantly…WHY THE HELL DID SHE EVEN NEED TO SHARE HER BED WHEN THEY HAD GUESTROOM'S? !

"Amu, I would like you to meet someone..Amu this is Haru," Taking her cue Haru walked in and smiled at the confused girl..

"Hi Haru-chan…?" Amu mumbled, Haru giggled

"Ahw, Aren't you a cutey?" Amu just rose her eyebrow

"Yea…heard that before.." Haru blinked and giggled

"Quite mature aren't we?"

"Sure…" Not knowing what else to say Haru coughed and looked at Ikuto who just rolled his eyes and nodded

"Anyway Amu…"

"Yes daddy?"

"You'll be sharing your bed with her tonight.." Ikuto stated

Amu was more than confused now, why not get her a freaking guest room? "Why?" Amu stubbornly puffed out her cheeks crossed her arms "I don't want to…"

Haru just smiled "Amu, I just thought it might be a chance for us to have some bonding..you know? Mother and daughter bonding~?" Amu blinked and looked at the smiling brunnete

"Mother and Daughter bonding? Dad, what's going on?" She quickly looked at her dad demanding answers

"Amu, this is Kagami Haru, your…mother-to-be…"

…

"My what?"

"Amu, Your daddy is going to marry, and this nice young lady is going to be your mother!" Souko smiled trying to lift up the mood a bit. Amu grew angry..Souko knew and agreed to the plans they had about coupling the two friends so why suddenly change it now?

"No." Amu refused.

Souko sighed "Amu, listen-"

"No."

Ikuto pinched the bridge of his nose, "Amu, whether you like it or not, I am going to marry her and she'll be your mother so you better get along with her or else-"

"Or else what? Dad you promised mommy! You promised her she would be the only one for you! You promised her you wouldn't betray her! You promised her you would never leave her for someone else! How could you break your promise that easily dad! Daddy do you even love her? I don't want her as my mommy…I don't need some substitute daddy you're enough for me…you said so yourself right? We're happy like this..daddy no…please no.."

"_**We're both satisfied and happy with the way it is now, I don't want to risk that. Aren't you content enough with what i did for Amu? I fulfilled my promise to you, I'm happy, our little princess is too, And i'm taking the best care of her..Isn't what i'm doing good enough for you..?"**_

"Amu…" Ikuto couldn't argue with her..she was right..

"I'm probably dreaming right? Tell me I'm dreaming daddy and wake me up? Daddy I won't like this..If this is a dream than this is a nightmare daddy please~" Amu was now in tears…_'Mommy's only wish…I want to fulfill it daddy…It's her wish too…' _

"Amu...Listen to me, i-"

"No! I don't want that! If you do...then..then...I'll run away from home!"

While Both parent and grandparent were trying to talk to the little girl…Haru just stood there..hurting..she didn't feel accepted..not knowing what to do she just looked and stayed quiet, wondering if what she was doing was really that bad..Did the fact that she was pregnant give her the right to ruin ones family? If she married into the family, how much would it change? Would it change for better or worse? Would she actually be happy? If you love someone, the persons happiness would be far more important than your own right? So that meant it wouldn't be a happy marriage..Either way, if she married him or not, she would still end up unhappy. But what if what Amu told her earlier would happen? What if Ikuto would slowly be able to return her feelings and they would live happy together? Then she should better take the chance right? But what it he would but the little Amu wouldn't accept her as her mother? The family would still be broken…And then Amu..Even though she didn't know the full background on her fiancé's best friend she knew that she wasn't the only one who loved him, that Amu also loved him. Haru also learned the fact that Amu was kind enough to leave Ikuto into her hands…knowing that it hurt the young celebrity more. And she would know, Haru knew how much it hurts to have an unrequited love. What if they lived happily together and even Amu accepted her as her mother, how would Amu(H)'s life be? Would it affect her career? One thing was for sure, Amu wouldn't be the same again…What would Ikuto do about it? What would become of their friendship? Would they still be friends? Haru knew that if she was in her place she would probably cut off all ties with Ikuto and forget all about him…From what she saw she knew Amu would probably do the same…would Ikuto stop her from leaving him again? Or would he be too late? If their friendship did end because of that, would Ikuto blame her? And the more Amu? Haru also noticed that the two were close…so close that if Amu really had to choose, she would without doubt choose Amu as her mother. Would Amu(T) hate her? So many things went through Haru's head as she stood there watching…

Did she have the right to possibly ruin a family and the bond of two very close friends? Was her reason good enough?

* * *

**GAASP :O So yea...REVIEW PLEASE :3 Also, the last questions, feel free to answer! Do you think it's fair? Does she have the right? Even though it wont be weekly ill do my best to update so please keep hangin! As for the preview...Not gonna do one soz hehe~For the next chappy just gonna make a special featuring Haru :) So yea that all! Hope u liked it and please please please review and stay tuned!**


	25. Q

**Ok. Yes I know long time ne? well sorry! Like you guys, I have a life too, so sorry for not updating. Also, I've been on a MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK **_**AGAIN**_**! So yea..like, I seriously have **_**no idea**_** how to continue…so there. Sorry to disappoint u guys for the ones who thought this would finally be the next chappy…so to make it up! Imma start updating weekly again so good news! :D just before I do just wanna know how many of you are still interested. I mean if only like 2 or 3 than am gonna continue with what I was originally planning to do and that is discontinuing the story..so that! want me to continue or not? And since my original flow and plot for this one is too much too similar to the movie kuch kuch hota hai..i just feel like I copied xD (which I didn't thank you very much.) so yea..changed the flow of the story..anyways that! again SORRY! Like really..i am. But u guys understand right? With things like this real life is bound to get in between so yea :P also, if u want me to continue want a background on haru's life? Was originally planning to but since the story line changed it isn't necessary so ill put it in only if u guys want. Oh and last thing, love me really is discontinued. Since I already threw its story line into matchmaker…so yea…if u wanted me to continue that one sorry no can do hehe…that all! KTHNXBYE!**


	26. For you

**Ok, so i _did_ get only 2 reviews 030 so for their sake, i decided to put the next chappy up anyway and see how it goes from there. See, it goes both ways, i give you what you ask for and you give me what i ask for in return :) which is only a simple review****~so please review ne? id appreciate it much! it motivates me too so yea..want updates? then review! :D ill promise to update weekly since i can now :P first time writing and uploading it via my blackberry..and it works much better for me than via my laptop. anyway that. also, reread the whole story and..meh, changed the writing style hope u guys wont mind :x niway hope u like it please review and sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: dont own.**

* * *

**Because surely someday, **

**you are** **meant to fly in that sky**  
**No matter how many times you stumble****  
**

**What's important is one thing**  
**Having a dream**  
**Just do not close off your mind**

**Even if you get hurt, you stifled you tears and endured it**  
**Because I came to see you like that from the closest point**  
**Even though you don't say anything, I understand**  
**How hard you have tried no matter when**

**If you get lost try again**  
**however many times**  
**You can do it over**

**For you - Azu**

* * *

**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP**

_'Goddamnit pick up the damn phone!'_

**BE-**

"Hello?" _'Finally!'_

"..Rima?"

Said girl frowned recognizing the voice "Are you stalking me or something? How the _hell_ did you get my number?"

The voice on the other line snorted "Tch. Don't flatter yourself..I got connections-"

"Stalker."

Ikuto sighed "Whatever floats your boat. Look, I got enough problems so-"

"Tch. No shit sherlock."

"Damn woman will you _please_ stop interupting me? !"

"Yea..sorry..don't think so."

Another heavy sigh was heard through the phone, to which the girl just rolled her eyes to irritated. Hey, could you blame her for her attitude? The guy basically stole her bestfriend's heart years ago and left her -actually the other way around, but not the point- and then after finally coming back and showing his sorry ass again after 8 years -again, other way around- he doesn't even bother giving her heart back, noo..instead, he breaks it all over again..harsh. So being the good friend she is to the poor girl who unfortunately fell for the jackass, she figured she would make his life a living hell for doing that to her bestfriend, and so, that brings us here, her turning into the sarcastic bitch she is to the heart-stealing jerk he is. Then again, if we look at the whole situation through his eyes, can't really blame him either..right? He was oblivious to the whole my-bestfriend-is-in-love-with-me thing since he also had a im-in-love-with-my-bestfriend thing..just yea, the _other_ bestfriend. Then he finds out she just disappeared into thin air..poof..gone! No trace left behind, _nothing_. He, being blind ofcourse, gets angry, since he's being blamed after meeting again, 8 years later, since according to him, ofcourse he didn't do anything wrong..cause yea, _he_ wasn't the one who just left whithout saying anything. Even _if_ he did, he didn't know what the hell it is he did to cause the whole drama, since again, well, he was blind to the whole drama-thing going on..and then she didn't want to tell him? What's up with that? Anyway even after making up, forgive and forget, his drama is still on-going since he gets himself drunk and fucks his secretary ending up getting her pregnant and finally a forced marriage..and then he's got a daughter, who doesn't exactly like the whole im-getting-a-mother thing..so..yea, cutting him some slack wouldn't be so bad. Meanwhile, said boy grew impatient and irritated, like he said, he had enough problems going on and didn't need such..whatever he got from her. But then, he couldn't exactly snap at her either since, well, you know, she's a certain somebodys bestfriend. So for now he had to put up with her.

"Can't you just stay quiet for one second and listen?"

"Sure,"

"Thank-"

"One. And if that's all, I'd appreciate you not calling again,thank you too!"

"What the-wait! rima!"

**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP**

Yup, bitch she is..cold and sarcastic..more cold actually than sarcastic now, but she still is. She's a sweetheart really..most of the time, a sarcastic pretty doll of a sweetheart. Just yea, you gotta be close to her..and not a guy who steals and breaks the hearts of peoples bestfriends. Like him.

"Rima..? Who were you talking to?" Ah, she's talking normal and calm once again. Hinamori Amu is a fighter..even if she'd cry her heart out and break down the previous night, she wouldn't stay sulking the whole year..so no matter how much of a bastard she now thought he was -yea not really, she just liked to convince herself she did- she would just get over it and move on, pretend like nothing ever happened and make the best out of it! And Rima loved her for that, she smiled

"Just a annoying stalker~"

The pink-haired girl giggled "Ah."

"Hey, you'll be fine now right? Have a work interview so i'll be back..not sure what time, but i'll be back kay? Don't do anything stupid again."

Amu pouted "Mou~well sorry for having a heart."

Rima smiled softly, glad her friend was semi-back to her old self. "Just promise me you'll be fine kay? Even though you're a trouble magnet, I still love you! bye!"

Amu couldn't help but smile, she loved her bestfriend. "Can't promise but sure! Bye rima! You take care too and good luck on your interview!"

With one last glance at her friend Rima closed the door leaving her behind. Amu sighed and walked over to her boudoir to see how much of a mess he managed to make her look again, that bastard, she wasn't even recognizable..she looked like shit..like, really..brown eyeliner, black mascara, bronze shadow-y eye shadow, foundation all scatered and darkened by her mascara and well, let's not start on her clothes since that too was a mess. Not to mention her eyes had big eyebags under them, she looked like a panda..at least a cute panda. With big red swollen eyes. And her nose, her nose was red too...great, the bastard managed to turn rudolph the red nosed reindeer into amu the red nosed panda..a cute red-nosed panda who just had a bad day..a very _very_ bad day. She scoffed at herself, so much for the whole shit-happens-get-over-it attitude..oh well, a shower and cucumbers could do miracles..or so she heard. Just when she was about to sink in the bath filled with nice warm water and sweet scented bathing soap and flower petals and bathing salt and you know it would be such a waste to dirty the water...any case she was interrupted by a phone call..talk about the devil. How dare he call her? More importantly _why_? Didn't he get the hint? _'My god he's impossible..'_ There it went again..her heart began racing again..in a bad way..she frowned, even though she had the shit-happens-get-over-it attitude, if something _would_ happen again, involving a certain someone, she would just break down again..its a cycle really..ok, so _maybe _she didn't fully..uhm..well, the shit-happens-get-over-it attitude didn't really work when it involved the certain someone..I mean, who was she kidding? It was just because he wasn't there at the moment that she pulled it off..but he just _had_ to ruin it huh? He just _had_ to call..so she did the most rational thing she could think of. She didn't want to ruin her efforts, she finally admitted shit happens and you had no choice but to get over it. Life doesn't stop with each drama. So she simply ignored her ringing phone dipping herself in the water after rinsing herself -she didn't have the heart to dirty the water- and turned on the radio drowing in the music, turning deaf to her ringtone. This time, she really would get over it and move on. -like the other times she told herself that, look at her now, didn't move an inch forward- but hey she could always try right? practice makes perfect afterall. And hell she practiced more than enough she swore to God she'd get it perfect this time! She'd be over him!

**Ikuto's POV**

_'Damnit!'_ How could I have left her like that!

**Flashback**

_**"Or else what? Dad you promised mommy! You promised her she would be the only one for you! You promised her you wouldn't betray her! You promised her you would never leave her for someone else! How could you break your promise that easily dad! Daddy do you even love her? I don't want her as my mommy…I don't need some substitute daddy you're enough for me…you said so yourself right? We're happy like this..daddy no…please no.."**_

_**"Amu...Listen to me, i-"**_

_**"No! I don't want that! If you do...then..then...I'll run away from home!"**_

_**"Amu!"**_

_**She didn't say anything back..she just sat there glaring at me..I sighed, "Amu.."**_

_**"No daddy..please.." Her glare was replaced by more tears, "promise me daddy?" I sighed**_

_**'Why do you have to go and make things more complicated?' "I..promise." Amu blinked and wiped her tears away, running towards me and hugged me**_

_**"Thank you daddy!" I knelt down to her level and just hugged her...what else could I do?**_

_**"Go to sleep now Amu."**_

_**"Okay daddy!"**_

_**After putting her to sleep I went back down. My mom was talking to Haru. Haru..If only haru just...ugh..no. I shouldn't blame everything on her. But damnit I don't want it to end like this either!**_

_**"I-ikuto?"**_

_**"What!"**_

_**She flinched at the tone I used..even I did. I didn't mean to snap at her. Everything was just too much. "Sorry..." She still smiled at me, even though you could see it cleary in her eyes, that she was scared.**_

_**"I-it's okay..a-ahm..about the marriage-"**_

_**"No."**_

_**My head snapped back and there she stood. She'd actually look cute..her cutely messed up hair, wearing a pyjama dress and then her Mr. Bunny in her arms..only the glare was what kinda ruined it..though she still looked cute. "He won't marry you." And that. That ruined the cute picture too.**_

_**"Amu..just go back to sleep alright?" Then her glare was directed at me.**_

_**"Why? Am I too young? I'm still a kid right? That's why I should leave it to you adults to handle right?"**_

_**I sighed, I didn't have time for this "Yes." Her glare hardened. She didn't look cute anymore.**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Amu sweetie, listen to your dad-"**_

_**"No! He won't marry you so stop trying-"**_

_**"I'm not trying anything!"**_

_**"You are! You're trying to marry him! Just because he got you pregnant! Well, yes maybe 100 years back you would have to get married but things change..if you're worried about his image then don't cause no one knows! No one will..so just leave us alone! You love him but he doesn't love you..don't you get it? Doesn't love mean that the other persons happiness is more important than yours? You love him right? Then just leave him alone..leave us alone..leave me alone..breaking our family only shows the opposite of what you claim! I won't let you break-"**_

_**"Amu that's enough! That's no way to speak to a older person!" I didn't want to hear it..because even though she was only 8..she thought like an adult..she was mature for her age..she made sense..because it was true. The glare disappeared and she had a sad look on her face. I hated it when I was the one who caused it.**_

_**"Why? Why are you taking her side?"**_

_**I pinched the bridge of my nose. They say it somehow calmes you down but I don't think its working. "Amu, I'm not taking side-"**_

_**"You are! You promised me you wouldn't marry her just minutes ago..tell her you won't marry her dad!"**_

_**Haru began crying..I sighed, I didn't hate her..I liked her in fact. Just not the way she liked me. I didn't want to hurt her, but I didn't want to hurt my own daughter either..but I didn't have much of a choice**_

_**"Amu, I already made my choice and-" I stopped..she looked at me..a look that said I betrayed her.**_

_**"You promised me...you lied to me..you lied!" Something wet trailed down my cheek as I watched her run back upstairs, hearing her bedroom door slam. Haru made an attempt to go after her but I didn't let her. She just looked at me and apologized over and over again. I walked to my own room slamming the door shut and my fist automatically connected with the wall. 'Damnit!' Why do things like this always happen to me? Why me damnit!**_

_**After several hours I finally fell asleep. I woke up the next day still feeling tired even though it was already 11am..but when I woke up, I wished I didn't. When I checked on amu, she was gone.**_

**End of flashback**

_**'If you do...then..then...I'll run away from home!' **_Damnit! I looked everywhere..anywhere she could possibly be! But nothing..where the hell could she be! How could I be so careless!

**Normal POV**

Its been 7 hours and Amu still wasn't found. Ikuto was at the verge of losing his sanity as worst-case-scenarios started playing in his mind giving suggestions to what might have happened after the girl's walk out. But he refused to believe it..partly since most of the things he thought of were completely unrealistic..which just further proved he was slowly going insane. He was at a dead end. He didn't know how to continue his search..he was planning to get the police involved but that would just catch the media's attention. He still had two other leads but they didn't exactly want to coorperate..they being his bestfriend and her bestfriend. Not that he'd need Rima's coorperation..I mean, it couldn't be her anyway, she was evil, but not _that_ evil. He only needed Amu but said girl didn't want to coorperate either. God really did hate him, he thought. His mother, on the other hand, already _did_ go crazy. Unlike her son, she already began believing all the thoughts her mind was making up about the disappearance of her granddaughter. Ikuto had his hands full alright. Just where in the world could the little brunette be?

**DING-DONG-DING-DONG-DING-**

"Coming! Jeez!"

A slightly irritated dirty blonde haired 12 year-old came running down the stairs towards the front door wondering who in the right mind was daring enough to disturb him from his, uhm..trance? Tasou Ryuichi; The boy wanted to be a writer when he grew up. He always did have a passion for reading and grew up wanting to someday write a story of his own, which would someday be a best-seller he hoped. He was a guy though, so novels and romance weren't the stories he had in mind, he was more into fantasy,fiction and crime. Like sherlock holmes for example, or harry potter..he was aiming in that direction. With the boys intelligence and imagination he should be able to make it. He had lots of ideas and the moment he got one he would pick up a pen immediately, the moment he'd start writing the ideas would just keep flowing in. So that's why, he didn't like being disturbed, because once he stopped, so did the story. He wouldn't know how to continue where he left off. So that explained why the young writer was aggitated. He almost finished a soon-to-be best-seller! He just hoped he would be able to remember everything his mind made up. He sighed as he opened the door, he was about to snap at the person but there wasn't really anyone to snap at. Which only annoyed him more. _'My awesome story was ruined because of stupid pranksters?'_

He closed the door and turned around but then

"Boo!"

"Aah!" He wasn't scared. He was just startled. His voice was just a tad bit higher than what a normal boys voice was supposed to sound like. So no, it was absolutely _not_ a shriek. He glared, at the person "Damn you Amu. How'd you get in?"

Giggling the girl just stuck her tongue out "Hi to you too yuu-kun! Simple, I snuck in while you were too busy ranting in your head about your dream being crushed and what not." She smiled.

Said boy just snorted "What are you, a ninja?" Amu shrugged and walked into the living room, since the place was basically a second home to her.

"I'm just awesome like that."

Ryuichi rolled his eyes mumbling things to himself, along the lines of 'weird girl' 'stupid' 'idiot' and 'bad luck'.

"Anyway..what are you doing here?"

Amu looked back at him and smiled "Well, your mom said I was welcome anytime~so here I am!"

"Yea, well, she may have said so but I'm sure she didn't mean it, so bye-bye kiddo!" He smiled back. But it was more of a sarcastic fake smile. Amu just rolled her eyes.

" 'Kiddo' has a name. Geez."

"Right. Amu."

She smiled, "Thank you!"

"But. Amu is a kid. Therefor, I shall call amu, kiddo." And her smile turned into a pout.

"Hmph. Whatever."

Seeing her pout the boy just chuckled rolling his eyes and walked over to her ruffling her hair. Which earned him a glare. Not that it scared him though.

"See?" 'Kiddo' just stuck her tongue out "But seriously, why'd you come?"

The girl blinked, all anger directed towards the boy in front of her vanished.

"Right! Ne yuu-kun, is your mom home?"

He rose an eyebrow at her, "Why?"

"Just answer my question."

"Don't want. That all? You may leave then." And again the fake smile. That smile by the way really got on the brunettes nerves. Oh how she'd love to wipe it off his smiling face.

"Mou yuu-kun~"

He sighed as he looked at the teary-eyed expression. "No, she's in england. She should be back any second though.."

And right on cue, the door opened revealing a middle-aged woman, probably early 30's. She smiled as she saw the young girl.

"Amu! Its been quite a while since your last visit~missed yuu-kun?" She loved amu. She loved her son. She loved them both so much..she even loved them together..as in _couple_ together. Amu almost choked on the apple she took.

"N-no! Tasou-san! U-uhm, I came for you actually.." The girl was flustered, earning her a chuckle from the boy next to her. She glared at him..he just winked in return forcing her to look away. Tasou Hina just giggled at the two kids in front of her. She knew about the girls crush on her son, so she enjoyed teasing the two, because her son liked her back, despite the age gap. He just didn't know it yet. He had yet to realize it.

"Ok ok, sorry. So amu-chan, what brings you here?"

"Yes kiddo, please do tell why you ruined my moment again. I almost finished the story...damn you."

Amu ignored the comment, "like I said, I have a name. Which is Tsukiyomi Amu!"

"Right, sorry. Again, why are you here kiddo?"

"Ugh! Hmph. Because _Hina-san_, I have a nice new scoop for you~"

His eyebrow twitched. She ignored him. She completely ignored him. Even though his mother caught the amusing fact, Amu's announcement caught her first. The woman was a journalist by profession. She was one of the best in her field. And country. She even managed to get a scoop from the u.s, something about corruption and misuse in the u.s banks or something. So hearing this, she was sold. She took her pen and notepad ready to take note.

"What's up?"

Amu smiled sweetly at her, "Daddy is getting married!"

Amu went home right after her interview with Tasou Hina. Which of course didn't go without any scolding, crying, hugging, kissing and all. With the crying, hugging, kissing coming from her grandma of course..her dad did the scolding part. She did get a hug and kiss from him too though. She got grounded. For a month. Which she didn't like..at all. But she could live withh it, she was happy. Why? Because it was the day after all that. Which meant a new day. Which meant a new newspaper. Which her dad was going to read...and burn probably.

**Hikaru's POV**

Hinamori-sama is just wasting money by paying me if she just does most of the chores herself..I sighed, the woman was too kind-hearted for her own good. Well, at least I can still get her newspaper regularly..not that she bothers reading it. But as soon as I picked up the paper I knew this would be the first -and probably last- newspaper she would read. But before I could even bring it to her, the paper got snatched out of my hands. I blinked turning around,

"A-ah! Mashiro-san!" I bowed and smiled going back to my chores. The woman was scary. She glared. Not at me though..at the paper. Without wasting another second she rushed to Hinamori-sama's room. And with the loudest voice she could muster,

"AMU! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THE JERK WAS GETTING MARRIED!"

There on the front page, big bold underlined letters said.

**TSUKIYOMI IKUTO GETTING MARRIED!**

* * *

**so there you have it. Welcome! so now that u have something to review about, please do! the next chappy'll be up depending on the reviews i get :) hope the new writing style was oke..and yush mabe a lil romance for lil amu-chibi :D it oke? meeh, dont really like the 8 n 12 year old thing myself but they'll grow! xD plus jsut randomly threw him in..no idea what his role'll be..if he gets one..maybe he's gonna be a one-chap char too..dunno..what do you think?**


	27. Happy

**Sorry for the wait! Lost my charger so yea. Couldn't transfer or upload. Found it though. And then I lost the file so had to re-write..thatswhy its suckish sorry..its rushed too..yea. Life sucks. Niway! Here's the next chappy hope u like :)**

**Disclaimer: no..yes..maybe..what do you think?**

* * *

_Holding on tightly, just can't let it go_  
_Just trying to play my role, slowly disappear, oh_  
_But all these days, they feel like they're the same_  
_Just different faces, different names, get me out of here_  
_But I can't stand by your side, oh no_  
_And watch this life pass me by, pass me by_

_So what if it hurts me?_  
_So what if I break down?_  
_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_  
_My feet run out of ground?_

_I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound_  
_Don't care about all the pain in front of me_  
_'Cause I'm just trying to be happy, oh, happy, oh_

Happy - Leona Lewis

* * *

"AMU! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THE JERK WAS GETTING MARRIED!"

The pink-haired girl sighed, "Well-"

"To you."

...

Silence.

...

"Wait what?...come again?"

"Here, I know you don't exactly like reading these, but I think this will change your mind."

**TSUKIYOMI IKUTO GETTING MARRIED!**

**Who would've thought? THE Tsukiyomi Ikuto is actually going to commit himself to a woman! As sexy as the man is, he's been single since his wife died and hasn't shown any actual interest in women. Tsk. Sad story..but apparently, he's had a childhood friend who he's close with. Very close. They went to highschool together and were inseparable. Actually, the wife of Tsukiyomi-san is their bestfriend too. During their highschool days there was no possible romantic relationship between Ikuto and his bestfriend since his wife that time also liked him, sad thing? Ikuto liked her back thus hurting the poor girl. It is said she left because of them and months later Ikuto's girlfriend got pregnant but died after Amu's birth. So technically, Tsukiyomi-san is not married! . He's been lying to us this whole time. Years later though, Tsukiyomi-san and his bestfriend meet again! Not much is covered about that BUT! We have proof that the two of them have been or are, dare I say it, DATING! (Pictures on the next page) The only question left now is, who is this bestfriend of his anyways? Well, believe it or not, the long-lost bestfriend of Mr. Tsukiyomi Ikuto is our very own HINAMORI AMU! Now, sorry for those who were mislead by the title, but, nothing about a marriage is actually confirmed. But hey, he is dating her so it'll probably lead to that anyway..they already have some chemistry, so people, we might as well be expecting a grand wedding!**

**By: Tasou Hina**

**Source: secret! But just to assure you, my sources are very accurate and reliable so my articles are so very true.**

**Note: I too, have noticed my normal and composed writing style has changed with this particular subject but, I couldn't help but gossip.**

**Amu's POV**

_'Oh..my..god..'_ "You've got to be kidding me Rima.."

"Why the _hell_ would I do that?"

It wasn't the news about the two of us getting supposedly married that got me, don't get me wrong though, that shocked me too. A lot. Like, accurate and reliable sources? Yea right! Tch. Back to the main point though, the thing that bothered me, was the content. The body of the article itself. Hello! It contained our past! Only Hana, Rima and Kukai know about this! Unless that jerk told the media about it..but he wouldn't right? If so, it should've been out long ago. Who the hell leaked it to the press? ! And how the hell did they know about our date! What dating? We went AS FRIENDS!

Oh god..

...

They even snapped a shot of our kiss! -my peck on his cheek-

I hate journalists, I do. Did I ever mention it? I did now. Cause I do, I really really don't really like them right now. _Me_ marrying Ikuto? Are they serious? What the hell did they smoke? ! I know, I'm a lady. I shouldn't talk like this but I'm angry! And sad...and confused. And happy..? Phantom joy really, my mind is just imagining if we actually _did_ get married. But I also feel betrayed..just mixed emotions really.

"Amu?"

I blinked. Right, I didn't answer Rima, did I?

"Don't believe it. Its completely bull."

"As much as I'd love to believe that Amu, I can't. Why the hell would they lie?"

I frowned. She believed it? Really?

"Why would I lie? Especially to you..." I countered.

Her eyebrow twitched. _'Eh?'_ I blinked.

"Not about that stupid! If by any chance you really _were_ to get married to that...that..._that_, then I would personally make sure he would change his mind. So even if that was true it wouldn't happen. Anyway, what I mean is, why the hell would they put it on the newspaper! I'm talking about the date. I know you said it was fake, but Amu, you're going to tell me the kiss was fake too?" She raised her eyebrow at me. Looking at me speaking through her eyes, that said 'don't-even-try'.

I just looked away. "I-i got a little too much into my role oke? !"

"Try a lot too much.." She muttered. I heard it though.

"I heard that you know.."

"I know. That was the point why I said it. For you to hear!" She smiled. A fake smile. A creepy sarcastic fake smile.

I sighed. "I'll go to Ikuto's tomorrow to figure this shit out..still need some time..anyway, don't worry oke? I'm not marrying him."

She, in return, just rolled her eyes "Do you really think that going there, after what happened, is a good idea?"

I just smiled at her. Even though she worried a little bit too much for my liking, I still wouldn't want it any other way. "Like I said Rima, don't worry kay? "

She scoffed and looked away. "How can't I? Please, do enlighten me on how to perform such a task."

I just shook my head and laughed. To which she frowned.

"I'm serious here Amu. I'm getting tired of the whole cycle."

I rolled my eyes and hugged her. I love her. She responded with a sigh and returned the hug. "The end of the cycle is still me smiling. In the end everything is going to be alright!"

She let go and walked over to the couch and sat down watching TV. Well, not really watching..she was glaring at it.

"That's another thing I don't like and don't want to happen." She muttered.

I blinked "And why is that?"

She just glared harder and her cheeks flushed "Because, what if it does turn into a happily ever after? You obviously love him more than me, he's more important than me, he's just more _everything_ than me! So if you finally have him, I'm out of the picture. You'll pay more attention to him than me, he'll even steal my spot as your shoulder to cry on, unless he's the one making you cry..only then you'll probably come to me for advice and comfort." Again the glare intensified and she puffed out her cheeks. "But even that probably won't happen! Because even though I hate to admit it, he's a good guy. If he'll come to love you he'll treasure you and take really good care of you. Hell he'll probably love you more than Mitsuki..he won't make you cry..you won't have a reason to come to me anymore..because the only reason you come to me for, is him. If you're troubled by him you come to me, if he hurts you, I'm the one you seek, if he makes you happy, I'm the one you share it to, you come to me for advice about him...but even though you're with me, its still all about him." The glare was gone and her eyes were glazed over with tears threatening to fall.

My cheeks hurt.

My eyes teared up.

I was shaking...

I couldn't keep it in anymore.

I was touched.

And apparently it was obvious by my facial expression. She blinked surprised, and glared. Oh if looks could kill

"What?" She snapped

I couldn't take it.

I burst out laughing "Pffahahahaha!"

I laughed so hard I was crying. Plus my sides started to hurt.

"WHAT ? ! " She yelled this time. Not out of anger though. Her whole face was red and she was being all shy. But she still glared.

My laughter reduced to giggling. When I looked at her I smiled. She just blushed again and glared harder hissing another 'what!'

"Sorry..I just can't believe that..that..Y-you're jealous?" I asked her raising my eyebrow

Her eyes widen and her face darkened. She hid half of her face behind a pillow, still glaring. "So?"

This time I blinked. Rima was stubborn and wouldn't normally admit to things like this. I didn't mind though. My gaze softened and I smiled sadly, letting the things she said actually sink in instead of focusing on the fact that it meant she was jealous.

"Rima.." She looked -glared- back at the TV

"Amu-chan is my bestfriend. Not Tsukiyomi's."

I walked over to her and stood behind her looking at the TV too. I leaned on her head with my hands under my chin.

"Sorry..I won't deny any of it since its true. But even though Ikuto wasn't back yet, you were still with me, even now that he's back you're still with me. So even if he leaves again you'll still be with me..right?" I looked down at her. She still avoided my gaze glaring at the TV with her cheeks puffed out. "Whatever happens, Rima will still be my number one bestfriend! With or without Ikuto! So don't get jealous ok?"

She looked up at me "And what if he'll come to love you?"

"Hm..it will still be Rima. He'll be my boyfriend then so.."

"Hmph."

I pouted. "Mou Rima~how about you? You also left when I was heartbroken just because you had a job interview with Fujisaki-san!"

Her eyes widen and she blushed again. I smirked_ 'gotcha'_ "T-that has nothing to do with this!"

"It does..its somehow similar..our situations."

"I never asked you to help me about Nagi-kun. I-i can do it myself thank you very much!"

"Oh so you like him?" I smirked.

"S-shut up!" She now turned around and started hammering down my head. I just giggled finding her being embarrassed cute.

"We're even" I smiled. She just sat on her knees on the couch, her face being half hidden. She glared.

"Nagi-kun and Tsukiyomi are different." She mumbled.

"True..but isn't it unfair if you have your happily ever after with Fujisaki-san, and I don't with Ikuto? You'll leave me too then because of him."

She glared. "I hate you." I smiled.

"So if I help you with Fujisaki-san, and you help me with Ikuto, we'll both be happy! Either way we'll still be friends Rima."

"Would you? Nagi-kun doesn't seem to like me that much.." I blinked. Wow. Now this is new.

"Sure!" I smiled. "So we're ok now right?"

She smiled shyly and nodded. "And you promised to help me with Nagi-kun."

I giggled. She's just so cute. "Yup!"

She smiled "I still hate and don't approve of Tsukiyomi though!"

I shrugged and smiled back "You won't have to since you're with Fujisaki-san. You'll be with him and won't care who I'm with."

Her smile grew bigger "Well you won't care that I care since you'll be with that jerkface!"

My smile grew sweeter "Well, you can't wait to be with him so you won't have to care if I care that you care!"

Her teeth were showing now. "Well you already beat me to it since you stopped to care if I care because I don't care yet you still do!"

I blinked. "Huh? What do we care for now?"

She blinked and burst out laughing. I was confused now. She jumped off of the couch and hugged me.

"I care about my bestfriend. You're my bestest friend Amu!" I smiled and hugged her back. What would I do without her?

**Normal POV - Tsukiyomi's Residence**

Ikuto and Souko left to search for the source of the rumor -aka Tasou Hana- leaving poor little Amu-chan alone with her mother-to-be. She still didn't approve of the idea. How could she? Even under normal circumstances she would refuse. Not knowing the woman was one thing, the promise from her dad to her mom was another. That's where she was stuck, she understood the situation but she knew her father too. She knew he wouldn't even dare to _think_ about it. He never did in the past. So why now? She understood she was pregnant but was that really the only reason? No one knew about it. And unless her step-brother-to-be would look exactly like his father, it would stay that way. No one would ever know about the mistake her dad made. So why did he agree? She stopped pondering about it since it lead her no where. The decision was already made. She just hoped that what she did earlier would help to turn the situation around. Her thoughts wandered to this morning. Surprised, would be a too light word, to use to describe the expressions they wore when they read the article. She felt an uneasy feeling gnawing at her from the inside. Guilt. Regret. Doubt. Should she really have done it? She told a reporter! A journalist! A gossiper! Well, at least she kept the story real. But still. Amu regretted even coming to the said woman's house and leaking almost everything she swore she'd keep to herself. She sighed. She already did it. No point in wishing for a time-machine. All she could do now was hope for the best. Her father was already stressed enough, she shouldn't have add up to it. Again a sigh escaped the little brunettes mouth. She sat on the couch near the window and looked out into. the garden. She wondered how life would be if it still went through. The marriage. She turned to the woman sitting across from her facing the TV. Even though the TV was turned off, she still stared at it. Amu looked down, thinking if apologizing would be a good enough start to try and strike up a conversation. Hey, the woman was going to be her mother whether she liked it or not. So she could at least try her best and make the best out of it right? -even though it meant eating the words she said the previous night.-

"My dad...he.." Amu was still looking down. The moment Haru heard a sound coming from her, her head snapped to the girl. She looked at her expression and the more she felt like what she was doing was a crime. Not getting any other response, Amu continued. "Do you really love him? My dad..is it really love? How can you tell?"

Haru was stunned by the questions._ 'Do you really love him? Is it really love? How can you tell?'_ Those questions kept replaying in her head. She took her time thinking about it. Amu was about to open her mouth again, thinking she couldn't answer, but got beat to it.

"I..I love him. I'm ready to do anything for him, _anything_! I-i love him so much..I don't want to let him go, I won't. I_ can't_. So of course I would jump at the chance to be married to him. Wouldn't you do the same?" She smiled bitterly at the child "You're still a kid, even though you're mature for your age and try to understand these things, Amu, you won't fully know how it feels unless you've experienced it yourself."

Amu let the words sink in. Then she looked at her in the eyes, "You're right, I'm a child and maybe I don't really get complicated stuff like that but don't you think you're acting more immature than me? Don't you think you're being selfish? Since it didn't happen to me, I don't know how it feels. And since I'm not blinded by 'love', I can say that no matter how much I'd love that guy, if he wouldn't be happy then I wouldn't push it. You said you'd do anything for him, you said since you love him so much you won't be able to let him go, you'd jump at the chance to be married to him..you tricked him when he was drunk just because of your love for him...ne, do you really love him or is it just lust?"

Haru's eyes widen at the word, and a tear slid down her cheek, alarming the little brunette. "I-i.._I don't know_..." She confessed. "Y-your dad makes me happy. That's all I want to be, I just w-want to be happy.." She wiped her tears away and smiled. Though she didn't look one bit happy. "W-when I was small..I had the perfect little life anyone would wish for. I wasn't that rich but I was happy. I had parents who loved me..loved me so much. Everyone in the neighborhood loved me too. Everyone at school, even the teachers. And I thought that my life would always stay that way. But on my sixteenth birthday, my parents got into an accident..." She forced her tears back trying to stay calm. Amu just listened with both ears on full alert. She somehow felt sorry for her. "H-he.." Haru took a deep breath to steady her voice "My father, he died. And my mother fell into a coma..I started working to keep my mother alive. I worked harder to pay my tuition so I could get a better job. At the age of seventeen I finished highschool and only did two years of college. In between still doing 7 different jobs just to keep my mom on life-support. The doctors found it useless but since I paid them, they, of course kept her alive. When I turned 20 I got recommended at your fathers company by a friend of mine who knew my situation. In those 2 years that I worked for your father he gave me what I've been missing all those years..he brought a smile back on my face. I was so happy..It felt like back in those days when I still had my perfect life. I did my best and worked hard and it payed off. I got promoted to being his PA. He said that was another reason for the party but he was only joking, but it still made my cheeks heat up and my heart skip beats. I enjoyed the party even though there was a brownout. I didn't know it was the whole city that got it though..even though it was only about 5 minutes...those minutes were enough to let her go..my mom died. I didn't know what to think. I was depressed, devastated. I was so..so _sad_. All those years of hard work all in vain..I lost her. She was all that I had and I lost her. All in that 5 minutes. Your dad came to me and mistook me for your mother..the electricity still didn't come back on so I played along. But even after all that I still felt empty. Then I got news that I was supposed to marry him because of that incident. I took it as a second chance given to me to be happy again. I was going to marry the man I loved..b-but in the e-end...its still..s-still..." Amu just sat there looking at her. She didn't know what to think anymore. Who was she to judge? "I miss them..I miss them so terribly bad! I miss the times we were together..._i-i miss it so bad_..I-i just want to be happy again..I want to go back to the time where we were all still happy together! That's all I want..I want it so bad..I want to be happy.." She hugged herself and cried. Cried for the loss of her parents, cried for the mistakes she made, cried for the things she couldn't have..cried because she was sad. She felt broken..she felt as if she was falling apart..but then two arms embraced her keeping all the pieces together. Recognizing the touch she just cried harder.

"I'm sorry for your loss...I'm sorry for what happened at the party..I'm sorry for not being able to return your feelings..I'm sorry but I don't think I'm the one who can make you happy..I'm sorry Haru.."

Amu watched as her father held the broken woman. She regretted all the mean things she said...even though she somehow still deserved them. But she didn't blame her.

After Haru calmed down and felt better, she helped Souko making dinner and they all ate in silence. But it wasn't an awkward silence. They were somehow comfortable. After dinner and washing the dishes, Haru went up to the guestroom where she stayed but as she was about to enter the room, she noticed Amu standing by the doorpost of her room, looking at her. She blushed pouting and looked away causing the older girl to giggle.

"Sorry..."

Haru blinked, and a real smile made its way to her face "Me too.."

Amu blinked, "Uhm...so, about the wedding, a-are you-"

"I really _do_ love your father Amu, I realized that thanks to you, he's the only one who can make me happy." Haru smiled again and disappeared into her room leaving Amu in the hallway. Amu smiled a sad smile and sighed going to bed. _'Well, I guess she deserves to be happy...right?'_

**The next day**

Ikuto woke up the next morning and didn't expect what he saw in his room. At all. But being the lazy ass he is he just slowly sat up in his bed and started lazily at Amu's figure pressed against his door.

"Amu? What are you doing here?"

The pink-haired girl glared at him but soon avoided her gaze noticing the fact that he was shirtless "Shut up! I-i uh..sorta brought reporters inside..its about yesterdays stupid article and-" she stopped noticing he was right in front of her now with both hands on either side of her head. She blushed. A 1000 shades darker than her hair.

Ikuto smirked, "And going up to my room will let their suspicion die down how?"

Again the pinkette glared at him and tried pushing him away. She hated it. I mean, just the day before she was crying her heart out and look at her now, all blush-y and shy again just because he was near her and teasing her again like nothing happened. "Shut up! I need to ta-ah!"

***Thud***

With her hands being on his chest, and his hands lazily being on the door -without any strength- , the two fell due to the force of the pushing reporters on the other side of the door. Luckily though, not on top of each other. Amu fell flat on her face while Ikuto on his back. They were right next to each other though which was enough for the curious people looking at them. They both groaned in unison as camera flashes started to blind them.

"Tsukiyomi-san! Is it true that you and Hinamori-san are dating?"

"Amu-chan! Are you really engaged to him?"

"Were you two really highschool friends?"

"How long do you know each other?"

"When is the wedding?"

"How did Tsukiyomi-san propose?"

"Is Tsukiyomi-san a romantic?"

"How many children do you plan on having?"

"Are you going to wait till your honeymoon to do it?"

"Amu-chan is he your first?"

"How was your first?"

While Amu grew annoyed and embarrassed by the flow of the questions, Ikuto just grew more amused and curious about their choice of topic. The reporters stopped bombarding them though when Amu screamed a 'Shut up!'. It was only meant for Ikuto though, he started asking her questions too. Similar to the last questions they were asking and even more personal. Just to get a reaction out of her which he knew would amuse him. And he was also secretly curious about the answers to those questions. She got annoyed by him and she shouted. She was fine with it though since they all -especially Ikuto- didn't utter another word. But she was also embarrassed. Yup. Certainly.

"A-ahm..to answer your question, am I really going to marry Ikuto? Well, the answer is-"

"Yes." Amu's eyes widen. Haru strolled in smiling. "I'll gladly answer your questions for you. Yes, Tsukiyomi-san and Hinamori-san are getting married!"

Everyone stared at her. And there was nothing else but silence.

Haru was smiling though. A real smile. She was happy.

* * *

**There! The next chapter finally done liked it? hated it? loved it? think i could've done better? by the way i certainly agree with you on that part..i could've but lost the original so wrote what i still remembered..should've been longer though...anyway, please review! it makes me happy :) like, really really really happy :)) THANKS! sorry for any mistakes, like i said, wrote it via my blackberry. **


End file.
